You are My Destiny
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Kyuhyun mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai. Demikian pula dengan Sungmin. Keduanya berjalan di atas garis yang tidak seharusnya dilewati. Penuh liku, perjuangan, bahkan tetesan air mata. Warning: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! Typo(s)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka :D JoYers segera rapatkan barisan! RCL Please \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****1**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Ruangan dengan _wallpaper_ sewarna limau terasa menyilaukan pandangan, lampu kamar yang masih menyala dipadu warna terang dinding seolah bergabung menjadi satu untuk saling mendominasi dengan sinar matahari yang muncul lewat celah-celah ventilasi.

Dua sosok dengan gender laki-laki terlihat bergelung nyaman di bawah satu selimut tebal. Salah satu dari mereka—yang sudah membuka mata, sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan suasana menyilaukan mata. Laki-laki yang sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya itu tampak asik memagut bibir laki-laki yang masih memejamkan mata.

Terlihat tenang dan tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun hingga laki-laki yang terpejam mulai merasa terganggu. Sepasang _orbs_ sekelam langit malam itu perlahan terbuka, berusaha meraih fokus untuk menatap sosok yang kini setengah menindihnya. Semakin lebar matanya terbuka, semakin jelas pula siapa yang tengah menguasai bibirnya.

"Kyuuuhh," panggil laki-laki yang saja membuka mata sambil menggeliat tak nyaman, sedangkan yang dipanggil langsung melepas pagutan bibirnya kemudian mencium kening sosok yang berada dalam tindihannya.

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

Mengangguk. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan sosok yang ditanya. Tubuhnya bergerak bangun membuat sosok yang semula berada di atasnya mau tak mau mengangkat bobot tubuhnya. Selimut tebal dengan motif polkadot perlahan tersingkap, menampakkan punggung dan dada polos keduanya.

Mendapat respon yang kurang memuaskan, laki-laki yang bangun lebih dulu langsung mengulurkan lengannya untuk menangkup wajah bulat laki-laki yang dihadapannya.

"Ming, ada apa?"

Sungmin. _Namja_ yang ditanya hanya melakukan gelengan dan Kyuhyun—_namja_ yang tadi memagut bibir Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak pelan kemudian membawa sosok manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu berat," titah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus sayang helaian surai _brownish_ milik Sungmin. Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, laki-laki dengan kulit sewarna susu itu memilih untuk melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya kemudian beranjak turun dari kasurnya tanpa memedulikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menghela napas di belakangnya.

Selalu seperti itu. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh berapapun, Sungmin pasti menangis dalam diamnya. Kyuhyun pernah mencoba menangis tanpa suara dan rasanya benar-benar sesak. Jika situasi seperti ini datang ia hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati tentang apakah Sungmin benar-benar mencintainya.

"Ming," Kyuhyun kembali bergerak, merengkuh punggung Sungmin ke depan dadanya. _Namja _dengan paras rupawan itu tampak menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin bahkan sesekali mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sana.

"Kyu, berhenti," tolak Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan bahunya dari jangkauan kepala Kyuhyun. Helaan napas kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun terkadang bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika menghadapi Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Sudah siang, kau mandi lebih dulu," suruh Sungmin dengan suara paraunya.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Bujukan halus Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuahkan sebuah isakan pelan. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk bangun dari posisinya. Kulit pucatnya terekspos jelas saat selimut tebal tak lagi melindungi tubuhnya.

"Sayang, ayolah jangan menangis seperti ini," bisik Kyuhyun kemudian kembali memeluk Sungmin. Isakan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih keras dan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin, mereka kembali 'melakukannya' semalam, dan hasilnya akan selalu begini. Sungmin menangis terisak-isak sambil menyalahkan Kyuhyun walaupun 30 menit kemudian semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Rumah luas nan megah yang selalu terlihat sibuk kali ini kembali disibukkan dengan berbagai macam aktivitas para pekerja di pagi hari. Di halaman luas yang di desain menjadi taman indah tampak beberapa tukang kebun yang selalu menikmati kegiatan merawat tanaman. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat dua hingga tiga supir tengah menyiapkan mobil sambil lalu membersihkan tiap bagian mobil yang nyatanya memang sudah bersih.

Memasuki _mansion_ bergaya Eropa itu akan terlihat kesibukan yang hampir sama dengan di luar. Para _maid_ tengah keluar masuk dapur dengan membawa sarapan pagi, menatanya di atas meja sesuai dengan instruksi _butler_. _Housekeeper_ juga tampak berseliweran membawa setiap kebutuhan majikannya. Yang satu membawa sepatu, satunya membawa jas, yang lainnya juga sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Semua itu akan mereda jika meja makan telah terisi penuh. Hal itu menandakan bahwa sang empunya _mansion_ akan meninggalkan rumah untuk menjalani aktivitas masing-masing.

Seperti yang tampak saat ini, tiga _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_ sudah duduk tenang untuk menikmati sarapan bersama.

"_Chagi-ya_, apa semalam kau kembali menonton drama? Atau _sleeplessness_? Sepertinya matamu agak sembab," tanya _yeoja_ yang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang _namja_ gagah. Sejenak ia mengangkat alis, mengedikkan bahu saat pikirannya meneriakkan kata insomnia lah yang lebih lazim di dengar.

"Mungkin _eomma_," jawab yang ditanya dengan singkat.

"Sungminnie, ada apa? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan pagi ini?" satu-satunya wanita dalam ruang makan itu kembali bertanya. Wanita bernama Heechul yang disinyalir sebagai nyonya besar di _mansion_ ini menatap sosok yang di seberangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Mungkin Sungmin _hyung_ emm-_sleeplessness_,_ eomma_," jawab sosok yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin. _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu langsung mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Ah, _eomma_ mengerti," sahut Heechul sambil menyipitkan mata, merasa terganggu karena Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata anehnya.

"Sungminnie, lain kali jangan turuti jika setan kecil ini mengajakmu main _game_ hingga larut malam. _Eomma_ tidak ingin kau sakit, _baby-ya_," lanjut Heechul sembari menatap teduh wajah tenang putranya.

"Iya Min. _Appa_ setuju dengan _eomma_. Kau terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun," imbuh Hankyung—ayah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—sebagai dukungan untuk ucapan sang istri.

"Biar saja. Aku 'kan _dongsaeng_ Sungmin _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak suka.

Hankyung dan Heechul hanya menguarai tawa pelan untuk menanggapi rengekan si bungsu, sedangkan Sungmin hanya memejamkan mata sejenak lalu kembali menghabiskan sarapannya dengan wajah tenang.

_Yeah_! Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin adalah sepasang kakak beradik. Seayah seibu. Sedarah sekandung. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menurut beberapa orang sama-sama memiliki sifat _brother complex_ itu saling memiliki ketertarikan. Bukan hanya saling menyayangi atau mencintai sebagai _hyung-dongsaeng_. Hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Orang-orang menyebut hal itu _incest_—hubungan sedarah yang jelas-jelas dilarang.

Cinta _namja_ dan _namja_ sudah pasti menjadi pergunjingan apalagi cinta sedarah. Rasanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus menyiapkan diri mendengar dan menerima sumpah serapah dari banyak pihak jika hubungan tak wajar mereka tercium publik.

"Sungminnie, kau istirahat di rumah saja _ne_?"

"Tidak _eomma_, aku baik-baik saja. Kyuhyunnie pasti menjagaku dengan baik. Aku 'kan _hyung_nya," ucap Sungmin sengaja menekankan kalimat terakhir yang langsung menghentak kesadaran Kyuhyun. Si bungsu Cho itu langsung melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada kakaknya.

"Aku benar bukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil melukiskan senyum—yang akan selalu terlihat manis, walau Kyuhyun melihat keterpaksaan di sana. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin.

"_Ne, hyung._"

Sikap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat hangat di mata Hankyung dan Heechul langsung membuat orang tua dari dua Cho itu melukiskan senyum lebar. Putra mereka sangat dan selalu akur. Heechul berniat melanjutkan sarapannya saat Sungmin beranjak dari posisinya. Niatnya bertanya urung terucap saat sang suami lebih dulu melontarkan pertanyaan pada putra sulung mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" Senyum lembut Sungmin lukiskan untuk sang ayah.

"Aku rasa perutku sudah cukup penuh _appa_, ini teknik untuk menghindari kantuk di tengah jam pelajaran," jelasnya. Hankyung mendenguskan tawa geli setelah mendengar jawaban putranya.

"Aku rasa syal cukup membantu pagi ini."

Nyonya Besar Cho menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela dan wajahnya berubah sendu seketika.

"Maaf Min, _eomma_ melupakan itu. Bahkan ini masih dua minggu setelah ulang tahun Kyuhyunnie," ujarnya penuh sesal. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin yang memang memilki catatan anemia dalam riwayat hidupnya membuat Heechul sebagai ibu merasakan khawatir berlebih jika suhu musim panas atau dingin datang terlalu ekstrem.

"Hanya syal _eomma_. Aku bisa menemani Sungmin _hyung_ untuk mengambilnya di kamar. Tidak perlu khawatir untuk itu atau kerutan milik _eomma_ akan bertambah banyak," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk mata dan keningnya sendiri.

Hal itu langsung membuat nyonya yang berkuasa dalam Cho _mansion_ itu menyentuh wajahnya dengan panik. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyuhyunnie? Kerutan dari mana? Kau pikir _eomma_mu sudah tua, heh?"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala, menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Min, tunggu aku!" seru Kyuhyun buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya untuk menyusul Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Heechul marah.

"Ah, maksudku Sungmin _hyung_, _eomma._ Hehe, terlalu bersemangat," ralat Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan cengirannya kemudian berlari menyusul Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Heechul melukiskan senyumnya, senakal apapun Kyuhyun tapi si bungsu Cho itu selalu patuh dan kelewat manja terhadap Sungmin. Demikian pula dengan Sungmin, dia yang sangat lembut dan sabar itu selalu merasa terlindungi dengan sikap _overprotect_ adiknya dalam hal-hal tertentu.

Bunyi engsel pintu yang cukup keras mau tak mau membuat Sungmin sedikit melirikkan ekor matanya, di sana terlihat Kyuhyun. Berdiri dengan wajah masam sembari memutar kunci. Tak ingin terlalu memusingkan kehadiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pilihan syalnya. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun membungkus tubuhnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat, Sungmin seolah tak peduli.

"Ming, apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak ada."

"Apanya yang tidak ada? Aku tidak suka jika kau bicara seperti itu," suara yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan itu cukup memancing kepala Sungmin untuk menoleh.

"Apa? Aku bicara apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memulai?" sahut Sungmin sambil menghempas gusar tumpukan syalnya. Bahunya sengaja dilemaskan agar Kyuhyun mengerti jika dirinya sedang tidak ingin melakukan kontak fisik dengan pria jangkung itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengerti jika Sungmin mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk menjaga jarak. Helaan napas frustasi terdengar cukup keras dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sensitif di saat-saat tertentu kadang membuatnya frustasi.

"Ming, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini setelah kita 'melakukan'nya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan tangan terbuka lebar tapi sebelah alisnya yang terangkat seolah mengajukan pertanyaan penuh ketidaksukaan terhadap Sungmin.

"Ini bukan tentang sebelum atau setelah kita melakukan apa yang ada di kepalamu. Jadi, jangan sangkut pautkan hal itu dengan sikapku saat ini," ketus Sungmin sambil menarik kesal syal dengan warna merah terang. Melilitkan dengan emosi kain hangat itu di lehernya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf tentang apa yang aku ucapkan di meja makan tadi- oh Ming! Ayolah dengarkan aku," desah Kyuhyun sambil menahan lengan Sungmin.

_Rolling eyes_ yang Sungmin lakukan membuat Kyuhyun menggeram, lengannya yang semula hanya menahan lengan Sungmin beralih mencengkram kuat bahu Sungmin.

"Dengarkan. Saat. Aku. Bicara. Padamu."

Penuh tekanan. Pemakasaan. Kasar. Kyuhyun selalu begitu jika telinga Sungmin tak lagi berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu. Cho Kyuhyun selalu melakukan apapun untuk Cho Sungmin. Kau ingin aku berteriak di depan _appa_ dan _eomma_ tentang hubungan kita sekarang? Itukah yang kau mau?"

Kembali menghentak, Sungmin nyaris meringis saat nyeri menyerang sendi pergelangan tangannya dalam dua detik.

"Kyu, tidak. Maksudku bukan seperti itu," erang Sungmin sambil menghentak lepas lengannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya yang lain refleks membungkus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri.

Dewa batin Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, menaikkan satu alis sembari mencibir Kyuhyun dengan satu sudut bibir yang terangkat. 'Itukah yang kau maksud cinta, Cho?'

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak mengumpat diri tanpa suara sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya, sesekali wajah gusarnya mengintip Kyuhyun yang tengah menyesali perbuatannya.

"M-ming, maaf. Aku.." helaan napas penuh sesal semakin menguatkan pemikiran Sungmin. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh. Aku minta maaf," sesalnya dengan nada tulus. Perlahan lengannya terulur, sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh Sungmin walau akhirnya menyentuh juga.

Menggantikan lengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengusap pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan hati-hati. "Maaf," lagi-lagi kata itu terdengar. Sang kakak tahu jika adiknya benar-benar menyesal dengan tindak kasarnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tahu betul jika Kyuhyun tidak akan setega itu menyakitinya.

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, Kyu. Aku tahu kau hanya terbawa emosi, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokusnya ke wajah _cute_ _hyung_nya. "Aku terlalu kekanakan, dan ya, aku rasa kau benar. Aku memiliki sensitif berlebih serelah kita emm.. melakukan itu," imbuhnya dengan wajah memerah.

Senyum geli Kyuhyun tak lagi tertahan, _namja_ berhidung mancung itu langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala Sungmin kemudian menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Aku mengerti kau khawatir dengan hubungan kita. Ingat janji kita _hyung_, selama kita bersama semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik. Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, terpaku pada wajah rupawan adik semata wayangnya. _Namja_ inilah yang membuat senyumnya kembali terukir.

"Nah, seperti itu. Itu Sungminku. Kau jelek sekali saat marah seperti tadi, Ming," ejek Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi bulat Sungmin, sementara pihak yang mendapat ejekan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. "Jangan menyakiti lehermu," ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil melepas simpul yang Sungmin buat dengan asal di lehernya.

Dengan penuh perhatian, tangannya bergerak merapikan kerah seragam Sungmin. Berusaha untuk tak tersenyum, Kyuhyun menekan bibirnya hingga membentuk satu garis lurus saat matanya melihat maha karyanya—_hickey _yang masih memerah di leher _hyung_ tercintanya. Dewa mesumnya muncul ke atas permukaan, mengukir senyum lebar sambil menyeringai bangga akan hal itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kau tahu itu dengan pasti," Sungmin tak bisa menahan matanya untuk menemukan mata adiknya. Bukan ungkapan, itu pernyataan sekaligus perintah yang tak bisa ditolak.

Saat mulutnya bersiap melontarkan protes, Kyuhyun punya segala cara untuk menghentikan Sungmin. Bibirnya menempel dengan lembut di kening sang kakak membuat Sungmin memejamkan mata, menikmati kasih sayang tulus yang selalu Kyuhyun pancarkan untuknya. Haahhh, Kyuhyun selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya diam. Terkadang Sungmin merasa jika Kyuhyun adalah reinkarnasi kekasihnya di masa lalu. Dia pria yang kurang pantas menyandang status sebagai adik dari seorang Cho Sungmin mengingat sikapnya terkadang jauh lebih dewasa daripada Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintai, Kyuhyunnie."

Dua mata yang berbinar tulus seolah mengukir tawa satu sama lain. Terkadang cinta benar-benar membutakan hati, bahkan aturan paten Sang Pencipta seolah menguap begitu saja.

Hei! Ini bukan berarti para pendosa tak memikirkan soal aturan Tuhan, hanya saja Sang Pencipta seolah mengijinkan dua hati yang terlarang untuk menjadi satu. Bukan membela diri, tapi yang terlihat memang begitu adanya.

Secara logika, tak ada manusia yang berharap dilahirkan dengan kelainan sejenis itu. Tuhan Maha Pengatur Segala, Tuhan pula yang memberi hati dan hidup untuk mereka. Sungguh mereka tak berharap terlahir sebagai dua dari sekian banyak pendosa tapi Sang Maha Pengatur seolah membiarkan. Mengapa Tuhan tak membuat dua hati yang saling mencintai itu berubah saling membenci? Tuhanlah yang paling berhak atas itu.

"Udara sangat dingin, jangan melepas syalmu _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berpikir tentang jalan yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kemudian mencibir. "Karena dingin atau karena lebam yang kau buat di leherku, hm?"

Mata Kyuhyun refleks berputar, Sungmin terdengar sangat kejam. Kiss mark adalah pilihan kata yang bagus dibanding cupang, seharusnya ia memilih salah satu dari mereka dibanding lebam, bahkan Kyuhyun hanya melihat merah di kulit bukan merah keunguan atau kebiruan.

Ck! Terkadang Kyuhyun sebal dengan mulut blak-blakan kakaknya. Oh ayolah, walaupun Sungmin mewarisi sikap tenang dan penyabar Cho Hankyung, tapi darah angkuh, cuek, dan blak-blakan seorang Cho Heechul tetap mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak pakai syal, Kyu?"

"Hei _hyung_, aku ini _seme_mu. Cukup pakai mantel dan aku tak akan kedinginan, apa kau juga mau kupeluk sepanjang hari?" decakan sebal terlontar dari bibir Sungmin setelah mendengar usulan semi mesum adiknya.

"Ayo pergi," ajak sang kakak kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti di belakang dengan senyum yang menempel di bibirnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**Neul Paran School.**_ Salah satu sekolah elit Korea selatan dengan jenjang pendidikan terlengkap. Taman Kanak-kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Mengengah, dan _Neul Paran University_ untuk pendidikan lanjut setelah lepas dari Sekolah Menengah. Dua putra Cho—Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin menuntut ilmu di sana. Dua bersaudara yang memiliki selisih usia satu tahun itu memang terkenal di kalangan murid _Neul Paran School._

Kyuhyun yang terkenal sebagai _flower boy _karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya selalu dipuja bak pahlawan yang berhasil mengusir ribuan penjajah dari negaranya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin. _Namja_ berwajah androgini itu terkenal bukan karena kepintaran atau keimutannya yang melebihi perempuan, melainkan karena Sungmin dianggap sebagai benalu yang melekat dan menggangu pada diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_**Cho Sungmin tak lebih dari seorang parasit yang berusaha meraih popularitas setenar Kyuhyun dengan memanfaatkan status kakak beradik di antara mereka**_. Semua hal bagus dalam dirinya tertutup oleh segala tuduhan tak berasalan sejenis itu.

Huh! Seandainya mereka tahu bagaiamana _flower boy_ yang selalu mereka banggakan itu mengemis cinta kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tuduhan baru apalagi yang akan mereka siapkan? Yah, menilai memang sama mudahnya dengan membalik telapak tangan padahal yang mereka katakan tak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi. Sok tahu, eh?

"Setelah berada di kelas jangan pergi kemanapun kecuali aku yang mengajakmu keluar, mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, wajahnya yang putih terlihat merona karena cuaca dingin membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin, tersenyum senang kemudian memimpin langkah untuk menuju kelas sang kakak.

Pemandangan '_brother complex_' Kyuhyun seolah menjadi tontonan sehari-hari untuk murid Neul Paran. Walaupun awalnya terasa aneh, tapi mereka mulai terbiasa seiring berjalannya waktu dan tetap saja ada pihak yang memandang sinis akan hal itu. Bahkan di waktu bersamaan mereka berpikir hal yang sama. _**Cho Sungmin terlalu manja pada uri Kyuhyun.**_

"_Hyung_," Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada seorang _namja_ yang hampir memasuki sebuah kelas. Kelas _hyung_nya.

"Hm, syukurlah kau sudah memakai syal, dingin menyerang terlalu parah," respon sosok yang dipanggil setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di hadapannya.

"Jongwoon _hyung_ jangan meremehkanku. Aku tahu bagaimana cara menjaga Sungmin _hyung_."

"Panggil aku Yesung _hyung_, _maknae_!" Kyuhyun hanya mencibir kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri di sebelah Yesung.

"Kau harus menjaga Sungmin _hyung_ untukku," kening Yesung langsung berkerut sebal saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan maksudnya!

"Ck! Kau ini suka mencari sensasi ya?" sembur Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian menepuk rambut halus kakaknya.

"Jangan dekat dengan siapapun kecuali Yesung _hyung, arra_?" ini perintah dan Sungmin hanya bisa kembali menganggukkan kepala sambil melukiskan senyum manis.

"Pergi sana!" usir Yesung dan Kyuhyun membalas itu dengan gelak tawa. Bel berbunyi tepat setelah tawa Kyuhyun menghilang di ujung koridor. "Ayo Min," ajaknya.

Kim Jongwoon yang terkenal dengan panggilan Yesung adalah teman sepermainan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang dianggap sebagai tertua selalu menjadi panutan dua adiknya. Dia satu tahun lebih tua dari Sungmin, _namja_ dengan mata segaris itu sengaja menunda tahun awal Sekolah Menengah Atasnya hanya untuk masuk di tahun yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Tidak, jangan berpikir Yesung menyukai Sungmin. Ini hanya tentang naluri yang seolah dituntun untuk terus melindungi sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya. _**Hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang aku miliki**_. Itulah alasan yang selalu Yesung lontarkan.

Sungmin meringis pelan saat duduk di kursinya dan telinga Kim Jongwoon menangkap hal itu tapi _namja_ berjari pendek itu berpura tak mendengar. Sungmin mendadak kikuk dan salah tingkah.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak dengar apapun, Min," ucap Yesung sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Sungmin mengangguk kaku, bohong jika Yesung tak mendengar ringisannya. Sial, bokongnya masih berdenyut nyeri.

"_Hyung_."

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menepuk kepala Sungmin tanpa menjawab apapun. Sungmin tahu jika itu berarti tak ada percakapan lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yakin jika Yesunglah satu-satunya orang yang tahu mengenai hubungan mereka, hanya saja Yesung selalu bersembunyi di balik tampang bodohnya dan bersikap seolah tak mengetahui apapun.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman saat bersama Yesung, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang merasa nyaman membiarkan Sungmin bersama Yesung. Bukan karena embel-embel teman sepermainan, semua itu murni karena Yesunglah yang paling bisa menjaga dan melindungi Sungmin selain dia sendiri tentunya.

"_Hyung_ sudah membuat PR untuk jam terakhir?" tanya Sungmin berusaha mencari topik lain. Bagai anak kecil yang tak berosa, Yesung langsung menyunggingkan cengiran sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ya_ Min. Kau pelit sekali pada _hyung_mu sendiri. Kau tahu aku ini sibuk mengurus-" omelan Yesung berubah menjadi cengiran tak berdosa setelah Sungmin memberikan buku PRnya.

"_Gomawo_, _nae saengie_," ujarnya gembira. Yeah! Yesung selalu bisa mengubah suasana kikuk menjadi santai.

Mata Sungmin beralih pada pintu saat tiga _yeoja_ dengan gaya rambut terlalu berani masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka terlalu cantik untuk ukuran murid menengah atas. Satu dari tiga _yeoja_ itu menatap sinis pada Sungmin dan dua _yeoja_ lainnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kasihan sekali mereka," bisik Yesung. Sungmin melirik Yesung kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang mendukung Kyuhyun, _hyung_," balas Sungmin lewat sela-sela giginya. Yesung balas tersenyum namun matanya melayangkan tatapan sinis pada tiga gadis berpenampilan dewasa itu. Hah, Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa Yesung harus menggubris mereka.

"Hei Min, apa kau tak ingin membuat perhitungan dengan mereka?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar matanya. "Oh _hyung_! Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Hanya terlalu gerah dengan sikap mereka."

"_Hyung_, mereka perempuan. Bisa jadi mereka melakukan itu karena tertarik padaku dan aku tak ingin membicarakan ini lebih lanjut."

Ganti Yesung yang memutar mata, percaya diri sekali Sungmin hingga membuat kesimpulan semacam itu. Demi apa ia benar-benar jengah dengan sikap tiga _yeoja_ yang mengaku sebagai ketua untuk _fans club_ Kyuhyunitu. Satu kali Sungmin terlibat perdebatan serius dengan mereka dan ia harus berakhir dengan satu tuduhan paling menjengkelkan dalam hidupnya.

_**Cho Sungmin bukan hanya menumpang tenar bahkan ia berniat menguasai Kyuhyun kami.**_

Hasilnya, tatapan sinis yang semula menyurut sebab Sungmin tak terlalu menanggapi mereka kembali menyala karena tuduhan yang dipelopori Kim Hyuna, Choi Sooyoung, dan Park Sandara.

Kedatangan dua _namja_ dengan jenis setelan berbeda menginterupsi kegiatan belajar mengajar yang sudah berlangsung sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sejenak pria berbadan tinggi besar yang dikenal sebagai wakil kepala sekolah berbincang dengan guru yang mengajar di kelas Sungmin namun setelahnya wakil kepala sekolah pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang tadi datang bersamanya.

Sungmin tak terlalu kaget atau ingin tahu tentang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kelas. _Namja_ itu teman satu tingkatnya, hanya saja berbeda kelas dengan Sungmin.

"Mulai hari ini, Zhoumi-_ssi_ akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian," ucap _seonsaengnim_ membuat murid di kelas langsung berbisik heboh. Bagaimana tidak? Zhoumi adalah satu-satunya murid yang berstatus sebagai murid ekslusif tiba-tiba terdampar di kelas _regular_ seperti kelas mereka.

Hyuna, Sooyoung, dan Dara tak bisa menahan senyum lebar mereka. Salah satu _flower boy _terkaya berada di kelas mereka? Dalam hati mereka berharap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lompat kelas kemudian juga terdampar di sini dan Lee Sungmin diharapkan meninggalkan kelas.

"Zhoumi-_ssi_, kau boleh memilih duduk dimanapun."

Zhoumi mengangguk kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada orang-orang yang berseragam sama dengannya. Tidak sampai lima detik tatapan tajam Zhoumi langsung mengarah pada Sungmin dan Sungmin yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung kemudian menoleh pada Yesung.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, _namja_ bermata segaris dengan model rambut emo itu tampak menatap bingung ke arah Zhoumi.

"_Seonsaengnim_, boleh saya duduk di tempat Sungmin-_ssi_," pinta Zhoumi dengan nada bicara yang sangat lembut. Para _yeoja_ yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan diri sebagai antis Sungmin langsung melempar tatapan ikut bersedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sungmin nyaris tak percaya.

"Karena aku ingin duduk di situ."

Dewa batin Sungmin bersedekap marah, melempar tatapan penuh cela pada Zhoumi namun tak bicara apapun.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?" gumam Sungmin kemudian mendesah tak percaya. Jangan katakan jika Zhoumi adalah bagian dari _yeoja-yeoja_ seperti Hyuna dan antek-anteknya. Tidak lucu sekali jika para _namja_ juga ikut bersikap sinis padanya dan ini hanya karena seorang Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berpikir aneh. 'Jangan-jangan Zhoumi menyukai Kyuhyun.'

**TBC**

Hai~ hai~ hai~

Ada yang inget sama fic ini? :D

Fic yang hilang mendadak gara-gara ditelan admin FFn #LOL  
Lagi PMS kali si admin ih! #gigit  
Karena banyak yang minta direpost di sini jadi saya repost di sini aja dulu.  
Dari kabar-kabar yang beredar katanya FF KyuMin ada yang kena sapu sama admin ya~~  
Senasib kalo gitu #plak SPI lagi gak aman :D :D :D

* * *

Saya pasti lanjutkan FF ini di sini, tapi kalau hal yang sama terjadi dua kali, saya belum tentu mau publish ulang di FFn. Mungkin di FB saya atau di WP (yang baru mati suri) #duagh

Ini alamatnya chingudeul~~~~

**parkminrin137 . wordpress . com **

hilangkan spasi ya :D

Akun FB: **Dhienhie Joyerelf **(silahkan add untuk JOYerELF. Ps: Gak pake ngerangkap couple atau fandom ya~~~~)

* * *

Okelah berikan tanggapan chingudeul untuk repost chapter 1 ini :D Saranghaeee~~~

Mian for typos!

NEXT!

**Keep or Delete, chingudeul?**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Ada apa dengan bangku lainnya? Kau bisa memilih yang lain," ini pernyataan bukan pertanyaan dan Sungmin tahu jika Yesung sengaja bicara seperti itu pada teman sekelas barunya. Tatapan sinis Zhoumi beralih pada Yesung.

Teman sekelas Sungmin mulai berbisik membicarakan Yesung yang membuat ulah pada anak donatur utama _Neul Paran School._ Sungmin menyadari itu dan segera mengambil tindakan, apalagi guru di depan kelas sana sepertinya melempar tatapan 'segeralah kau beranjak dari bangku itu' pada Sungmin.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Hanya masalah bangku."

"Ya, hanya masalah bangku. Jadi, segeralah pindah dari bangku Zhoumi _oppa_," dengan sengaja Hyuna mengatakan hal itu. Tak ayal teman sekelas Sungmin yang semula hanya berani berbisik kini beralih menatap Sungmin dengan tujuan mengusir pemuda manis itu dari bangkunya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan, apalagi _image_ yang melekat pada dirinya selain pembuat masalah? Dan jika kali ini Yesung sampai ribut dengan Zhoumi karena membelanya, predikat pembuat masalah tak akan pernah lepas dari sosok _aegyo_ itu.

Tak ingin membuat situasi makin runyam, Sungmin segera membereskan bukunya. Jika Kyuhyun tahu mengenai hal ini, sudah pasti Cho bungsu itu akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang sudah mengganggu ketenangan kakaknya padahal Sungmin tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang perilaku buruk fans adiknya.

Kyuhyun pernah mematahkan rusuk salah satu teman sekelas Sungmin, pernah menghajar adik kelas yang terang-terangan menggoda Sungmin, dan trio dengan penampilan dewasa—Hyuna, Sooyoung, dan Dara pun juga pernah menjadi korban kemarahannya karena Sungmin, bedanya Kyuhyun tak menyakiti fisik mereka melainkan mempermalukan tiga murid cantik itu dengan mulut pedasnya.

Cukup itu saja, Sungmin tak ingin kejadian seperti itu kembali terulang. Bukan membaik, teman satu sekolahnya justru akan semakin membencinya.

"Nikmati meja barumu," ucap Yesung sambil menarik lengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang hampir selesai memasukkan buku terakhirnya hanya bisa melongo tak percaya karena Yesung selesai lebih cepat darinya. Bahkan saat Yesung menariknya menuju pintu kelas Sungmin masih melongo tak mengerti.

"Yesung-_ssi_."

"Bukankah meja kami akan ditempati teman baru yang dengan kami? Aku dan Sungmin perlu mengambil meja baru seonsaengnim. Jangan berpikir aku akan duduk dengan Jomyuk-_ssi_," ucapan santai Yesung langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Zhoumi. Pria berdarah Cina-Korea itu memang tak pernah suka jika dipanggil dengan nama Koreanya.

Guru hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, ia cukup paham bagaimana hubungan dua muridnya yang melekat bagai amplop dan perangko itu. Sungmin dan Yesung itu satu. Saat ada Kyuhyun berarti Kyuhyun dan Sungminlah yang satu. Namun, jika mereka bertiga bersama, hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lah yang satu karena Yesung memilih sendiri. Rumus yang tak pernah tercatat dalam penemuan itu seolah melekat di otak setiap murid _Neul Paran School_.

"_Hyung_, seharusnya tak perlu begini," ucap Sungmin sambil mengamati Yesung, pria bermata sipit itu tengah memilih meja yang bagus di ruang perlengkapan.

"Apanya yang tidak perlu seperti itu? Ayo," jawaban Yesung yang selalu santai dan seolah tak memiliki beban itu justru membuat Sungmin mendesah malas. "Tidak, kau tunggu di sini saja," imbuhnya sembari menepuk sebuah bangku yang paling dekat dengan pintu.

Merasa dilecehkan, Sungmin langsung bergerak menghentikan niat Yesung dengan menggebrak salah satu meja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Memangnya aku selemah apa hingga tak kuat mengangkat meja seringan ini? Kalau _hyung_ mau, _hyung_ saja yang tunggu di sini biar aku yang mengangkat dua meja untuk kita," ketus Sungmin kemudian mengambil alih meja yang hendak diangkat Yesung.

"Boohh! Sok kuat eoh?" ejek Yesung membuat Sungmin langsung memasang wajah garang seolah bersiap melempar Yesung dengan meja yang tengah diangkatnya.

"Oke, oke. Kita angkat bersama dan berhenti memasang wajah seperti Heechul _ajjuma_!" sembur Yesung kemudian mengangkat satu meja lain, mendahului Sungmin yang tengah cekikan di belakangnya.

Jarak kelas dan ruang perlengkapan yang cukup jauh membuat dua _namja_ bermarga Kim dan Cho itu sesekali berhenti dan kali ini menghentikan langkah mereka di ujung koridor.

"Bukankah itu Yesung _hyung_?" tanya sosok jangkung dalam gumamannya. Pria yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu _restroom_ itu perlahan melangkah, menghampiri Yesung untuk bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukannya dengan sebuah meja di ujung koridor.

Tepat saat langkah kelima, mata bulat _namja_ bermarga Cho itu melebar. Bukan terkejut karena Yesung tengah mengangkat meja sambil tertawa, tapi terkejut karena sosok yang berada di belakang Yesung.

"_Hyung_!" panggilnya keras kemudian berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju Yesung dan Sungmin. Dua _namja_ yang merasa terpanggil hanya bisa menghela napas saat mengenali pemilik suara yang baru saja berteriak ke arah mereka.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh!' batin Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menunjuk meja yang tengah tadi angkatnya.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau mengangkat meja sendiri? Bukankah ada Yesung _hyung_? Kau bisa memintanya untuk mengangkat meja jadi kau tak perlu melakukan itu sendiri. Dan kau _hyung_! Kenapa kau membiarkan Sungmin _hyung_ mengangkat meja sendiri? Jika kau memang tak ingin mengangkat ini untuk Sungmin _hyung_, seharusnya kau memanggilku, biar aku yang melakukan itu! Benar-benar kau ini!"

Terbiasa dengan dampratan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya bisa mengernyit malas. Kyuhyun yang bicara tanpa titik dan koma terkadang membuat Yesung seolah tengah menatap diri sendiri. Ayolah, dia juga cerewet!

"Kyu! Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku sudah meminta Sungmin untuk menunggu di ruang perlengkapan karena aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu tapi dia menolak karena dia merasa bisa dan kuat mengangkat mejanya sendiri, dan kau tau? Dia mengaku _namja_ padaku dan _namja_ yang benar-benar _namja_ sudah pasti bisa mengangkat meja seringan ini. Lalu, tiba-tiba kau datang, marah-marah dan menyalahkanku. Kau pikir aku harus ke kelasmu hanya untuk sebuah meja? Seharusnya kau tidak menyalahkanku, ini bukan salahku, tapi salah orang itu!"

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap jengah dua orang yang tengah berdebat tak penting di hadapannya. Yesung bisa bicara dua kali lebih cepat dan dua kali lebih panjang daripada Kyuhyun dan hal itu membuatnya pusing.

"Orang itu? Orang itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu!" jawab Yesung sambil mengedikkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah kepala Yesung kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu siapa, _hyung_?"

"Itu.."

"Itu..?"

"Iya itu.."

"Hei Kim Jongwoon! Siapa yang kau maksud! _Aish_!"

"Kubilang itu ya itu!" balas Yesung ngotot sambil memelototkan matanya ke arah sebuah tiang.

"_Aish_! Kalian berdua berhentilah bersikap bodoh!" bentak Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah autis kakak dan adiknya.

Dengan kesal, Sungmin berniat kembali mengangkat mejanya tapi Kyuhyun segera menahan pergerakannya. "_Ya_! _Ya_! _Ya_!" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sambil menampakkan ekspresi "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu terus mengangkat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengetukkan buku jarinya pada meja yang semula diangkat Sungmin. "Sudah ada aku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk dadanya sok pahlawan.

Sungmin mengentalkan ekspresi muramnya namun Kyuhyun tak terpengaruh dengan hal itu, dia justru menoleh pada Yesung dan kembali menanyakan tentang sosok yang sudah membuat ulah pada Sungmin.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Zhoumi."

"Heh? Jomyuk sok keren itu? Cih! Awas saja tiang listrik itu, berani sekali mencari masalah denganku!" desis Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat meja dengan gusar.

Situasi akan memburuk dan Sungmin sadar betul akan hal itu. "Seharusnya _hyung_ tidak mengatakan hal seperti ini pada Kyuhyun."

"Biar saja," sahut Yesung dengan puas. Tak memedulikan tampang lesu Sungmin, _namja_ berjari pendek itu bergegas mengangkat meja untuk menyusul Kyuhyun. Jujur saja ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan pada Zhoumi.

Jika menyangkut orang-orang yang menganggu kenyamanan Sungmin, Yesung yang dikenal memiliki sikap tenang justru cenderung mendukung Kyuhyun yang selalu main serang tanpa peduli sasarannya.

Saat pintu kelas dibuka dengan dorongan yang sengaja dibuat sekeras mungkin, Sungmin paham jika itulah awal ledakan kemarahan adiknya.

Sepasang _eyeball_ milik bungsu Cho langsung menelisik setiap sudut kelas, mengamati dengan jengkel satu persatu murid di kelas Sungmin yang justru balas menatap penuh kagum padanya. Sedetik kemudian bisik-bisik riuh para _yeoja_ terdengar ke telinganya. Namun, tujuannya ke mari bukan untuk mengurus hal sejenis itu. Urusannya adalah dengan orang itu.

Orang dengan tampilan terlalu berkelas hingga terlihat aneh di antara siswa-siswa lainnya. Orang itu sedang duduk santai di deretan bangku tengah sambil menatap tenang padanya. Kyuhyun ingat betul jika itu tempat duduk Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Oh, aku rasa tuan parasit kembali berulah," gumam Dara dengan nada cukup keras, hal itu memancing bisikan riuh yang semula tertuju untuk mengagumi ketampanan Kyuhyun beralih pada sosok Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang sang _flower boy_ tanpa membawa meja yang seharusnya berada di tangannya.

Kyuhyun bergeming namun matanya beralih menghujam pada sinis mata nona cantik bermarga Park membuat sosok yang ditatap langsung tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh demi Tuhan _maknae_! Bisakah kau masuk sekarang? Aku lelah," keluh Yesung menginterupsi niat Kyuhyun untuk mendamprat Sandara.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih menampakkan raut lesu. "Kau mau di sebelah mana, _hyung_?"

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah kau saja, tapi sebaiknya di belakang."

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat meja itu, Yesung menyusul di belakangnya sambil mengusulkan deretan bangku yang paling jauh dari jangkauan tiga nona berpenampilan dewasa dan juga teman 'baru' sekelas mereka.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, terimakasih sudah membantu, Sungmin-_ssi_," ucap guru kelas yang merasa tak enak hati pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah meletakkan bangku dengan derak yang cukup keras, Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang guru. Sungmin sudah mengisyaratkan dengan pelototan mata tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikan hal itu dan memilih membuat konfrontasi sepihak.

"_Seonsaengnim_, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat. Aku mengatakan ini agar kau bisa bersikap lebih bijak jika di lain kesempatan ada murid lain yang menginginkan meja teman sekelasnya. Seharusnya kau membiarkan murid baru untuk mengambil perlengkapannya sendiri, jangan memanjakan murid baru hanya karena dia melemparkan diri dari kelas yang katanya ekslusif."

Kyuhyun measakan sikutan di lengannya namun ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika kau melakukan hal ini lagi, apalagi pada _hyung_ku, aku tidak segan-segan melaporkan tindak diskriminasimu pada ketua yayasan, bukan pada donatur utama Neul Paran karena aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya."

Zhoumi menahan diri untuk tak menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sindiran tajam Kyuhyun untuk ia dan keluarganya.

"_Ne_, saya minta maaf untuk hal itu."

Ekspresi apalagi yang harus Sungmin lukiskan di wajahnya, ia benar-benar serasa tak punya muka. Walaupun ia tahu niat Kyuhyun adalah membelanya, tapi cara yang dilakukan Kyuhyun memang selalu membuatnya tersudut.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Kyuhyun mengingat memang cara pandang orang-orang lah yang selalu sinis terhadap dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, terimakasih sudah membantu," ucap Yesung sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Menyadari pengusiran yang dilakukan Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung memutar bola matanya kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Ya, terimakasih untuk.. bantuanmu," ucap Sungmin setengah tak rela. Kyuhyun menyadari itu namun ia memilih tak peduli. "Jika kejadian seperti itu terulang, cepat beritahu aku," ini perintah dan Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya daripada memperparah situasi.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tak membuat situasi memburuk," bisik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan penuh permusuhan ke belakang kepala Zhoumi.

"Ya, aku tidak berjanji," sahut Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah santai, mengabaikan Sungmin yang tengah melongo tak percaya.

Saat akan melewati Zhoumi, Kyuhyun dengan sengaja melambatkan langkahnya kemudian menyenggol keras bangku yang Zhoumi tempati hingga mau tak mau _namja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

Untuk beberapa detik Zhoumi melihat dengan jelas kilatan jahat di mata si Cho bungsu.

"_Annyeong seonsaengnim_," pamit Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Setelah meminta siswanya mengerjakan latihan dengan suara intonasi tak jelas, sang guru dengan terburu-buru menyusul langkah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu betul jika Kyuhyun tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Kesempatan seperti itu jelas dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Hyuna dan dua sahabatnya.

"Aku rasa kau sengaja melakukan ini," ucap Hyuna sambil menekankan kata 'kau' seolah menunjukkan jika sindirannya memang ditujukan untuk Sungmin.

"Ya, kau sengaja melakukan ini agar Kyuhyun _oppa_ dan Zhoumi _oppa_ bertengar," kali ini Soyoung yang melemparkan tuduhan.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tuan parasit selalu memiliki cara untuk mencari perhatian pada Kyuhyun kami," sambung Sandara.

Sungmin hanya mengawasi mereka dengan tenang, membiarkan sindiran dan tuduhan-tuduhan kasar para _yeoja_ itu masuk ke telinga kanan sebelum keluar secepat angin melalui telinga kirinya.

"Siapa yang mereka katakan Kyuhyun kami?" gumam Yesung sambil menatap bukunya di atas meja. Sungmin yang sudah melakukan hal itu sejak awal hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Setidaknya kau tahu diri, Sungmin-_ssi_."

'Tahu diri?' batin Sungmin sambil melayangkan tatapan datar pada gadis berambut pirang ikal. Sedetik kemudian tangannya terangkat mengisyaratkan Sooyoung yang berniat menyampaikan bualan untuk tak melanjutkan hal itu.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal dan aku tidak membutuh kalian. Jadi, berhenti bicara padaku untuk membuatku yakin bahwa kalian tahu diri."

Bisik-bisik riuh antara memuji dan mencela ucapan Sungmin mulai bersahutan sementara Hyuna, Sooyoung, dan Sandara hanya bisa menahan gemuruh emosi di dada mereka walau sejujurnya wajah tiga gadis cantik itu memucat untuk beberapa saat.

Yesung tersenyum kecil kemudian menyenggol bahu Sungmin. "Kau harus belajar banyak pada Kyuhyun untuk membuat muka lawanmu pucat pasi," bisiknya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian memulai pekerjaannya. Menanggapi orang yang tidak menyukai kita memang tidak pernah ada habisnya, yang ada situasi semakin memburuk dan kebencian semakin membesar. Tindakan bijak yang bisa dilakukan adalah membiarkan anjing menggonggong dan kita berlalu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hari selalu berlalu dengan cara yang sama, tidak ada yang spesial dan Sungmin menikmati itu. Seperti saat ini, ia baru saja memasuki rumah saat pemandangan Heechul tengah melangkah terburu-buru diikuti salah satu _valet_ yang menyeret satu koper besar menyambut kedatangannya.

"Oh _baby-ya_, beruntung sekali kau pulang. _Eomma_ jadi bisa mengatakan ini langsung padamu," ujar Heechul sambil terburu-buru mengakhiri teleponnya entah dengan siapa.

"_Eomma_ harus pergi?" tebak Sungmin dengan nada sewajarnya.

Sang ibu menganggukkan kepala, tak lupa memasang raut penuh sesal. "Ya, _eomma_ dan _appa_ harus pergi ke Cina satu jam lagi. Ada rapat penting yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Kami akan kembali secepatnya. Sebenarnya _eomma_ bisa saja tak ikut, tapi _appamu_.."

"Aku mengerti _eomma_," sela Sungmin saat melihat Heechul tak lagi bisa menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya.

"Kyuhyun masih menemani Yesung _hyung_ membeli sesuatu, aku bisa meminta Yesung _hyung_ menginap untuk menemani kami. _Butler_ Ahn dan yang lain juga bisa menemani kami, _eomma_ tenang saja. Aku dan Kyuhyunnie akan baik-baik saja," imbuhnya.

Melihat senyum tulus penuh keyakinan dari putranya membuat Heechul langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

"_Geuraeyo_, _eomma_ pergi sekarang _ne_? Jangan lupa katakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa _eomma_ tidak akan lama," ucap Heechul setelah menempatkan satu ciuman kecil di pipi putranya.

"_Josimhae_ _eomma_," pesan Sungmin yang dibalas dengan anggukan penuh kepastian oleh Heechul. Sejenak Sungmin menatap punggung ibunya kemudian melangkah ke kamarnya.

Sejak kecil Sungmin memang lebih mengerti kesibukan orang tuanya dibanding Kyuhyun yang selalu melayangkan protes dan melakukan aksi mogok makan jika kedua orang tuanya telat sedetik saja dari kepulangan yang sudah dijanjikan padanya.

Walaupun hubungan mereka—Hankyung dan Heechul—sebagai orang tua dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai anak tak memiliki masalah, tetap saja Heechul merasakan perbedaan yang mencolok saat ini.

Putra bungsunya yang dulu sangat manja dan tak suka saat orang tuanya harus pergi ke luar kota atau ke negara lain kini berubah seolah tak peduli. Kyuhyun tak pernah menanyakan untuk apa mereka pergi atau bertanya kapan orang tuanya kembali. Terkadang Heechul masih tak percaya jika Kyuhyunnya sudah beranjak dewasa dan tak lagi merengek seperti kebiasannya saat berusia 5 tahun.

"Tuan muda."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Butler Ahn yang tengah menatapnya. Sudah pasti bertanya apakah Sungmin memilih ingin mandi atau makan lebih dulu.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin tidur sebentar," ucap Sungmin yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan sopan oleh _namja_ paruh baya yang sudah bekerja pada keluarganya sejak Sungmin kecil. Ya, bisa dikatakan _Butler_ Ahn lah yang merawat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat dua pentolan keluarga Cho sibuk dengan kegiatan lintas negara.

"_Butler_ Ahn," panggil Sungmin saat melihat pria itu hendak berlalu dari hadapannya. Sejenak Sungmin mengutuk pelayan senior di mansionnya itu. Dia selalu menolak jika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memanggilnya paman atau panggilan lebih akrab lainnya. Dia terlalu kaku dan profesional walau matanya selalu memancarkan kasih sayang.

"Aku rasa Yesung _hyung_ akan menginap malam ini."

Dan satu lagi, Sungmin merasa sungkan jika memberi perintah atau meminta _Butler_ Ahn untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia cenderung menyampaikan permintaannya lewat kalimat yang menjurus ke arah maksudnya dan kabar baiknya, kepala pelayan di rumahnya ini cepat tanggap akan maksudnya.

"_Ye_. Akan saya siapkan kamarnya."

"Tidak, aku rasa percuma menyiapkan kamar untuk Yesung _hyung_. Nanti dia pasti tidur di kamar Kyuhyun. Yesung _hyung_ menyukai makanan sejenis buatan Mc Donald dan.. tuna mungkin."

_Butler_ Ahn langsung mengangguk. "_Ye_. Akan saya siapkan."

Setelah Sungmin balas mengangguk, _Butler_ Ahn segera berlalu untuk menyiapkan permintaan tuan mudanya.

"Aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah ini," gumam Sungmin sambil melangkah malas-malasan ke kamarnya.

Sekolah hari ini sedikit lebih buruk dari hari-hari biasanya. Penyebabnya apalagi jika bukan karena teman sekelas barunya yang bernama Jomyuk alias Zhoumi. Sindiran-sindiran sinis Sungmin dapatkan dua kali lipat lebih banyak hari ini. Beruntung ia bisa mengendalikan emosi Kyuhyun, kalau tidak ia tak tahu lagi akan jadi seperti apa situasi _Neul Paran_ _School_ hari ini.

Keluarga Cho adalah salah satu donatur di _Neul Paran School_, tapi keluarga Zhoumi adalah donatur utama karena itu Zhoumi dikabarkan menjadi satu-satunya murid yang menempati kelas ekslusif di _Neul Paran School_. Kyuhyun bukannya takut pada status donatur utama yang melekat dalam keluarga Zhoumi, ia hanya berpikir dua kali untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Nama kedua orang tuanya bisa menjadi taruhan jika ia melakukan hal-hal buruk pada putra tunggal keluarga terkaya di Seoul itu.

'Aku menunggu saat-saat yang tepat untuk memberinya pelajaran.'

Sungmin mendengar jelas apa yang Kyuhyun gumamkan saat Sungmin membujuk Kyuhyun untuk tak memperpanjang masalah dengan Zhoumi. Entahlah, Kyuhyun memang susah dikendalikan jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang berani menentangnya.

Setelah Sungmin pergi ke kamar dan menikmati tidur sesaatnya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung tiba di rumah dengan obrolan yang terlihat sangat seru.

"_Maknae_ kau masih 17 tahun, yang boleh masuk minimal berusia 18 tahun. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir untuk pergi ke sana."

"Apa yang kau pusingkan, hyung? Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berani daripada itu, jadi bisa kupastikan kau akan masuk ke sana bersamaku. Kau tenang saja," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan tatapan "Apa yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan itu, tapi Sungmin? Aku tak yakin dia berminat untuk ikut. Sebelum kau selesai bicara dia pasti sudah memulai ceramah menyebalkannya," sahutan Yesung yang benar seratus persen itu membuat Kyuhyun berpikir ulang.

Orang tua mereka walaupun memiliki kesibukan luar biasa tetap mengawasi tindak tanduk putranya. Hankyung dan Heechul melarang keras mereka berdua untuk pergi ke tempat minum-minum sebelum usia mereka 20 tahun. Saat memasuki mansionnya, salah satu _valet_ menyampaikan jika orang tua mereka sedang pergi dan tak meninggalkan pesan karena harus terburu-buru. Ini kesempatan langka, bukan? Jika ia dan Yesung pergi lalu Sungmin tidak ikut, apa bagusnya?

"Aku tidak percaya jika saat ini aku mendukungmu untuk pergi ke tempat semacam itu. Setidaknya nanti jika kau berusia 20 tahun itu sudah pantas," desah Yesung sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke kamar Cho bungsu.

Detik ini bersikap seperti pendukung, satu detik kemudian bersikap seperti pendosa yang seolah tak akan mendapat ampunan. Sikap Yesung yang tak tentu terkadang membuat Kyuhyun jengkel setengah mati.

"Jika kau tak ingin pergi, katakan saja. Aku bisa pergi berdua dengan Sungmin _hyung_ dan itu adalah pilihan yang sangat bagus.."

"Jika dia mau pergi bersamamu," imbuh Yesung saat Kyuhyun setengah hati melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sambil mendesah gusar, Kyuhyun membenarkan kalimat Yesung. "Kau benar _hyung_. Jadi, buat keputusan sekarang. Kau akan pergi atau tidak?" suruh Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"_Maknae_, di sana bukan hanya ada _soju_. Bar _high class _sejenis itu sudah pasti menyediakan bir dan _wine_ kualitas terbaik. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika kau terlalu banyak minum kemudian mabuk."

"Aku tidak pernah mabuk," sela Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi ejekan atas ucapan Yesung. Desahan tak yakin kembali terdengar dari mulut Yesung.

"Oh _hyung_, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau sudah 19 tahun dan masih mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi di bar? Tidak asik sama sekali, ayolah! Sungmin _hyung_ kupastikan ikut."

"Haaahh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Senyum puas terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. 'Sekalian membuat keributan kecil di sana,' batinnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan membiarkan Yesung berisitirahat di kamarnya, _namja_ itu berniat menemui Sungmin untuk membujuk kekasih tercintanya agar mau pergi bersama mereka nanti malam.

"Tuan muda."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala diikuti Yesung.

"_Ne_?"

"Tuan muda Sungmin sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Apakah tuan muda ingin makan atau mandi terlebih dahulu?"

Yesung menyikut lengan Kyuhyun. "Batalkan saja rencanamu, Sungmin tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi."

"Besok pagi kepalamu _hyung_! Dia belum makan!" sembur Kyuhyun membuat Yesung langsung menekuk wajahnya. "Nanti saja," ucapnya kemudian. Melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang tertuju padanya. _Butler_ Ahn langsung mengerti jika ucapan itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Baiklah. Tuan muda Yesung ingin makan atau mandi lebih dulu?"

"Aku lapar, jadi aku pilih makan," sahut Yesung jujur. Makanan di keluarga Cho sangat enak, banyak tuna dan daging yang tersedia di atas meja makan jika setiap ia makan di sana.

"_Ye_. Sesuai permintaan Tuan muda Sungmin saya sudah menyiapkan _burger_, _spaghetti_, dan _pizza_ dan karena Tuan muda Sungmin mengatakan Anda menyukai daging tuna, saya sudah mengganti daging dengan tuna."

Tak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan _Butler_ Ahn selanjutnya, Yesung lebih fokus membayangkan dirinya tengah meneteskan air liur saat menatap makanan kesukaannya plus tuna pula. 'Aku harus sering-sering menginap di sini,' pikir Yesung sambil mengusap air liur dalam bayangannya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya beralih pada Sungmin. 'Dia memang sangat baik sejak awal,' batin Yesung mengenang awal kedekatan mereka.

Keluarga Yesung berasal dari kalangan biasa. Orang tuanya membuka kios di pasar sayur dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berada di sana. Dapat mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah elit seperti Neul Paran adalah impian terbesarnya.

Di tahun pertamanya masuk Taman Kanak-kanak, Yesung tak memiliki teman karena teman-temannya selalu menganggap pria bermata sipit itu tidak satu kalangan dengan mereka. Di tahun kedua dia mengenal Sungmin. Satu tingkat di bawahnya, anak orang kaya, tapi poin bagusnya, Sungmin tidak pernah membedakan status sosial. Ia ingat kalimat yang pertama Sungmin lontarkan untuknya.

'_**Hyung, kenapa sendiri? Ayo main denganku.'**_

Yesung terlalu penyendiri, teman-teman Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan Sungmin dari Yesung namun Sungmin tetap berteman dengannya. Sejak itulah mereka dekat. Bahkan saat keluarga Yesung tak lagi mampu membiayai pendidikan untuk Sekolah Menengah putranya, Sungminlah yang meminta pada Heechul untuk membuat Yesung berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Tepukan yang Kyuhyun lakukan keras-keras di depan wajahnya langsung membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Pemuda berambut emo itu tersadar kemudian menatap _Butler_ Ahn bersiap mengangguk setuju untuk segera makan.

"Yesung _hyung_ juga makan nanti."

Geezzz! Seperti mendapatkan siraman seember air es di tengah musim dingin, raut wajah Yesung langsung membeku saat mendengar keputusan sepihak yang Kyuhyun buat.

"Tapi.."

"Ayo _hyung_!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kejam kemudian menyeret tas Yesung membuat _namja_ itu melayangkan teriakan protes.

"_Maknae_ tidak! Aku lapar! _Maknae_! Lepaskan! Aku lapar! _Maknaeeeee_!"

_Butler_ Ahn hanya bisa menatap Yesung yang sudah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum berlalu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit saat mereka memulai makan malam. Terlalu malam untuk dikatakan makan malam mungkin, tapi salah satu dari tiga _namja_ itu terlihat begitu menikmati makan malam indahnya seorang diri. Yesung terus melahap _pizza_nya setelah menghabiskan sepiring _spaghetti_ dan dua _burger_.

Dua orang _maid_ memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa makanan pencuci mulut. Dalam hati Yesung berharap itu adalah puding coklat dengan saus keju bertabur kismis dan potongan kiwi di atasnya. Walaupun sedikit aneh dan tidak jelas rasanya, Yesung menyukai makanan yang juga sangat disukai Nyonya besar Cho.

Di rumah, ibunya selalu mengeluh saat Yesung meminta ibunya membuat puding seperti itu. Selain rasanya tak seenak buatan koki keluarga Cho, teksturnya pun kadang aneh, itu membuat puding buatan mereka tidak pernah bisa dikatakan berhasil.

"Tuan muda," panggil _Butler_ Ahn saat melihat makanan Sungmin yang belum disentuh sama sekali. Sejak tadi pria manis itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah mengabiskan makan malamnya.

Bukan karena Kyuhyunnya yang tampan, tapi karena perkataan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengerti dengan maksud _butler_ keluarganya, Sungmin segera menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan pudingku saja."

Yesung bersorak dalam hati, benar-benar puding rupanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah melirik Sungmin, rupanya si sulung Cho itu masih menentang keinginan Kyuhyun lewat tatapan mata yang biasanya terlihat sangat polos.

'Pergi ke bar katamu!'

Ia mengingat jelas jika Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang terbilang tinggi tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan keinginannya untuk pergi bersama ke bar.

"Ming, makan sesuatu!" bisik Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan penuh tuntutan pada Sungmin. Walaupun tengah kesal dengan rencana konyol Kyuhyun, setidaknya jangan mengabaikan perut yang memiliki jadwal makan malam.

Mendengar desisan Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali mengamati Cho bersaudara kemudian melihat Sungmin yang meraih pudingnya setengah hati.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa menghabiskannya, Min."

Sungmin langsung bergerak menyodorkan pudingnya pada Yesung kemudian melukiskan senyum penuh terimakasih. "Aku memang sedang tidak lapar _hyung_, habiskan saja _ne_?"

Salah besar! Kyuhyun langsung melotot marah pada Yesung yang kini tengah mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Kau.." desis Kyuhyun sambil memegang kuat sumpitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_, jangan pedulikan Kyuhyunnie. Dia bercanda," ucap Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Yesung tahu Sungmin berbohong, tahu dengan sangat karena Kyuhyun masih mengeratkan genggaman pada sumpitnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ucapnya tak nyaman.

"Aku bisa meminta _Butler_ Ahn menyiapkan ratusan puding dan makanan apapun yang kau suka _hyung_!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan berlebihan. Hanya masalah puding."

"Hanya katamu?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu Yesung _hyung_ hanya bercanda mengatakan itu dan kau menganggapnya serius. Memberikan satu-satunya makanan yang kudengar akan kau habiskan. Lalu apa yang kau makan setelah ini?"

_Mr hothead_. Sungmin ingin sekali mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun tapi ia menahan diri untuk hal ini. "Aku sedang tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin tidur," ucap Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian beralih pada Yesung yang tengah menikmati puding tercintanya.

"Aku selesai."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus tak percaya saat Sungmin berbalik, berlalu dengan santai meninggalkan ruang makan. Ingin tidur? Bukankah ia baru saja bangun tidur. Dengan kesal ia melempar sumpitnya kemudian menggenggam gusar rambutnya hingga acak-acakan. Yesung hanya mengangkat kepalanya kemudian kembali fokus menyendok pudingnya.

"_Maknae_ soal puding milik Sungmin, aku benar-benar hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Habiskan pudingku juga," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dengan menghentak kursinya.

Yesung hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap puding milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. "_Eomma_ bilang membuang makanan itu tidak baik. Aku tidak tahu perutku muat atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku akan berjuang menghabiskan ini," ucap Yesung kemudian mengangkat tangannya sendiri.

"_Hwaiting_!"

Selagi Yesung berjuang menghabiskan makanannya, Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki kamar Sungmin dan menemukan kakak sekaligus kekasih tercintanya tengah duduk di atas kasur, memegang buku dengan menggunakan kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidung lancipnya.

Seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali pada bukunya. Membuat dirinya terlihat sangat fokus.

"Ming," panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun kemudian menjawab dengan gumaman. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin. "Sayang, aku hanya menyampaikan rencanaku, jika kau tak ingin pergi cukup katakan tidak, jangan marah seperti ini."

"Aku tidak marah," sahut Sungmin seadanya. "Tapi kau sedang melakukan itu sekarang," balas Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau marah karena aku berniat melanggar aturan yang dibuat _eomma_.."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu," sela Sungmin sambil menutup bukunya. Membuka kacamata kemudian meletakkan keduanya pada meja yang ada di sebelah kasurnya. "Aku dengar Zhoumi akan melakukan _party_ bersama teman-teman sekelas kami di bar yang kau maksud. Apa kau diundang olehnya?" pertanyaan yang kental akan sindiran itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Yesung juga sekelas dengan Zhoumi, kenapa ia tak mencurigai niat Kyuhyun seperti Sungmin?

"Buang jauh pemikiran tentang kau akan melakukan sesuatu di pestanya, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kenapa? Kau membelanya?" tuduh Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan mata. Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan. "Terserah kau saja," sahutnya dengan dengan nada lelah kemudian berbalik, memunggungi Kyuhyun sambil menarik selimutnya.

Pengusiran halus dan Kyuhyun tak bodoh untuk memahami itu.

"Memang begitu seharusnya. Siapapun yang sudah membuatku marah karena kau, harus menanggung akibatnya termasuk teman sekelas barumu itu!"

Dalam hitungan detik, langkah Kyuhyun terdengar menghentak di lantai kamar Sungmin sebelum pintu berwarna putih gading dengan _name tag_ Cho Sungmin itu terbanting dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sungmin hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kemudian menghela napas. Entahlah, ia tak tahu jenis kenekatan apalagi yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan kali ini.

"Zhoumi, aku hanya berdoa semoga kau baik-baik saja."

**TBC**

Holla~

Just share chapter 2 :D

Terimakasih untuk respon yang sangat memuaskan chingudeul :D Walaupun repost chingudeul masih berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak, itu bikin saya terharu banget #duagh

Nah, buat yang ternyata baru sadar saya pernah publish ini fic, silahkan dinikmati.

Sesi tanggapan review insyaallah mulai chapter depan~~

Bye~ bye~ :*  
Sampai jumpa next chap :D

Maaf buat typo yang masih sangat berantakan, saya males ngedit #dibom

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sarapan pagi di Cho mansion berlangsung lebih sepi dari biasanya, bukan karena penghuninya hanya satu orang melainkan karena dua putra Cho masih terlibat perang dingin. Kyuhyun yang masih kesal enggan memulai pembicaraan dengan Sungmin begitupun sebaliknya, Sungmin juga enggan memulai obrolan dengan Kyuhyun.

Hanya Yesung yang terlihat menikmati sarapannya sambil menggumamkan suara aneh saat makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya terasa semakin enak.

"_Josonghamnida._"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati _butler_ Ahn tengah menatap ia dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "_Ne_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tuan dan Nyonya akan tiba nanti siang, saya diminta untuk mengabarkan hal ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat kemudian meneguk air minum sebelum mengelap mulutnya. "Aku akan berangkat dengan mobil lain hari ini," ucapnya enggan melirik reaksi Sungmin ataupun Yesung.

"Kau tidak boleh menyetir mobil sendiri!" desis Sungmin sambil memelototkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan menyetir sendiri, hanya ingin pergi dengan mobil lain," sahut yang diajak bicara sambil melemparkan tatapan datar.

Raut wajah Sungmin perlahan mengendur setelah beberapa saat yang lalu meradang karena sikap menyebalkan kekasihnya. "Terserah kau saja."

Beranjak dari posisinya, Kyuhyun menatap Yesung. "Kau pergi dengan Sungmin _hyung_ saja _hyung_. Aku memiliki sedikit urusan."

'Dasar menyebalkan! Bilang saja sedang menghindari Sungmin,' batin Yesung mengumpat namun kepalanya bergerak mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun. "_Josimhae_."

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi diikuti _butler_ Ahn, tinggal Yesung dan Sungmin yang duduk berdua di meja makan. Sambil melirik situasi _namja_ bermata segaris itu memulai sesi tanya jawab penasarannya. "Kalian bertengkar semalam?"

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin singkat. Yesung mencibir. "Benarkah? Semalam dia masuk kamar, membanting pintu sambil mengumpat kemudian pergi tidur tanpa mengajakku bicara seperti biasanya."

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tidak enak badan atau karena Zhoumi?"

Alis Sungmin langsung bertaut. Pria manis itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum meletakkan peralatan makannya. "Aku rasa kau tahu sesuatu tentang rencana Kyuhyun pergi ke bar di Gagnam."

"Ya, kami membicarakan itu sebelumnya."

"Dan kau setuju?"

"Aku terserah Kyuhyun dan kau saja."

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tak menyembur Yesung dengan kalimat galak yang ia pelajari dari Heechul. Yesung yang terkesan sangat santai atau tak peduli situasi adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak sikap Yesung yang membuatnya frustasi. "Kau tidak tahu, lupa, atau memang tidak peduli, _hyung_?"

"Kau ingin aku jawab apa?" tanya Yesung balik sambil menyudahi sarapan nikmatnya. Sungmin mengamati dengan emosi saat pria Kim itu meneguk air tanpa peduli tampang gusarnya. "Aku ingin kau menjawab tahu!"

"Baiklah aku tahu," lagi-lagi Yesung menyahuti dengan santai.

"Oh _hyung_, aku serius! Kau pasti tahu Zhoumi dan teman-teman sekelas mengadakan pesta di bar yang Kyuhyun maksud. Kau pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan jika kau dan aku setuju untuk berada di sana?"

Untuk beberapa detik Yesung hanya diam, menunggu Sungmin mengendurkan ekspresi jeleknya di pagi yang indah ini. "Baiklah, katakan sesuatu," suruh Sungmin sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Lagipula Kyuhyun selalu mengalah padamu, dia tidak jadi ke sana 'kan? Haahh, kalian ini merepotkan sekali. Kalian yang bertengkar aku yang kena imbas. Apa-apaan," gumam Yesung sambil mengelap mulutnya. "_Hyung_, katakan yang seharusnya kau katakan!"

"Tidak perlu membuat intonasi tanda seru dibelakang kalimatmu, Min. Aku mengerti kau ingin aku bicara."

"Jadi, cepat katakan sesuatu!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Tentang rencana Kyuhyun ke bar? Aku tahu. Mungkin dia pikir aku tak mengerti maksudnya padahal aku tahu betul tujuannya mengajak ke bar adalah untuk membuat sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sana.."

"Menyenangkan katamu!" sela Sungmin dengan nada menyemburkan emosi. "Hei Min, untuk beberapa hal aku berada di pihak Kyuhyun, bukan hanya di pihakmu. Mengenai Zhoumi, sejak awal aku tidak suka dengan tiang listrik berhidung pinokio itu, jadi apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Zhoumi aku setuju-setuju saja."

"Apa..?" tanya Sungmin nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Yesung balik. "Ya sudah, aku tidak akan mengulang kalimatku, yang penting aku sudah bicara sesuai keinginanmu. Jadi, kurasa kita harus pergi sekolah sekarang."

Yesung melangkah santai meninggalkan meja makan, sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang masih duduk diam di meja makan. Ia tahu Sungmin terkejut, biasanya Yesung akan lebih condong bahkan sepenuhnya mendukung Sungmin karena menurut Yesung, Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan dan dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Min, kau ingin bolos ya?"

"Tidak!" sahut Sungmin jengkel kemudian bangkit dari posisinya sambil menepuk-nepuk _blazzer_nya yang tidak kotor atau kusut sama sekali.

"Mungkin itu efek mukamu, Min," Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara Yesung. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu _hyung_."

"Kau merasa pakaianmu kusut karena mukamu begitu sejak tadi. Hati-hati, nanti kau keriput di usia 30 tahun."

OH TUHAN! Adakah yang lebih menyebalkan daripada menghadapi Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang bersikap luar biasa menyebalkan di pagi yang sama. "Apa peduliku soal keriput?" gumam Sungmin sambil mendahului langkah Yesung keluar _mansion_nya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun dan tindakan nekat apa yang akan Cho bungsu itu lakukan pada Zhoumi.

Apalagi Yesung terang-terangan menunjukkan dukungannya pada sikap Kyuhyun. Jika seperti itu Kyuhyun pasti merasa sedang berada di atas angin dan bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hati.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kau duluan saja _hyung_, aku harus ke sana," ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk toilet yang berada di sekitar ujung koridor kelasnya. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak yakin kau minum sesuatu setelah sarapan tadi. Kenapa kau sudah ingin buang air kecil?"

Raut wajah Sungmin yang awalnya masih diselimuti cahaya suram langsung berubah datar, tidak ada ekspresi apapun di sana membuat Yesung sadar jika mulutnya terlalu menyebalkan pagi ini.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum konyolnya, pemuda dengan julukan _big head_ itu menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. "Kau punya lima menit sebelum bel, bergegaslah."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sungmin kemudian berjalan pergi setelah melepaskan tangan Yesung dari bahunya.

Diam-diam Sungmin memikirkan ucapan Yesung sambil mendesah pelan. Benar juga, ia lupa minum setelah sarapan tadi. Terlalu fokus berdebat dengan Yesung membuatnya melupakan hal penting seperti itu. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Sungmin berpikir untuk membeli sebotol air mineral setelah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Hyuna _eonnie_ mengatakan soal itu."

"Aku juga terkejut, walaupun Zhoumi _oppa_ pantas diidolakan tapi aku lebih suka Kyuhyun _oppa_."

Kening Sungmin berkerut, matanya bergerak melirik gerombolan gadis yang berkumpul tak jauh dari toilet.

"Kenapa tidak membentuk fans club khusus Zhoumi _oppa_, kenapa harus digabung menjadi satu dengan fans club Kyuhyun _oppa_. Aku bukannya tidak suka, hanya merasa aneh saja."

"Kau benar, ini menyangkut kesetiaan."

'Ya ampun, ini konyol sekali. Aku diam-diam menguping pembicaraan tak penting,' batin Sungmin kemudian buru-buru memasuki toilet. Tanpa sadar otaknya berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Fans club Kyuhyun digabung menjadi satu dengan fans club Zhoumi. Apa yang melatar belakangi hal itu jelas Sungmin pahami dalam sekali berpikir. Kyuhyun tampan dan jenius, penuh pesona seolah menjadi pusat dunia, tak jauh berbeda dengan Zhoumi. Walaupun tak sejenius Kyuhyun, Zhoumi pintar, tampan, memiliki kharisma dan dia adalah putra keluarga kaya nomor satu di negaranya. Alasan yang masuk akan, bukan?

Bel berbunyi membuat Sungmin buru-buru menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Bergegas pergi ke kelas sebelum gurunya muncul dan menuduh Sungmin terlambat datang ke sekolah, padahal ia hanya terlambat masuk kelas.

Saat tiba di kelasnya Yesung langsung menatapnya penuh spekulasi. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap bangku lamanya yang masih kosong. Rupanya Zhoumi belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Mengingat Zhoumi, Sungmin jadi berpikir tentang apa yang ia dengar sebelum memasuki toilet tadi. 'Aku cerita pada Yesung _hyung_ atau tidak ya?' batin Sungmin sambil menatap Hyuna, Sooyoung, dan Dara yang baru saja tiba di kelas.

Pikiran Sungmin langsung beralih pada tiga _yeoja_ yang selalu melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya. Terkadang Sungmin bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus digariskan untuk berurusan dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ menyebalkan sejenis itu.

"_Hyung_, aku dengar sesuatu tadi."

Yesung yang bersiap mengeluarkan bukunya langsung menoleh pada Sungmin. "Mendengar apa?"

"Aku tahu ini sedikit aneh dan tidak penting tapi entah kenapa aku ingin kau tahu soal ini."

"Tentang?" kejar Yesung. "Dunia fans club _Neul Paran School_," bisik Sungmin membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. "Beberapa _yeoja_ yang tergabung dalam fans club Kyuhyun membicarakan tentang keputusan nona berambut pirang tentang fans club untuk Zhoumi."

Tawa Yesung mengalun pelan. "Apa mereka akan menganut dua aliran," ejeknya sambil melirik Zhoumi yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Teman-teman sekelas mereka langsung mendekati meja Zhoumi, beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan terimakasih untuk pesta semalam dan sebagian meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang. "Tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu _hyung_. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar mereka mengatakan jika fans club untuk Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi akan digabung menjadi satu."

Kali ini Yesung meloloskan tawa yang cukup keras membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya menolehkan kepala seolah bertanya tentang hal lucu apa yang membuat pemuda bermata segaris itu tertawa. "Dijadikan satu? Yang benar saja, jika Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Jomyuk, siapa yang akan mereka bela nantinya?"

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk seolah mendapatkan jawaban paling tepat. "Ah, aku rasa mereka akan menjelma menjadi sekumpulan manusia hipokritis, bersikap seolah-olah tengah memilih jalan tengah, sok bijak, walau faktanya mereka tak lebih dari kumpulan manusia bermuka dua."

"_Hyung_, kau kejam sekali," bisik Sungmin tak suka. Lama-lama ucapan Yesung benar-benar menyerupai Kyuhyun. Tajam dan menyakiti hati. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun," tanpa sadar Sungmin menasihati Yesung seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir anak laki-lakinya mendapat pengaruh buruk dari teman sepermainannya.

"Kenapa kau? Aneh sekali."

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu, berusaha menyudahi percakapan setelah melihat guru biologinya memasuki kelas.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang, beberapa siswa terlihat mencatat hal penting yang disampaikan guru sedangkan selebihnya hanya menyimak atau sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing entah itu menguap atau diam-diam membetulkan riasan wajahnya seperti yang dilakukan para gadis yang terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran murid menengah atas.

"_Geurae_, seperti biasa. Jika ada hal yang tidak kalian mengerti silahkan bertanya. Boleh tentang materi ini, materi sebelumnya, atau pertanyaan lain yang berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran."

Murid-murid mulai mengacungkan tangannya. Bergantian melontarkan pertanyaan yang ditampung oleh guru mereka sebelum dijawab satu persatu dengan tepat. Sungmin terkadang berpikir, menjadi guru adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit. Sepintar apapun manusia hal itu tidak akan lepas dari pendidiknya.

"Baik, jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi.."

"_Seonsaengnim._"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Zhoumi, pria yang tak terlalu banyak bicara itu mengacungkan tangannya terlalu tinggi seolah menunjukkan jika ia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk ditanyakan.

"Silahkan Zhoumi-_ssi_."

"Saya memikirkan ini sejak lama, mungkin _seonsaengnim_ bisa membantuku."

"Jika bisa, kenapa tidak? Silahkan pertanyaannya Zhoumi-_ssi_."

Zhoumi tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku berpikir tentang hubungan sedarah. Banyak orang mengutuk hal itu bahkan semua bidang ilmu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa alasan, mungkin sebagai guru biologi, _seonsaengnim_ memiliki alasan berbeda. Bisakah _seonsanengnim_ menjelaskan hal itu?"

Tak bisa menahan diri, Yesung melontarkan umpatan cukup keras pada Zhoumi. "Pertanyaan tolol apa yang sedang tiang listrik itu tanyakan?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut tiang listrik?" suara sarkastik Sooyoung menyahuti ucapan Yesung. "Idola barumu. Bukankah tinggi kurus seperti tiang listrik," balas Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Biarpun tiang listrik mulai sekarang Zhoumi _oppa_ adalah bagian dari kami, sedangkan kau? Bergaul saja dengan benalu satu itu!" sembur Dara sambil mendengus sinis ke arah Sungmin yang tampak diam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berdebat seperti itu. Sandaras-_ssi_, Anda perempuan, jangan bicara sekasar itu dengan pria. Tidak sopan. Dan Yesung-_ssi_, tidak ada masalah dengan pertanyaan Zhoumi-_ssi_, saya akan berusaha menjawabnya," ucap sang guru dengan tenang. "Saya hanya bisa menjelaskan berdasarkan garis besarnya saja. Hubungan seperti itu berpotensi tinggi menghasilkan keturunan yang secara biologis lemah secara fisik maupun mental, jika diperjelas bisa dikatakan cacat bahkan letal."

Guru mereka terlalu ramah dan memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang cukup tinggi, Yesung tahu betul mengenai hal itu. Namun, untuk kali ini pilihan sang guru untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi adalah hal yang cukup disayangkan olehnya.

Sungmin terlihat meremas kuat bolpoin yang tengah digenggamnya. Dadanya mendadak sesak seolah pernapasannya tersumbat sebuah batu besar. Paru-parunya serasa hampa udara, batinnya berusaha meraih apapun untuk berpegangan.

Zhoumi. Pria itu tengah melukiskan senyum samar di bibirnya, tak lagi peduli dengan jawaban gurunya. Yang terpenting tujuannya sudah tercapai.

"Min, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ini bukan pertanyaan basa-basi, Yesung bertanya seperti itu karena kondisi Sungmin tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Sambil mengangkat tangannya Sungmin mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja." Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepala kemudian menatap ke depan kelas. Matanya langsung menangkap belakang kepala Zhoumi. 'Cih! Jika Kyuhyun tahu soal ini, mati kau!' batinnya mengacungkan jari tengah sambil memicing sinis.

Perlahan semua akan menjadi gelap, tidak ada secercah cahaya untuk menuju jalan keluar, tak ada yang bisa dilihat dan melihatnya. Sungmin terkungkung dan terjebak dalam perasannya sendiri. Benteng yang dibangunnya susah payah tampak semakin dan akan semakin rapuh dari hari ke hari.

Tidak selamanya mereka seperti ini, Sungmin sadar hal itu. Ia dan Kyuhyun akan memiliki kehidupan sendiri suatu saat nanti.

"Min, kau tunggu di sini."

"Apa..?" seperti orang kebingungan Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh sudut kelas dan mendapati sebagian teman-teman sekelasnya telah pergi. Berapa lama ia melamun?

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku keluar sebentar," ucap Yesung.

"Kita tidak makan siang?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menahan langkah Yesung. "Tidak, kita makan di luar saja nanti."

"Di luar?"

"_Eomma_mu sudah di rumah, Kyuhyun tadi menjemputnya ke bandara. Aku mengatakan kau sedang tidak sehat, jadi kau harus meninggalkan kelas setelah aku mendapatkan surat izin."

Sungmin langsung melayangkan tatapan protes. "_Hyung_, aku baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu.."

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka dibantah. Tunggu di sini," putus Yesung kemudian melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih di kelas bersama beberapa temannya dan Zhoumi juga para gadis yang kini menjadi pengagumnya.

"Hei Sungmin, ke mana Kyuhyun _oppa_?" tanya Hyuna sambil menatap Sungmin lewat kaca rias yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Sungmin juga menatap kaca itu hingga ia melihat wajah Hyuna di sana. "Tidak tahu," sahutnya singkat.

Sooyoung langsung menolehkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu? Seharusnya kau tahu, kau benalu kan? Selalu menempel padanya, kenapa bisa tidak tahu?"

"Kalian suka sekali mencari masalah denganku, sudah kukatakan aku tidak mengenal kalian. Jadi, berhentilah bicara padaku."

Tiga _yeoja_ cantik itu kompak menolehkan kepalanya, melayangkan tatapan tak suka pada Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau besar kepala ya? Hanya karena kau memiliki status kakak kandung Kyuhyun _oppa_ jadi kau merasa sok ya?"

Untuk kali ini entah kenapa Sungmin merasa perlu berurusan dengan mereka. "Jika kalian merasa itu benar seharusnya kalian menjaga sikap di depanku. Aku bisa saja mengatakan hal buruk tentang kalian pada Kyuhyun, kalian tahu betul dia sangat menjagaku apalagi dari pengganggu seperti kalian."

"Pengganggu katamu!" bentak Hyuna sambil berdiri dari posisinya. Tangannya menggebrak meja membuat Dara dan Sooyoung ikut berdiri seolah menatang Sungmin untuk ikut berdiri.

"Asal kau tahu ya? Jika tidak ada kami, Kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak akan terkenal seperti sekarang! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena kami sudah membuat nama adikmu dikenal banyak orang! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih ya?"

"Mewakili adikku, aku sangat berterimakasih mengenai hal itu. Tapi perlu kutegaskan di sini, aku tahu adikku. Kyuhyun bukan _namja_ gila popularitas, kalian tidak tahu betapa terganggunya Kyuhyun dengan sikap kalian. Kalian pikir Kyuhyun butuh terkenal? Dia bukan artis, jadi kurasa kalian tak perlu melakukan itu. Bukan hanya membuang-buang waktu, tapi itu juga tak berguna sama sekali dan.." Sungmin sengaja menganggantung kalimatnya kemudian menatap belakang kepala Zhoumi.

_Namja_ itu masih diam seperti batu. Tak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya tapi Sungmin yakin Zhoumi mendengar ucapannya. "Mengenai terobosan baru kalian, aku bisa saja mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun jika kalian berpikir aku hanya mengambil keuntungan dengan menempel padanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyuna sambil menatap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Berita seperti itu menyebar dengan cepat. Sebaiknya kalian fokus dengan Zhoumi saja, jangan merangkap seperti orang terlalu banyak jadwal. Selain merasa terganggu, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan semakin muak setelah ia tahu kau dan teman-temanmu sepakat menggabung fans club untuk Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi."

Wajah tiga _yeoja_ itu langsung menegang, walaupun tidak pucat pasi mereka terlihat kehilangan orientasi untuk beberapa saat.

"Min, aku mendapatkan suratnya. Kita pergi sekarang, Kyuhyun menghubungiku dan dia sudah berada di depan," ucap Yesung sedikit terburu-buru. Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, ia bergegas mengemas perlengakapannya kemudian beranjak mengikuti Yesung yang melangkah lebih dulu.

"Tunggu!" desis Hyuna sambil mencekal lengan Sungmin. Kukunya yang panjang namun terawat dengan baik membuat Sungmin meringis pelan dalam hati. "Kau akan menyesal jika berani mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun _oppa_."

Sambil menyentak lengannya untuk lepas Sungmin bergumam. "Bukankah benalu selalu mengambil keuntungan?"

"Sungmin kami serius," Dara turut berdesis sambil memelototkan matanya.

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa puas dengan sinar ketakutan yang terlihat di mata _yeoja_ yang biasanya selalu melukiskan tatapan sok ini. "Menyedihkan sekali kalian."

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berseru tak sabaran membuat Sungmin bergegas menyusul _hyung_nya, tak lupa melukiskan senyum polos pada Hyuna, Sooyoung, dan Dara.

"Sial! Berani sekali dia!"

Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapati punggung Yesung dan Sungmin yang baru saja berlalu. Sejenak ia memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun jika mengetahui hal-hal menyebalkan yang diterima kakaknya.

Kakaknya?

Satu senyum aneh terlukis di bibir Zhoumi. "Dasar abnormal," gumamnya sendiri.

Saat berniat meninggalkan meja, Zhoumi melihat secarik kertas yang berada ujung mejanya. Seingat Zhoumi ia tak memiliki benda itu di mejanya tapi _namja_ tinggi itu tetap meraih dan membaca sederet huruf yang tertulis di sana.

_**Jika kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tak pantas kau bicarakan di depan umum sebaiknya tutup mulutmu. Itu akan terlihat lebih gentle daripada kau menyinggung-nyinggung tak jelas seperti kumpulan yeoja yang kini menjadi fansmu.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Teman sekelasmu—Kim Jongwoon.**_

Zhoumi langsung meremas kertas di tangannya. "Sial! Jadi, dia mendukung hubungan abnormal mereka?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun terlihat duduk tenang di jok belakang, Yesung yang langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah jok kemudi membuat Sungmin menekuk wajahnya. Secara tak langsung ia harus duduk di belakang bersama Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

"Apa kita bisa berhenti ke kios sebentar? Eomma memintaku membawa sayuran segar untuk Heechul ajjuma," ucap Yesung sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ne," sahutnya singkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya deru kendaraan di sekitar mereka yang mengisi kesunyian. Supir mereka fokus pada jalan raya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga terlihat bungkam seribu bahasa, hanya Yesung yang menunjukukkan eksistensinya dengan sesekali menggumamkan lirik lagu favoritnya.

"Yesung _hyung_ bilang kau sedang sakit," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

'Akhirnya!' sorak Sungmin dalam hati.

"Tidak, tadi hanya sedikit tidak enak badan tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja, Yesung _hyung_ saja yang berlebihan," sahut Sungmin berusaha membuat nada bicaranya terkesan biasa saja. Jujur ia tak suka jika harus perang dingin dalam waktu lama dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau sendiri, kenapa menjemput _eomma_ tidak mengajakku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _eomma_ bilang cukup aku saja yang menjemputnya."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Bingung harus memulai obrolan apalagi, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu jika kesal dengan sesuatu. Masih bagus ia bicara pada Sungmin, biasanya ia menulikan telinga. Saat tiba di pasar, Yesung dengan sejuta niat baiknya meminta supir keluarga Cho untuk menemaninya mengambil sayur ke kios dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mau tak mau berdua di dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengamati lalu lalang orang-orang yang keluar masuk pasar sementara Sungmin terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Sudah bagus Kyuhyun memulai bicara tadi, apa salahnya jika ia bersikap lebih lunak sekarang?

"Kau.. masih marah soal tadi malam?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada pelan, matanya bergerak mengintip ekspresi Kyuhyun lewat bulu matanya.

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa detik hingga Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas pelan. Lengannya terulur meraih jemari Sungmin kemudian menggenggamnya. "Kau tentu tahu jika aku tak bisa marah padamu," Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih."

Walaupun Kyuhyun balas tersenyum padanya, Kyuhyun juga sudah tak marah lagi padanya tapi Sungmin tak bisa menebak apakah ini sudah meredakan amarah Kyuhyun tentang sikap menyebalkan Zhoumi. Biarlah, yang penting saat ini mereka tak lagi perang dingin. Dengan begini, Sungmin bisa sedikit meluluhkan emosi Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun membuat si bungsu Cho menyamankan pipinya di atas pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hmm, ya.." sahut Sungmin membenarkan. "Tentang Zhoumi?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin itu salah satunya tapi aku lebih tertarik meminta sesuatu padamu, bisakah?" merasa Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, Sungmin pun ikut mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. "Meminta sesuatu?" ulang sang adik.

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk, sebelum kembali bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun. Kali ini lengannya membelit lengan Kyuhyun seolah menunjukkan jika ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang yang menjadi sandarannya. "Aku tidak suka kita bertengkar hanya karena Zhoumi, Kyu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah suka saat kita bertengkar. Jadi, aku mohon padamu jangan bersikap seperti ini. Masalah Zhoumi jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, dia hanya sedang berusaha menarik perhatianmu."

Kyuhyun tergelak pelan kemudian mengulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk memeluk Sungmin. "Sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan? Zhoumi menarik perhatianku untuk apa?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia menyukaimu! Kau saja yang tidak tahu!"

"Tidak tahu apanya? Aku rasa kau bicara seperti itu hanya karena kau takut kehilanganku," elak Kyuhyun setengah menggoda Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin justru menganggap hal itu serius. "Kau benar. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, apa kau berpikir hal yang sama?"

Ekspresi usil yang semula Kyuhyun tunjukkan langsung berubah. Pria Cho itu menghela napas panjang sebelum satu lengannya ikut terulur memenjara tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapan hangat. "Aku akan mengikatmu seperti ini jika kau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Satu senyum kecil perlahan terlukis di bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah pandai melukiskan kata-kata romantis tapi sekali mengucapkan hal serius, kata-katanya memiliki sejuta makna yang mendebarkan hati.

"Jangan marah seperti itu lagi, Kyu."

"Aku janji tidak akan marah jika kau menciumku sekarang."

"YA!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Memasuki mansion Cho adalah hal yang semula Yesung anggap sebagai suatu hal yang mustahil, sejak kecil ia bermimpi bisa tinggal di rumah besar dengan banyak pelayan seperti yang pernah ia dengar-dengar lewat dongeng yang dibacakan oleh ibunya.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu pria itu sadar jika keinginan masa kecilnya hanyalah hal konyol yang menjadi sangat lucu untuk diingat. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah hidup dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Rumah besar dan harta melimpah hanyalah bonus menurutnya.

"Jam berapa _eomma_ tiba?" tanya Sungmin saat _Butler_ Ahn menyambutnya.

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Tuan muda."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala kemudian menoleh ke arah Yesung. "_Hyung_, kita lihat oleh-oleh apa yang kudapat kali ini. Kalau aku tidak suka, kau boleh mengambilnya." Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, walaupun lebih tua darinya Sungmin justru memiliki oleh-oleh paling banyak jika orang tua mereka pulang dari kegiatan lintas negara.

"Tentu Min-_ah_, aku menerima dengan senang hati," sahut Yesung sambil menepuk pundak sosok yang sudah dianggapnya adik.

"_Chagi-ya_ sudah pulang? _Eomma_ di sini," suara Heechul terdengar menginterupsi obrolan Sungmin dan Yesung. Sedikit melompat Sungmin berjalan cepat ke dalam ruangan yang mungkin menunjukkan keberadaan _eomma_nya.

"_Eomma_?"

"Hai sayang," sahut Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Eomma_ bilang hanya sebentar 'kan? Jadi, _eomma_ sudah pulang."

"_Appa_ mana?"

"_Appa_ langsung pergi ke kantor."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih di belakang hanya bisa mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Heechul. "Nah, _eomma_ sudah meminta _maid_ untuk meletakkan oleh-olehnya di kamarmu. Kau bisa lihat di sana."

"Baik _eomma_. Kyuhyunnie ayo cepat!" seru Sungmin sebelum pergi ke kamarnya lebih dulu.

Tepat saat Yesung dan Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan di mana Heechul duduk, Sungmin sudah terdengar membanting pintu kamarnya. "Yesung_-ah_?"

"_Annyeong ajjuma_. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Yesung dengan formal.

"Lama kepalamu? Hanya dua hari! Sana ke kamar Sungmin, aku juga membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Yesung hanya mengangguk berterimakasih. Sedetik kemudian matanya beralih pada sosok lain yang sedang duduk bersama Heechul.

Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama namun ia tak menatap tamu Heechul dengan tatapan penuh selidik seperti yang Yesung lakukan. "Kami ke kamar _eomma_," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menyeret Yesung untuk pergi.

Tatapan penuh tanya sosok yang duduk bersama Heechul masih tertuju pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita masih bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini _eonnie_?" tanya Kibum—tamu Heechul. Yang dipanggil langsung tersentak dan menoleh ke arah _yeoja_ cantik yang sejak tadi bertamu sekaligus menjadi teman mengobrolnya.

Sejenak Heechul meneguk ludah kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Tentu, Kibum-ah," Heechul kembali menunjukkan senyum kakunya sambil menata raut wajahya agar terlihat antuasias dengan topik obrolan mereka.

"Itu Sungminnie?" Kibum menunjuk ruangan yang tadi dilewati Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Namun, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kibum.

"_Ne_," jawabnya singkat.

Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengelus lengan Heechul. "Dia tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang manis. Aku menunggu jawabanmu _eonnie_, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku akan kembali jika kau sudah bisa memberikan jawaban," senyum yang Kibum lukiskan mau tak mau membuat Heechul balas tersenyum walau senyumnya masih jelas-jelas terlihat kaku dan gugup.

"_Ne _Kibum-_ah_, terimakasih sudah mengunjungiku."

"Sama-sama _eonnie_, aku pergi dulu. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Sungmin."

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang di kamar mandi saat Yesung menemukan sesuatu di dalam laci meja _namja_ manis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sejak memasuki kamar Sungmin memilih duduk diam di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Ini keren sekali," ucap Yesung sambil mengangkat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kura-kura dengan warna _pink_. Waahhh, jarang sekali bukan?

"Letakkan _hyung_, nanti dia marah. Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggunya?" dumel Kyuhyun sambil mengubah _channel_ TV. "Hei, mengganggu apanya? Aku hanya menyentuh barang ini, bukannya yang lebih mengganggu itu kau? Kau bahkan membuatnya tak bisa... berjalan."

GLUP!

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah mendengar kata terakhir yang Yesung ucapkan. Kepalanya langsung bergerak ke segala arah untuk mengamati situasi. "_H-hyung_, jangan bahas soal itu di sini," ucapnya menahan malu.

Yesung tersenyum menang lalu mengangkat gantungan kunci spesial yang ia temukan di laci meja Sungmin. "Aku tak akan membahasnya asal ini untukku."

"Ambilah dan jangan bahas soal itu di rumah!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat membuat Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Kyuhyun-ah aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan tamu yang tadi."

"Tamu? Oh teman _eomma_ mungkin," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya dengan cuek.

"Kyuhyunnie, di situ ada kaset _game_, kau belum melihatnya?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santainya.

"Nanti saja."

"Yesung _hyung_, _eomma_ juga membawakan sesuatu untuk _hyung_," ucap Sungmin tak menyadari gelagat aneh Yesung yang tengah menyembunyikan 'temuan spesial' dibelakang tubuhnya. "_Ne_ Min, nanti saja juga."

Sungmin hanya mengernyit aneh kemudian melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa seolah tak ingin diganggu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu pada kekasihnya, rasanya sudah lama tidak menonton TV berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Chagi-ya_," suara dan langkah tergesa milik Heechul membuat tiga _namja_ itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Nyonya besar dalam mansion Cho itu menatap bergantian tiga _namja_ yang kini tengah menatapnya kemudian memilih untuk fokus pada Sungmin. "Sudah _eomma_ katakan sebaiknya kau tidak usah pergi sekolah jika sedang tidak enak badan. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika kau tiba-tiba sakit di sekolah, jadi _eomma_ memintanya untuk menjemputmu. Bagaimana kondisimu, hm?" tanya Heechul sambil memeriksa kening putranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _eomma_. Mungkin tadi efek karena aku lupa minum setelah sarapan," ucap Sungmin setengah tak yakin. Jujur saja ia tak tahu pada hubungannya.

"Aish, bagaimana bisa kau lupa?" Heechul langsung menatap horor ke arah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Apa saja sih yang kalian kerjakan? Bagaimana bisa Sungmin lupa minum setelah makan? Seharusnya kalian bla bla bla.."

Kyuhyun langsung memutar mata sedangkan Yesung terlihat antusias mendengarkan omelan Heechul yang sering di dengarnya. Hei! Heechul itu sama _overprotective_nya dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sensitif luar dalam jika berhubungan dengan kelinci manis keluarga Cho.

"_Eomma_," mendengar panggilan Sungmin, Heechul langsung berhenti. Tatapannnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi lembut saat menatap putra sulungnya. "_Ne?_"

"Yesung _hyung_ dan Kyuhyunnie sudah menjagaku dengan baik," ucap Sungmin meyakinkan jika tidak Heechul bisa mengomel sepanjang hari. "_Jeongmalyo_?"

Melihat Heechul menyipitkan mata ke arah mereka, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya mengangguk singkat sambil menggumam bersamaan. "_Ne._"

"Baiklah! Bagus kalau begitu. Sungminnie kau harus perhatikan dengan baik kegiatanmu, jangan sampai lupa minum lagi setelah makan. Oke?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin, Heechul berniat keluar kamar. "Siapa yang tadi bertamu, _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun teringat ucapan Yesung.

Seolah tengah mencari jawaban, Heechul terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum yang terkesan aneh. "Oh, itu teman _eomma_. Kibum _ajjuma_."

"Oh," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian menatap Yesung seolah mengatakan 'Sudah kukatakan itu teman _eomma, hyung_.' Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu ganti menatap Yesung yang juga tengah menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya dia sering bertamu ke sini, hanya saja bertepatan dengan waktu kalian bersekolah. Jadi, wajar kalau kalian tak begitu mengenalinya," ucap Heechul berusaha menjelaskan dengan gaya santainya.

"Sering? Untuk apa _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tak sopan. Setahunya Heechul lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Hankyung atau dengan mereka berdua. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Adik yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu lebih cocok menjadi detektif. Ia membayangkan bagaimana tampannya Kyuhyun saat menjadi seorang detektif.

"Ah, hanya bertamu Kyu. Menemani _eomma_ ngobrol. Ah Sungminnie, _eomma_ ingin hanya bertanya. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Tiga _namja_ berseragam sama itu hanya saling melirikkan ekor mata sebelum Sungmin memilih untuk menunduk kemudian menggeleng pelan. _Namja_ paling tinggi dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Sungguh?" tanya Heechul memastikan sambil melukiskan senyum lebar. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun namun yang didapatinya hanya raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tak terbaca.

"_Eomma_ bisa bertanya pada Kyuhyun," usul Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersentak lalu beralih menatap Heechul yang tengah menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya.

'Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih _eomma,_' batin kyuhyun namun lidahnya berkata lain. "_Ne_, Sungmin _hyung_ belum memiliki kekasih.

"Ah! Bagus!" teriak Heechul semangat. Yesung langsung menutup telinganya sedang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa melempar tatapan satu sama lain.

Tatapan yang sarat akan kepingan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Bersalah karena harus membohongi sosok cantik yang sangat mereka cintai dan menyesal karena kepengecutan mereka untuk jujur mengenai hubungan yang tengah mereka jalin.

Mungkin benar, mereka tidak selamanya akan seperti ini.

"Kau dengar Min?" tanya Heechul sambil menyentuh lengan putranya.

"Ya?" Sungmin yang semula fokus menatap Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dan menatap bingung ke arah ibunya.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan _chagi_?" tanya Heechul seolah mengulang pertanyaannya. Sungmin yang kebingungan hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kenapa Kyuhyun? Sedang marah padanya? Marah karena apa? Bukankah mereka sama-sama bersikap pengecut.

Yesung terlihat berusaha memberi isyarat agar Sungmin menatapnya namun pemuda manis itu tak menyadarinya. Dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul yang tengah menatap penuh harap padanya, secara tak langsung menuntut Sungmin untuk tak menolak permintaannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan _eomma_," ucap Sungmin sambil meneguk ludahnya.

"Sungminnie sayang, kau memang putra _eomma_ yang baik. Terimakasih. Ah, besok dia akan ke mari."

"Y-ya? Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

"_Chagi-ya_, kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu."

"APA!"

**TBC**

Holla epribadeeehhhh~

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, orang paling gak cantik dengan angan-angan terlalu tinggi #duagh yaitu berharap dinikahi Lee Sungjin yang rasanya mustahil atau lebih mustahil lagi berharap dinikahi Sasuke yang bahkan gak saya tahu ada beneran atau gak itu makhluknya #plakplakplak

Oiya, untuk Kibum maaf saya bikin GS di sini. Untuk keperluan cerita chingudeuuuulll~~~~

Yuhuuuuu~ langsung sesi cuap-cuap menyebalkan ya :D

* * *

**R: Suka karakter Yesung!**

T: Baiklah, setelah dihebohkan dengan incest KyuMin dan kepoin Zhoumi, sekarang Yesung yang jadi trending topik. Oppaa, cepatlah kembali, kau jadi trending topik di FF abal saya nih #LOL Hehehehe. Iya chingudeul, sengaja bikin karakter Yesung kayak gitu soalnya dia itu sering banget berada di antara KyuMin. Udah gitu kadang bapaknya Ddangko ini sering banget kasih sinyal-sinyal ke JOYer soal KyuMin. Sebelas dua belas sama Kim Ryeowook, tapi dia gak cuma kasih sinyal, mulutnya embernya berguna buat JOYer :D Lagian Yesung kan emang songong misterius gitu. Jadi masih cocoklah :D

**R: Selalu suka Kyuhyun dan sifat posesifnya.**

T:Haha, ini nyata kan chingu? ChoKyu di dunia nyata suka gitu kan? Kalo ada member atau orang lain yang terlalu deket sama Ming, pasti matanya langsung pasang status awas! Bukan status siaga satu, siaga dua, siaga tiga #plakplakplak Kyuhyun mengerikan ya kalo ada yang gangguin Sungmin. Ini juga sudah terbukti, dia gak pernah suka saat siapapun mem-bully bunny boy-nya SJ. Dia mesti pasang tampang bete atau marah pas ada yang ngerjain Sungmin.  
Karena faktanya begitu, saya suka bikin karakter posesif Kyu :D Jadi, berpikirlah 1003 kali kalo mau ngerebut MingLee dari ChoKyu #smirk

**R: Masih berharap KyuMin gak sodaraan.**

T: Susah menerima kenyataan(?) ya chingu. Kayaknya gak rela banget kalo KyuMin saudara sekandung TT_TT

**R: Ada YeWook? Cast lain? Ada Henry? Couple lain?**

T: Untuk YeWook gak ada chingudeul, mian (*/\*) Cast lain akan muncul seiring dengan perkembangan zaman *bruagh* maksudnya seiring dengan berjalannya chapter. Untuk Henry sementara saya kantongin dulu :D Couple lain kayaknya cuma untuk prasyarat(?) *ditampolofficialshipper* Untuk couple lain, Hanchul sudah muncul. Kalo yang lain, saya belum punya duit buat bayar mereka #jduagh Tapi, ada kok couple gratisan chingu. SungRin—Sungjin MinRin (*0*)b atau SasuRin—SasukeMinRin d(*0*)b chingudeul setuju kalo itu couple ikut main di FF saya? #langsung terima 1 juta petisi#

**R: Hyuna, Sooyoung, Sandara.**

T: Muahahahahahah. Tiga yeoja cantik ini juga jadi trending topik. Ada yang mau jambak-jambakan sama mereka masak? -_- Sikap nyebelin mereka cuma buat seru-seruan aja kok chingudeul. Dan buat fansnya Sandara eonnie, saya sungguh gak ada maksud apa-apa. Sandara cantik, makanya saya jadikan member trio rempong—kata reviewer :D

**R: Sungminnya dibikin sedikit cuek ya?**

T: Iya chingu. Bias saya kasian lah kalo ditindas diam doang #LOL Sensitifnya tetap ada tapi saya bikin dia punya mulut tajam ala Cho Kyuhyun juga :D *titisannya Heechul* Terimakasih sudah suka :D

**R: KyuMin momentnya mana? Romancenya mana? Kurang greget? Dll.**

T: Saya simpen dulu chingu. Emang dikasi dikit-dikit kalo awal :D Nanti di belakang mual sama KyuMin moment :D Ditunggu aja yah :D Kalo gak sabar saya kasi SungRin moment #plak Ini genrenya bukan cuma romance chingu, saya gak bisa maksain ada moment kalo kondisinya belum sesuai dengan moment yang saya siapkan. Masalah kurang greget dan sejenisnya, okelah terimakasih.

**R: Banyak FF KyuMin dihapus, semoga YAMD enggak.**

T: Amin. Kemarin sudah jadi korban penghapusan(?) chingu TT_TT Jangan lagi deh! Nanti saya ngambek gak mau ke FFn lagi loh! *terus kenapa? Gak ngaruh kali -_-*

**R: Baru tahu kalo sudah dipost ulang.**

T: Hehe, iya. Silahkan dinikmati :D

**R: Postnya kok diulang-ulang?**

T: Saya sudah bilang ini repost chingu, yang kemarin dihapus admin FFn. Jadi, saya post satu-satu dulu. Bukan diulang-ulang -_-

**R: Sudah baca review kemarin?**

T: Belum -_- Malah kemarin niatnya saya ngecek review buat bikin balasan, tapi malah menghilang FF-nya -_-

**R: Zhoumi suka siapa sih sebenernya!**

T: Wadooowww, sabar chingu. Gak usah pake tanda seru gitu #ditabok Terserah Zhoumi donk mau suka sama siapa, memangnya kamu siapanya Zhoumi kok tanya-tanya begitu? *digiles* Ampuuunnn :D yang pasti aku suka Zhoumi *gak ada yang tanya*

**R: Typo**

T: Sudah penyakit dari jaman bahulak #ditabok

**R: Zhoumi tolong bilang kamu kenapa!**

T: Zhou: Gak papa keles! #tabokZhoumi Maaf ya chingu Zhou memang sering begitu -_-

**R: Jangan terlalu fokus menulis.**

T: Terimakasih banyak buat sarannya chingu #hug Iya, saya updatenya sebisa saya kok. Kalau ada waktu menulis ya saya menulis kalau memang gak ada saya gak bisa maksain :D Terimakasih banyak untuk pengertiannya :*

**R: Tetaplah menjadi author yang dicintai readers dan Sungjin**

T: Muahahahahahahahahah! Siapapun dikau, sini aku ciuuuummm, mumumumumu :* :* :* Makasih ya buat masukannya :D Dan soal Sungjin, itu pasti #hugtight

**R: Kenapa saya terobsesi sekali sama Sungjin?**

T: Haaahhh. Kalo dibilang terobsesi sih enggak ya chingu. Di dunia nyata saya gak pernah berpikir kalo saya cocok ataupun pantas untuk Sungjin. Ini cuma seru-seruan aja buat saya. Kalo ditanya kenapa saya suka sekali sama adiknya Lee Sungmin, alasannya karena menurut saya Sungjin itu mendukung kakaknya seratus persen. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin, Sungjin pasti tahu. Terlepas dari Sungjin yang kadang menunjukkan dukungan untuk KyuMin, aku suka dia karena Sungjin bangga punya kakak seperti Sungmin. Apapun tentang kakaknya adalah hal yang membanggakan buat Sungjin, itu yang bikin saya suka sekali sama dia. Itu saja :)

* * *

Oke! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak! Terimakasih juga buat yang fave follow maupun silent reader. Terimakasih supportnya #bow

Mian for typos!

Tinggalkan jejak di chapter ini ya. Saranghae~ (? ^3^)?

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****4**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Redup. Jalan yang memang remang itu semakin dijauhi cahaya. Butuh penerang untuk mencapai tempat yang penuh cahaya. Sekuat apapun kita mencoba meraih jika nyatanya tak selangkahpun kita bergerak untuk mencapainya, semua hanya akan menjadi pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Sama halnya dengan kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dua orang yang saling mencintai itu tidak tampak harmosis seminggu terakhir ini, lebih tepat jika dikatakan si bungsu lah yang tak berniat mengharmoniskan diri. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah hari itu. Alih-alih berteriak seperti kebanyakan orang saat tengah marah, Kyuhyun justru lebih senang mengintimidasi lawannya dengan tatapan tajam atau nada-nada dingin menusuknya.

"_**Kyu, aku sungguh tidak tahu mengenai hal itu."**_

"_**Eomma bicara di depanmu dan kau mengatakan tidak tahu? Apa kau beralasan telingamu mendadak tuli!"**_

"_**Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh, aku minta maaf."**_

"_**Terserah kau saja."**_

"_**Kyuhyun, belum satu jam kau menuruti permintaanku agar kita tidak bertengkar lagi."**_

"_**Tapi ini bukan karena Zhoumi, Ming!"**_

"_**Tapi Kyu.."**_

"_**Dengar Ming, aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Jadi, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Sekarang juga."**_

"_**Kyu.."**_

Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Sungmin berpikir ini hanya satu atau dua hari, tapi ini sudah lewat tujuh hari sejak Heechul mengucapkan tentang perjodohannya. Kyuhyun tak bicara padanya, _namja_ itu selalu terlihat lesu seperti tak punya semangat hidup. Ia menutup diri dari semua hal terutama Sungmin dan hal-hal yang menyangkut perjodohan sial kakaknya.

Sungmin bukannya ikut bersikap keras kepala, pemuda manis itu sudah mencoba bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Meminta maaf atas kecerobohan ucapannya saat itu, namun Kyuhyun yang memang egois itu seolah menutup mata dan menulikan telinganya.

Seperti pagi ini. Dengan sekuat hati, membuang seluruh gengsinya, Sungmin mengendap ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ia tahu adiknya sedang mandi karena memang itulah tujuannya masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Walaupun idenya sedikit memalukan Sungmin tetap harus melakukan ini, siapa tahu Kyuhyun mau menatapnya. Jika Kyuhyun menatapnya, Sungmin memiliki seribu satu cara untuk membuat hati adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu sedikit luluh.

'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!' Sungmin nyaris terlonjak mendengar teriakan batinnya. Setengah tersandung pemuda imut itu membuka pintu kamar mandi yang memang tak pernah Kyuhyun kunci, melangkah lurus ke arah _bathtub_ mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang tengah melebarkan mata di bawah guyuran _shower_.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut? Kyuhyun memang memiliki kebiasaan tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang tiba-tiba masuk seperti saat ini.

Di dalam kepalanya, Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya namun ia enggan menyuarakan hal itu. Sungmin menunggu, menunggu _bathtub_ terisi penuh sekaligus menunggu Kyuhyun bertanya padanya. Namun, hingga air memenuhi bak mandi Kyuhyun tak menanyakan apapun hingga pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kekasih.

Mengabaikan betapa panasnya Kyuhyun yang tengah telanjang bulat di bawah guyuran _shower_, Sungmin menyuarakan alasan keberadaannya. "Pompa air di kamar mandiku sedang bermasalah, jadi aku mandi di sini."

Kyuhyun menatapnya, Sungmin bersyukur. Pemuda manis itu hampir melukiskan senyum manis saat Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sungmin sambil melanjutkan mandinya.

'Tidak berhasil,' batin Sungmin mencelos sedih. Dengan tenaga yang seperti terkuras habis Sungmin meraih sabun cair kemudian menuangnya ke dalam bak mandi. Ia sudah berbohong tentang kamar mandinya yang bermasalah jadi mau tak mau Sungmin tetap harus mandi di sini.

Mukanya semakin suram, bahkan mulai menggelap setiap harinya. Kyuhyun marah besar dan Sungmin harus menanggung ini sendiri.

Tepat saat tubuh telanjangnya hampir memasuki _bathtub_ Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun menggeram sambil membanting kuat botol _shampo_ yang mungkin hendak ia gunakan. Sedetik kemudian pemuda jangkung itu memutar tubuhnya, menatap datar ke arah Sungmin yang juga telanjang bulat seperti dirinya. Biasanya, Cho bungsu itu akan langsung menyerang Sungmin jika melihat kulit _baby skin hyung_nya yang terpampang indah.

Namun, itu biasanya..

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar mandi setelah menyambar sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sungmin perlahan merendam tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi seolah merendam rasa malunya atas penolakan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa menyakitkan untuk kali ini.

"Aku.." pemuda manis itu menjeda untuk menelan rasa sakit di kerongkongannya. "Bahkan sudah seperti pelacur yang berusaha merayu kekasih orang lain," gumamnya sedih.

Sungmin memang memiliki seribu satu cara untuk meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun, namun ia melupakan satu fakta yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Tuan _hothead_ itu memiliki seribu dua cara untuk mengabaikan orang lain yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati. Walaupun hanya selisih satu poin, namun satu poin inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun jauh lebih unggul dibanding dirinya.

'Trik sampah!' pikir Sungmin sambil memukul keras pinggiran bathtub kemudian bangkit untuk membilas tubuhnya dengan perasan terluka. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Sungmin sudah merencanakan untuk langsung pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa berbasa-basi untuk mengajak Kyuhyun ngobrol seperti tadi.

Namun, itu hanya pikirannya. Kyuhyun bahkan telah pergi dari kamarnya sebelum Sungmin keluar kamar mandi. Sambil menggigit bibirnya Sungmin berlalu ke kamarnya, berpikir untuk bergegas memakai seragam sekolahnya kemudian turun untuk sarapan.

* * *

"Minnie-ah, apa pekan ini kau belum siap bertemu dengannya?" Sungmin yang paham betul siapa 'nya' yang dimaksud Heechul dalam kalimatnya hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ini bahkan masih di meja makan.

"Aku.."

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi sekarang."

Genggaman Sungmin pada garpu dan pisaunya menguat, suara _bass_ yang terdengar dingin dan menyiratkan kesakitan mendalam itu kembali mengundang sesak di rongga dadanya.

"Kau tak berangkat dengan Kyuhyun, Min?" tanya Hankyung sambil menyesap kopinya. Sungmin menggeleng kemudian berdehem pelan. "Aku pergi dengan Yesung _hyung_, _appa_," walau sudah berusaha namun suara Sungmin tetap saja terdengar parau dan itu membuat Hankyung mengernyit tak suka.

"Aku pergi sekarang _appa_, _eomma_," pamit Sungmin kemudian berjalan keluar ruang makan.

"Sungmin terlihat buruk saat kau membahasa soal itu. Jangan terlalu memaksanya," ucap Hankyung membuat Heechul yang tengah menikmati sarapannya langsung mendongakkan kepala kemudian melukiskan senyum tenang. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Sungmin, dia setuju _yeobo_," ujar Heechul kemudian kembali fokus menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari sikap aneh Sungmin tapi ia berpikir jika hal itu hanya karena putranya perlu penyesuaian atau sedang dalam _mood_ buruk.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin berbohong soal pergi sekolahnya bersama Yesung, sosok manis yang beberapa hari terakhir melewati situasi buruk itu terlihat berjalan pelan menuju halte bus yang lumayan dekat dengan kompleks perumahannya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada Kyuhyun, sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

'_**Aku sudah berusaha bicara hyung, sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak mendengarkanku.' **_Ia teringat percakapannya dua hari yang lalu dengan Yesung, dalam situasi kalut seperti saat itu ia tak peduli akan ucapan konyolnya namun dalam situasi sadar seperti sekarang Sungmin mengutuk sikapnya yang entah kenapa memperlihatkan secara terang-terangan tentang hubungan anehnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Hanya Yesung. Sungmin berpikir hanya pria itu yang bisa menerima hubungan mereka, tidak dengan yang lain. Buktinya Yesung dengan santai mendengarkan, menanggapi, atau memberikan saran saat Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun bercerita tentang masalah satu sama lain yang kurang pantas jika hanya disebut sebagai masalah kakak beradik.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mendengarku?" gumam Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang mendiamkannya adalah hal yang paling membuat Sungmin tersiksa.

Sudah lupa dengan tujuannya, Sungmin terus melangkah dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun membuat sosok itu tanpa sadar sudah melewati halte bus sejauh 100 meter. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan Kyuhyun, semuanya berubah menjadi Kyuhyun. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat seperti Kyuhyun. Dingin dan tak melukiskan senyum padanya.

Sosok yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah Sungmin dari arah berlawanan itu hanya bisa mendesah gusar. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dengan melamun sambil berjalan seperti itu? Setelah menepikan mobil dengan kesal, sosok tampan itu langsung keluar.

"Cho Sungmin!" seruan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan itu langsung menyentak kesadaran Sungmin. Putra sulung keluarga Cho itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, senyumnya yang nyaris menghilang seminggu ini perlahan terukir saat matanya mendapati raut wajah _namjachingu_nya yang tengah tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangan di seberang jalan.

Suara riuh mulai menghilang, suara manusia, suara deru mesin, dan suara apapun yang menghampiri telinga Sungmin mendadak hilang karena rasa bahagia yang tak lagi terlukiskan.

"Kyuhyunnie," gumam Sungmin tak percaya. Matanya yang semula hanya menatap kosong jalanan, mulai berkaca-kaca akan rasa haru. Kyuhyunnya di sana, meminta Sungmin untuk menghampirinya.

'Tunggu apa lagi!' teriak batinnya membuat pemuda manis itu refleks melangkah ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya. Tapi kenapa orang itu menatap ngeri ke arahnya?

"SUNGMIN AWAS!"

BRAK!

Peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi begitu cepat, puluhan pejalan kaki menjerit heboh bahkan beberapa kendaraan refleks berhenti di waktu bersamaan saat tubuh seorang remaja terpental cukup jauh dari depan sebuah mobil.

"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba turun ke jalan?"

"Hubungi ambulans!"

Sosok yang Sungmin kira Kyuhyun itu langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Darah yang mengalir dari kepala sudah melumuri wajah putih Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Bangun Sungmin!" sosok itu terus memanggil namanya, tangannya merengkuh erat kepala Sungmin mengabaikan kemeja sekolahnya yang sudah berubah warna.

"Nak, jika kau mengenal pemuda ini, segera hubungi orang tuanya."

Dengan tangan gemetar, sosok itu melakukan apa yang baru saja diusulkan oleh seorang wanita lanjut usia. Ponselnya tertinggal di dalam mobil, ia meraba kantong _blazer_ Sungmin dan menemukan ponsel di sana.

Dia sedang kebingungan dan refleks menekan tombol satu untuk panggilan cepat. Siapapun yang mengangkat panggilannya, sosok itu tidak peduli.

'Hm?'

"_Yeoboseyo_. Sungmin kecelakaan."

'Apa yang kau bicarakan?'

"Sungmin kecelakaan, kau tidak mendengarku?"

'Jangan bercanda denganku.'

"Aku serius, Cho Kyuhyun!"

'Siapa kau?'

"Zhoumi."

'_MWO_?'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana rumah sakit elit itu tak lagi menunjukkan kenyamanan sedikitpun. Ruang VIP memang lebih lengang dibanding ruang lainnya, jadi wajar saja jika jarang terlihat keberadaan orang lain atau pihak rumah sakit yang berkeliaran di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kau brengsek! Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan ini!"

Kyuhyun berulang kali melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Zhoumi, tak berbeda jauh dengan Yesung yang terus mengumpat ke arah Zhoumi. Tuduhan-tuduhan yang menyudutkan Zhoumi terus saja dilontarkan secara bergantian oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung tapi sejauh ini Zhoumi hanya bisa mengerang atas rasa sakit yang terasa di sekujur wajahnya.

Ia bahkan belum menjelaskan apa-apa saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Jawab aku! Kau bisu, heh!" Zhoumi tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya bisa diam sambil mengernyit kesakitan, rasanya percuma bicara dengan orang yang bahkan tak mau mendengarkan kita.

"Kau benar-benar.."

"Kyuhyun!"

Tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun mengenal jelas suara itu. 'Sial!' batinnya gusar kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Zhoumi yang sejak tadi menjadi bulan-bulanannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah! Menghakimi orang lain tanpa alasan," suara tegas sosok dengan stelan formal itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung tersindir. Bukannya tidak tahu penuturan saksi, hanya saja mereka tidak percaya.

_**Anak itu tiba-tiba turun ke jalan. Kami pikir dia sengaja bunuh diri. **_Hampir semua saksi mengatakan hal serupa, mereka membantu Zhoumi membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Walaupun tidak mungkin mereka berbohong, Kyuhyun tetap curiga pada Zhoumi. Bisa saja ia membayar orang-orang itu untuk kesaksian palsu.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan sang ayah—Hankyung tengah menghampiri Zhoumi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" _namja_ tinggi yang itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya.

Yesung yang lebih dulu menyadari kesalahannya, segera mengontrol emosi. Tangannya terlihat mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum beranjak memanggil perawat untuk mengobati luka di wajah Zhoumi.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain membuat keributan? Kau selalu kekanakan! Ini akibatnya jika Sungmin terus memanjakanmu!" Heechul yang baru saja tiba langsung memarahi Kyuhyun setelah memukul keras kepala putranya.

"Angkat wajahmu saat aku bicara padamu, Cho!" bentaknya lagi saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengangkat kepala. Seandainya Heechul mau sedikit membungkuk kemudian mengintip wajah putranya, sudah dipastikan ia bisa melihat secara langsung aura mengerikan yang tengah menguar dari obsidian si bungsu Cho.

"Jawab aku!"

"Berhenti. Membentakku. Nyonya. Cho!" sahut Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan Heechul menyesali itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana marahnya Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Sudah, sudah! Kita sedang di rumah sakit," lerai Hankyung. Yesung yang sudah kembali bersama Zhoumi hanya bisa diam menonton Kyuhyun yang tengah dimarahi ibunya. Seperti anak kecil sekali bukan? 'Memalukan!' batin Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Apa ada yang bernama Kyuhyun?" semua kepala sontak menoleh ke asal suara.

Dari pintu ruang rawat Sungmin terlihat seorang perawat cantik yang tengah melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kyuhyun," sahut Kyuhyun buru-buru. Perawat cantik itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. "Sungmin-_ssi_ memanggil Anda."

"Sungmin sadar?" tanya Hankyung.

"_Ye_. Kami harus menjahit beberapa luka di bagian kepala Sungmin-_ssi_, tapi pasien meminta Kyuhyun-_ssi_ untuk menemaninya."

"Jahitan!" pekik Heechul mendekati histeris, perutnya mendadak bergolak memikirkan hal itu. Kyuhyun hampir saja meneriakkan hal yang sama. "_Ne_, ada beberapa luka yang perlu dijahit. Mari Kyuhyun-_ssi_, ikut saya."

Tanpa menoleh ataupun berpamitan pada orang tuanya, Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti langkah perawat cantik ke dalam ruang rawat Sungmin. Batinnya merutuk sikap dingin yang ia tujukan pada Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. 'Sudah bisa dipastikan, Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan itu karena kau!' batin jahatnya mencibir sinis sambil memicingkan mata seolah tengah mengejek Kyuhyun.

Saat memasuki ruangan serba putih dengan aksen hijau Kyuhyun langsung mendengar erangan lirih kekasihnya. "Lewat sini Kyuhyun-_ssi_," Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Berjalan sesuai arah yang ditunjukkan perawat.

Dokter mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang, sementara pria dengan jas putih mulai sibuk dengan jarum sterilnya. Kyuhyun nyaris muntah, ia tak pernah suka bau rumah sakit apalagi harus berkutat dengan hal sejenis ini. Namun, demi Sungminnya.

_**Apa yang tidak bisa Cho Kyuhyun lakukan untuk Cho Sungmin?**_Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin, mengingat sumpah yang pernah ia lontarkan pada kekasihnya. "Ming?" Sungmin membuka matanya, terlihat setengah tidak sadar. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya kemudian menatap wajah dokter yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Kami menyuntikkan sedikit anastesi. Sungmin-_ssi_ masih sadar dan mungkin masih bisa merasakan sedikit sakit."

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kyu.." entah hanya menyebut atau memanggil namanya, Sungmin pun tidak tahu harus disebut apa suara yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang hangat dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya sudah kembali. Berada di sampingnya sambil membungkam lembut jemarinya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa cengeng, air matanya menetes ketika mengingat situasi seperti ini pernah mereka lewati di masa kecil.

Usia Sungmin masih 6 tahun saat bocah manis itu harus mendapatkan luka serius di kepalanya akibat jatuh dari perosotan. Kyuhyun yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun tidak berhenti menangis dan memanggilnya. '_Hyung-ie_ tidak boleh meninggalkan Kyuhyunnie!' Sungmin ingat betul adiknya menjerit ketakutan saat Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya karena pengaruh obat bius.

'_Hyung-ie_, nanti temani Kyuhyunnie main _ne?_'

'_Hyung-ie_, nanti temani Kyuhyunnie tidur!'

'_Hyung-ie_, hanya boleh main dengan Kyuhyunnie dan Yesung _hyung_!'

'_Hyung-ie_ harus dengan Kyuhyunnie, tidak boleh dengan yang lain!'

'_Hyung-ie_..'

'_Hyung-ie_.'

**Hyung-ie.**

Panggilan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak Sungmin dengar dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun memanggilnya semanis itu. Panggilan dari adik untuk kakaknya. Kini, panggilan seperti itu tak lagi terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun memanggilnya '_hyung_' hanya untuk formalitas.

"Ming?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kumohon jangan menangis," bisiknya kemudian menempatkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pelipis kekasihnya. Para medis yang berada di dalam ruangan hanya bisa saling melirikkan mata, Kyuhyun menyadari itu namun ia tak peduli.

Saat tautan Sungmin mulai mengerat, Kyuhyun tahu sang kakak tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya. Si bungsu Cho balas mengeratkan jemarinya kemudian menempatkan bibirnya di buku jari mereka yang bertaut seolah balas berjanji untuk tak melepaskan Sungmin sampai kapanpun. _**'Dan aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan diri darimu!'**_

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, ini akan sedikit sakit. Tolong tenangkan Sungmin-_ssi_," suara satu-satunya pria berjas putih membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala. Bibirnya kembali mendekat ke telinga Sungmin. "Sayang, ini akan sedikit sakit tapi kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita bisa kembali ke rumah dengan cepat setelah ini."

Sungmin tak menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menampakkan sinar ngeri saat merasakan sensasi aneh yang tengah terjadi di sekitar kulit kepalanya. "Hei, tidak apa-apa," hibur Kyuhyun sambil mengurai tawa pelan. Sungmin melirikkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, menemukan wajah tampan kekasihnya tengah melukiskan senyum hangat yang rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia lihat.

Musim semi mendadak tergambar di dalam pikiran Sungmin. Bunga-bunga yang selama ini layu diterjang bekunya musim dingin mendadak bermekaran dan menyesaki hidungnya dengan harum yang mengantarkan desir hangat ke dalam dadanya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat hatinya seperti itu.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"Tidak boleh terlalu banyak bicara, Ming. Nanti setelah dokter selesai _ne_?"

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_ benar. Agar cepat selesai, Sungmin-_ssi_ harus tenang, oke?"

Sungmin hanya bergumam pelan, berusaha mengalihkan sensasi aneh di bagian kepalanya dengan menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyunnya walau sesekali pengaruh obat mendorongnya untuk terlelap.

Sementara di luar ruangan, Heechul terlihat memijat pelipisnya. Ia tengah sibuk di kantor saat Hankyung yang sedang rapat di luar kantor menghubunginya dan memberitahukan jika putra sulung mereka mengalami kecelakaan kecil—menurut yang ia dengar dari Hankyung. Kepalanya yang sejak awal memang pusing karena tumpukan pekerjaan langsung berdenyut parah setelah mendengar berita dari suaminya. Dan sekarang, ia seolah tak memiliki kepala. Denyutan seperti menyerang seluruh sudut kepalanya saat memikirkan Sungmin yang harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan karena kecelakaan yang menurut suaminya kecil.

"Oh Tuhan," desah Heechul sambil menekan dadanya, kepalanya mendongak seolah memanjatkan doa. Hankyung yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung mengulurkan lengan untuk mengusap punggung sang istri. Yesung yang sejak awal memilih berdiri di sekitar pintu ruang rawat hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, sesekali matanya melirik Zhoumi yang menjauh dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Pria tinggi itu tak henti memerintah lewat panggilannya membuat Yesung mendengus malas.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak manja selain memerintah?"

Derap langkah yang berasal dari ujung koridor membuat Heechul dan Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan. "_Eonnie_!" nada panik yang terdengar dari suara sosok yang baru saja tiba itu membuat Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang bertamu ke _mansion_ Cho saat itu.

Siapa namanya? Yesung bertanya di dalam kepalanya seolah mengingat ucapan jawaban Heechul saat itu.

"_**Oh, itu teman eomma. Kibum ajjuma."**_

"Kibum," gumam Yesung sambil menatap sesosok _namja_ yang berjalan di belakang Kibum. Matanya mengawasi dengan waspada saat wanita dengan penampilan nyonya besar itu menghampiri Heechul dan memberikan sebuah pelukan erat.

Hankyung melukiskan senyum samar saat melihat _namja_ di belakang Kibum menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat sebelum memberikan pelukan persahabatan.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Hankyung menatap sosok di hadapannya kemudian mendesah pelan. "Sungmin harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan."

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih, Siwon-_ah_," sahut Hankyung sambil menepuk pelan lengan pria yang berstatus suami Kibum.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" kali ini Kibum yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum ada kabar, kami tahu Sungmin mendapat jahitan dari perawat yang memanggil Kyuhyun karena Sungmin meminta ditemani."

Raut wajah Kibum yang belum menjauh dari ekspresi khawatir mau tak mau membuat Yesung menambahkan kerutan di keningnya. Pikirannya langsung dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan siapa Kibum? Apa pentingnya Sungmin bagi wanita itu? Kenapa Kibum terlihat sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin?

"Keluarga Cho Sungmin?"

Yesung yang berada di dekat pintu langsung terlonjak kaget, untuk beberapa detik ia melemparkan tatapan jengkel pada pria berjas putih yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"_Ye_, kami keluarganya," sahut Hankyung dan Heechul nyaris bersamaan. Dokter hanya melukiskan senyum tenang kemudian menutup pintu sebelum menatap pasangan Cho.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ baik-baik saja. Tidak ada retak atau patah tulang, mungkin memar dan luka-luka. Saat ini masih ada sedikit pengaruh anastesi, mungkin setelah pengaruh anastesinya menghilang pasien akan mengeluh sakit di beberapa bagian."

"Apakah itu baik-baik saja?" Heechul menyela tak sabaran. "Jangan khawatir Nyonya Cho, itu normal. Kami tidak bisa memberi obat penghilang rasa sakit terus menerus pada pasien. Jika Sungmin-_ssi_ mengeluh sakit, cukup hubungi Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Dia bisa diandalkan untuk menenangkan Sungmin-_ssi_."

Hankyung dan Heechul saling melempar tatapan, tersenyum lega kemudian kembali menatap dokter yang masih melempar senyum pada mereka. "Ah ya, Kyuhyun kami memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Orang-orang menyebut mereka pasangan kakak beradik yang sangat manis."

"Oh!" sinar kejut tergambar di mata besar sang dokter. Benarkah mereka sepasang kakak beradik? Mungkin hal itu yang ingin ditanyakanannya. Namun, sang dokter menahan diri untuk hal itu.

"Aku pikir mereka sangat cocok dan ya.." sang dokter tak lagi melanjutkan. Entahlah ia tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Yesung yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa melukiskan senyum samar.

"Apa kami boleh menemui Sungmin?" Kibum melontarkan pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi membuat ekspresi Yesung berubah masam. _Siapa wanita itu!_

"Tentu. Setelah itu biarkan pasien istirahat."

Setelah melihat anggukan paham dari keluarga pasiennya, sang dokter hanya bisa melukiskan senyum sambil mempersilahkan siapapun yang hendak memasuki ruang rawat Sungmin.

Yesung masih berdiri di sebelah dokter yang menangani Sungmin. Sepertinya pria berjas putih itu masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya. "Apa menurutmu mereka hanya sepasang kakak beradik?"

Walaupun berusaha menutupi sinar kejut yang lagi-lagi membayangi matanya, sang dokter tak bisa menutupi hal itu dari Yesung. Pria konyol dengan sensasi misterius itu melemparkan tatapan bertanya membuat sang dokter yakin jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_ dan Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya dokter itu ragu-ragu. Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin. Tapi.. aku rasa tidak seperti itu," lagi-lagi nada ragu yang terdengar.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan lengannya. "Aku Kim Jongwoon, panggil aku Yesung," sang dokter mau tak mau mengangkat alisnya, namun lengannya tetap terulur dengan kesan ramah. "Aku Kim Jungmo," senyum tipis Yesung berubah menjadi uraian tawa pelan. "Terimakasih sudah merawat Sungminnie dengan baik dokter Kim."

"Sama-sama. Sudah tugasku sebagai dokter, Jong.. ah maksudku Yesung-_ssi_."

Namja dengan sebutan_ big head_ itu hanya balas tersenyum sebelum berlalu ke dalam ruangan saat para perawat telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Di ranjang besar khas pasien kelas _VIP _tampak Sungmin tengah menatap tenang orang tua dan dua sosok yang mungkin bisa Yesung sebut teman dari Hankyung dan Heechul.

Beberapa lukanya sudah ditempel dengan plester luka tapi jahitannya dibiarkan tanpa penutup. Hal itu jelas membuat Heechul menatap ngeri ke arah putra pertamanya. "Oh sayang, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Kau bilang akan pergi dengan Yesungie, kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan di sekitar halte?"

Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana ibunya. Sedikit dramatis jika menyangkut putranya, pria dengan paras tampan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Heechul tak henti mencium wajah Sungmin yang tidak terluka. "Yesung _hyung_ sudah berangkat _eomma_, aku berpikir untuk pergi naik bus saja."

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu! _Eomma_ tidak ingin mendengar hal seperti ini lagi," ucap Heechul serius. Matanya beralih ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-_ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan setiap pagi di sekolah sampai kau berangkat lebih dulu seminggu ini?"

Melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan menjawab, Sungmin pun mengambil alih. "Kyuhyunnie, memiliki beberapa kegiatan klub sebelum jadwal pertama di mulai _eomma_," Heechul menyipitkan matanya seolah menunggu klarifikasi dari Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa mengiyakan. "Iya _eomma_. Maaf, aku juga tak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Setelah ini kami akan pergi bersama, seterusnya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin saat kata 'seterusnya' terlontar dengan nada teramat lembut. Sungmin melukiskan senyum sambil mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sang ibu larut dalam situasi yang sama. Terharu akan sikap putranya yang sangat rukun, saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Sungmin-_ah_, banyak saksi yang mengatakan jika kau tiba-tiba lari ke jalan raya. Apa yang terjadi sebelum itu?" tanya Hankyung yang penasaran dengan kronologis kecelakaan putranya.

Sungmin terlihat mengingat sesaat. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat _appa_. Aku melihat Kyuhyun di seberang jalan. Jadi, aku.. sepertinya melupakan banyaknya kendaraan."

"Melihat Kyuhyun?" Yesung tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyela. Sungmin mengerjab kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Iya, aku melihat Kyuhyunnie. Dia memanggilku dan aku berlari.." kalimat Sungmin tak berlanjut saat melihat Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan tatapan setuju akan penuturannya.

"Bukan kau?" tanya Sungmin nyaris berbisik. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Zhoumi yang menghubungi kami saat dia berada di tempat kejadian."

Mata Sungmin otomatis melebar. "Zhoumi?" ulangnya tak percaya. Pikiran negatif tentang Zhoumi yang menabraknya langsung lenyap saat pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka diiringi seruan panik dari _yeoja_ yang Sungmin kenali sebagai teman _eomma_nya.

"Oh Tuhan, Zhoumi! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Siwon yang semula hanya berdiri tenang langsung mengikuti Kibum, melangkah ke arah Zhoumi yang baru saja menutup pintu. "Tidak apa-apa _eomma_," sahutnya. Kibum langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Wajahmu lebam seperti ini."

"Zhou, apa kau berkelahi dengan seseorang?"

Tangan Zhoumi terangkat saat orang tuanya mulai menunjukkan sikap berlebihan. "Sungguh! Aku baik-baik saja, _appa eomma_. Ini bukan masalah. Jadi, tenanglah."

"Zhoumi.."

"_Eomma._ Sungguh. Aku. Baik-baik saja," kali ini Zhoumi menekankan kalimatnya membuat Kibum langsung hanya menatap suaminya yang masih saja meneliti wajah lebam putranya. Hankyung dan Heechul hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli bahkan tak menampakkan simpati sedikitpun untuk sikap baik Zhoumi.

Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah tampan itu babak belur.

Tak ingin memperpanjang sikap khawatir berlebih orang tuanya, Zhoumi langsung beralih menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menatap ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya beralih pada kepala keluarga Cho. "Aku meminta seseorang untuk menyelidiki kecelakaan yang menimpa Sungmin dan mereka melaporkan jika tidak ada unsur kesengajaan."

Hankyung menggumamkan kata terimakasih dengan tulus.

"Terimakasih Zhoumi," intonasi penuh terimakasih itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun mendengus pelan akan sikap ibunya. Zhoumi hanya membungkuk sekilas kemudian menatap Yesung yang masih setia melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu tak memiliki kesan ramah di mata Zhoumi.

"Bukan kau yang menabraknya?" pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya tapi entah kenapa Yesung tetap melontarkan itu. Siwon mengerutkan alis tak suka. "_Appa_, Yesung suka bercanda. Dia tidak serius mengatakan itu," sela Zhoumi saat melihat rahang Siwon mengeras bersiap menyembur Yesung dengan kemarahannya. "Ya baiklah, aku hanya bercanda."

Kibum menatap Zhoumi kemudian menyentuh lengan putranya, mengisyaratkan Zhoumi untuk menatap Sungmin. _Namja_ tinggi itu benar-benar menatap Sungmin, walau sedetik kemudian matanya beralih menatap jemari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bertaut. Lagi-lagi pikiran tentang 'pasangan abnormal' melintas di pikirannya membuat sinar sinis membayangi mata Zhoumi.

Setiap orang memiliki fokus masing-masing demikian pula dengan Yesung, _namja_ itu menatap penuh selidik pada Siwon dan Kibum, walaupun ia tak terlalu suka menonton berita, membaca majalah atau koran, tapi ia cukup familiar dengan wajah mereka.

Choi Siwon, pengusaha nomor satu di negaranya. Kim Kibum menyandang marga Choi setelah menikah dengan Choi Siwon. Zhoumi adalah putra donatur utama _Neul Paran School_ dan jika ia tak salah ingat, beberapa siswi membicarakan jika Choi Siwonlah donatur utama sekolahnya.

Jadi, Zhoumi..

"Ayo sayang," ajak Kibum sambil menggandeng lengan Zhoumi mendekati Sungmin. Perlahan mata sipit Yesung melebar, mulutnya mulai terbuka namun tak sepatah katapun terlontar.

'Demam saling tidak mengenal antar anak konglomerat sedang melanda Seoul,' batin Yesung.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan tangan Sungmin yang menaut jemarinya terlalu erat. Sungmin tak mengucapkan apapun tapi matanya menampakkan sinar khawatir yang tidak Kyuhyun pahami saat Zhoumi semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

Sungmin berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman lembut Heechul saat ibunya mulai bicara. "Sungminnie, mungkin kau sudah mengenal Zhoumi. Kalian satu sekolah dan akhir-akhir ini berada dalam satu kelas."

Tidak, ia tak ingin mendengar ini.

Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun dijauhi aliran darah. Ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Zhoumi orang yang _eomma_ maksud. Orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu."

Mulut Yesung perlahan mengatup. "Sudah kuduga," lirihnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_, Zhoumi kami sangat menyukaimu. Sudah lama ia berharap bisa dekat denganmu," ucap Kibum dengan nada senang. Merasa lega karena bisa mengatakan hal ini. Kebahagiaan Zhoumi adalah letak kebahagiannya juga.

Bagai sebuah mesin, Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh sistem tubuhnya di-_pause_ oleh _remote_ tak kasat mata. Ia tercekat, berusaha tak percaya walau ia yakin seratus persen tak salah dengar. Zhoumi? _Namja_ yang diam-diam menatap jijik pada mereka justru menjadi pria paling menjijikkan di matanya saat ini.

Dijodohkan dengan Sungmin?

'Sungmin milikku!' batin Kyuhyun berteriak tak terima. Dadanya bergemuruh, gempar dengan detakan menyesakkan.

Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin, seolah mengisyaratkan kekasihnya untuk tenang. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tak mengharapkan ini. "Kau.." semua mata beralih pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung itu sengaja menjeda nada dinginnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sungmin?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Siwon dan Kibum menatap Hankyung dan Heechul seolah bertanya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau ini.."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, Choi Jomyuk."

**TBC**

* * *

Bab~ Bababa~ Bab~ Babababababa~~~~

Aloha epribadeh! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, manusia tidak cantik dengan angan-angan terlalu tinggi. Jangan lagi membahas apa angan-angan saya. Kalian mungkin sudah hafal atau bosan mendengar. Gak papalah yang penting jangan bosan jadi pegawai #bruagh *program TV kali*

Ciyeeeeehhhh~ banyak yang bener nih nebaknya. Tenang ghaes *ngomong guys ala Dodit* hadiahnya nanti saya kasih nomor antrian satu-satu buat meluk Youngmin harabeoji. Muehehehehehe, segara ambil tiket sebelum ketinggalan. Ketinggalan tanggung sendiri :P

Oke, langsung sesi cuap-cuap yaaaa~

* * *

**R: Sungmin anaknya Kibum?**

T: Menurut chingu? #sokmisterius

**R: Siapa yang dijodohkan dengan Sungmin!**

T: Bukan saya chingu. Gak usah pake tanda seru gitu nanyanya O.O

**R: Couple lain mana berrrooohhh?**

T: Masih nyangkut di pohon toge berrrooohhh #plak Bantuin turun sana! :P

**R: Harapan incest sampe ending VS tidak incest endingnya.**

T: Muehehehehehe, ini pembacanya ada yang yang mau galau-galauan sampe ending, ada juga yang gak mau galau-galauan. Aku pilih mana ya? #posemikir Pilih Sungjin aja deh #ditampol

**R: FFnya bikin perasaan loncat-loncat.**

T: Gak papa chingu, yang penting jangan perasaan chingu yang loncat-loncat ke saya #apadeh! Tau kan perasaan saya buat siapa? *lirik SasuJin* EEEEHHH? SasuJin? Oh nooooooooo! Gak ada couple buat SasukeSungjin! GAK ADA! *ngomong sendiri marah sendiri* #kumat

**R: Jadi guru sulit. Cita-cita gak jadi guru.**

T: RT keras! Dari dulu selalu bilang guru itu pekerjaan yang sangat mulia karena jadi guru gak mudah. Tapi saat saya terdampar di FKIP hal itu benar-benar terwujud. Gak mudaaaaahhhh TT_TT #elapingus Padahal cita-cita jadi arkeolog. Gali tanah dapet tulang langsung dapet duit #plak padahal itu tulang ikan, oh my~ tulang Donghae ternyata #plakplakplakplak

**R: Apa bakal jadi M-Preg?**

T: Entahlah chingu, saya sedang gundah gulana, dan gak tau arah jalan pulang #sokdrama Masih gak tau chingu :D

**R: Incest identik dengan sad ending, tolong jangan~**

T: Haaaahhhh, saya gak tau harus bicara apa #makingalau

**R: Spesial buat Kibi Kiyo yang reviewnya sepanjang punya(?) Kyu dan kata-katanya anti mainstream #LOL**

T: Ya ampun saya baru baca review chapter 2 dan 3 dari kamu. Baru masuk chingu :D Tapi itu bikin ngakak parah. Gara TOP markoTOP sudah biasa kau ganti Seugri marSeungri #LOL Terus GOOD marGOOD sudah biasa kau ganti jadi GD marGD. Buahahahahaha. Itu sejenis pencemaran nama baik untuk member BIG BANG *demo bareng fans nya BIG BANG*  
Di chapter 3 kamu review soal Yesung yang harusnya dapat piala CITRA karena sikapnya. Tapi kau malah lari ngomongin piala VASEL*NE. Akakakakakakkk, itu hand body! Ampun deh! Asli absurd dan bikin ngakak parah reviewmu naaakkkk! Kayaknya saya baru liat namamu akhir-akhir ini, kemarin hilang ke mana? Kan kau sendiri yang mengaku anak domba konoha yang hilang -_- Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, sampein ya salamku #kedipgenit

**R: Kibum please jadi emaknya Sungmin!**

T: Kibum: Jangan menggunakan tanda seru di dalam kalimatmua. Aku tidak suka dipaksa, kalau aku mau, aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri #stoicface

**R: Aaaaahhhhh! Yesung kamu keren banget!**

T: Yesung: Oke, thanks *singkat, padat dan jelas* #geplakYesung Songong banget jawabnya! Ngomong yang bener! Yesung: #eluskepala Baiklah aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mengidolakan aku di FF tidak jelas ini, tapi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Itu bisa menurunkan popularitas mereka berdua *tunjuk KyuhyunSungmin* sebagai pemeran utama. Walaupun aku sangat ingin menjadi pemeran utama, tapi aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi pemeran utama. Ah, kalian pahami kalimatku. Apakah terdengar aneh? -_-

**R: Donghae jodohin sama Sungmin!**

T: Donghae: Ngapain panggil-panggil? Orang sibuk gak bisa main di FF gak jelas #songongmodeon Donghae! Awas kau maksa-maksa main di FF-ku yah!

**R: QMi? KyuMi? KyuZhou? XianMi? GO TO HELL PLEASE! **

T: Kyuhyun: Lo aja sono yang ke neraka! #ngunyahpaku  
Zhou: Apa-apaan? Aku tidak pernah berbuat dosa, kau menyuruhku pergi ke neraka? Kau saja yang pergi! *natap sinis*

**R: YeWook pleaseeeeeeeeee!**

T: Ryeowook: #ngangkatspatula Apa? Aku sedang memasak! Tidak ada waktu main FF! Arra?  
Yesung: #senyumdatar Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku! Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi pemeran utama *mulai absurd*

Chingudeuuulll~~

Hati-hati ya kalo review, salah-salah orangnya muncul marah-marah *tunjuk balasan review di atas* Muehehehehehehehe.

Okelah, terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter 3 #terharu Tinggalkan jejak lagi untuk chapter ini. Saranghae~~~~

Mian for typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****5**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Ibu jari Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin, seolah mengisyaratkan kekasihnya untuk tenang. Ia tahu Sungmin tak mengharapkan ini. "Kau.." semua mata beralih pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung itu sengaja menjeda nada dinginnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sungmin?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Siwon dan Kibum menatap Hankyung dan Heechul seolah bertanya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau ini.."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, Choi Jomyuk."

Suasana mendadak hening, Hankyung dan Heechul menatap tak percaya pada putra bungsu mereka. Demikian pula dengan Siwon dan Kibum, pasangan Choi itu masih tak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Yesung mengurai tawa, terbahak melihat ekspresi Zhoumi yang seolah kehilangan mulutnya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu tak memudarkan tatapan remehnya pada Zhoumi bahkan ia terlihat semakin menantang dengan gestur posesifnya—mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan _yeoja-yeoja_ di sekolah?" pertanyaan dengan nada mencela terdengar dari Zhoumi, tiga _namja_ dengan seragam Neul Paran itu menunggu dengan jantung berdebar saat Zhoumi terlihat menimang kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkannya setelah ini. "Kau bagus dalam hal berakting," imbuh Zhoumi kemudian mengurai tawa dengan lepas.

Raut wajah pasangan Choi yang semula mengeruh karena sikap aneh Kyuhyun perlahan kembali berseri saat menangkap arah pembicaraan Zhoumi. "Jadi, Kyuhyun mengikuti klub teater?" tanya Kibum seolah menebak maksud ucapan putranya.

"Begitulah _eomma_, awalnya aku tak percaya saat _yeoja-yeoja_ di sekolah mengatakan Kyuhyun bagus dalam berakting. Ternyata memang bagus, tapi sayang leluconmu tidak lucu sama sekali," ucap Zhoumi dengan nada sangat bersahabat namun Kyuhyun tahu semua itu tak lebih dari sandiwara yang tengah dilakukan Zhoumi untuk membuat posisi _namja_ Choi itu tetap bertahan.

Kim Jongwoon yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menggeleng samar seolah mengejek sikap Zhoumi.

"Jadi kau ikut klub teater, Kyuhyun-ah?" kali ini Heechul yang bertanya. "Setahu _eomma_ kau hanya ikut klub musik dan basket. _Ya_, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi aktor, kau akan melanjutkan bisnis _appa_mu," imbuhnya sambil menekankan ketidaksukaannya akan klub yang Kyuhyun ikuti berdasarkan penuturan Zhoumi.

"Tentu saja tidak _ajjuma_, aku dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi _partner_ yang hebat suatu saat," ucap Zhoumi seolah tak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk bicara. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika Zhoumi tengah berusaha menutupi bualannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Benar sekali Zhoumi, kau memang yang terbaik. Kyuhyun selalu menolak jika kami mengajaknya bicara tentang hal itu," ucap Heechul lagi. Kyuhyun melirik sinis pada ibunya. Sepertinya merasa bangga sekali jika Zhoumi benar-benar dengan Sungmin.

"Aku rasa.. dokter mengatakan jika aku butuh istirahat," ucap Sungmin menghentikan obrolan Heechul dan Zhoumi. Pemuda manis itu tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah tahu siapa sosok yang dimaksud _eomma_nya.

Zhoumi?

Apa ini salah satu cara putra Choi Siwon untuk membuatnya jauh dari Kyuhyun?

"Benar. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Sungmin untuk beristirahat," ucap Siwon dengan bijak. Pengusaha tampan itu bergabung dengan istri dan anaknya kemudian mengucapkan beberapa kalimat formal seperti yang biasa diucapkan untuk mendoakan kesembuhan orang lain.

"Cepatlah sembuh," ucap Zhoumi sebelum mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya. Lengannya nyaris terulur menyentuh rambut Sungmin jika saja tak ada Kyuhyun di sana.

Disebut pengecut sekalipun Zhoumi tak peduli, ia hanya ingin orang-orang tahu jika Sungmin memiliki status dengannya, bukan dengan siapapun yang bukan dirinya, termasuk Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk sendiri di taman rumah sakit. Sinar berwarna kemerahan menyapa kulit pucatnya, memberikan rasa hangat yang nyaman. Pikirannya tengah melanglang buana seolah bersatu dengan angin sore yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

Lalu lalang pasien dan para medis terlihat sibuk di koridor. Namun, yang menjadi fokus pandangannya saat ini adalah sepasang _namja_ kecil berpakaian pasien yang tengah asik bermain ular tangga.

"Hei, kau berada di ekor ularnya, seharusnya kau turun."

"Tidak mau _hyung-ah_, aku harus menang."

Bocah yang lebih tinggi terlihat mengusap sayang kepala bocah yang lebih kecil saat bocah itu merengut lucu karena kalah bermain dengan bocah yang ia yang panggil _hyung_.

'Persis seperti kami dulu,' batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melukiskan senyum tulusnya.

Seperti kami dulu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu menggunakan kata yang sama untuk mengingat masa kecil mereka. Terlihat sekali jika ada perbedaan yang sangat mencolok antara dulu dan saat ini.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat angin sore terlalu kuat menyapu wajahnya. Lagi-lagi pikirannya terarah pada masa kecil mereka.

'_Hyung-ie_, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku!'

'Hanya kemasukan debu, Kyuhyunnie. Sini _hyung_ tiup.'

'_Hyung-ie_, anginnya merusak rambutku.'

'Tidak apa-apa. Nanti _hyung_ rapikan lagi.'

'_Hyung-ie_, aku tidak mau kedinginan!'

'Iya, nanti _hyung_ pilihkan baju yang paling hangat.'

Matanya kembali terbuka. Kyuhyun kecil adalah Kyuhyun yang cengeng, selalu protes, selalu mengeluh, dan sangat kekanakan. Sungmin selalu direpotkan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus sikap manja Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sungmin tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun yang bahkan sangat menyebalkan tidak pernah membuatnya mengeluh. Jadi, Kyuhyun kecil selalu berpikir jika Sungmin akan selalu kuat untuk dirinya.

Namun, hari itu mengubah semua pemikiran konyolnya. Kyuhyun menemukan kakaknya tengah menangis sendirian di dalam kamar mandi karena merasa bersalah telah membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh saat mereka bersepeda bersama.

Kyuhyun tidak luka, tidak mengalami cedera sedikitpun tapi Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah. Sedangkan ia bersikap sebaliknya, Sungmin kerap kali mendapatkan luka, kerap kali mendapatkan cedera saat harus menuruti keinginannya tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir jika ia harus merasa bersalah karena Sungmin _hyung_nya sangat kuat.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun kecil berjanji untuk berhenti bersikap menyebalkan dan kekanakan. Ia juga berjanji untuk lebih bisa menjaga diri dan menjaga _hyung_nya dengan baik. Sungmin memang tidak pernah menangis saat ia menangis, tapi Kyuhyun yang cengeng itu langsung menangis saat mendapati _hyung_nya tengah menangis karenanya.

'_**Hyung-ie**_**, mulai sekarang Kyuhyunnie yang menjaga **_**hyung-ie**_**. Jangan menangis lagi.'**

Janji masa kecil yang akan terus ia lakukan hingga akhir.

PUK!

Sebuah dadu yang memantul setelah terlempar mengenai kakinya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Bungsu Cho itu langsung memungut benda putih berbentuk kubus dengan titik-titik hitam di masing-masing sisinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dua _namja_ kecil yang tadi ia amati sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Bocah yang lebih kecil terlihat menatap tak suka pada Kyuhyun sedangkan bocah yang lebih besar terlihat menyikut pelan lengan bocah di sebelahnya.

"Kembalikan daduku," ucap bocah yang lebih kecil dengan ketus, lengannya terulur dengan hentakan cukup keras membuat bocah yang lebih besar langsung mendesis. "_Ish_! Kau yang salah, melempar dadu sembarangan. Kau harus minta maaf dulu pada _hyung-nim_."

"Tidak mau! Aku melemparnya karena _hyung_ menyebalkan. Jadi, ini salah _hyung. Hyung_ saja yang minta maaf!"

"_Aish_! Kau ini!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan dadu di tangannya pada bocah yang lebih kecil. "Kau harus mendengarkan _hyung_mu."

Bocah yang lebih besar langsung menjulurkan lidahnya membuat bocah yang lebih kecil merengut sebal. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, ia seolah bercermin saat menatap bocah keras kepala di hadapannya. "Selamat bermain."

"Terimakasih _hyung-nim_," ucap bocah yang lebih besar sambil membungkuk sopan. Sejenak ia kembali menyikut lengan bocah di sampingnya seolah menyuruh untuk membungkuk sopan seperti dirinya. "Tidak mau, aku bisa mendapatkan daduku tanpa minta maaf."

Benar-benar keras kepala. Seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali mengatakan hal itu di dalam kepalanya. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada dua bocah laki-laki yang kini sudah berlari menjauhinya. Terlihat seperti ia dan _hyung_ tercintanya, Cho Sungmin.

Namun, ini jauh berbeda. Kyuhyun kecil yang sangat nakal tidak pernah meminta maaf atas kesalahannya karena Sungmin akan selalu melakukan itu untuk dirinya. Sekali lagi hanya Sungmin, _hyung_ terhebat di dunia baginya. _Hyung _yang paling kuat, _hyung_ yang paling sabar, _hyung_ yang sangat lembut, _hyung_ yang mampu melakukan apapun untuk hidupnya, dan _hyung_ yang sangat mencintai dirinya.

_Hyung_nya.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Sejak ia berjanji untuk menjaga diri lebih baik dan menjaga Sungmin untuk hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggap Sungmin hanya sebagai _hyung_nya. Sungmin menghabiskan hidup untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sungmin bukan hanya orang yang memiliki ikatan darah dengan dirinya, pemuda manis itu juga memiliki benang merah yang sudah mengikatnya. Kyuhyun percaya jika Sungmin ditakdirkan untuk dirinya.

PUK!

Bukan lemparan dadu. Kali ini tepukan pelan Kyuhyun rasakan di bahunya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. "Jam besuk akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

Satu kalimat yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk meninggalkan lamunannya. Berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin memang menguras energi dan tak memiliki ujung yang jelas. Bukan karena harus berlari mengelilingi dunia hingga berkeringat seluruh tubuh, tapi segala sesuatu akan terasa lebih melelahkan jika menyangkut hati.

Belum selesai masalah hubungan rahasia mereka, masalah baru sudah menunggu di hadapannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tak mengharapkan perjodohan konyolnya dengan Zhoumi, tetap saja ia tak tahu harus bereskpresi seperti apa mengingat setelah ini mungkin kekasih tercintanya harus terikat status dengan orang lain.

"Aku akan ke sana setelah ini," ucapnya singkat.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti dua _namja_ yang duduk berdampingan di bangku taman. Angin dan sinar hangat sore selalu membawa desir menenangkan dan Yesung menyesal sudah mengganggu Kyuhyun dari acara menenangkan diri.

"Dia terus mencarimu. Sejak tadi Heechul _ajjuma_ memintanya makan, tapi dia menolak karena menunggumu," ucap Yesung pelan. Tatapannya tertuju pada arah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, mengamati dua _namja_ kecil yang tengah asik bermain.

Helaan napas terdengar. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan seperti ini. Pemuda manis itu pasti sangat khawatir dengan dirinya. Khawatir Kyuhyun membuat ulah, khawatir Kyuhyun marah padanya, dan khawatir untuk banyak hal tentang dirinya.

Sungmin menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya untuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah saat batinnya berteriak. 'Apa kau pikir cinta selamanya hanya tentang kekhawatiran? Terlalu picik, Cho!'

Seperti orang tolol, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung yang menyadari pergerakan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis prihatin. Sungmin kerap kali melakukan hal yang sama, melamun sambil mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya seorang diri.

"Kau harus menemuinya," Yesung kembali berucap dengan lirih. _Namja_ yang paling tua di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu seolah ikut merasakan tekanan batin yang menimpa dua _dongsaeng_ malangnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Pikirannya terus berputar mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama Sungmin. Kenangan yang selalu mereka ukir bersama dalam suka dan duka, haruskah berakhir seperti ini? Sungmin dengan Zhoumi dan ia akan mati perlahan karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya, _hyung_."

Sesak. Seolah tak bisa menahan desakan air matanya, air bening itu mengalir dengan tenang di pipi Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung yang terkenal dengan _evil smirk_nya itu terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Yesung mengulurkan lengannya untuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kalian harus kuat. Aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau ucapkan untuk menguatkan kekasihmu"

Kekasih. Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, tak berniat untuk menghapus air matanya. "Kyuhyun yang cengeng adalah Kyuhyun 12 tahun yang lalu," ucap Yesung berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menangis.

"Kau tahu _hyung_?" Yesung menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku berpikir untuk menjadi anak kecil selamanya. Walaupun kekanakan aku bebas memiliki Sungmin untuk diriku sendiri."

"Aku percaya kau akan selalu memilikinya. Untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain," ucap Yesung lagi-lagi menunjukkan dukungan 'abrnomal'nya—menurut Zhoumi.

.

.

.

Ekspresi gelisah yang masih setia menghiasi wajah Cho Sungmin. Pemuda manis yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu tak merespon dengan baik setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang lain padanya.

Pikirannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Matanya terus tertuju pada pintu, berharap sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu muncul kemudian tersenyum lembut, menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan ciuman penuh kasih seperti yang biasa sosok itu lakukan.

"Sungmin-ah, kau harus makan sesuatu, nak," ia mendengar jelas suara Kibum dan Heechul yang membujuknya makan sejak tadi. Hanya saja, Sungmin memilih untuk diam atau membalas dengan senyum singkat. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Zhoumi. Pria tinggi itu sejak tadi duduk tenang di sofa, hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya jika Heechul melempar pertanyaan padanya. Selebihnya, _namja_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang jelas-jelas aneh menurut Sungmin.

Bunyi engsel pintu mengambil alih perhatian setiap orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Sungmin berdoa dalam hati, berharap Kyuhyun muncul di sana.

Dan benar saja. "Kyuhyun," sebutnya pelan. Kyuhyun mendengar suara tenor _hyung_nya, hanya saja segala senyum yang sudah ia siapkan untuk menghapus kekhawatiran Sungmin langsung lenyap saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Zhoumi.

"Kyuhyunnie, bisa bantu _eomma_ membujuk _hyung_mu? Dia menolak makan sejak tadi," ucap Heechul dengan nada memohon.

Tatapan penuh harap yang Sungmin layangkan membuat Yesung terpaksa mengambil tindakan. Telapak tangannya menepuk lengan punggung Kyuhyun seolah mengisyaratkan si Cho bungsu untuk berhenti melakukan perang dingin dengan Zhoumi.

"Tentu _eomma_," sahut Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah cerah saat melihat Sungmin hanya menatapnya. "Kenapa tidak mau makan, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke arah Sungmin. Dalam hati ia mendesah, kenapa hari ini Sungmin terlihat sangat cengeng?

Ia harus menahan diri untuk tak memeluk kekasihnya saat melihat Sungmin mengurai tawa pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku pikir kau tidak mau menemaniku di sini," sahut Sungmin sambil mengerjabkan matanya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, kau sudah mencariku, bagaimana kalau aku pergi selamanya?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_," imbuhnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi kosong ranjang Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengulurkan lengannya untuk meraih nampan yang berisi makanan. "Kau harus makan," Sungmin mengangguk ragu sambil mengintip ekspresi Kyuhyun lewat bulu matanya.

Kibum menatap Heechul kemudian tersenyum haru. "Mereka manis sekali _eonnie_."

"Sungmin memang begitu jika sakit. Kyuhyun juga begitu," tanggap Heechul membuat Kibum menatap putranya. "Sayangnya aku hanya memiliki Zhoumi, dia sangat kaku."

Zhoumi menahan diri untuk tak mendengus. 'Mereka tidak manis sama sekali, _eomma_,' batinnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyuapi Sungmin dengan sabar. Sesekali ia melihat Sungmin berucap pelan dan Kyuhyun akan membalas dengan cara yang sama. Rasanya ingin berteriak marah, ia tak benci melihat itu.

Walaupun mulutnya menyangkal, batin Zhoumi seolah membenarkan jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memiliki komunikasi tak kasat mata. Melalui tatapan—yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan—sepasang kakak beradik itu sudah memiliki komunikasi yang sangat dalam.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" bisik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan untuknya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin. "Untuk?" tanyanya pelan. Beruntung Heechul tengah mengobrol dengan Kibum, jadi suara mereka bisa tersamarkan.

"Karena.. Zhoumi mungkin," sahut Sungmin ragu. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau tidak berharap dijodohkan dengan Zhoumi, untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya, menahan senyum lebar yang hendak dilukiskannya. Kyuhyun tidak marah dan hal ini membuatnya merasa sangat senang. "Jangan mengulum bibirmu sendiri, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu."

"Uhuk!" Sungmin langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah antara tersedak dan malu mendengar ucapan semi mesum kekasihnya. "Kyuhyunnie pelan-pelan," omel Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sungmin. Sontak rona merah seolah membakar seluruh wajahnya.

"Minum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas air ke depan mulut Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian meneguk air minumnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ah _eonnie_, sepertinya jam besuk sudah habis. Aku rasa sebaiknya kita meninggalkan ruangan sebelum pihak rumah sakit mengusir kita," ucap Kibum setengah melucu. Heechul menatap jam dinding kemudian mendesah pelan. "Benar juga."

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan 'Setelah ini kau harus istirahat'. Rasanya ingin lebih lama dengan Kyuhyun. "Nanti malam aku ke sini. Kau tahu aku selalu bisa melakukan apapun untukmu."

Benar. Kyuhyun selalu melakukan apapun untuknya. Raut wajah Sungmin langsung berubah cerah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa pelan. Mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk bahagia.

"Aku meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk membiarkanku berada di ruangan Sungmin 24 jam dan mereka tidak keberatan. Hanya aku, yang lain tetap mengikuti jadwal jam besuk."

Tapi mulai saat ini Choi Zhoumi juga memiliki cara tersendiri untuk merusak kebahagian mereka.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Menahan emosi adalah hal yang tidak mudah bagi Kyuhyun. Pria itu terbiasa meledak-ledak dalam kemarahannya dibanding menelan semua umpatan kasar seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _eomma_ dan Yesungie tunggu di luar, jika kau selesai bicara dengan _hyung_mu, segera keluar, mengerti?" Heechul jelas menunjukkan dukungan seratus persen untuk Zhoumi. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir tentang sikap _eomma_nya yang terkesan menjual Sungmin pada Choi sial yang sok paling kaya itu. "_Ne_," sahutnya singkat.

"Zhoumi, jaga Sungmin dengan baik," pesan Kibum pada putranya. Zhoumi terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, singkat dan tak ada basa-basi untuk menanggapi pesan ibunya dengan sepatah kata pun.

Setelah menyampaikan beberapa pesan untuk putra sulungnya, Heechul berlalu dengan Yesung dan Kibum ke luar ruangan. Kyuhyun diam, menunggu dengan sabar untuk mendengar bunyi engsel pintu sebelum menerkam musuhnya dan menelannya mentah-mentah.

Bunyi gesekan kain dengan kulit sofa terdengar, walaupun sangat pelan tapi telinga Kyuhyun mendengar jelas suara itu. "Dasar pecundang," gumamnya keras. Tubuhnya masih setia memunggungi Zhoumi tapi pria tinggi itu mengerti jika dua kata yang tak bisa disebut gumaman itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak dengan gelisah, mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi secara bergantian. Kyuhyun yang menahan emosinya jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding saat pria itu berteriak marah. Sementara Zhoumi terlihat berdiri dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya. Tenang dan tak pernah merasa terganggu.

Sebelah tangannya yang semula menjuntai di samping tubuhnya, bergerak memasuki saku celananya. Gestur angkuh yang dimiliki semua pria kaya. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah peduli dengan ucapanmu."

Sungmin mengerjabkan bola matanya. Nada tenang yang terdengar dalam kalimat Zhoumi berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu terlihat mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Apapun yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak peduli. Karena kau juga tak pernah memilki telinga untuk mendengarkan orang lain," imbuh Zhoumi. Dengusan pelan terdengar samar di ujung kalimatnya.

Lengan Sungmin terulur, menggenggam lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah terkepal. Walaupun tidak ada panggilan untuk dirinya, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatap padanya. "Sudah," hanya satu kata.

Saat Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung tangannya, Kyuhyun tahu jika _namja_ itu berusaha membujuknya untuk tak melanjutkan konfrontasinya dengan Zhoumi. "Aku janji akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kepalanya perlahan tertunduk, membayangkan saat-saat Sungmin mengusap rambutnya untuk menenangkan diri. "Yesung _hyung_ pasti menunggumu," ucap Sungmin lagi.

Baiklah, untuk kali ini tidak ada salahnya menjadi keluarga pasien yang taat aturan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala, menularkan senyumnya pada Sungmin. "Baiklah, aku akan ke mari lagi jika jam besuk suka dibuka," ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening untuk beberapa saat, sedikit heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Namun, alih-alih mempertanyakan hal itu Sungmin justru ikut tersenyum lebar mengabaikan kebingungannya.

Satu _namja_ lain masih berdiri dengan tenang di posisinya, mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana interaksi abnormal pasangan kakak beradik itu. Zhoumi selalu berpikir untuk tenang dan santai menghadapi apa yang tidak disukainya, namun untuk kali ini rasanya tidak.

Tangannya terkepal kuat di dalam saku celananya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Setelah ini mungkin perawat akan mengantarkan obat, kau harus minum obat dan banyak istirahat," ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit geli membayangkan Kyuhyun yang selalu lebih dewasa jika menyangkut dirinya.

Sungmin kembali berbaring di ranjang saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya. Pria kelahiran Februari itu terlihat menepuk _blazer_nya yang sedikit kusut kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"Aku akan menghubungimu setelah tiba di rumah," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian merendahkahkan tubuhnya. Zhoumi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Kyuhyun menempatkan bibirnya di atas bibir calon tunangannya—Sungmin.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado_."

Zhoumi nyaris menghembuskan udara dengan keras lewat mulutnya. Batinnya memasang _alarm_ peringatan seolah mengontrol Zhoumi untuk tetap tenang.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Zhoumi hanya bisa diam. Menatap tenang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi senang. "Jaga kekasihku dengan baik," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi nyaris lepas kendali. "Aku tak pernah mendengarkanmu," balasnya sengit.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Dan di mata Zhoumi, itu tak lebih dari sebuah cibiran untuk mengejek sikap sok kuatnya. "Aku juga tidak butuh di dengar olehmu."

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Baiklah sayang, aku pergi sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun saat mendengar panggilan Sungmin untuknya, mengerti jika itu berarti bahwa dirinya harus segera pergi dan tak memperpanjang urusannya dengan Zhoumi.

"Sampai jumpa," _namja_ Cho itu kembali berucap sebelum berlalu menuju pintu, senyum sinis masih setia terlukis di bibirnya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat melihat Zhoumi semakin terlihat seperti pengecut bodoh yang berlindung di balik sikap sok kuatnya. Namun, senyum itu hanya bertahan sampai tubuhnya berada di balik pintu.

Sejenak pemuda Cho itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sinis pintu di belakang tubuhnya kemudian menyunggingkan satu seringai yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Zhoumi adalah pengecut bodoh yang lihai dalam urusan menyakiti hati lawannya. Pria seperti Zhoumi tidak akan berhasil dilawan jika ia hanya menggunakan teknik sindir menyindir seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk melumpuhkan lawannya. Untuk kali ini ia mendapat lawan yang cukup serius.

Zhoumi. Pria itu tahu betul bagaimana cara menyentuh kekalahannya. Tidak ada kata-kata sinis tapi langkah yang diambilnya cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan harapan. Jadi, jika Zhoumi bersikap seperti pengecut egois yang akan tetap mengikat Sungmin dengan status calon tunangan, maka Kyuhyun akan bersikap sama. Keras kepala dan egois terhadap apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, Sungmin akan tetap menjadi kekasihnya tanpa ada nama Zhoumi di sekitar mereka.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _eomma_ menunggumu sejak tadi," suara sang ibu menghentak Kyuhyun dari pemikirannya.

Dengan ekspresi datar Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti langkah ibunya sebelum mendengus sinis ke arah pintu ruang rawat Sungmin.

.

.

.

Berdua dalam satu ruangan dengan Zhoumi adalah hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di kepala Sungmin. Pemuda _aegyo_ itu memang hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Jadi, rasanya sedikit aneh saat dirinya harus berdua dalam satu ruangan dengan pria tinggi yang bahkan hanya ia kenal sebatas nama.

Dan berita yang lebih mengejutkan adalah pria inilah yang akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya. Satu lagi hal gila yang tak pernah Sungmin pikirkan dalam hidupnya. Menjalin hubungan dengan wanita adalah pemikiran paling gila yang pernah melintas di kepala Sungmin, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan mengingat ia hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun dan menjadikan Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Kini, hal yang jauh lebih gila terwujud tanpa Sungmin pikirkan sebelumnya. Dia akan memilki status dengan pria selain Kyuhyun. Oh demi apapun Zhoumi itu pria lain yang bukan Kyuhyun. dalam mimpi sekalipun Sungmin tak pernah memikirkan pria selain Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," ucap Zhoumi memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada ekspresi yang menunjukkan jika pria itu tak suka ataupun merasa aneh padanya. Pria itu terlalu tenang hingga Sungmin tak habis pikir. Bagaimana jika pria itu marah?

"Aku bisa menekan tombol ini," sahut Sungmin kemudian menekan tombol yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Zhoumi, _namja_ tinggi itu hanya menatap Sungmin sekilas sebelum kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan kembali fokus dengan majalah—entah majalah apa karena Sungmin tak tahu dari mana Zhoumi mendapatkan itu. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin yang terlihat mengamati wajahnya. Mungkin pria manis itu baru sadar jika wajahnya berhiaskan lebam-lebam indah bekas pukulan adik sekaligus kekasih tercintanya.

"Hanya satu?" tanya Zhoumi seolah menantang tapi yang membuat Sungmin jengkel setengah mati adalah tatapan datar pria Choi itu. "Aku akan menambahkan pertanyaan jika aku tertarik," sahut Sungmin berusaha terlihat angkuh.

"Silahkan," ucap Zhoumi sambil menutup majalahnya. Meletakkan di sebelahnya kemudian duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki, terlihat penuh minat dengan pertanyaan yang akan Sungmin layangkan.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan perjodohan ini?" Zhoumi menyamankan posisi duduknya kemudian melontarkan balik pertanyaan pada Sungmin. "Perjodohan ini? Maksudmu perjdohan untuk kita?"

Kita?

Sungmin mengernyit tak suka saat Zhoumi menggunakan kata ganti itu. "Bukan, perjodohan antara kau dan aku," ralatnya. Kita hanya berlaku untuk dia dan Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi menganggukkan kepala kemudian kembali meraih majalahnya, membuka dengan acak kemudian menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku," Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Kau? Kau yang mengusulkan perjodohan ini?" serunya tak percaya. Anggukan singkat Zhoumi menjadi jawaban seolah meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa pemuda manis itu tidak salah dengar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak mengenalku, bukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengusulkan perjodohan seperti ini?" berondongan pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Zhoumi melukiskan senyum samar. "Kukira kau tidak tertarik dengan pembiacaraan ini. Kau bahkan bertanya lebih dari dua pertanyaan."

Sungmin nyaris menyembur sikap tenang Zhoumi yang penuh basa-basi jika suara perawat tidak menginterupsi obrolan mereka. "Selamat sore Sungmin-_ssi_. Bagaimana perasaan Anda saat ini?"

Dengan setengah hati Sungmin menjawab setiap pertanyaan formalitas kerja yang dilontarkan perawat untuk mengetahui kondisinya. Saat perawat mulai memeriksa tekanan darah dan denyut jantungnya, Zhoumi terlihat berdiri dari posisi duduk kemudian berjalan menghampirinya, bersikap seperti penanggung jawab pasien pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Zhoumi lagi-lagi dengan nada datar. "Tidak ada masalah Tuan, kondisi pasien sudah stabil. Mungkin setelah minum obat, Sungmin-_ssi_ bisa beristirahat," jelas sang perawat membuat Zhoumi hanya mengganggukkaan kepalanya. "Karena keluarga Sungmin-_ssi_ meminta pasien dijaga 24 jam, tuan juga bisa beristirahat. Saya akan menggantikan Anda untuk menjaga Sungmin-_ssi_."

Ekspresi tenang Zhoumi mendadak terganggu. Sungmin bisa melihat jika _namja_ itu menampakkan kilat tak suka di matanya. "Apa atasanmu tidak mengatakan jika aku bisa berada di sini 24 jam?" Perawat cantik yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang pada Zhoumi itu langsung tergagap. "Keluar dan temui atasanmu sebelum aku memecatmu."

Sungmin menganga untuk beberapa saat, mulutnya serasa ditarik benang tak kasat mata setelah mendengar penuturan Zhoumi.

Memecat?

Sungmin masih bergelut dengan keterkejutannya, mengamati dengan tak percaya saat sosok cantik yang baru saja memeriksa kondisinya terbata-bata menjelaskan kesalahannya sambil memohon maaf. Saat nama Choi Siwon dibawa-bawa dalam ucapan tak jelas sang perawat barulah Sungmin paham jika pemiliki rumah sakit tempatnya berbaring menyembuhkan diri adalah keluarga Zhoumi.

Beginikah cara Zhoumi menunjukkan rasa terganggunya? Tetap tenang namun langsung membanting lawannya tepat ke titik akhir.

"Keluar," Sungmin tersentak. Untuk beberapa detik ia menangkap tubuh si perawat malang yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan. Matanya beralih menatap Zhoumi, pria itu terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa butir pil yang harus Sungmin konsumsi setelah ini.

"Minum obatmu," ujarnya dengan suara rendah. Sungmin hampir berteriak marah, apa lagi sekarang? Selain Kyuhyun yang selalu menyampaikan permintaannya dengan perintah, ia juga dihadapkan dengan pria menjengkelkan seperti Zhoumi.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri, tidak perlu memerintahku!" gumam Sungmin dengan jengkel. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian beranjak menuju sofa. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin menghentikan langkah Zhoumi.

"Aku juga yakin jika memar-memar di wajahmu itu perbuatan Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya kau tak membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun karena aku tak melihat bekas pukulan di wajahnya. Kenapa kau tidak membalas? Apa karena kau terlalu menyukai Kyuhyun? Kau mengusulkan perjodohan ini agar Kyuhyun menjauhiku, bukan?"

Zhoumi mendengus di antara senyumnya. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah ke arah Sungmin. Berdiri terlalu dekat hingga Sungmin terpaksa memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Analisis yang bagus Cho Sungmin, tapi itu terdengar sangat konyol. Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan tapi satu hal yang bisa kukatakan untuk menjawab rasa ingin tahumu," Zhoumi sengaja menjeda kalimatnya saat melihat Sungmin begitu tegang karena posisi mereka. "Aku hanya berdiri di sebelahmu kau sudah bersikap seperti kelinci yang menunggu giliran dipenggal."

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele!" sembur Sungmin akhirnya. Zhoumi tersenyum sinis dan dalam satu detik kemudian menghentak lengan Sungmin. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati, memiliki apapun yang kuinginkan, termasuk dirimu. Dan saat ini aku menginginkanmu, suka atau tidak suka kau tetap akan menjadi milikku."

Pria bermarga Choi itu tidak menggunakan nada ancaman sedikitpun namun entah kenapa Sungmin merasa jika Zhoumi tengah memperingatkan dirinya untuk tak mencari masalah atau bersikap menyebalkan pada dirinya.

"Habiskan obatmu."

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya saat cekalan Zhoumi di lengannya terlepas. "Kau.. bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati?" ucap Sungmin membuat Zhoumi yang nyaris ke luar ruangan kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kau memang milikku dan aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi aku bukan pria bodoh yang mudah mabuk kepayang dengan permintaan tak menguntungkan."

Sial!

Apa pria itu memiliki mata di punggungnya? Apa Zhoumi bisa melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang?

"Jika kau menggunakan status 'kau milikku' lalu memintaku untuk berpikir ulang tentang perjodohan yang menurutmu sangat sial ini, aku hanya bisa mengatakan jika itu tak akan pernah terjadi."

Apakah otaknya terlalu transparan hingga Zhoumi mampu membaca jalan pikirannya? Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengumpat pada ketololannya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin cepat kembali ke rumah," sahut Sungmin dengan nada malas.

"Habiskan obatmu dan pergi istirahat," balas Zhoumi kemudian benar-benar melangkah ke luar ruangan. Sungmin mendesah tak suka kemudian memukul ranjang tempatnya berbaring dengan jengkel. Rasanya ingin sekali bercerita pada Kyuhyun jika Zhoumi telah mengatakan banyak hal menyebalkan. Tapi ia tahu betul jika hal itu hanya akan memperburuk situasi.

Tutup rapat mulutmu, Cho Sungmin!

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Walaupun tak mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin secara langsung, pria bernama Choi Zhoumi itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang Sungmin inginkan. Ingin cepat kembali ke rumah, bukan?

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah berbaik hati meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk memulangkanku. Tapi aku mencabut kata terimakasihku karena kau membuat kamarku sesak dengan perawat-perawat yang kau bilang akan menjagaku 24 jam!"

Zhoumi berdiri dengan ekspresi andalannya, tenang dan tak terganggu walaupun Sungmin sudah menegangkan seluruh otot wajahnya. "Kau pilih kembali ke rumah sakit atau di rumah dengan pengawasan dokter?"

"Aku pilih kau keluar dari kamarku!" teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya. "Keluar kalian!" kali ini teriakannya ditujukan untuk dua orang perawat yang semula berdiri di sekitar ranjangnya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat dua perempuan cantik dengan pakaian khas paramedis itu buru-buru melangkah keluar kamar Sungmin.

Sedetik kemudian fokus Sungmin kembali tertuju pada Zhoumi. Demi apapun ia benar-benar membenci pria satu ini. Sifatnya jauh lebih menjengkelkan dibanding sifat Kyuhyun ditambah sifat Yesung yang memang menjengkelkan.

"Aku mengatakan ini agar kau bisa berpikir dua kali untuk mengatur orang lain. Kau memang memilki banyak uang, bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang lain bertekuk lutut di kakimu. Tapi perlu kau ingat, itu hanya berlaku untuk sekumpulan orang bodoh! Tidak untukku."

"Aku berhak mengatur apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Sungmin mendengus kemudian menyipitkan matanya, jari telunjuknya terulur menuding wajah Zhoumi. "Kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Aku tidak tahu kau dan kau tidak tahu aku. Jadi, semua yang kau katakan padaku tak lebih dari sebuah bualan. Sampai mati pun jangan pernah berharap aku benar-benar menjadi milikmu. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintai Kyuhyun jadi jangan pernah bermimpi menjadikan aku milikmu!"

Mulut Zhoumi membentuk satu garis tipis, memperlihatkan jika _namja_ itu tengah menahan geramannya. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan hubungan menjijikkan kalian berdua? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Sampai mati pun, jangan berharap aku membiarkanmu hidup bahagia dengan adik sialanmu itu!"

Genggaman Sungmin pada sprei kasurnya mengerat, dalam kepalanya ia tengah membayangkan dirinya tengah meremas wajah menyebalkan Choi Zhoumi. Puas mengintimidasi Sungmin dengan tatapan datarnya, _namja_ Choi itu berlalu keluar ruangan dengan membanting keras pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin masih meredam emosinya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tak meneriaki Zhoumi.

Saat melihat pintu kamarnya nyaris terbuka, Sungmin langsung mengangkat bantal dan melemparnya dengan kuat.

BUGH!

"Aww! Ming?"

Mata Sungmin refleks melebar. Dia pikir Zhoumi yang akan muncul di sana. Tapi _namja_ yang tengah memungut bantalnya jelas-jelas bukan Zhoumi. Siapa yang memiliki panggilan khusus untuk dirinya jika bukan Kyuhyun?

"K-Kyu? Aku pikir kau.. Zhoumi."

"Zhoumi?" sebut Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" nada suaranya langsung berubah.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, yang terdengar dari mulutnya adalah kalimat tak jelas yang membuat Kyuhyun mengentalkan ekspresi seramnya.

"Sungmin!"

'Ini peringatan!' Sungmin berseru untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu Kyuhyun menyadari gelagat anehnya karena itu nada bicara kekasihnya langsung menuju taraf peringatan.

"Tidak, tidak ada, Kyu."

"Sungguh?" kejar Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke arah kasur kakaknya.

Sambil memainkan jari-jari di pangkuannya, Sungmin terlihat berusaha melontarkan alasan yang paling mendekati masalahnya dengan Zhoumi. "Tidak. Aku hanya kesal padanya. Walaupun aku ingin kembali ke rumah bukan berarti dia bisa membawa dokter dan perawat untuk menyesaki kamarku."

"Calon tunangan yang sangat baik."

"Kyu, ayolah. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Jangan muncul hanya untuk membicarakan omong kosong," ujar Sungmin. Nada lelah yang terdengar dari suara kekasihnya mau tak mau menyentak kesadaran Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi memang menginginkan ini. Menginginkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar atau meributkan hal-hal tidak penting hingga mereka menjadi jauh kemudian memutuskan hubungan. Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Dalam mimpimu saja, Choi!'

"Maaf," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bersalah. Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun namun tubuhnya bergeser, memberi ruang agar Kyuhyun duduk atau menemaninya berbaring. "Aku dan Yesung _hyung_ tidak tahu jika kau akan kembali pagi ini. Jadi, selagi menunggu jam besuk aku dan Yesung _hyung_ pergi membeli makanan kesukaanmu. Saat aku tiba di rumah sakit, kau sudah tidak ada."

"Kemana Yesung _hyung_?"

"Menemani eomma bicara dengan Jomyuk mungkin."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan lengan Kyuhyun membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar nyaman di bahu kekasihnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menengok dua lengan Sungmin yang melingkari perutnya. "Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengusap helaian _brownish_ _hyung_nya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh. Aku hanya berpikir tentang kita akhir-akhir ini. Kau seperti menjauh dariku. Pertama kau marah karena aku menolak pergi ke bar, selanjutnya kau marah karena aku ceroboh dalam menyetujui permintaan _eomma_."

"Dan sudah jelas jika dua masalah itu terjadi karena Jomyuk," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada jengkel. Suaranya akan berubah dingin saat menyebut nama putra tunggal keluarga Choi itu.

"Sudah, jangan bahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan Zhoumi. Jika kau ke mari hanya untuk membahas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Zhoumi, sebaiknya kau pergi saja."

Kyuhyun tergelak saat mendengar pengusiran bercampur rajukan yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya. "Yakin mengusirku keluar? Bukannya kau sedang rindu padaku?" sindir Kyuhyun sambil mengintip ekspresi Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tahu aku merindukanmu kenapa kau masih bersikap menyebalkan? Aku bisa saja tidak jadi merindukanmu karena kau bersikap seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau hanya kesal dengan Jomyuk, ternyata kau kesal padaku juga," goda Kyuhyun dengan sengaja. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian melepas rangkulannya di perut Kyuhyun. "Keluar kau."

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka untuk beberapa saat. Matanya hanya terpaku pada tubuh Sungmin yang kini berbaring memunggunginya. Hei! Kenapa Sungmin mudah sekali marah? "Sayang, kau tidak boleh berbaring seperti itu, jahitanmu bisa terbuka nanti," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

Alih-alih mendengarkan, Sungmin justru menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan kemudian beringsut untuk memeluk tubuh _hyung_nya. "_Ya_, jangan mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu," sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik lembut bahu Sungmin membuat pemuda manis itu mau tak mau menatap wajah kekasihnya. Ekspresinya yang tengah merajuk itu membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku sering mengatakan ini. Kau jelek saat marah."

"Siapa suruh kau mau padaku?" sahut Sungmin dengan dongkol.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku mau padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. "Tentu saja karena kau mencintaiku!"

Satu ciuman Kyuhyun layangkan dalam hitungan detik. Sungmin mengerjab kaget, mukanya sontak memerah saat melihat Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringai tampannya. "Itu hadiah karena kau memberikan jawaban terbaik."

"Jangan mencium tiba-tiba seperti itu, Kyu," protes Sungmin. Suaranya yang terdengar malu-malu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggoda kekasihnya. "Ah, jadi kau lebih suka aku menciummu dengan persiapan?"

"Bu-bukan.."

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang," putus Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan Sungmin yang tergagap menghadapi godaannya. Saat Cho bungsu merendahkan kepala untuk mendekati wajahnya, Sungmin hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Ia tak pernah menang jika bertatapan terlalu lama dengan Kyuhyun. Matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap penuh minat pada bibirnya.

Saat hembusan napas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya, Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar. Sensasi hangat saat bibir mereka bersentuhan cukup untuk membuat jantung Sungmin melompat keluar. Walaupun mereka sering melakukan ini, rasanya tidak akan pernah sama. Kyuhyun adalah seorang good kisser dan terlalu bagus dalam hal menyenangkan pasangannya.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum seolah tak bersalah padahal Sungmin sudah melotot marah padanya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Sebuah cubitan yang terbilang cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun berjengit. "Jika kau memang tidak sengaja seharusnya sejak aku aku memelototimu, kau sudah menyingkirkan tanganmu dari selangkanganku!"

"Kalau begitu aku sengaja," ucap Kyuhyun tak peduli tampang emosi Sungmin, pria jangkung itu kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangannya nyaris kembali menyentuh selangkangan kakaknya saat suara dengan nada tecekat berdengung di telinga mereka.

"Apa.. yang kalian lakukan?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, sementara Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"_A-appa_?"

**TBC**

Hai~ Hai~ Hai~

Chingudeul: *kompakan* KEMANA AJA LO? MASIH HIDUP, EH? #emottanduksetan  
Me: Maaf ya chingudeul, habis UAS saya janji update lebih cepat. UAS baru dimulai nih! T_T

Oke, langsung sesi cuap-cuap yang ternyata memiliki penggemar sebanyak penggemar Yesung di FF ini :D || Yesung: Aku baru tahu kalau cuap-cuap itu sejenis manusia yang pantas diidolakan. Aku yang bodoh atau kau yang sok pintar hingga membuat penemuan baru? Jangan bandingkan penggemarku dengan penggemar si cuap-cuap #natapdatar

Baiklah, abaikan satu makhluk absurd di atas! Sekarang biar saya yang balas review. Chapter depan siapa ya yang balas review? #mikirkeras

**R: OEMJI HELLOOOOUUUUU! Zhoumi? Jomi? Jomyuk? Dia yang dijodohkan dengan Sungmin?**

T: Heheheheheh, chingu sering nonton sinetron gak vampir gak serigala di SC*V nih pasti #ditabokGGSlovers || Zhou: memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang dijodohkan dengan Sungmin? Kau iri? Iri karena aku dijodohkan dengan Sungmin atau iri karena bukan kau yang dijodohkan denganku? Cih! #edisisinis

**R: Balasan review ajaib banget! Panjangin!**

T: Chingu nanti kalau terlalu panjang balasan reviewnya aku diprotes, masa lebih panjang cuap-cuap dibanding FF-nya, nanti judulnya bukan "You are My Destiny" tapi "Balasan Review Park MinRin" #lol Jangan ya, dikondisikan(?) aja panjangnya #tsaaahhhbahasanya -_-

**R: Zhoumi serius suka Sungmin? Bukannya dia benci sama Sungmin?**

T: Zhou, ditanya tuh. Kau serius suka Sungmin? || Zhou: *ngelirik yang tanya* Menurutmu? #edisimisterius

**R: Kok rasanya mulai nyelekit-nyelekit ya FF-nya T_T**

T: Aaaahhh, masa sih? Pantengin adegan kemarin? Masaaaa? Padahal gak ada sedih-sedihnya T_T Chap ini sedih-sedihan gak? Enggak kaaaaannnn?

**R: Kyuhyun songong banget nolak Sungmin pas di kamar mandi.**

T: Tau tuh Kyuhyun! Minta ditabok bolak balik, nanti kalau Sungmin gak kasih jatah RASAKAN! || Kyu: *muncul bawa pentungan* Mau mati hah! Kau yang membuat adegan itu, aku yang dibilang songong *Doditmode* || Eeeeehhh, enggak kok chingu, memang semua letak kesalahan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di FF ini adalah salahku *takut dipentung*

**R: Kurang panjaaaaaangggg!**

T: MWOOOOO? APA YANG MAU DIPANJANGIN(?) #bruagh Haaahhh, aku sudah bekerja sesuai dengan kemampuanku per-chapternya chingu. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang gak mau memanjangkan cerita tiap chapternya, tapi castnya itu loh~~~ || Allcast: YA! ORANG INI BENAR-BENAR! KAMI TIDAK DIBAYAR DAN KAU MASIH MENGELUH SEPERTI ITU! DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI! *ngepul asap* DAN KAU YANG MINTA DIPANJANGIN PERCHAPTERNYA *tunjuk yang minta* KAU PIKIR KAMI TIDAK LELAH MENGHAFAL SKRIP? KAU SAJA YANG MAIN KALAU BEGITU! *lemparskrip* || Eto.. salah lagi kan T_T Maaf ya chingudeul~

**R: Ini incest beneran ya? T_T**

T: Menurutmu? *ikutan edisi misterius ala Zhoumi* Huakakakkaakk. Ayolah chingu, sekali-kali incest gak papa. Aku gak bikin incest ala-ala maniak kok. Janji deh~~

**R: Zhou VS Kyu! Siap berperang!**

T: Yeaaaaahhhh! Siapkan dukungan kalian! Yang dukung Kyuhyun tim hitam ya? Yang dukung Zhoumi tim biru :D || Kyu: Kenapa aku harus dapat warna hitam? Aku suka biru *protes* || Zhou: Kenapa kau harus protes masalah warna? Aku yang dapat peran jadi orang ketiga saja tidak protes|| Elaaaahhh, Zhou malah curhat :D

**R: KYAAAAA! ZhouMin! ZhouMin! ZhouMin!**

T: Kyuhyun: *tuang bensin ke yang teriak ZhouMin* *lempar korek* HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MATILAH KALIAN! *devilmode* || Eh teman-teman ada yang suka ZhouMin ya? Padahal aku bikin ZhouMin soalnya aman, ternyata ada yang sukaaaaaa! Aku suka juga gak ya~~~~~ *dibakar Kyu*

**R: "Langkahi dulu mayatku, Choi Jomyuk." Abang Kyu keren banget auranya!**

T: Ciyeeee Kyuhyun~ Banyak yang suka tuh! Di review pada suka kalimatmu yang itu || Kyuhyun: Sejak dulu aku memang keren, kalian saja yang tidak mau mengakui hal itu #smirk || Cih! Giliran dipuji saja dia tenang bicaranya *gerutu* Ah iya chingu, aku suka banget pas nulis adegan itu :D Sampe pas nulis kalimat itu tekan keyboardnya kuat banget! #LOL

**R: Henry! Ryeowook! KangTeuk! HaeHyuk! Mana kaliaaaannnn?**

T: Ah sebentar chingu~~ *datengin orangnya* || Henry: Aku sedang sibuk dengan syuting(?) di FF lain. Jadi, aku tidak muncul :D || Ryeowook: Sudah kubilang sibuk memasak di FF lain, jadi tidak muncul di FF ini, maaf ya~~ || KangTeuk: Aaaahhh~ untuk kali ini kami tidak diminta menjadi cast TT_TT Jadi, kami tidak muncul di FF ini || HaeHyuk: Kami tidak muncul! Kalian tidak bosan ya melihat kami di FF si Minrin gak jelas ini *tabokHaehyuk* || Ya sudah HaeHyuk gak usah muncul kalian di FFku! #ngambek

**R: Jungmo orang ke-3? O.o**

T: Enggak chingu, Momo oppa cuma cameo kok, dibayar 5 ribu gak muncul lagi. Hahahahahah. #hugMomooppa

**R: Jangan hanya dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun Sungmin.**

T: Oke, terimakasih reviewnya chingu :D Hampir semua FF saya memang pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga—kecuali Kisah Kasih Kyuhyun—Nah! Masalah pembagian sudut pandang tiap cast pasti ada, tapi ada waktunya masing-masing. Mungkin di chapter yang sudah-sudah fokus sama Kyuhyun Sungmin tapi saya juga ada rencana jelasin perasaan Zhoumi kok, tapi nanti ada waktunya sendiri. Mengenai adegan selama satu minggu itu saya gak bisa kasih rinciannya *maaf* soalnya cuma mau saya bikin selang waktu aja. Oke, makasih :D

**R: Zhoumi pleaseeee T_T Bisa kan kamu pergi?**

T: Kenapa chingu? Kasian Zhou ge diusir-usir T_T Jangan lah, mending kalau mau diusir, usir ke hatiku aja :D

**R: Yesuuuuuuuuuuunggggg! #emotcium #love**

T: Ciyeeeehhh Yesung masih banyak fansnyaaaaahhhhh! Berterimakasihlah padaku abaaangggg :D || Yesung: Malas #mukadatar

**R: Tiba-tiba Zhoumi jadi kakaknya Kyuhyun O.O**

T: Elaaahhhh chingu, imajinasinya~~~ Tapi... Boleh juga #plak

**R: Semangat nulis FFnya!**

T: Oke! Makasih supportnya *hugkiss*

**R: Semakin dilanjut semakin cantik!**

T: Ngerayu nih cerita #pout Berarti kalau gak aku lanjut, gak cantik #poutagain Yasudah, aku lanjut yang cepat aja! :D #plakplakplak

**R: Itu member SJ yang balas review lagi pada "M" ya? Sensi banget kayaknya!**

T: Iya chingudeul, soalnya gak dapat royalti tiap main di FF saya TT_TT *ditatap miris All cast*

Okeeeeee, sudah ya cuap-cuapnya. Sudaaaahhh~ senangnyaa~~~ Maaf buat typonya!  
Oke, aku mau meluruskan punggung dulu! Terimakasih untuk yang support di chapter kemarin, aku cinta kalian!~~~~ Kasih feedback lagi ya~~ Aku senang kalau baca review kalian :D

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****6**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Saat hembusan napas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya, Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar. Sensasi hangat saat bibir mereka bersentuhan cukup untuk membuat jantung Sungmin melompat keluar. Walaupun mereka sering melakukan ini, rasanya tidak akan pernah sama. Kyuhyun terlalu bagus dalam hal menyenangkan pasangannya.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum seolah tak bersalah padahal Sungmin sudah melotot marah padanya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Sebuah cubitan yang terbilang cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun berjengit. "Jika kau memang tidak sengaja seharusnya sejak aku aku memelototimu, kau sudah menyingkirkan tanganmu dari selangkanganku!"

"Kalau begitu aku sengaja," ucap Kyuhyun tak peduli tampang emosi Sungmin, pria jangkung itu kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangannya nyaris kembali menyentuh selangkangan kakaknya saat suara dengan nada tercekat berdengung di telinga mereka.

"Apa.. yang kalian lakukan?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, sementara Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"_A-appa_?"

Sepasang kakak beradik itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk, menelan ludah dengan berat saat tatapan kaku ayah mereka enggan menghilang. 'Oh Tuhan, inikah akhirnya?' batin Sungmin berkata sambil memejamkan mata seolah menghitung waktu untuk menunggu sebuah ledakan bom.

"Ka-kalian?" suara Hankyung masih terdengar lemah bercampur rasa tidak percaya. Kyuhyun nyaris membuka mulut untuk membenarkan apapun yang ada di kepala ayahnya saat Yesung muncul dengan gaya—bodoh—polosnya.

"Oy Sungminnie!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Hankyung yang melebarkan matanya, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama saat melihat Yesung tiba-tiba menerjang Sungmin dan menempatkan satu ciuman cepat di bibir putra pertama keluarga Cho itu.

Demi Tuhan di bibirnya!

Di bibirnya!

'Apa yang makhluk bodoh itu lakukan!' batin Kyuhyun mengerang sambil melayangkan tatapan super sinisnya pada pemuda berambut emo.

Sungmin yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari Yesung hanya bisa melebarkan mata dengan mulut terbuka. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa yang kau.."

Kalimat panjang Yesung langsung menyela geraman pelan Kyuhyun. "Sungminnie, aku senang sekali akhirnya kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku benci melihatmu berada di sana. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" melihat Sungmin terdiam seperti orang kehilangan akal, Yesung langsung mengguncang pelan bahu Sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Cho termuda itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

'Apa dia kelilipan?'

Hankyung masih berdiri di posisinya, niatnya untuk melihat kondisi Sungmin harus dikejutkan dengan kejadian seperti itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat dekat, tapi melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergumul di atas ranjang membuatnya tak bisa menahan rasa terkejut. Tapi Yesung baru saja melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sungminnie kau mendengarku?"

"A-ah _ne_?" sahut Sungmin tergagap.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Yesung membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangkat alis hampir bersamaan. "_Ya_, jangan katakan kau melupakan perjanjian kita dulu," melihat Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, Yesung mendesah pelan. "Kau pasti pura-pura lupa. Bukankah kita pernah membuat perjanjian, siapa yang memiliki kekasih lebih dulu harus menerima ciuman. Apa Kyuhyun sudah menciummu? Atau aku yang melakukan itu lebih dulu?"

"Sayangnya aku melakukan lebih dulu _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun menyadari arah—bualan—pembicaran Yesung. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat saat senyum tampannya terlukis, hal itu membuat Hankyung diam-diam menghela napas pelan. Kyuhyun yang menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu adalah Kyuhyunnya, putra bungsunya yang jahil dan nakal.

"O-oh!" Sungmin berseru seperti orang bodoh. "Pantas saja Kyuhyunnie tiba-tiba menyerangku."

"Dasar Kyuhyun sial! Dia selalu mendahuluiku. Ah ya! Bahkan kau bukan hanya memiliki kekasih, demi seluruh benda merah muda di dunia ini, kau bahkan memiliki calon tunangan. Seharusnya aku dan Kyuhyun memberimu dua kali ciuman."

Gelengan kepala tampak dilakukan Hankyung. "Kalian bertiga selalu memiliki permainan yang mengejutkan," komentarnya kemudian. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kemudian membuat ekspresi—pura-pura—tekejut. "_Ajushi?_ Sejak kapan berada di situ?"

Baiklah, untuk kali ini Kyuhyun rasa perlu melakukan _rolling eyes_. Haruskah Yesung mendapatkan piala oscar untuk akting bodohnya yang luar biasa bagus?

"Sejak kau menerobos masuk dan menerjang untuk mencium putraku yang manis," sahut Hankyung sambil melukiskan senyum hangat seorang ayah yang begitu mencintai putranya. "Aku rasa kau terlalu bersemangat hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku, Yesung-_ah_," imbuhnya saat sudah berdiri di sekitar ranjang Sungmin.

Yesung hanya menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Aku rasa _appa_ ke mari untuk melihatku. Bisakah dua penyerang menyebalkan ini meninggalkan kami berdua?" suara imut Sungmin terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Pengusiran secara halus, eh?

Sambil mengedikkan bahu Kyuhyun beranjak turun, menatap Sungmin sekilas, kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Ayo _hyung_," ajaknya dengan nada datar. Walaupun tak menjawab, Yesung mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun dengan ikut turun dari ranjang Sungmin. Matanya mengawasi dengan waspada saat Kyuhyun merangkulkan lengan di sekeliling bahunya.

Bahu?

Tidak!

Dan tunggu!

Merangkul?

Entah kenapa Yesung tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Lengan Kyuhyun bukan merangkul, tapi setengah melilit, dan demi apapun bukan di bahunya, tapi lehernya. Seperti mencekik dengan satu lengan?

"Kami pergi dulu Sungminnie," pamit Yesung dengan nada ceria. Namun hal itu langsung berubah saat Kyuhyun memutar tubuh mereka untuk meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku bodoh. Lepaskan cekikan lenganmu di leherku!"

"Kau yang harus membayar nyawa padaku. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu men-ci-um kekasihku, bodoh!"

Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya, tidak terdengar jelas namun ia mendengar geraman tertahan baik dari Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sebelum dua tubuh itu menghilang di balik pintu. "Mereka memang sering bertingkah tidak jelas, _appa_. Jangan terlalu pedulikan," ucap Sungmin dengan nada mencela.

Sang ayah tertawa pelan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi kosong ranjang Sungmin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat manis sebelum memulai obrolan hangat dengan ayahnya. Hankyung dan Heechul adalah orang tua yang sangat baik. Sangat sibuk tapi selalu memiliki waktu untuk mengurus dua Cho berharganya. Walaupun keluarga Zhoumi lebih kaya, tapi Hankyung dan Heechul adalah orang tua yang kaya, murah hati, dan sangat menyayangi mereka—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—tentu saja.

Inilah yang membuat Sungmin berpikir sangat keras jika ingin menghancurkan hati orang tuanya dengan mengakui hubungan terlarangnya bersama sang adik.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kau tidak harus menciumnya _hyung_!"

"Itu cara paling ampuh _maknae_!"

"Ampuh kepalamu? Ampuh untuk mengirimmu ke neraka?" sembur Kyuhyun membuat Yesung yang telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cekikan lengannya langsung melayangkan tatapan sinis. Kyuhyun tahu sebentar lagi Yesung akan balas menyemburnya dengan kalimat yang mungkin dua atau tiga kali lipat lebih panjang dari kalimatnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih ya? Masih bagus aku membantu kalian. Aku sudah menduga kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya saat berdua di dalam kamar. Saat _appa_mu datang dia langsung berpamitan untuk memeriksa kondisi Sungmin. Kau bayangkan saja jika aku tidak muncul dan bertindak seperti itu, memangnya kau mau apa? Membuat pengakuan menghebohkan kemudian membuat Hankyung _ajushi_.." sejenak Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya, mengamati situasi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada pelan. "Mengalamai serangan jantung kemudian terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Mati perlahan kemudian Heechul _ajjuma_ mengalami depresi berat, lalu masuk rumah sakit jiwa dan berakhir dengan bunuh diri."

Walaupun fantasi super sial yang Yesung ucapkan bisa saja terjadi, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tak suka dengan ucapan pria bermata segaris itu. "Demi Tuhan kalimat yang kau ucapkan benar-benar terdengar seperti pidato malaikat pencabut nyawa, Jongwoon."

Wajah Yesung langsung berubah datar. "Aku tidak serius mengatakan itu, Cho. Jadi, berhenti membahas soal penyelamatanku yang menurutmu sial itu. Sekarang kita harus pergi ke bawah untuk menemui emm.. tamumu mungkin."

"Aku tidak memiliki tamu," sahut Kyuhyun cepat. "Calon kakak iparmu mungkin," balas Yesung tak kalah cepat namun wajah usilnya langsung kembali menjadi datar saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. "Maksudku Jomyuk," ralatnya.

"Aku ke kamar saja."

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika kau tidak turun, aku yakin Zhoumi akan semakin merasa menang, kau tau dia sedang berada di atas angin sekarang. _Eomma_mu benar-benar mendukung perjodohan itu. Setidaknya kau harus turun, tunjukkan pada Jomyuk jika kau tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan keberadaannya."

Yesung benar. Kyuhyun sudah menyadari ini sebelumnya, Zhoumi adalah tipe pria yang melakukan serangan tanpa basa-basi, langsung ke titik terlemah. Jadi, yang harus ia lakukan adalah menunjukkan jika Zhoumi tak lebih dari seekor serangga pengganggu yang akan lenyap sekali tepuk.

"Ayolah!" ajak Yesung setengah menyeret Kyuhyun.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak masalah dengan tanggalnya, kami hanya menunggu kesiapan Sungmin saja, jika kondisi Sungmin sudah membaik, kami akan membicarakan mengenai ini," suara santai Zhoumi mampir ke telinga Yesung dan Kyuhyun saat dua pemuda tampan itu menuruni tangga. Jika Yesung tidak memaksanya untuk ikut menemui tamu ibunya, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidur di kamarnya daripada mendengarkan omong kosong Zhoumi.

"Ah, begitu ya," tanggap Heechul sambil mengangguk paham. "Sebagai orang tua Sungmin, aku berterimakasih sekali karena kau begitu memahami kondisi putra kami, Zhoumi-_ya_," ganti Zhoumi yang menganggukkan kepala dengan sopan, tak ada basa-basi ukiran senyum yang tergambar di bibirnya.

Mendengar derap langkah, Heechul menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menuruni tangga, sepertinya akan bergabung untuk mengobrol. Zhoumi balas melemparkan tatapan saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya. "Hai Kyuhyun-_ah_?" sapanya dengan nada bersahabat.

Heechul tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun agar putranya segera mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa kosong. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat mendengus samar mendengar panggilan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun-_ah_? Sejak kapan mereka berteman dekat?

'Dasar tiang listrik!' ejek Kyuhyun sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya saat duduk di salah satu sofa yang berhadapan tepat dengan Zhoumi. "Ya, hai juga Choi Jomyuk," balasnya dengan nada mencela. Heechul menyadari hal itu, senyumnya langsung berubah canggung saat Zhoumi menatap ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun."

"Tidak apa-apa _ajjuma_, Kyuhyun memang sering bercanda seperti itu pada semua orang," sela Zhoumi saat mendengar Heechul akan memarahi Kyuhyun. "Benarkah? Anak nakal ini benar-benar tidak berubah sejak dulu."

"Apa yang harus kuubah? Aku memang seperti ini sejak dulu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun masih menatap Zhoumi. Heechul berdecak pelan, ingin rasanya memukul kepala Kyuhyun agar isi kepala putranya itu sedikit berderak dan mungkin akan mengalami perubahan positif setelahnya.

"Zhoumi-_ya_, apa rencanamu dengan Sungmin setelah kalian bertunangan?" tanya Heechul berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Zhoumi terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menatap Heechul. "Banyak hal yang akan kulakukan dengan Sungmin setelah kami bertunangan," ucapnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku berpikir untuk menyelesaikan sekolah kemudian masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Sungmin, _appa_ memintaku untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Harvard, aku berpikir untuk membawa Sungmin ke sana."

Tatapan mencela yang semula Kyuhyun lukiskan di matanya, perlahan memudar, berubah menjadi tatapan datar setelah mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. Mungkinkah ini bagian dari serangan lain yang akan Zhoumi lakukan untuknya.

"Waw, Harvard? Bukankah itu di Amerika?" tanya Yesung. Zhoumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Padahal Sungmin ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Oxford bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin kami tidak menyukai Amerika, kau pasti pergi ke sana sendiri jika mengatakan niatmu pada Sungmin," ucap Yesung sengaja mendesah dengan nada dibuat sangat menyayangkan niat Zhoumi.

"Benarkah?" tatapan Zhoumi beralih pada Yesung, pria menyebalkan satu itu memang ancaman paling berbahaya selain Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa membicarakan itu dengan Sungmin nanti."

"Silahkan, aku yakin Sungmin tidak akan suka," balas Yesung sambil melukiskan senyum yang tidak sampai ke matanya. "Yesung-_ah_, seharusnya kau membantu Zhoumi untuk bicara dengan Sungmin," sahut Heechul.

"_Ajjuma_, karena tahu Sungmin tidak suka mengenai 'hal itu' aku bicara seperti ini," ucap Yesung sambil menggerakkan dua jarinya memberi gestur tanda kutip saat mengatakan kata 'hal itu', Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap tenang mendengar pembicaraan Yesung. Ia yakin betul jika 'hal itu' yang dimaksud Yesung adalah dirinya, bukan hal itu lainnya.

"Haahh, benar juga. Sungminnie lebih senang bicara dengan Yesungie daripada bicara denganku ataupun dengan Hannie," gumam Heechul sambil melukiskan ekspresi masam saat Yesung tersenyum menang ke arahnya.

"Ah, aku tersentuh sekali mendengar rencana luar biasa yang sudah kau siapkan, Zhoumi. Tapi, menurutku sebaiknya kau berpikir dua kali jika kau ingin membawa Sungmin bersamamu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada santai, senyum palsunya terukir makin lebar saat melihat Zhoumi menatap kesal padanya.

"Maksudku Sungmin _hyung_," ralat Kyuhyun dengan main-main. "Aku sering lupa kalau _namja_ manis seperti dia itu _hyung_ku," imbuhnya sambil melirik ke arah Heechul yang melotot ke arahnya. Apalagi tujuannya jika bukan menyuruh Kyuhyun menjaga sikap pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi hanya bisa menggumamkan kata '_gwaenchana_' kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyuhyun. Orang yang suka bermain kata seperti Kyuhyun, adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini.

Entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya, seharusnya ia tak harus ikut pusing saat Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin tanpa embel-embel '_hyung_'. Seharusnya ia tak ikut ambil pusing jika hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tercium orang selain Yesung atau dirinya. Bukankah bagus jika orang lain mengetahui hubungan tidak normal dua Cho itu, sudah bisa dipastikan jika semua orang akan menentang hubungan itu.

Tapi..

Zhoumi memiliki alasan kuat untuk tetap ikut andil dalam menutupi hubungan kakak beradik itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak mengenal baik siapa Zhoumi, tapi pria bermarga Choi itu mengenal baik siapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk meraih dunia impiannya, kata nekat tak cukup menggambarkan betapa beraninya Kyuhyun menentang semua hal untuk sesuatu yang ia inginkan, termasuk Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, pemuda manis itu seperti telah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk Kyuhyun. Apapun untuk Kyuhyun, semuanya untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun. Namun, Sungmin masih memiliki logika untuk mengontrol sikap Kyuhyun yang terkadang berlebihan jika menyangkut dirinya.

'Pasangan yang sempurna,' batin Zhoumi sambil melirikkan ekor matanya pada Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. 'Tapi Sungmin lebih sempurna jika berdiri di sebelahku.'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**FLASHBACK**

**Dua belas tahun yang lalu..**

_Namja_ kecil berusia 6 tahun terlihat duduk sendiri di atas sebuah perosotan, pakaian musim panasnya terlihat paling mahal dan berkelas di antara pakaian anak kecil lainnya. Matanya menatap bergantian kumpulan anak-anak seusianya, mereka terlihat bermain bersama, saling berteriak, melakukan _highfive_, saling tertawa, saling mengejar, dan melakukan hal apapun yang menyenangkan.

Tidak seperti dirinya, di manapun ia berada, seramai apapun tempatnya berpijak, tidak ada kesan lain selain sepi yang dirasakan olehnya. Setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk duduk di atas perosotan tanpa ada niat untuk meluncurkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Ia berharap salah temannya akan menegurnya untuk segera turun, tapi sampai saat ini tak pernah ada yang melakukan itu untuknya.

"_**Kata eomma kita harus bersikap baik pada Zhoumi, dia tidak boleh diganggu karena dia putra keluarga Choi."**_

Zhoumi pernah mendengar kalimat itu saat akan memasuki kelasnya. Hanya karena ia putra dari keluarga Choi tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Zhoumi memang tidak mengalami hal buruk saat bersekolah, namun hal itu seolah menjadi bukti jika dirinya memang tak pernah bersinggungan dengan orang lain.

Semua anak kecil bisa memiliki banyak teman, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Zhoumi kecil hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatu mahal yang membungkus kakinya. Tidak ada noda apapun di sana, padahal sepatu teman sekelasnya selalu kotor dengan pasir. Kenapa ia tidak?

"Hei, apa kau akan terus di sana?" suara seseorang terdengar cukup jelas di telinganya, namun Zhoumi tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya, memang siapa yang mau bicara dengannya? Tidak akan ada.

"Hei, aku juga ingin main perosotan. Kenapa kau tidak meluncur sejak tadi? Aku menunggumu tahu!" suara cempreng itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini Zhoumi berdengung kecil kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah sosok yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Ayo cepat meluncur, setelah kau meluncur, aku akan naik tangga. Kau boleh naik tangga lagi setelah aku meluncur."

Mulut Zhoumi terbuka untuk beberapa saat, matanya yang semula dihiasi dengan sinar kejut perlahan didominasi oleh sinar cerah khas anak kecil. Siapa _namja_ kecil dengan dua gigi susu yang terlihat sangat lucu itu?

"Sungmin-_ah_, jangan menganggunya."

_Namja_ kecil yang tadi berbicara dengan Zhoumi langsung melemparkan tatapan sebal pada teman sekolahnya. "Aku tidak menganggu. Aku hanya ingin bermain perosotan, dia tidak turun sejak tadi, jadi aku menyuruhnya turun."

"Tidak boleh, kata _eomma_ku.."

Syuuuuttt!

Tubuh kecil Zhoumi meluncur dengan gesitnya. Tatapan kesalnya tertuju pada sosok kecil yang melarang Sungmin untuk bermain dengannya. "Kau yang menggangguku."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjab bingung saat anak itu pergi hanya karena Zhoumi mengatakan itu. "Aku sudah meluncur, kau yang naik tangga sekarang," suara Zhoumi terdengar membuat Sungmin kecil tersentak. "_Ne_, tunggu aku turun, setelah itu kau boleh naik tangga lagi, _arra_?"

Zhoumi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat membuat Sungmin terkikik kecil kemudian berlari menuju tangga untuk menaiki perosotan. Zhoumi balas tersenyum sambil mengamati Sungmin yang kini bersiap meluncur.

"Ayo hitung!" seru Sungmin pada Zhoumi. "_Hana_!"

"_Dul_!" sambung Zhoumi.

"_Set_!"

"Wuuussssssshhhhh!" Sungmin berseru dengan keras saat meluncurkan tubuhnya. Zhoumi kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin. "Harus seperti itu saat main perosotan, ayo kau yang naik sekarang," suruh Sungmin.

Zhoumi mengangguk dengan semangat, _namja_ kecil itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Mereka bergantian menaiki perosotan, menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk bermain bersama. Tawa Zhoumi terdengar sangat keras saat Sungmin mulai berseru setiap kali _namja_ kecil bermata seperti kelinci itu meluncur dari perosotan.

"_Hana_!"

"_Dul_!"

"_Hyung-ie_!"

Zhoumi dan Sungmin menolehkan kepala bersamaan. Satu _namja_ kecil berkulit pucat dengan rambut sedikit ikal terlihat menatap gusar pada mereka berdua. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan sosok yang memanggilnya untuk mendekat. _Namja_ kecil dengan wajah cemberut itu memang melangkah ke arahnya, tapi matanya beralih menatap tajam pada Zhoumi yang masih duduk diam di atas perosotan.

"Kyuhyunnie, ayo bermain bersama," ajak Sungmin sambil meraih tangan kecil sosok yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyunnie tetapi sosok itu justru menarik tangannya.

"_Hyung-ie_ hanya boleh bermain dengan Kyuhyunnie dan Yesung _hyung_!" protes _namja_ kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil menatap marah pada Sungmin. "Tapi Yesung _hyung_ tidak ada di sini," sahut Sungmin mengingat Yesung sudah masuk sekolah dasar.

"Tidak mau tahu! _Hyung-ie_ hanya boleh dengan Kyuhyunnie, tidak boleh dengan yang lain!"

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Ya sudah, Kyuhyunnie mau pergi saja."

Mendengar ancaman adiknya, Sungmin langsung kelabakan, _namja_ kecil itu menatap bergantian tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai berbalik meninggalkannya dan wajah Zhoumi yang menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Kita main bersama lain kali ya, aku harus pergi," pamit Sungmin kemudian meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun untuk menyusul adiknya.

"Sungmin.." sebut Zhoumi sambil menatap sendu punggung kecil Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kau belum menghitung angka berikutnya..."

Hari itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Zhoumi mengharap dan menerima kehadiran orang lain, karena setelahnya putra keluarga Choi itu hanya berputar di tempat. Berusaha meraih sosok manis yang pertama dan terakhir kali bersikap hangat padanya. Dan sosok itu adalah putra pertama keluarga Cho, Cho Sungmin.

Sejak saat itu dan sejauh ini, Zhoumi menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengamati Sungmin secara diam-diam, menguntit ke manapun _namja_ manis itu pergi, meminta orang kepercayaannya untuk memata-matai setiap tindakan Sungmin, bahkan ia tahu semua hal yang Sungmin sembunyikan, termasuk hubungan abnormalnya dengan sang adik. Masih orang yang sama, adik super egois yang sejak awal sudah menjauhkan Sungmin darinya, sosok yang sangat Zhoumi benci, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sudah cukup ia diam, sudah cukup ia mengamati semuanya di balik layar, saat ini bukan lagi waktunya untuk menonton. Sungmin baginya bukan hanya sekadar obyek yang bagus untuk dipandang, pria manis itu akan lebih bagus jika diraih dan disandingkan dengan dirinya.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun awalnya masih bisa bersikap tenang, ia sudah berjanji pada Sungmin dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan mempermasalahkan perjodohan sepihak yang diinginkan Zhoumi, tetapi karena Heechul terlalu sering membicarakan hal itu di setiap kesempatan, pria berkulit pucat itu seolah habis kesabaran.

Saat tengah makan dan mendengar _eomma_nya membicarakan tentang perjodohan kekasihnya dengan putra keluarga Choi, Kyuhyun tak segan-segan membanting sumpitnya kemudian mengakhiri makannya tanpa berpamitan.

Seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu..

"Anak itu kenapa lagi?" omel Heechul sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Kau selalu membicarakan itu setiap ada kesempatan, tidak bisakah kau mencari waktu berdua dengan Sungmin untuk membicarakan itu?" sahut Hankyung yang sebenarnya juga jengah dengan sikap Heechul. "Aku saja ikut bosan mendengarnya."

Kepala keluarga Cho itu menyadari jika sikap istrinya terlalu memaksa, tidak ingin mengatakan secara gamblang namun dalam hati kecilnya Hankyung mengakui jika sikap istrinya benar-benar seperti tengah menjual putra mereka pada keluarga Choi.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan ini dengan Sungmin, dia selalu menghindar padahal Zhoumi dan Kibum menunggu konfirmasi dari Sungmin mengenai tanggal pertunangan mereka," ucap Heechul membela diri.

Sambil mengelap mulutnya, Hankyung menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apa yang Choi janjikan untukmu, tapi jangan tunjukkan sikap seolah-olah kau tengah menjual putraku untuk kebahagiaan orang lain," ujarnya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku selesai dan karena hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk, kurasa kau cukup di rumah saja," imbuhnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Heechul dan Sungmin yang masih duduk diam di meja makan.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin ikut meletakkan peralatan makannya dengan perlahan. Sesekali matanya mengintip ekspresi ibunya. Heechul terlihat mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya, bola matanya bergerak menatap segala arah untuk menekan rasa ketidakpercayaannya akan ucapan sang suami.

Selain melontarkan rasa tidak sukanya akan sikap sang istri, Hankyung juga melarangnya untuk pergi ke kantor. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika suaminya tengah marah besar.

Melihat Heechul mulai memijat kepalanya sendiri, Sungmin pun mengambil inisiatif untuk segera meninggalkan meja makan. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan ini setiap Heechul membahas mengenai perjodohannya dengan Zhoumi. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku pergi _eomma_," pamitnya dengan nada pelan. Heechul mengangkat kepalanya kemudian bergegas menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin namun pria manis itu enggan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sungmin, _eomma_ hanya.."

"_Eomma_!" sela Sungmin dengan nada keras. "Aku tahu apa yang _eomma_ inginkan, jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Zhoumi, _eomma_ hanya perlu duduk manis dan membiarkanku menyelesaikan semuanya. Bukankah yang terpenting aku bertunangan dengannya?"

Cekalan tangan Heechul perlahan mengendur. "Jangan berpikir buruk tentang sikap _eomma_, _eomma_ hanya bersikap seperti orang tua pada umumnya, Min-_ah_. Salahkah jika orang tua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putra mereka?" Sungmin terdiam, tidak berniat bahkan tidak ingin menjawab apapun.

Selanjutnya Heechul benar-benar melepaskan cekalan tangannya. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan belajar dengan baik, _eomma_ menyangangimu."

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan melukiskan beribu penyesalan di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membentak ibunya. "Aku pergi," pamitnya kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan.

Heechul hanya bisa menatap pintu ruang makan dengan pandangan sendu. Setelahnya nyonya besar keluarga Cho itu memilih masuk kamar dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Salahkah niatnya? Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putranya, kenapa harus seperti ini?

Langkah Sungmin terayun dengan gontai saat _namja_ manis itu melangkah menuju luar rumah, ia menyesali sikapnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah berpikir untuk membentak ibunya, tapi yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu bahkan tidak sedetik pun terlintas di pikiran Sungmin. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan keberanian sekaligus kekurangajarannya tadi.

"_Aish_, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu," gumam Sungmin sambil menatap jam tangannya. Bel untuk jam pertama dimulai setengah 20 menit lagi dan ia masih berada di rumahnya? "Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini!" gerutunya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat melewati pintu utama yang mengarah langsung pada halaman rumahnya, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil—ah mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan, Kyuhyun tengah berhadapan dengan pemilik mobil, seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan ekspresi terlalu tenang di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Dua pria yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin itu menolehkan kepala bersamaan. Mendapat tatapan tajam dari keduanya membuat Sungmin meneguk ludah samar-samar. Pikiran tentang Zhoumi yang menyukai Kyuhyun membuat pemuda manis itu langsung menciut. Apa Zhoumi marah karena ia mengganggu waktu kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun?

Oh, Sungmin yang polos.

"Ayo pergi," dua suku kata yang terlontar dengan intonasi memaksa itu mau tak mau menghentak kesadaran Sungmin. Matanya langsung bertatatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak menerima penolakan sedikitpun. Sungmin ingin menganggukkan kepalanya, namun ia membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara dengan Zhoumi.

Bukahkah ia hanya perlu bertunangan dengan Zhoumi? Ia berpikir untuk menyetujui hal ini dengan kalimat 'Baiklah, aku akan menyetujui pertunangan ini. Bukankah aku dan kau hanya perlu bertunangan. Jadi, aku yang akan menentukan tanggalkanya dan dalam waktu satu bulan, kuharap kau segera membatalkan pertunangan sepihak bodohmu ini. Aku masih ingat jika kau mengejek hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun adalah hubungan abnormal. Apa bedanya dengan hubunganmu denganku nantinya? Bukankah pria dan pria adalah hubungan abnormal? Aku harap kau bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan watak burukmu ini? Kau sangat pandai menilai orang lain tanpa tahu cara menatap diri sendiri.'

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya seolah menyemangati dirinya. Ia baru saja selesai membayangkan dirinya tengah mengatakan itu dan Zhoumi hanya bisa membungkam mulut dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ekspresi seperti yang biasa dilukiskan manusia saat berubah pikiran.

"Cho Sungmin!" sentak Kyuhyun lagi. Kakaknya terlonjak kaget kemudian buru-buru melukiskan ekspresi penuh tekad di wajahnya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau pergi lebih dulu. Aku harus membicarakan beberapa hal penting dengan Zhoumi," putus Sungmin dengan yakin walau suaranya sedikit gemetar di bagian akhir.

Kyuhyun terpana. Bukan karena ia bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin yang berusaha mengubah niat Zhoumi, tapi karena ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin. Tegukan ludah kembali membayangi leher Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu tahu letak kesalahnnya menolak Kyuhyun, tapi ia akan mengurus ini setelahnya. Tatapan sendunya terarah pada Kyuhyun seolah memohon pria itu untuk percaya padanya kali ini.

Zhoumi melukiskan senyum samar saat melihat Kyuhyun memerah akan emosi tertahannya. Bahkan air mata kemarahan terlihat jelas di sana. Sambil menahan gemeletuk giginya, bungsu Cho itu melangkah ke arah Sungmin yang masih bertahan dengan tatapan permohonannya.

"Kau memintaku percaya padamu?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, jemarinya terulur menyentuh jemari Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat pemuda berkulit pucat itu menampiknya. "Ayo pergi."

Sungmin ingin sekali mengikuti Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia ingin segera membicarakan ini dengan Zhoumi karena setelahnya ia tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan pria itu. Walaupun mereka bertunangan sekalipun, Sungmin akan terang-terangan menunjukkan penolakannya terhadap Zhoumi. "Percaya padaku, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini," ujar Sungmin dengan nada memohon. Matanya mendadak ikut mengabur dengan air mata saat melihat Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata dengan cepat untuk menahan laju air matanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk percaya padamu, tapi kau tahu jika kepercayaanku padamu selalu berakhir dengan kesialan tak berujung. Tidak bisakah kau hanya mendengarku?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu. "_Geurae_, silahkan nikmati rasa percayaku sepuasmu!" imbuhnya kemudian melangkah pergi. "_Ajushi_!" teriaknya memanggil supir kemudian memasuki mobil dan membanting keras pintunya.

Sejak awal ia yakin jika Kyuhyun akan semarah ini, Sungmin menyadari kesalahannya dan seperti yang ia yakini sejak awal, ia akan menyelesaikan kemarahan Kyuhyun setelah ia berhasil bicara dengan Zhoumi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Sungmin saat melihat Zhoumi mendekat ke arahnya.

Zhoumi melukiskan satu senyum yang Sungmin akui terlihat sangat manis dan membuat wajah datar pria Choi lebih terlihat cerah. "Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat," ujarnya dengan nada ceria. Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti. "_M-mwo_?"

**.**

_**Beberapa saat yang lalu..**_

_**Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari pintu rumahnya saat melihat mobil mahal Zhoumi memasuki pelataran rumahnya. Satu sudut bibirnya mendadak terangkat. Sudah bagus akhir-akhir ini ia tak muncul. Punya keberanian seperti apakah Zhoumi hingga namja itu berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya sepagi ini?**_

_**Saat melihat Zhoumi keluar dari mobilnya, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tenang, menghampiri Zhoumi yang tengah sibuk dengan kunci mobilnya. Ekspresinya langsung mengental akan persaingan saat pandangannya tanpa sengaja menangkap sinar sinis yang Zhoumi lukiskan lewat wajah dan matanya.**_

"_**Aku pikir kau sudah menghilang," sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada bersahabat yang sudah jelas dibuat-buat. Menghilang entah dalam artian menyerah, tidak akan muncul lagi, atau mati. Bahasa-bahasa sindiran yang digunakan pria Cho ini memang cukup membuat lawannya mengernyit tak suka.**_

"_**Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu. Aku kemari untuk menjemput Sungmin."**_

"_**Bwoh!" Kyuhyun meledakkan tawa mengejeknya. "Menjemput? Ahh.. lucu sekali kedengarannya. Ya, bagaimana bisa kau menjemput seseorang yang jelas-jelas akan pergi bersama kekasihnya?" sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun kembali berucap. "Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Apakah kau seorang supir yang dibayar orang lain atau namja perebut kekasih orang lain?"**_

_**Zhoumi yang awalnya enggan menanggapi Kyuhyun merasa terpancing saat Kyuhyun menyebutnya seperti itu. "Bukan dua-duanya. Aku ke mari untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."**_

_**Adakah yang lebih membuat gerah dibanding saat mendengar sosok yang jelas-jelas milik kita dianggap kepunyaan oleh orang lain? Tidak ada bagi Kyuhyun. Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Zhoumi langsung melenyapkan ekspresi sok bersahabatnya.**_

"_**Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu? Apa kau seorang bodyguard yang dibayar cinta buta atau pria sakit jiwa yang berusaha memonopoli hidup seseorang?" ucap Zhoumi dengan nada balas mencela.**_

_**Baiklah, sepertinya benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untuk bersikap baik pada Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menyesal sudah bersikap lunak pada pria menyebalkan satu ini. "Cinta buta? Ya Jomyuk-ssi, tahu apa kau soal cinta? Seharusnya opsi kedua untukku kau gunakan untuk dirimu sendiri. Pria sakit jiwa yang berusaha memonopoli hidup seseorang.. bukahkah itu kau?"**_

_**Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya seolah menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan menilai. "Ya, sadarlah. Jangan hanya hidup dalam mimpi indah putra keluarga Choi. Kau pikir uangmu bisa membeli segalanya?"**_

"_**Menurutmu tidak?" balas Zhoumi dengan cepat.**_

"_**Tentu bisa. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan konglomerat nomor satu Korea Selatan? Kau bisa melakukan semuanya, Jomyuk-ssi, tenang saja.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melukiskan satu seringai penuh ejekan. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi menyebalkan itu lenyap berganti raut datar tak terbaca. "Tapi tidak dengan membeli Sungminku. Sekalipun kau memiliki tubuhnya, sampai kau bunuh diri sekalipun, hatinya hanya milik adik tercintanya dan kau tahu betul siapa adik paling beruntunng di dunia ini."**_

_**Beribu umpatan kasar tertahan di mulut Zhoumi. Ingin sekali rasanya menghajar Kyuhyun saat semua yang dikatakan pria itu benar adanya. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini mengingat kau bisa saja merengek pada ayahmu untuk memberi pelajaran pada keluargaku hanya karena anak bungsunya yang menyebalkan ini mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu. Tapi, aku rasa aku perlu mengatakannya."**_

_**Melihat Zhoumi menunggu ucapannya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Zhoumi kemudian berucap dengan nada pelan nan menusuk. "Kau adalah laki-laki paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Tanpa uangmu kau tidak akan memiliki teman, tanpa uangmu kau tak bisa membeli cintamu, kau bukan apa-apa tanpa uangmu. Dan menyedihkannya lagi, kau menghamburkan uangmu untuk membeli kekasih orang lain yang bahkan tidak akan pernah melihatmu. Silahkan kau pikirkan, siapa pria sakit jiwa yang berusaha memonopoli hidup orang lain? Aku atau kau dengan uangmu?"**_

_**Zhoumi memejamkan matanya dengan tangan terkepal kuat, sebelah tangannya refleks mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Berhasil memancing singa keluar kandang, eoh?**_

_**Sudah berkali-kali Zhoumi mengatakan jika ia tak pernah suka dengan pria yang pandai bermain kata seperti Kyuhyun. Orang sejenis Kyuhyun adalah sosok paling licik di dunia. Mereka bisa mengungkapkan sejuta kebohongan, sejuta hinaan, dan sejuta kebenaran yang menyakitkan di waktu bersamaan. Jika dirinya menunjukkan kekalahan, sosok seperti Kyuhyun hanya akan semakin menginjak kepalanya.**_

"_**Ya Cho Kyuhyun, katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Bukankah sudah kukakatan jika aku tidak akan pernah mendengarmu? Aku memang bisa memiliki segalanya dengan uangku, lalu apa pedulimu? Aku ke mari hanya untuk menjemput barang yang sudah kubeli dengan uangku. Seharusnya itu tidak menjadi urusanmu."**_

"_**Itu urusanku karena kau membeli kekasihku."**_

_**Ganti Zhoumi yang mengurai tawa mengejek. "Ck, kau dan Sungmin selalu bicara omong kosong padaku? Siapa yang kekasih siapa? Tidak akan ada orang yang mendukung hubungan menyedihkan kalian, kecuali satu makhluk menyedihkan bernama Yesung itu."**_

"_**Jadi..?"tantang Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Zhoumi terbakar seperti sekarang. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tidak sabar sekali."**_

"_**Aku tahu kau menantangku dan aku menyanggupinya," ucap Zhoumi setengah menggeram. "Bukankah kau selalu membanggakan hubungan kalian? Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan jika cintanya hanya untukmu? Jadi, buktikan padaku."**_

"_**Jika Sungmin pergi denganmu, aku akan memikirkan semuanya dan bahkan kabar baiknya, aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi, jika Sungmin memilih untuk pergi bersamaku, bersiaplah melihat kakakmu di pesta pertunangan dua minggu lagi dan itu terakhir kali kau bisa menatapnya sebagai kekasihmu. Eotte?"**_

_**Walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil bahkan tidak ada celah untuknya, Zhoumi terlanjur menantang Kyuhyun dan ia sadar betul akan menyesali ini.**_

_**Walaupun ini terdengar sangat mudah, entah kenapa Kyuhyun memikirkan hal-hal buruk di belakangnya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."**_

"_**Aturannya, kau hanya perlu mengajaknya pergi dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar cinta yang kalian agung-agungkan?" bola mata Kyuhyun berputar seolah mengejek Zhoumi namun dalam hatinya, perasaan tak nyaman itu semakin mendorongnya untuk membatalkan persetujuannya. "Aku pria yang bisa menjaga kata-kataku, kuharap kau juga, Cho-ssi."**_

"_**Tentu."**_

_**.**_

Hembusan napas yang sengaja dibuat dengan suara keras terdengar dari Zhoumi. Pria itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana kemudian fokus menatap Sungmin. "Aku bertaruh dengan Kyuhyun."

Jantung Sungmin mendadak bergemuruh. Apakah ini mimpi buruk berikutnya? "Be-bertaruh?" ulangnya dengan mata mengerjab tak percaya. Zhoumi kembali tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Jika kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun, aku bisa berubah pikiran bahkan membatalkan pertunangan kita. Tapi.." deru mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun terdengar meninggalkan pelataran.

"Jika kau memilih pergi denganku. Tanpa mendengar keinginanmu, aku akan tetap melangsungkan pertunangan kita 2 minggu lagi dan satu poin bagusnya, setelah menjadi tunanganku, Kyuhyun tidak berhak menganggapmu sebagai kekasihnya lagi."

"**Kau tahu? Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk percaya padamu, tapi kau tahu jika kepercayaanku padamu selalu berakhir dengan kesialan tak berujung. Tidak bisakah kau hanya mendengarku?"**

"_**Geurae**_**, silahkan nikmati rasa percayaku sepuasmu!"**

Bukan hanya bergemuruh, saat ini Sungmin seolah merasakan jantungnya melompat keluar dari dadanya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kesialan tak berujung?

Berusaha bernapas dengan baik adalah hal yang pertama Sungmin lakukan. Air matanya tanpa sadar menetes namun tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Binar bahagia mendadak hilang dari wajah Zhoumi. Sungmin menangis? Di depannya? Dan karenanya..

"Kau brengsek!" teriak Sungmin sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang tidak siap menerima pukulan Sungmin langsung tumbang. Sambil menuding wajah Zhoumi ia kembali memaki. "Pecundang sepertimu.." desisnya. "Jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapat tempat di sisiku!"

Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap Sungmin yang berlari cepat menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar pemuda manis itu meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisinya, mengusap sedikit darah yang mengotori sudut bibirnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Datar.

"Kau hanya melihat wajahku. Tidak bisakah kau melihat berapa banyak darah yang sudah kuteteskan untuk menangisi penolakanmu, Sungmin-_ah_?"

Seorang pria dengan setelan resmi terlihat masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap halaman rumahnya dengan ekspresi sendu. Matanya perlahan terpejam berusaha menolak apapun yang baru saja di dengarnya. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba melintas dalam pikirannya.

Apa Yesung berbohong soal ciuman selamat untuk Sungmin?

"Tidak mungkin putraku.." gumamnya.

"Presdir Cho, mari saya antar," suara salah satu pegawainya terdengar membuat tuan besar dalam keluarga Cho itu bergumam. "Tolong ikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai sekarang."

**TBC**

Hai~~~ #senyum

Chingudeul: Apaan sih ini makhluk satu. Dateng-dateng sok manis, KYUMIN MOMENNYA MANAAAAAAAAAAA? #teriakjamaah

Ya, ya, ya, saya ngerti kok kalau ada yang demo masalah itu :D Dimaklumin ya chingudeul, sudah masuk konfllik *perasaan dari awal sudah konflik deh* Ah, maksudku sudah masuk perang dunia ketiga antara Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. jadi fokus sama perang dua cowok ganteng kita ini *Sungmin gak ganteng, jadi gak usah difokusin* #ditabokbias Huakakakakakakkk.

Okelah, selanjutnya sesi balas review. Kayaknya pada sebel sama Zhoumi ya? *pukpuk abang Zhou* baiklah, dari pada saya yang balas terus salah fokus mending abang Zhoumi langsung yang balas reviewnya. Silahkan abang~~~~~ *kasih skrip review*

Chingudeul, hati-hati ya.. bang Zhou-nya edisi sinis *bisik-bisik*

**R: Omo! KyuMin ketahuan sama Hankyung! #shock**

Zhou: Kalian berharap aku berkomentar apa? Ikut terkejut? Itu bukan seleraku. Bukankah bagus jika orang lain mengetahui hubungan mereka? #senyumdatar

**R: Zhoumi beneran suka sama Sungmin?**

Zhou: Setelah membaca chapter ini menurutmu apa aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sungmin? #nanyabalik

**R: Sebenarnya Zhoumi suka siapa?**

Zhou: Menyukaimu *singkat, padat, dan jelas*

**R: Zhoumi nyebelin parah!**

Zhou: Kenapa? Kalian tidak suka jika aku menyebalkan? Aku juga tidak peduli kalian suka aku atau tidak, bukankah kalian hanya menyukai pasangan abnormal itu? *lirik sinis KyuMin* Lagipula, sebagai orang ketiga, sudah seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu artinya karakter antagonis? #ngangkatalis

**R: Zhoumi bisa pergi gak?**

Zhou: Tidak. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pergi. Jika kau mau, kau saja yang pergi. || Zhou! Seenak kepalamu saja kau main suruh orang lain pergi. Kalau mereka pergi siapa yang baca FFku? #getokZhoumi

**R: Motif Zhoumi minta dijodohkan apa sih?**

Zhou: Menurutmu motifku apa? Pembunuhan? Perampokan? Penculikan? Penganiayaan? Atau balas dendam? Aku rasa bukan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Terserah jika kalian berteriak Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun tapi untukku sekarang, Sungmin milikku dan Kyuhyun milik siapapun yang ingin memilikinya. Bagus bukan jika Kyuhyun free? #smirk

**R: Zhoumi, kamu gak gentle karena hebatnya cuma karena pakai kekuasaan orang tua!**

Zhou: Jika aku bisa melakukan itu, untuk apa aku repot-repot berjuang seperti yang dilakukan pasangan favorite kalian itu? Walaupun setelah ini aku harus melakukan hal yang sama untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Tapi kalian tenang saja, perjuanganku akan lebih mudah karena aku bukan adik dari Sungmin. Kalian tahu incest tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar, bukan? #smirkagain

**R: Rasanya gak perlu berpikir dua kali buat nyekik Zhoumi!**

Zhou: Silahkan saja. Pengawalku sudah siap mencekik kalian lebih dulu #ketawanista

**R: Zhoumi, salut deh sama mukanya. Bisa banget! Datar berooooohhh ~~**

Zhou: Tuntutan peran. Hanya itu jawabanku.

**R: Zhoumi, kayaknya kamu munafik deh, sok kuat soalnya.**

Zhou: Lalu kau berharap aku bersikap seperti apa? Menangis seperti wanita yang tidak pernah bisa memiliki orang yang dia sukai? Itu hanya berlaku untuk kalian, tidak untukku. Kalaupun aku menangis, akan ada waktunya. Sudahlah, jangan bahas mengenai keburukanku, aku yakin setelah ini kalian akan berpikir dua kali untuk selalu menilaiku dengan hal buruk #sigh

**R: ZhouMin ngingetin ZhouMin moment di bandara. KYAAA!**

Zhou: Ah itu~ kami bergandengan tangan bukan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, terserah setan bertanduk di belakangku mau bicara atau melakukan apa. Toh, dia juga sibuk dengan Hyukjae, kalian tahu Hyukjae? Orang yang tidak akan muncul di FF ini. Selagi ada kesempatan mendekati Sungmin untuk apa aku peduli dengan Kyuhyun dan antek-anteknya #tampangsongong

**R: Semangat UASnya.**

Zhou: Akan kusampaikan pada orang itu *lirik yang nulis FF* Setahuku dia baru menyelesaikan UASnya hari Jumat kemarin.

**R: Bukannya blazer cuma buat cewek ya? Kok Kyuhyun pakai blazer?**

Zhou: Benarkah? Silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada orang itu *kasih skrip review sama yang nulis FF* || Hai chingu :D Blazer cuma buat cewek? Iyakah? Saya baru tahu loh kalau blazer cuma buat cewe soalnya setahu saya blazer itu istilah buat sejenis jas yang tidak terlalu formal. Murid SMA di Korea kan biasanya pakai blazer di luar kemeja sekolahnya dan yang pakai itu murid cewek sama murid cowok. Dan lagi hampir semua orang bilang sejenis jas yang dipakai murid SMA itu namanya blazer, soalnya itu sejenis jas yang gak formal kan ya? Oke, gitu penjelasan saya chingu, kalau salah maaf ya :D *kasih skrip ke abang Zhou*

**R: Yesung kok munculnya dikit? T_T**

Zhou: Haaaaahhhh~ kalian selalu mengeluhkan masalah orang itu. Apa yang salah jika dia hanya muncul sebentar? Sekarang, bagaimana komentar kalian melihat kemunculannya chapter ini? Bukan hanya muncul, dia bahkan mencium Sungmin, jelas-jelas aku yang calon tunangannya belum melakukan itu! #curhat

**R: ZHOUMIN! *ngeledek Kyuhyun***

Zhou: Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Tidak perlu meledek Kyuhyun, jika kalian memang mendukung hubunganku dengan Sungmin, cukup katakan ZhouMin tanpa embel-embel 'ngeledek Kyuhyun' || Ada ya orang minta dukungan songong kayak gitu! *ngelirik Zhou*

**R: Demi apa Sungjin gak muncul di cuap-cuap kemarin? :D**

Zhou: Tanyakan sendiri pada orang itu *lempar skrip* || Haaahhh, sepertinya rasa cinta saya sama Sungjin mulai redup, sekarang banyak yang berusaha mengakuinya sebagai kekasih, suami, atau apapun. Jadi, saya sedang dalam mood malas mengakui dia sebagai cinta sejati #duagh Nanti kalau sudah sepi yang muji-muji Sungjin, baru saya terima dia lagi #plak Sekarang mending fokus sama Sasuke aja :D *balikin skrip*

**R: Mau di posisinya Sungmin dooooongggg! Direbutin dua cowok cakep.**

Zhou: Gampang saja, silahkan lakukan trasngender, operasi plastik wajahmu hingga menyerupai Sungmin, lalu jadilah anggota boysband Super Junior. Bukan hanya dua pria tampan, setelah menjadi dirinya kau akan melihat betapa banyak pria tampan yang berusaha mengambilnya dari Cho sok tampan itu *lirik Kyuhyun* || Tapi sarannya Zhoumi instan campur kejam banget ya -_-

**R: Ini FF apa perang dunia ketiga? Kyuhyun sama Zhoumi perang mulu TT_TT**

Zhou: Menurutmu ini FF atau perang dunia ketiga? #baliknanya *buang skrip*

Oke chingudeul, sampai di sini dulu perjumpaan kita, lain kali kita berjumpa lagi ya~~ #bahasaku Mohon dimaklumi ya kalau yang balas review sekarang 'sedikit' sinis *bisik-bisik* Nah! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya #hug

Untuk chapter ini tinggalkan jejak lagi ya, masih sinis sama Zhoumi kan? Atau ada cast lain yang akan balas review chapter depan! Syalalaalala~~~ Bye~~ #kiss

Mian for Typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****7**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"_MWO_!"

Bentakan diiringi gebrakan keras membuat penghuni bahkan beberapa siswa yang berjalan di luar kelas terlonjak kaget sebelum buru-buru bergerak menengok asal keributan.

Melihat seorang siswi tengah menjadi tawanan tiga _yeoja_ paling mengerikan di _Neul Paran High School_, para penonton hanya bisa mendesah sembari bertanya-tanya masalah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"_**Dia bilang Cho Sungmin akan bertunangan dengan Choi Zhoumi 2 minggu lagi."**_

"_YA_! Kau sudah bosan hidup atau apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan omong kosong padaku!" teriak Hyuna sambil mendorong keras kepala siswi yang memberitahu berita tersebut. _Yeoja_ malang itu hanya bisa menunduk gemetar sambil memegang erat ponselnya. Niat untuk memberi tahu Hyuna dan kawan-kawannnya mengenai hal ini justru berujung dengan nasib buruk baginya.

Kali ini Sandara yang maju untuk merampas ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggam teman sekelasnya. Membaca pesan yang tertera di sana kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh spekulasi. "Katakan padaku jika kau membual. Kau bisa mengaku sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk."

Siswi dengan nasib buruk itu hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian dengan sedikit keberanian mendongakkan kepala. "_Eomma_ku berteman baik dengan ibu Zhoumi-_ssi_, aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau bohong! Seharusnya _eomma_mu yang mengirim pesan, bukan _spam_ tak jelas seperti ini!"

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh."

"Kau! Benar-benar.." lengan Hyuna yang nyaris kembali mendarat di kepala siswi bernasib buruk terhenti di udara saat merasakan getar ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian hampir seluruh penghuni kelas turut memeriksa ponsel masing-masing dan keriuhan yang semula dianggap tak beralasan itu langsung meledak.

"_Omo_! Ini benar?"

"Cho Sungmin? Oh astaga! Apa mereka sudah gila?"

"Bukannya mereka pria dan pria? Sakit jiwa atau apa mereka berdua?"

Komentar-komentar pedas langsung menempel pada dua sosok yang menjadi topik perbincangan, walaupun hubungan pria dan pria sudah tidak asing bagi mereka, namun mengaku pada publik dengan cara segamblang ini adalah hal paling berani sekaligus gila.

"Aku rasa Choi Zhoumi hanya main-main, kenapa harus Cho Sungmin? Masih banyak wanita cantik yang mengantre untuknya."

"Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana reaksi Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Jongwoon? Bukankah mereka tidak menyukai Choi Zhoumi?"

"Aku berpikir jika ini tak lebih dari perjodohan dua pihak keluarga. Tapi.. terkadang Choi Zhoumi memang memperhatikan Cho Sungmin diam-diam."

"_YA_! Apa kau juga sedang menyebarkan _spam_!"

"Hehe, tidak. Anggap saja begitu, aku yakin aku sedang mengantuk saat itu. Jadi, bicaraku sedikit melantur."

Sooyoung dan Sandara hanya bisa saling melempar tatapan kemudian kembali mengamati ponsel masing-masing. Mereka yakin seratus persen jika pesan di ponsel siswi bernasib buruk tidak terdapat _signature_ dari sang pengirim. Namun, di ponsel mereka terlihat jelas _signature_ pengirim pesan.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Choi Zhoumi?

"Hoohhh, Cho Sungmin _daebak_.." gumam keduanya nyaris bersamaan.

Hyuna hanya bisa menatap berang ponselnya. Apalagi sekarang? Setelah jengah dengan sikap benalu Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun, sekarang pria manis yang menjadi objek kesinisannya itu membuat kehebohan lain? Bertunangan dengan Zhoumi? Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini ia kagumi.

Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut, suara-suara riuh yang tak mau berhenti membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mulut semua orang bergerak sambil membandingkan ponsel masing-masing. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin gencar membuat isi kepalanya terasa penuh dan sebelum kepalanya benar-benar pecah, satu hal yang harus dilakukan adalah...

"DIAAAAAAAMMMMMM!" berteriak dengan keras.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di dalam dan sekitar kelas Sungmin, kondisi yang sama mulai menjalar ke seluruh kelas dan sepanjang koridor.

Langkah gontai dan ekspresi suram yang terlukis pada sosok Sungmin seolah menjawab kebenaran mengenai berita yang beredar. Hampir semua siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor saling berbisik dan mengamati Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai saat pemuda manis itu melewati mereka.

"Jadi benar ya?"

"Benar-benar Choi Zhoumi dan Cho Sungmin?"

"Yang benar saja. Dua minggu lagi. _Omona_, aku yakin ini hanya sebuah pertunjukan. Apa Choi Zhoumi sudah gila!"

"_Ya_~ kita hanya pendengar, jangan berkomentar buruk, Choi Zhoumi bisa saja mendengar dan buaaakkkk! Tamat riwayatmu!"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, rasanya ingin berteriak dan meraung keras di depan semua orang. Tidak bisakah mereka menutup mulut? Bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkannya melewati semua ini? Tidak cukupkah tekanan dari _eomma_nya? Tidak cukupkah tekanan yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi?

'Rasanya tidak akan pernah cukup..' batin Sungmin dengan kepala tertunduk, yang harus dilakukan adalah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, Choi Sungmin seperti baru saja menangis. Apa dia tidak menyetujui pertunangannya kemudian menangis pada orang tuanya?"

"_Aigo_, sombong sekali jika itu benar. Choi Zhoumi itu putra orang kaya nomor satu di Korea Selatan, walaupun keluarga Cho juga kaya, sekuat apa mereka sampai berpikir untuk menolak keluarga Choi?"

"Ah, benar juga."

.

.

.

Walaupun suasana kelas memang selalu seperti ini, Yesung tetap merasa aneh saat memasuki kelas dan mendapati Sungmin tengah berhadapan dengan Hyuna _and the gang_.

"Jawab aku, Cho Sungmin!" sentakan dengan nada yang cukup untuk membuat seorang pria terlonjak itu membuat Yesung semakin merasa aneh dengan situasi yang terjadi. Apalagi Sungmin terlihat tak peduli sedikitpun akan sikap menyebalkan Hyuna.

"_Ya_, ada apa?" tanya Yesung sambil melangkah ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat berdiri diam tanpa ada minat sedikitpun untuk menatap Hyuna yang tengah menghadang langkahnya. "Sungmin-_ah_, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Sungmin singkat. Niatnya melanjutkan langkah langsung terhenti saat cekalan tangan Hyuna mendarat di lengannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku patung? Sejak tadi aku bicara dan kau hanya berdiri diam seperti orang bodoh. Tapi saat dia bertanya kau menjawab tidak ada apa-apa?"

Dengan kesal Sungmin menyentak lepas lengannya. "Aku rasa aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan apapun untuk orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa," ucap Sungmin sambil melirik tajam ke arah Hyuna. Yesung yang melihat Hyuna berniat kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin langsung bergerak menerobos celah di antara keduanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan dia," ujar Yesung kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin agar mereka segera duduk tenang di bangku dan menjauh dari hadapan gadis yang terkenal garang itu.

"Setelah menguasai Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang kau berulah dengan menyebar berita pertunanganmu dengan Choi Zhoumi. Kau pikir aku akan percaya soal itu?"

Langkah Yesung terhenti dan membiarkan Sungmin terus berjalan menuju mejanya, dalam hati pria bermarga Kim itu bertanya-tanya dari mana Hyuna mengetahui hal ini. "Terkejut Kim Jongwoon?" suara Hyuna kembali terdengar. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu merasa senang saat menangkap gelagat yang Yesung tampakkan.

Perlahan Yesung menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah teman-teman sekelasnya kemudian bergantian menatap wajah Hyuna, Sandara, dan Sooyoung. "Tidak," dengan sengaja ia menggantung kalimatnya. Menunggu reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya dan benar saja, keriuhan kembali terdengar. Kali ini mereka beralih membicarakan Yesung yang ternyata sudah mengatahui hal itu lebih dulu. "Kenapa? Kau marah karena Zhoumi bertunangan dengan Sungmin atau marah karena kau merasa kalah dari seorang pria hanya untuk mendapatkan pria?"

Satu senyum penuh ejekan yang terlukis di bibir Yesung membuat Hyuna berpikir untuk mencakar habis wajah Yesung. "Park Sandara, Choi Sooyoung, jaga baik-baik teman kalian," ujar Yesung kemudian berlalu menuju mejanya mengabaikan Hyuna yang benar-benar nyaris menerjang jika Sandara dan Sooyoung tak menahannya.

"Menyedihkan.." gumam Yesung sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sejenak tatapannya beralih pada sosok Sungmin yang terlihat duduk diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan. '_Aish_, apa yang sudah kulewatkan?' batin Yesung sambil berdecak pelan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suara guru yang mengajar salah satu ruang di blok kelas 2 terdengar lebih keras dibanding kelas lainnya. Guru yang disinyalir bergender perempuan itu terus meningkatkan volume suaranya untuk menarik perhatian salah satu siswnya.

Siswa dengan julukan si tampan jenius Neul Paran itu tak biasanya bersikap seperti itu. Walaupun tak suka dengan mata pelajaran tertentu, siswa bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tak akan melamun di kelas seperti yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini.

"Walaupun kalian menulis dengan cara yang sama itu tidak akan berhasil!" suara guru kembali terdengar dengan lengkingan keras, beberapa siswa mulai terganggu dan ikut menatap ke arah sosok yang sejak tadi diam-diam menjadi fokus utama guru mereka.

"_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun," tepukan cukup keras Kyuhyun rasakan di bahunya, pria kelahiran Februari itu tersentak kaget kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "_Ne_?" tanyanya. Teman sekelas Kyuhyun hanya mendesah pelan kemudian mengedikkan bahu ke arah guru yang tengah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan guru berkaca mata yang jelas-jelas merasa memiliki masalah dengannya. Tak ingin memperburuk suasana hatinya, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari posisinya kemudian membungkuk. "_Josonghamnida_."

Bukan hanya sang guru, teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun terlihat melongo tak percaya saat pria yang dikenal sebagai putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu melenggang keluar kelas.

"Haahhh," helaan napas tak percaya terdengar cukup keras. "Apa ada yang mengusirnya keluar kelas?" tanya sang guru saat Kyuhyun telah menutup pintu, teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun kompak menggelengkan kepala. Ikut terheran dengan sikap tak biasa Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terlihat masih berdiri di balik pintu. Mendengar dengan jelas saat gurunya menyayangkan sikap sedikit tak sopannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Suasana hatinya memang sedang buruk hari ini. Sembari melangkah di sepanjang koridor blok kelasnya, Kyuhyun memikirkan kenyataan buruknya pagi ini.

_**.**_

_**Tepat saat ia turun dari mobil, Sungmin muncul dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam mobil yang biasa dikemudikan oleh supir pribadi Hankyung. Walaupun terkejut, Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi hal itu ketika melihat Sungmin menatapnya.**_

"_**Kyuhyun tunggu!" teriak Sungmin kemudian berlari cepat menyusul langkahnya. "Kyuhyun dengarkan aku sebentar saja," suara Sungmin terdengar gugup bercampur engahan napasnya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak mendengarkanmu. Aku tidak tahu jika kau dan Zhoumi.. tidak maksudku seharusnya aku hanya mendengarkanmu, aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Cho Kyuhyun dengarkan aku!"**_

_**Kyuhyun menatap tangan Sungmin yang mencekal erat lengannya, terlalu erat hingga urat-urat berwarna kebiaruan membayang jelas di balik punggung tangan Sungmin. "Aku hanya memintamu mendengarkanku, setelah itu kau boleh pergi," pinta Sungmin dengan nada memelas.**_

"_**Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega bersikap seperti ini pada Sungmin tetapi saat ini egonya memimpin jauh dibanding rasa cintanya pada sang kakak.**_

"_**Aku tidak bermaksud pergi dengan Zhoumi. Sungguh. Aku tahu aku salah, seharusnya aku menjelaskan niatku padamu," lengan Sungmin lainnya ikut terulur. Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya. Tak peduli tatapan aneh beberapa siswa yang melewati mereka, pemuda manis itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya bermaksud bicara dengan Zhoumi. Setidaknya aku ingin mengajukan kesepakatan mengenai tanggal pertunangan, aku mengerti eomma tidak akan berhenti jadi biar aku yang menentukan tanggal kemudian meminta Zhoumi membatalkan semuanya setelah satu bulan. Jadi.."**_

"_**Kau pikir dia akan melakukan itu?" sela Kyuhyun sambil menarik sebelah tangannya. "Tentu, Zhoumi akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak peduli dia mau atau tidak, yang pasti aku tidak akan mempedulikan apapun tentangnya. Percaya padaku."**_

_**Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, menarik tangannya kemudian balas memegang kedua bahu kekasihnya. "Jangan pernah memintaku untuk percaya padamu mengenai hal sejenis ini, kau tahu dengan jelas akan seperti apa akhirnya," nada frustasi yang terdengar dari Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin jika kata-kata "percaya padaku" yang terlontar dari mulutnya sudah pasti mendatangkan hal-hal seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan—kesialan tak berujung.**_

"_**Kyu.."**_

"_**Sudahlah," sela Kyuhyun. Kepalanya tersumbat dengan denyutan-denyutan mengerikan dan untuk saat ini ia enggan menambah intensitas denyutan. "Aku tidak pergi dengan Zhoumi, tidak ada yang menang Kyuhyunnie," Sungmin berujar dengan cepat saat Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan tubuhnya.**_

_**Mengabaikan fakta jika dirinya dijadikan taruhan oleh Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun, pria manis itu menegaskan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak menang dan Zhoumi juga tidak. Aku tidak pergi dengan kau ataupun Zhoumi, jadi tidak ada pemenangnya."**_

_**Dalam hati Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Sungmin, tapi untuk saat ini ia tak bisa langsung menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya. Setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan hal ini dengan Zhoumi karena ia yakin putra keluarga Choi itu tidak akan menyerah semudah ini.**_

"_**Biar aku yang bicara dengan Zhoumi. Kau masuk kelas-"**_

"_**Cho Sungmin bisakah kau berhenti dengan "aku yang akan bicara dengan Zhoumi" dan pergi ke kelasmu sekarang juga!"**_

_**Jangankan Sungmin, beberapa siswa yang berada di sekitar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjengit kaget saat mendengar bentakan keras Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah langsung menyerang dada Kyuhyun, ia tahu betul Sungmin bukan kekasih cengeng yang akan menangis hanya karena mendapat bentakan tapi melihat Sungmin berjengit kaget dengan wajah memucat karena terkejut membuatnya hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.**_

_**Saat melihat Sungmin berniat mengucapkan sesuatu, Kyuhyun langsung berucap dengan cepat. "Berhenti berpikir dia menyukaiku, si brengsek itu menyukaimu. Dan kau pikir dengan kau bicara dengannya akan menyelesaikan masalah? Jangan naif, itu tidak akan berhasil."**_

_**Apalagi sekarang?**_

_**Sungmin nyaris tak bisa bernapas dengan baik, adakah yang lebih buruk selain mendengar kemarahan Kyuhyun? Perlahan tubuh pemuda manis itu berbalik, membelakangi tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah pelan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menatap punggung kekasihnya dengan genangan air mata. Sejak kecil ia jauh lebih cengeng dibanding kakaknya.**_

_**Kedua tangannya perlahan mengepal, melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya di sana. Ingin rasanya berlari memeluk Sungmin dan mengucapkan permintaan maafnya karena sudah bersikap kasar. Namun, situasi benar-benar tak mendukung.**_

_**Kyuhyun paham betul, semakin sering Sungmin berusaha bicara dengan Zhoumi, semakin besar pula keinginan pria itu memiliki Sungmin. Walau ini hanya hasil analisis sepelenya, tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Zhoumi serius menginginkan kekasihnya.**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun," tanpa menolehkan kepala, Kyuhyun tahu betul siapa yang menyebut namanya dengan intonasi sedingin itu. "Bicaralah jika kau ingin bicara," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ada niat memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Zhoumi.**_

"_**Aku hanya memastikan kau tetap memegang kata-katamu," Zhoumi menatap sekitarnya kemudian mengambil posisi tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. "Walaupun Sungmin tidak pergi denganku atau dengamu, tapi dia sendiri yang memilih pergi denganku," ujarnya kemudian berbalik, beranjak pergi. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengingkari kata-katamu hanya karena Sungmin tidak satu mobil denganku. Kau tahu dengan jelas dia memilih pergi bersamaku. Jadi, aku tak peduli apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan mengenai taruhan ini, yang pasti bersiaplah untuk 2 minggu lagi."**_

_**Berbagai jenis umpatan berputar-putar di kepala Kyuhyun, walaupun ia tak menatap langsung, dari dengusan yang terdengar sebelum Zhoumi pergi terasa jelas jika pria itu tengah berbahagia, benar-benar merasa menang atas dirinya.**_

"_**Huh, shikkeu-ya," gumam Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Zhoumi lebih dulu.**_

_**.**_

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, kepalan tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celananya. Mungkin sebagian orang berpikir, master _game_ seperti Kyuhyun tidak boleh merasakan kekalahan hanya saat tengah bermain _game_ karena _namja_ Cho itu akan sangat marah jika ada seseorang yang berusaha mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan game, tapi faktanya, pria sejenis Kyuhyun adalah tipe pria yang tidak akan pernah sudi menerima kekalahan. Bukan hanya dalam game, tapi dalam setiap sudut kehidupannya.

_Evil eyes_nya perlahan melirik ke arah blok koridor kelas 3, untuk sepersekian detik kilat jahat mampir di mata tajam pria Cho itu disusul sebuah seringai menakutkan. "Si brengsek satu itu."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran Yesung sudah menahan diri untuk tak bertanya apapun pada Sungmin, bukan hanya kondisi kelas, kondisi sekolah benar-benar buruk karena berita pertunangan Zhoumi dan Sungmin tersebar dengan 'sangat baik'. Saat ini pria paling tua diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu sudah duduk di kantin berbekal rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar.

Melihat Kyuhyun hanya duduk 'terlalu' tenang dengan sebotol cola di tangan membuat rasa ingin tahunya semakin besar. Suara orang-orang yang membicarakan pertunangan Zhoumi dan Sungmin tak bisa diabaikan oleh telinga siapapun tapi Yesung tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun masih memilih bertahan di istana makanan para siswa.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," panggil Yesung setelah hampir 20 menit hanya duduk diam mengabaikan makanan di hadapannya. "Hm," sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Mata si bungsu Cho itu tak tertarik sedikitpun menatap Yesung.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun meneguk colanya kemudian menyahut lagi-lagi tanpa menatap Yesung. "Kita? Kau saja. Aku ingin di sini."

Biasanya tangan Yesung akan refleks menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai bersikap menyebalkan, tapi untuk kali ini ia menahan diri. Bukan karena ia tak berani, hanya saja ia seolah bisa merasakan jika tubuh Kyuhyun sedang dilapisi baja tak kasat mata hingga terasa sulit disentuh dengan apapun.

"Haaahh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Sungmin sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Katanya ia perlu berbaring, kupikir mungkin kau akan menengoknya sebentar..."

"Nanti saja," lagi-lagi sahutan singkat Kyuhyun terdengar bahkan sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Merasa kesal, pria bermata segaris itu langsung menendang kaki Kyuhyun. "_Ya_! Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan kemudian menghentak kaleng colanya di atas meja dengan marah. "Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa, cukup tutup mulutmu!" setelah bentakan, derak kursi terdengar cukup keras. Yesung hanya menatap makanan di hadapannya, ingin menatap Kyuhyun namun ia terlalu kesal untuk melakukan itu ditambah semua penghuni kantin kini tengah menatap bergantian ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah berlalu dan dirinya yang masih duduk seperti orang tolol.

"Ada apa dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Setelah berita kakaknya akan bertunangan tersebar, dia jadi cepat marah."

"Kurasa dia jadi mudah tersinggung, tadi saja dia meninggalkan kelas hanya karena _seonsaengnim_ menatapnya, padahal tidak ada yang mengusirnya keluar kelas."

"_Aigooo_, kurasa dia mendapatkan tekanan batin karena malu dengan berita kakaknya. _Aish_, Choi Zhoumi dan Cho Sungmin benar-benar."

"Dua minggu lagi ya? Aku tak percaya ini, padahal Choi Zhoumi tidak terlihat menyukai Cho Sungmin sedikitpun."

"Aku lebih tertarik mencari tahu siapa yang menyebar berita ini. Satu sekolah bisa menerima berita di waktu yang nyaris bersamaan, apa ada operator tertentu yang melakukan ini?"

"_Ya_! Choi Zhoumi itu putra orang kaya nomor satu. Jadi, apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan.."

Bla bla bla bla..

Yesung rasa telinganya akan memanjang jika ia tetap bertahan di sana. Dengan mengentak meja pemuda dengan julukan _big head_ itu berlalu meninggalkan penghuni kantin yang samar-samar beralih membicarakannya.

"Kalau Cho Sungmin bertunangan dengan Kim Jongwoon aku tidak terkejut, mereka memang sering bersama. Tapi Choi Zhoumi? _Oh my_~"

"Aku rasa Yesung-_ssi_ pergi dengan marah karena ia cemburu Cho Sungmin bertunangan dengan Choi Zhoumi."

'Oh sial!' batin Yesung sambil mengumpat mulut-mulut manusia yang haus berita burung. Kenapa pula harus disangkut pautkan dengan dirinya yang bahkan tak pernah sedetikpun berpikir untuk menyukai Sungmin sebagai pria.

Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun tak bisa diajak bicara, satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara adalah Sungmin, itupun jika Sungmin mau menceritakan apa yang sudah ia lewatkan. Jika tidak, entah harus bagaimana ia melampiaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Tapi sejauh ini Sungmin benar-benar menutup rapat mulutnya.

"_Aish_! Aku bisa gila!" gerutu Yesung sambil melangkah cepat menuju ruang kesehatan.

Dalam kepalanya sudah tertulis sederet pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan untuk memancing Sungmin agar _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandung itu mau menceritakan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin bicara denganku, tapi setidaknya dengarkan aku."

Niat Yesung membuka tirai urung terlaksana saat telinganya menangkap jelas suara seseorang di salah satu bilik ruang kesehatan yang mungkin tengah dihuni oleh Sungmin. Dari suaranya Yesung mengenal betul siapa sosok itu.

'Zhoumi,' sebutnya dalam hati. Baiklah, mungkin menguping pembicaraan orang lain adalah salah satu tindakan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan, tapi untuk kali ini Yesung memerlukan kelakukan tak sopan itu guna menggali sebuah informasi. Jika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak mau menceritakan masalah mereka, mungkin dengan menguping pembicaraan Zhoumi, ia jadi tahu.

"Cho Sungmin."

"Kau pikir aku memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkanmu?"

Yesung mengernyit, inilah hal yang kurang bagus jika tengah menguping. Ia hanya mendengar suara tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi dua orang di dalam sana. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengumpat pelan saat rasa penasaran kembali mendera, apa yang Sungmin lakukan sampai Zhoumi menyebut namanya dengan nada sejengkel itu?

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah memiliki waktu untukku, entah itu mendengar, memandang, melirik sekalipun kau tak punya waktu. Aku tahu itu!" suara tinggi Zhoumi mau tak mau membuat Yesung membulatkan bibirnya, tumben sekali pria yang tak memiliki ekspresi di wajahnya itu berbicara dengan intonasi yang menunjukkan emosinya. 'Sepertinya Zhoumi serius kali ini,' batin Yesung.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, untuk apa kau berada di sini?" nada bicara Sungmin masih tak beralih, datar dan tak ada emosi sedikitpun.

Helaan napas terdengar cukup keras, sepertinya Zhoumi berusaha melegakan dadanya. "Untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujarnya kemudian. "Apa itu tentang pembatalan keinginan sepihakmu?" suara Sungmin terdengar menyahut. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah membatalkan pertunangan yang kau anggap konyol itu."

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Begitu juga untuk hal itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, cukup aku yang kau tinggal sendiri bahkan tak pernah kau sadari keberadaannya."

"Kau bicara apa?" bunyi gesekan kain terdengar. "Keluarlah, aku ingin tidur," usir Sungmin.

Beberapa saat tak terdengar apapun, Yesung berniat masuk ke dalam bilik saat suara Zhoumi menghentikan niatnya. "Apa aku terlalu menjijikkan untuk kau lihat?" getar suara Zhoumi tak bisa sedikitpun ditutupi. Yesung tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengintip lewat celah gorden dan menemukan Sungmin tengah berbaring memunggungi Zhoumi yang terlihat masih berdiri diam di posisinya.

"Kau berubah terlalu jauh, Sungmin," Zhoumi kembali berucap setelah berusaha keras menetralkan getar dalam suaranya. Sungguh sakit, rasanya seperti ingin mati saja saat kau harus menahan perasaanmu selama bertahun-tahun. "Sungmin yang kukenal tidak seperti ini."

"Mungkin semua orang berpikir hidup sebagai putra keluarga Choi adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengagumkan, tapi bagiku tidak sama sekali. Aku kesepian dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang menghiburku. Sejak kecil aku tak pernah memiliki teman, tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau berdekatan denganku, mereka semua menjauhiku hanya karena aku putra keluarga Choi. Tapi kau.." tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan sedikit desir iba saat mendengar suara Zhoumi.

"Dua belas tahun yang lalu, seorang _namja_ kecil menyedihkan selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan duduk diam di atas perosotan, menunggu seorang teman agar menegurnya untuk turun. Namun, sampai sekolah sepi sekalipun tidak akan ada yang menegurnya untuk turun, hingga suatu hari _namja_ kecil bernama Sungmin melakukan itu. Menegur kemudian mengajak _namja_ kecil menyedihkan untuk bermain bersamanya."

Zhoumi terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya sambil kembali menghela napas. "Sungmin mengajarkan _namja_ kecil menyedihkan untuk berhitung sampai tiga sebelum meluncur dari perosotan. Tapi Sungmin tak menghitung sampai tiga, jadi _namja_ kecil menyedihkan tidak meluncur dari perosotannya."

Sungmin mendengar semuanya dengan baik. Batinnya mendadak dihampiri desir haru saat mendengar cerita Zhoumi. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Zhoumi yang kini tertawa ke arahnya dengan mata ditumpuki genangan air. "Sungmin-_ah_, seharusnya kau menghitung sampai tiga sebelum kau pergi menyusul Kyuhyun. Kau tau? Aku menunggu hingga sekolah berakhir tapi kau tidak muncul untuk menghitung angka terakhir. Apa kau tidak mengingatku sedikitpun?"

Perlahan Sungmin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, matanya masih tertuju pada Zhoumi yang juga masih bertahan menatapnya. Kesakitan jelas terlukis di wajah putra tunggal Choi itu. "Zhoumi-_ya_, walaupun aku tak terlalu ingat tentang hal itu, aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau masih mengingatnya."

Zhoumi tertegun. Sungmin sungguh tak mengingatnya, sedikitpun mungkin tak mengingatnya. Dengan cepat Zhoumi mengerjabkan mata, berusaha menghalau air matanya. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang diharapkan olehnya.

"Aku pikir yang kau rasakan padaku hanya sebatas.."

"Aku tidak memintamu bicara. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku," sela Zhoumi dengan suara dinginnya. Sungmin terlihat mengatupkan bibirnya, entah kenapa dalam situasi seperti ini ia harus melihat sisi menyedihkan yang dimiliki Zhoumi. "Baiklah, aku ke mari untuk mengatakan padamu tentang pertunangan kita yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi."

"Zhoumi.."

"Mungkin _eomma_ku dan _eomma_mu sedang mengurus persiapannya."

"Zhou-"

"Cukup Sungmin! Aku benar-benar tak membutuhkan pendapatmu. Terserah kau berpikir apapun tentangku, tentang perjodohan, dan tentang apapun. Dan mengenai taruhanku dengan Kyuhyun, sudah jelas kau memilih pergi denganku terlepas kau memilih pergi sendiri setelahnya. Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang apa yang akan kau katakan untuk membatalkan semuanya, Kyuhyun sudah pasti menepati kata-katanya."

Yesung memicingkan sebelah matanya, ia baru tahu jika Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun bertaruh. Apa ini berita baru yang ia lewatkan? Sepertinya iya. Raut yang mengekspesikan situasi runyam tergambar di wajah Yesung, jemari-jemari pendek _namja_ sipit itu terulur memijat keningnya.

Telinganya mulai tak konsentrasi mendengar suara Zhoumi, tepat saat Yesung berniat untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam bilik yang dihuni Sungmin, gorden di sebelah bilik Sungmin terbuka dengan kasar. Yesung membulatkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka saat melihat Kyuhyun muncul dari sana. Pria itu tertawa pelan kemudian berdecih sinis, matanya menatap Yesung. "Oh, aku baru tahu jika dia salah satu pengganggu dari masa lalu," ujarnya pelan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Kyuhyun sudah pasti mendengar semuanya. Yesung hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya, menggigit bibirnya saat rasa kesal akan situasi yang semakin memburuk membuat kepalanya ikut pusing. "Sungmin-_ah_, sebentar lagi bel. Sampai kapan kau akan berbaring di sana? Cepat keluar!" omelnya kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun, berlalu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Zhoumi. Sepertinya mereka berpikir sejak kapan Yesung berada di sana?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Walaupun berkali-kali mendengar panggilan itu, Kyuhyun tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung lagi, kakinya setengah berlari berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun bergerak menjauh dari koridor kelasnya, Yesung mendesis ragu. Antara ingin menyusul Kyuhyun atau pergi ke kelas dan menunggu Sungmin di sana untuk bicara.

"Akh! Kenapa jadi aku yang seperti orang gila!" teriaknya tanpa sadar, beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya hanya bisa menatap heran pada Yesung. Mengabaikan hal-hal tak penting di sekitarnya, Yesung bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun.

Semakin dekat dengan langit tanpa sadar hati kita akan terasa jauh lebih tenang. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk kesibukan bumi di bawah sana. Yesung mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memilih pergi ke atap sekolah, di sana ia merasa sendiri, bebas melakukan apapun seperti berteriak keras sambil memukul dan menendang segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya. Seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini.

Yesung hanya bisa berdiri diam di posisinya, membiarkan Kyuhyun melampiaskan kemarahan dengan apapun yang dilakukannya saat ini. Mungkin dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa sedikit lega dan bisa berpikir jernih.

Semakin Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, semakin lirih teriakannya. Sepertinya hanya kesesakan yang tak bisa hilang dari tubuhnya. Saat tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, Kyuhyun perlahan membungkuk, memegangi lututnya yang terasa nyeri kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai beton sambil menyampirkan dua lengannya di atas lutut.

Matanya yang memerah dengan air mata dan emosi terlihat menatap tak tentu ke segala arah. Engahan napas dan isakan tertahannya bersahutan seolah tak memiliki perbedaan sedikitpun. "Kenapa harus sesakit ini?" gumamnya sambil mengatupkan gigi berusaha menahan teriakan kesakitannya.

Yesung yang sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun, perlahan ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menatap lurus ke depan seolah membiarkan Kyuhyun meneruskan usahanya melegakan diri. Gedung-gedung percakar langit jauh lebih menarik untuk Yesung saat ini.

"Kenapa mencintainya harus sesakit ini?"

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu tahu jika Kyuhyun menunggunya untuk melontarkan pendapat, hanya saja Yesung masih berpikir untuk menata kalimatnya. Di satu sisi Yesung ingin berpihak pada Kyuhyun, namun di sisi lain ia ingin berpihak pada Sungmin dan bahkan mulai berpikir untuk tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Zhoumi atas situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Kyuhyun yang posesif berhadapan dengan Zhoumi yang arogan. Sama-sama kuat.

"Itulah alasanku tak berpikir tentang cinta sejauh ini," suara Yesung mengalun tenang. "Banyak hal menyakitkan di balik kesenangan yang dijanjinkan sebuah cinta. Meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan adalah satu pilihan menyakitkan yang diberikan cinta," ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu sesakit apa perasaanmu saat ini Kyuhyun-ah, tapi sebagai teman aku hanya bisa mengingatkanmu. Jalan hidup kalian masih panjang, sejak awal kau memilih jalanmu bersama Sungmin seharusnya kau juga berpikir tentang konsekuensi semua ini."

Sejenak Yesung menghela napas, menerka apakah ucapannya terdengar semakin menyudutkan Kyuhyun atau sebaliknya. "Kau dan Sungmin berbeda dengan Zhoumi dan Sungmin. Aku mungkin bisa langsung mengatakan jika kalian jauh lebih sulit."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha kuat menahan sesak yang semakin naik dan membuat tenggorokannya terasa penuh dengan kesakitan. "Kalian bukan hanya pria dan pria seperti Zhoumi dan Sungmin, kalian juga kakak beradik," Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya, sedikit meneguk ludah saat kesesakan ikut membayang di tenggorokannya. "Hanya segelintir manusia yang bisa menerima itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Seperti tak lagi bisa menahan beban yang menghimpit tubuhnya, Kyuhyun menangis pelan, kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam seiring dengan banyaknya tetesan air matanya. Yesung hanya bisa mengulurkan lengannya, menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki. Istilah lama yang cukup membuatku berpikir keras, sedikit tidak adil namun orang-orang naif menganggap itu benar," tepukan Yesung semakin dalam. "Kuatlah Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau tulus mencintai Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi, aku berada di belakang kalian."

Banyak sekali kata terimakasih yang ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan untuk Yesung. Sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandung inilah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa menerima ketidaknormalan mereka. Namun, akan ada saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan semua kata terimakasihnya.

Suatu saat nanti..

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Makan malam keluarga Cho berlangsung dengan canggung. Heechul dan Hankyung masih diam seribu bahasa demikian pula dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yang terdengar hanya suara _butler_ Ahn, seperti kepala pelayan pada umumnya, pria itu menanyakan makanan dan minuman apa yang diinginkan majikannya selain makanan dan minuman yang disajikan untuk makan malam.

Namun, ia hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala. Tidak ada alasan untuknya bertahan di sana. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur.

Denting sendok maupun sumpit yang beradu dengan piring dan mangkok membuat situasi terasa benar-benar canggung. Kyuhyun terlihat mengambil acak makanan yang ada di hadapannya, tak repot-repot menjulurkan lengan panjangnya untuk meraih makanan yang ia suka, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Sungmin juga terlihat sibuk dengan makanan yang ia ambil tanpa repot-repot mengamati apa yang ia ambil? Ikan? Daging? Atau hanya sayur?

Tak berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Heechul malah hanya memakan sayurnya. Hankyung seoranglah yang dalam diamnya menggerakkan bola mata untuk mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_**Sejauh ini tidak ada hal yang sangat aneh, tuan Cho. Kami hanya melihat Tuan muda Kyuhyun dan Tuan muda Sungmin memiliki perdebatan sebelum memasuki sekolah. Kami tidak mendengar terlalu banyak, tapi sepertinya hanya perdebatan karena Tuan muda Sungmin tidak pergi ke sekolah bersama Tuan muda Kyuhyun. Tapi, kami menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan, sepertinya ada pihak lain yang diam-diam mengikuti pergerakan Tuan muda Kyuhyun dan Tuan muda Sungmin."**_

Laporan yang ia terima dari salah satu pekerjanya membuat Hankyung semakin curiga dengan sikap kedua putranya. Ia mendengar jelas ucapan Zhoumi. Dia mengatakan jika Kyuhyun harus berhenti menganggap Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya setelah putra sulungnya resmi bertunangan dengan Zhoumi.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggilnya dengan hati-hati. Sungmin menatap ayahnya. "_Ne_?"

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Zhoumi mengenai pertunangan kalian?" Sungmin berhenti mengunyah, demikian pula dengan Heechul, tumben suaminya membicarakan ini di meja makan? Mata Hankyung langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun, tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kyuhyun hanya makan dengan tenang seolah tak peduli dengan situasi yang dibuat ayahnya.

"Sudah," sahut Sungmin. "Zhoumi mengatakan _eomma_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya bersama nyonya Choi," imbuhnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Hankyung menghela napas. "Apa benar akan dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi?" tanpa Hankyung sadari Kyuhyun melirik tajam pada ayahnya kemudian dengan tenang kembali meraih ikan yang paling dekat dengan posisinya. "_Ne appa, waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin.

Hankyung melirik Kyuhyun dan kembali menemukan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan makanannya. Haaahh, sepertinya Hankyung tak sepandai putranya. "Tidak apa-apa, _appa_ hanya bertanya karena tuan Choi menghubungi _appa_ tadi."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kemudian meraih gelas, meneguk air minum kemudian memundurkan kursinya perlahan, seperti tidak ada emosi sedikitpun di sana. "Aku selesai," ujarnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hankyung.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun tengah berdiri tenang menghadap jendela saat mendengar bunyi engsel pintu kamarnya. Dari cara membuka pintu, Kyuhyun mengenal jelas siapa akan muncul dari sana. Jadi, ia hanya berdiam diri, menunggu apakah sosok itu akan benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya.

Desir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut Kyuhyun, terangnya sinar lampu membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlihat sangat tampan berdiri dengan latar gelapnya langit malam Seoul. Bunyi pintu tertutup menandakan jika seseorang yang Kyuhyun tunggu sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Benar saja, sosok itu sudah berdiri di sana, bersandar di daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun sambil mengamati kekasihnya yang luar biasa tampan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," sapanya dengan canggung. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, bukan panggilan 'Kyuhyunnie' seperti yang biasa didengarnya. Sambil menguatkan hati, Kyuhyun berpura tersentak kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Sungmin seolah bertanya.

"Ayo bicara sebentar," ucap Sungmin berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya dengan melangkahkan kaki ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga bergerak menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar pada tembok di sebelah jendela, menyisakan ruang agar Sungmin berhadapan dengannya.

Menit pertama tak terdengar suara siapapun, hanya desir angin yang tertangkap indera pendengar mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Zhoumi akan tetap pada keputusannya," suara Sungmin terdengar memulai. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha bicara padanya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Mata Kyuhyun terarah pada luar jendela, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang tengah mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Benar-benar tak nyaman berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Diam-diam Sungmin mengutuk tindakannya yang selalu salah.

"Kyu, kau tidak perlu menepati kata-katamu.. maksudku mengenai taruhan itu.." Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya saat tatapan Kyuhyun beralih padanya. "Jangan dengarkan apapun yang Zhoumi katakan. Sekalipun pertunangan berlangsung dua minggu lagi, itu hanya sekadar formalitas, setelahnya aku tetap.."

"Kekasihku begitu?" sela Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin menganggukkan kepalanya namun otot-otot lehernya mendadak kaku saat melihat gurat luka yang terlukis di mata Kyuhyun. "Setelahnya Zhoumi akan semakin menginjakku dan mempermainkanmu, kau boleh percaya atau tidak, itu terserah kau," imbuhnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku rasa Zhoumi tidak menyukaiku, dia hanya merasa kesepian."

"Karena itu dia menyukaimu. Itu yang kutakutkan, kau terlalu baik dan mudah dicintai. Kau lihat sekarang? Anak kecil yang kau tinggalkan di atas perosotan dua belas tahun yang lalu bahkan masih menyimpan perasaannya untukmu. Itu sudah jelas karena Zhoumi menyukaimu!"

Sungmin terperangah. "Kau? Kau mendengarnya? Kau berada di ruang kesehatan bersama Yesung _hyung_?"

"Memang aku berada di sana. Tapi seharusnya kau bertanya apa aku mengingatnya? Bukan apa aku mendengarnya? Siapapun dan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu akan tersimpan dengan baik dalam kepalaku, asal kau tahu saja."

"Kyu, aku yakin Zhoumi.."

"Cho Sungmin. Berhenti dengan aku yakin. Apa yang kau dapatkan dengan keyakinan tak beralasanmu?" sela Kyuhyun sambil mengukir senyum tak tulus di bibirnya. Tatapannya kembali beralih pada gelapnya langit malam.

Rasanya pembicaraan ini tak akan menemukan jalan keluar dan Sungmin mulai jengah dengan situasi ini. Ia memang bersalah, salah karena selalu salah mengambil keputusan. Namun, bukan berarti semua letak kesalahan ada padanya.

Selama ini ia hanya menjadi bayang-bayang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya diam, ia diam meskipun hatinya berteriak ingin bicara. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya tertawa, ia tertawa meskipun hatinya menangis pedih. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya mati, ia akan mati dengan bahagia karena itu keinginan Kyuhyunnya. Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya, meneguk ludah sebanyak yang ia bisa guna melegakan jalan pernapasannya yang terasa sesak.

"Kyuhyun, aku di sini untuk bicara denganmu. Aku berharap dengan bicara denganmu akan ada jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, tapi kau terus saja mengintimidasiku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tidak bisakah.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menetralkan getar suaranya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Biasanya ia akan menempatkan bibirnya di sana untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada sang kekasih. Namun untuk saat ini rasanya sakit sekali membayangkan dirinya hanya bisa melakukan itu dalam waktu singkat. Setelahnya mungkin tidak akan lagi, anggap saja ia bodoh dan terlalu menjunjung harga dirinya. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar harus menepati kata-katanya.

"_**Kuatlah Kyuhyun," **_ucapan Yesung mendadak terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun. Mungkin berucap jauh lebih gampang dibanding bertindak. Yesung tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya berusaha kuat di antara himpitan yang tidak sedikitpun menyisakan ruang untuknya bernapas lebih baik.

Perlahan lengan Kyuhyun terulur, mengusap surai halus kakaknya dengan sayang. Tidak lama lagi ia tak akan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. "Kau tau?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Banyak hal menyakitkan di balik kesenangan yang dijanjinkan sebuah cinta," dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang Yesung ucapkan padanya tadi siang. "Meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan adalah satu pilihan menyakitkan yang diberikan cinta."

Semakin mendengar suara Kyuhyun, semakin sesak pula ruang bernapasnya. Sungmin membutuhkan seseorang untuk menariknya keluar dari sana. Matanya berusaha menghindari mata Kyuhyun saat telapak tangan _namja_ yang berstatus adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu beralih menangkup wajahnya. "Cinta tak harus memiliki," suara Kyuhyun terus terdengar, sepertinya tak lagi peduli apakah suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja atau tak baik sama sekali.

"Istilah lama yang cukup membuatku berpikir keras, sedikit tidak adil namun orang-orang naif menganggap itu benar," suara Kyuhyun benar-benar pecah dan Sungmin tak bisa menahan laju air matanya.

Kepala Kyuhyun terlihat menggeleng seolah mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk tak menangis walau faktanya, air bening itu juga mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa wajahnya mendekat, menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin.

Lengannya terulur menangkup wajah sang kakak, berusaha menghapus air mata yang membahasi wajah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, mengatupkan bibir untuk menahan suara tangisnya. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir mereka, bukan tawa yang terurai dari bibirnya melainkan isakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Tidak ada manis yang biasa mereka rasakan saat tengah menautkan bibir, yang terasa hanyalah sakit.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memberi jarak di antara wajah mereka. "Kau tahu betul jika Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. "Jadi _hyung-ie_.." ujarnya mengabaikan air mata yang membanjiri telapak tangannya serta lengan Sungmin yang mengerat kaosnya.

"Berbahagialah dengan Zhoumi."

**TBC**

***Song: Shin Seung Hoon – Words You Can't Hear & Super Junior – a "Good" Bye**

Hai chingudeul~

Jumpa lagi *lambai-lambai gaje* Itu tumben banget saya pake nulis musik yang saya dengerin segala macam -_- Biasanya enggak -_- Hmmm, gak tau lah, perasaan saya campur aduk waktu ngetik chapter ini, entah itu efek musiknya yang bikin terenyuh atau memang lagi bad mood *bruagh* Maaf kalo feelnya gak kerasa #bow

Oke! Ternyata pertahanan chingdeul buat kesel sama Zhou-ge mulai goyah ya~~ *high five sama Zhou-ge* ada yang kasian, ada yang masih sebel, ada juga yang fifty fifty #LOL

Oh iya, balasan review yang kemarin gak enak banget ya? Hmm, abang Zhounya edisi sinis chingu. Tapi tenang sajo, sekarang yang balas review bukan Zhou-ge lagi. Walaupun saya gak pasang target siapa yang balas review, beberapa reviewer menulis request untuk yang balas review chapter ini. Dan ternyata! *jeng jeng jeng*  
Yesung mendapat 4 request, Kyuhyun 3 request, dan MingChaKyu *Sungmin Chagiyanya Kyucho* #plakplakplak# mendapatkan 1 request. Jelas sudah karena banyak yang minta Yesung yang balas, kali ini saya bisa duduk tenang, meluruskan punggung. Silahkan abang~~~ *kasih skrip ke Ddangko appa*

Yesung: Haaaahhh, aku tak menyangka jika kalian masih menginginkan keberadaanku, ternyata sedikit muncul dalam satu chapter tidak mempengaruhi semangat kalian untuk tetap mengidolakanku. Baguslah, dengan begitu aku jadi sering muncul.

**R: Ooooohhh, jadi Zhoumi udah suka Sungmin dari kecil ya~**

Yesung: Sudah dijelaskan *tunjuk atas* Nah! Yang ingin kutanyakan sekarang apa kau sudah mengerti dengan penjelasannya? Jika belum jangan tanya padaku, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan untuk diriku sendiri *senyum konyol*

**R: Zhoumi! Kamu! Arrrrggghh!**

Yesung: Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa Zhoumi memukulmu? Setahuku sejak tadi dia duduk di sebelahku menghafal skrip *lirik Zhou* Kau kenapa sih? #nyolot

**R: Tambah cast. Henry sama Ryeowook munculin. T_T**

Yesung: Hmmm, bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya dengan cast yang sekarang saja aku tidak bisa menjadi pemeran utama, kalau ditambah dua orang lagi kesempatanku semakin menipis. Ya! Apa aku terlalu berharap? Bukannya 'orang itu' tidak akan pernah menjadikanku main cast FF-nya, apa bagusnya Cho Kyuhyun? *geleng-geleng*

**R: Hankyung akhirnya tahu hubungan KyuMin. Eotteeeeee?**

Yesung: Kalau Hankyung ajushi tahu, berarti aku juga ketahuan sudah berbohong. Yang ingin kutanyakan sekarang, bisakah aku menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Hankyung ajushi nanti? Hmmm..

**R: Kasian campur sebel sama Zhoumi. Tapi suka sama Zhoumi soalnya dia tulus banget sama Sungmin. Tapi Sungminnya marah besar tuh!**

Yesung: Marah besar apanya? Hanya Sungmin. Kau bercerita sedih sedikit saja dia sudah terenyuh, walaupun dia tidak cengeng, tapi hatinya cepat sekali luluh. Tidak asik sama sekali kan? Ah tapi, kalau dia tidak asik untuk apa 'orang itu' memilih Sungmin sebagai main cast? Kenapa bukan aku? *geleng-geleng again*

**R: Sungmin paling baik di FF ini, Kyuhyun paling nyebelin, dan Yesung paling beruntung :D**

Yesung: Aku beruntung? Hahaha, siapapun kau, aku mengucapkan terimakasih. Mau kupeluk? Gampang! Doakan saja aku bisa jadi main cast. Kyuhyun menyebalkan memang sejak lahir, kau menyebalkan tidak? *nanya balik* || || Perasaan Yesung gak balas review deh, kerjaannya tanya balik mulu -_-

**R: Sungmin salah langkah mulu TT_TT**

Yesung: Mungkin kau bisa membimbing langkahnya, aku bisa mengusulkan kau masuk menjadi cast di FF ini sebagai peran penunjuk jalan untuk Sungmin. Mau tau syaratnya? Gampang! Doakan aku bisa jadi main cast *senyum konyol*

**R: Gak tega sama Kyuhyun. Pas deskripsi dia nangis campur marah, nyesek banget rasanya.**

Yesung: Apa sih? Kau ikut sedih karena Kyuhyun? Tidak menguntungkan sama sekali. Harusnya kau bersedih saat aku tertawa. Eeeehh? Ada yang aneh tidak dengan kalimatku? *mulai babo*

**R: Part 6 nyesek parah TTT_TTT**

Yesung: Ck! Kau ini, berlebihan sekali. Asal kau tau saja, mereka semua menggunakan tetes mata untuk membuat efek air mata. Kalau tidak salah merknya INS*O. Kalian bisa membeli di apotek terdekat. Jadi, sebelum membaca FF ini kalian gunakan itu dulu untuk membuat efek air mata. Haha. Apa saranku cukup bagus? *laugh*

**R: Yesung dateng-dateng nyium Sungmin. Gak relaaaaaa!**

Yesung: Hei *colek yang review* Haha, kau tidak rela karena aku mencium Sungmin atau karena bukan kau yang aku cium? Haissshh, kau ini, dasar manusia. Eh tunggu! Bukankah aku juga manusia? *mikir keras*

**R: Kasihan Kyuhyun, eh tapi kasihan Sungmin, tapi tapi kasihan Zhoumi.**

Yesung: Lalu apa keputusanmu? Kasihan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi, atau kasihan padaku yang tidak pernah menjadi main cast di FF KyuMin? Ha? Yang mana? *tampang songong*

**R: Aku pilih ZhouMin aja.**

Kyuhyun: MAU MATI HAH! *tiba-tiba muncul* || Yesung: *geplak Kyuhyun* apa yang kau lakukan? Ini jatahku! Hush~ hush~ sana~~~ *usir cantik* #LOL

**R: Yang jawab review chapter kemarin Zhoumi, authornya kabur ya?**

Yesung: Tidak tahu, sudah tidak pernah membayar kami masih menumpahkan(?) kewajibannya pada kami juga. Kali ini aku yang jadi korban. Haaah, aku ingin tahu apa Kyuhyun yang galak itu juga akan kebagian tugas ini? *tengok review berikutnya*

**R: Author sibuk ya? Updatenya lama.**

Yesung: Kau bertanya padaku? Sudah kukatakan aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi mengenai update yang lama, nanti akan kutanyakan padanya. Itupun kalau dia masih bernyawa *tabok Yesung*

**R: Kok rasanya sebel sama Kyuhyun ya?**

Yesung: Kenapa kau baru sadar? Dari dulu maknae satu itu memang menyebalkan. Kenapa orang-orang susah sekali menyadarinya? Ya, bukankah tipe-tipe menyebalkan tidak cocok untuk menjadi main cast? Setidaknya main cast itu harus sepertiku. Kau setuju tidak? *liat skrip review*  
Eh sudah selesai ya? Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang tugas kalian, tinggalkan telapak kaki(?) kalian di chapter ini. Aku pergi *lempar skrip*

Ohohohohoho, terimakasih abang~~~~

Oke chingudeul, sampai di sini dulu perjumpaan kita untuk chapter ini. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih supportnya. Ah iya, terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di FF spesial JOYday saya **"Oneiroi". **Banyak yang bingung campur penasaran sama FF itu ya? *evil laugh* Memang itu tujuan saya #plakplakplak

Okelah! Sampai jumpa chapter depan! #lurusinpunggung

Mian for Typo(s)!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****8**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Pagi yang kelabu kembali hadir. Hanya sekadar istilah karena kenyataannya pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah. Manusia-manusia di luar sana sudah pasti memanfaatkan pagi yang nyaman ini untuk _jogging_ atau sekadar berjalan untuk menikmati sinar mentari. Namun, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk sesosok pria yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Suasana kamar yang remang dengan sinar kuning keemasan menandakan jika matahari belum sepenuhnya bebas memasuki ruangan, jelas terlihat dari gorden yang belum terbuka sama sekali. Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar sejak 15 menit yang lalu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda sosok itu akan membukanya.

"Sungminnie, sudah siang nak. Kau tidak pergi sekolah?" kali ini suara ibunya yang terdengar. Sepertinya para _maid_ yang biasa bertugas membangunkan sosok bernama Sungmin itu sedikit merasa aneh. Tak biasanya tuan muda pertama mereka sulit dibangunkan, beda lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang faktanya memang cukup sulit dibangunkan.

Sosok itu sebenarnya bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu, hanya saja ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Masih setia bergelung di bawah selimutnya menatap kosong apapun di depan sana. Matanya yang terlihat membengkak menandakan jika sosok itu telah menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"Sungmin-_ah_, buka pintunya! Kau benar-benar belum bangun?" suara sang ayah terdengar seiring dengan gedoran pintu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa aneh dengan sikap ayahnya. Semalam Hankyung membicarakan sesuatu yang biasanya sangat menjengkelkan bagi sang kepala keluarga di meja makan, sekarang Hankyung bersikap seolah-olah tengah mencurigai Sungmin. Apa ayahnya memasang kamera pengintai di kamarnya hingga bisa tahu jika Sungmin tak benar-benar belum bangun?

"Ambilkan kunci cadangan," sepertinya Hankyung mulai tak sabar. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya kemudian berusaha bangun dari posisinya, mengerang pelan saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut. "Han, Sungmin akan tersinggung jika ada orang lain masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamarnya," suara Heechul terdengar berusaha menghentikan niat Hankyung.

"Aku ayahnya, bukan orang lain."

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini situasi di sekitarnya memburuk? Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, sekolah dan sekarang orang tuanya. Setelah ini apalagi?

Dengan malas Sungmin bergegas menyingkap selimutnya kemudian turun dari ranjang, menggunakan sandalnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Suara Hankyung dan Heechul masih terdengar di balik pintu kamarnya. Masih dengan malas-malasan Sungmin memutar kunci pintunya kemudian memutar dan menarik handle pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Orang tuanya kompak berhenti berdebat saat melihat Sungmin dengan kondisi tak baik-baik saja tengah menatap mereka. "Aku kesiangan, _appa, eomma,_" ujarnya singkat. Hankyung mengamati wajah Sungmin demikian pula dengan Heechul.

"Sungminnie, _gwaenchanayo_?" akhirnya sang ibu bertanya. Sungmin berpura mengerutkan kening seolah tak mengerti. "Matamu bengkak," ujar Hankyung menegaskan. Sungmin hanya menyentuh matanya kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Mungkin karena aku tidur telungkup, jadi begini."

Heechul ingin sekali mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap wajah Sungmin, entah kenapa wajah kedua putranya akhir-akhir seolah telah kehilangan senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja _eomma_," ujar Sungmin memahami tatapan sendu ibunya. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengusap lengan Sungmin. "Kalau kau sedang tidak sehat, di rumah saja, tidak perlu ke sekolah."

Ibunya yang sangat mengerti kondisinya adalah hal paling membahagiakan untuk Sungmin, tapi adakalanya Sungmin merasa jengah dengan sikap Heechul yang terlalu mengatur masa depannya.

Cho Hankyung menghela napas, sepertinya telah selesai dengan Sungmin. Tatapan sang kepala keluarga beralih pada istrinya. "Apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Heechul menganggukkan kepala. "Sudah, dia sedang bersiap-siap," jawabnya. Selanjutnya tatapan Heechul beralih pada Sungmin. "Biar _eomma_ minta _maid_ menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Tidak usah _eomma_, aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri," tolak Sungmin dengan halus.

"Sungmin, mungkin Zhoumi sedang dalam perjalanan ke mari," suara Hankyung terdengar sebelum pria dengan pembawaan tenang itu berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Heechul. Cho sulung itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, _mood_ buruknya yang semula bisa ia tutupi perlahan muncul ke permukaan setelah mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

Sang ibu hanya bisa mengusap lengan putranya. Matanya mulai dihiasi air bening saat melihat Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya. "Sungmin-_ah_."

"Aku baik-baik saja _eomma_, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Heechul tak menjawab tapi tubuhnya bergerak, memberi ruang untuk Sungmin kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Sungmin melangkah perlahan ke arah kasurnya, duduk di sana sambil menetralkan emosinya yang tak kunjung membaik.

Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun semalam. Dalam mimpi sekalipun Sungmin tak pernah berharap Kyuhyun mengatakan agar dirinya bersama Zhoumi. Lalu apa selanjutnya? Haruskah ia berjuang sendiri? Atau menyerah sekarang juga?

Tak ingin membuat hatinya semakin menggelap dengan kesedihan, Sungmin bergegas masuk kamar mandi, sekadar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Gorden yang sudah dibuka membuat suasana kamar terasa lebih hidup. Partikel-partikel yang terlihat seperti butiran debu terlihat beterbangan di sekitar jendela kamar Sungmin.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya. "Sungmin. Aku akan masuk sekarang," ucap sebuah suara. Satu detik kemudian pintu benar-benar terbuka, sepertinya si pembuka pintu tak peduli apakah Sungmin mengijinkannya masuk atau tidak.

"Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" sosok tinggi bernama Zhoumi bertanya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke arah kasur. Sungmin tak terlalu menanggapi, ia hanya mendengarkan suara yang akhir-akhir ini cukup familiar di telinganya. "_Eomma_mu bilang kau tidak ikut sarapan, jadi aku membawakan _hobak-juk_."

Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas ke arah _paper bag_ yang Zhoumi letakkan di nakas. Zhoumi sama gilanya dengan Kyuhyun. Detik pertama ia bisa bersikap sangat manis, detik selanjutnya bersikap sangat menyedihkan, kemudian beralih menjadi karakter dingin yang rasanya ingin Sungmin kuliti hidup-hidup.

"Sebaiknya kau makan sekarang, mumpung masih hangat."

Hening.

Choi Zhoumi, sosok itu hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Selalu seperti ini dan mungkin akan selalu seperti ini. Sungmin tak pernah menganggapnya ada padahal ia selalu ada di sekitarnya. Sampai kapan ia harus bersikap menjengkelkan hanya agar Sungmin memandangnya? Sampai kapan ia harus bersikap seperti musuh? Tidak bisakah Sungmin menerimanya seperti Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun?

Perlahan Zhoumi mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi kosong ranjang, menatap Sungmin yang tengah berbaring tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. "Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" tanya Zhoumi akhirnya.

Kembali hening, seperti dugaan Zhoumi, Sungmin tak akan menanggapinya kecuali ia memiliki sesuatu menjengkelkan yang bisa membuat Sungmin membuka mulut untuk menghardiknya dengan kata-kata pedas atau menatap marah padanya. Tidak apa-apa, dikenal sebagai sosok jahat sekalipun tak masalah asal Sungmin menatapnya. Zhoumi selalu menguatkan hatinya dan bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ini berlangsung?

"Kenapa sangat sulit bagimu untuk melihatku, Sungmin-_ah_?" ungkapnya sendu.

Sepintas Zhoumi melihat bola mata Sungmin bergerak dengan gusar. "Apa aku terlalu menjijikkan sampai kau tak pernah meluangkan sedikit waktumu untuk mengeti perasaanku?" dada Sungmin bergemuruh dengan desir iba saat mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi yang sarat akan kesakitan mendalam.

"Kenapa kau sangat sulit kugapai? Aku menghabiskan seumur hidupku untuk mencintaimu, tapi kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang ada di matamu?"

Sungmin terhenyak, napasnya seolah tercekat saat ungkapan berikutnya dilontarkan Zhoumi dengan gamblangnya. "Kumohon berhenti, Sungmin-_ah_. Kalian salah. Itu bukan cinta, kau tidak mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga tidak mencintaimu. Kalian hanya terlalu posesif."

Perlahan raut wajah Sungmin berubah, tampang yang semula tampak datar itu perlahan menggambarkan gurat kesedihan mendalam, _foxy like eyes_ yang biasanya menampakkan keceriaan terlihat mengkilat karena tumpukan air bening yang siap meluncur.

Tidak mengertikah Zhoumi? Ia sedang kesakitan karena Kyuhyun tak lagi ingin berjuang bersamanya dan putra Choi itu menambah kesakitannya dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin sulit meraih udara. "Kyuhyun tak mencintaimu, kemana dia sekarang? Kau sedang kesakitan seperti ini, apa dia berusaha mendengarmu? Apa dia berbagi sakit denganmu? Apa Kyuhyun yang kau lihat pertama kali saat kau sedang terpuruk? Apa-"

"CUKUP!" teriak Sungmin refleks bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap sendu saat melihat air bening mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Harus seperti inikah?

"Sungmin-_ah_, lihat aku. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Kyuhyun hanya takut kehilangan _hyung_nya," suara Zhoumi terdengar sedikit memaksa, lengannya perlahan terulur meraih lengan Sungmin seolah berusaha menarik tangan Sungmin untuk lepas dari telinganya. "Cho Sungmin, dengarkan aku!"

"Kau yang harus mendengarku! Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu!" balas Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin. Kau _hyung_nya dan dia _dongsaeng_mu! Kau pikir apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan sedarah selain kutukan?"

Bukan hanya kesulitan meraih udara, kali ini udara terasa semakin menjauh darinya. Sungmin kesulitan bernapas dan tersenggal karena menahan emosinya. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut hebat setelah mendengar penuturan Zhoumi.

'Benarkah?' dalam kepalanya Sungmin bertanya. Nalurinya sebagai manusia membenarkan hal itu dan yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah berusaha mengatur napasnya agar air matanya tak terus mengalir seperti gunung salju yang terkena sinar matahari. "Aku mencintai Kyuhyun," gumam Sungmin di sela senggalan napasnya. "Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak berjuang untukku, aku tetap mencintainya."

Zhoumi tahu ini berat untuk Sungmin, namun ia akan berusaha untuk mengerti. Tangannya terangkat, bergerak menangkup wajah Sungmin guna mengusap air mata yang kunjung berhenti bahkan Sungmin mengeluarkan isakan tertahan seolah berusaha menyembunyikan kesesakannya.

Hampir semua orang berharap bisa meneriakkan kesakitannya saat tengah menangis. Tapi Sungmin berusaha sangat keras untuk menahannya. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali.

Melihat Sungmin seperti itu, Zhoumi segera bergerak merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan menenggelamkan kepala pemuda manis itu di bahunya. "Menangislah sepuasmu," seperti mendapat kebebasannya, Sungmin menggerung. Menangis terisak-isak dan beberapa kali terbatuk karena tangisnya.

Seolah tengah memikirkan ucapan Zhoumi, Sungmin mengingat segala hal yang dilaluinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang posesif, selalu mengintimidasi setiap orang yang berusaha mendekatinya, cepat marah dan tak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun membiarkannya menanggung sakit seorang diri tanpa peduli apa Sungmin membutuhkannya saat ini.

"Aku mengerti ini sulit untukmu. Tapi, cobalah mencintaiku, Sungmin-_ah_."

Rasanya memang seperti dihantui rasa bersalah setiap membayangkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Haruskah ia berhenti sekarang?

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang perlahan menarik _handle_ pintu, menutupnya perlahan. Setelahnya, sosok yang ternyata seorang pria itu menyeret langkahnya meninggalkan pintu kamar Sungmin. Ekspresinya terlihat mengeras akan emosi walaupun air mata mengalahkannya lebih dulu.

Kyuhyun menangis di antara kemarahannya.

Dengan kasar ia mengusap air matanya. Atas dasar apa Zhoumi menilai perasaannya terhadap Sungmin tak lebih dari sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tak dilakukan?

Langkahnya berayun cepat ke arah sebuah meja di ruang keluarga, dengan tak sabaran ia membuka laci dan meraih sebuah kunci. Masih dengan ekspresi marah, Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah garasi rumahnya, menekan sebuah tombol untuk membuka pintu mobil. Mobil yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun duduk diam di jok kemudi, lengannya yang tengah memegang setir terlihat memutih karena cengkramannya di sana. "Choi brengsek satu itu," desisnya kemudian memukul keras setir mobilnya.

Apa yang tengah Sungmin pikirkan sekarang? Apa Sungmin benar-benar berpikir untuk berhenti mencintainya?

Kyuhyun benar-benar marah sekaligus merasa dirinya seperti pengecut bodoh paling menderita di dunia ini. Dengan kasar ia menghembuskan napas saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"_**Kau tahu betul jika Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. "Jadi hyung-ie.." ujarnya mengabaikan air mata yang membanjiri telapak tangannya serta lengan Sungmin yang mengerat kaosnya.**_

"_**Berbahagialah dengan Zhoumi."**_

_**Sungmin semakin mengerat kaosnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap diam berusaha menghentikan air matanya sendiri. Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan tangannya, menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum berlalu dengan punggung yang terlihat bergetar seiring langkahnya.**_

_**Saat mendengar derak pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan seluruh kebodohan yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap kelamnya langit malam tanpa ada niat mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.**_

_**Cinta tak harus memiliki. Istilah lama yang cukup membuat siapapun berpikir keras, sedikit tidak adil namun orang-orang naif menganggap itu benar.**_

"_**Tapi aku bukan orang naif," gumam Kyuhyun. "Apa yang menjadi milikku, akan selamanya menjadi milikku," imbuhnya. "Sekalipun.."**_

_**Matanya yang semula terlihat datar, berubah menajam. "Aku harus mati."**_

"Jadi Choi.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memutar kunci mobilnya. "Kau pikir kau sudah menang?"

Deru mobil yang terdengar sangat keras membuat Heechul yang semula bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor langsung terlonjak kaget. Dengan tergesa, nyonya besar dalam keluarga Cho itu melangkah ke luar rumah. Beberapa pekerjanya terlihat berada di sekitar pintu gerbang dengan napas terengah.

"Siapa yang membawa mobil seperti pembalap liar!" omelnya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun nyonya."

"_YE_?" pekik Heechul. "Oh Tuhan, apa yang anak itu lakukan sekarang? Dia bahkan belum memiliki SIM," Heechul terlihat mendesis sambil melakukan gerakan seolah tengah meremas sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar gemas sekaligus jengkel dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Melihat orang-orang hanya berdiri diam menatapnya, Heechul langsung meradang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat kejar anak itu!"

"_Ye_ nyonya."

Seiring dengan perintah mutlak majikannya, beberapa orang langsung bergerak ke arah dua mobil yang terparkir di pelataran rumah. Saat dua mobil dengan beberapa pengawal itu meningglkan halaman rumahnya, Heechul kembali menghentak marah kemudian berlalu ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun yang tahu betul resiko menyetir mobil sendiri langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melirik remeh saat 2 mobil yang ia kenali tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. "Bukan lawanku," ujarnya sinis sambil bergerak mencari jalan lain. Gang sempit adalah pilihan yang paling bagus saat ini.

Dan benar saja, walaupun mereka mencurigai jalan yang Kyuhyun lewati, para suruhan _eomma_nya melesat cepat melewati mobilnya yang tengah terparkir di sebuah gang kecil. "Dasar bodoh," ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Matanya berkilat dengan sinar jahat saat menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan santai Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"_Hyung_."

'_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun, di mana kau sekarang? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku ke kelasmu dan kau tidak ada di sana. Sungmin juga belum datang, ke mana kalian berdua?'

"Yesung _hyung_ apa kau memiliki waktu untuk membantuku?"

Di seberang sana Yesung terlihat menatap ponselnya sambil mengangkat alis. 'Kalian membolos? Apa kau meminta bantuanku untuk membuat surat palsu? Tidak mau, Cho!' balasnya dengan jengkel.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Baiklah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

'_Ya!_ Kau-'

"Satu lagi _hyung_," sela Kyuhyun.

'Apa?'

"Aku bukan orang naif."

Yesung kembali mengernyit kemudian menatap ponselnya, masih tersambung namun saat ia berniat bicara Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memutus panggilan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! _Yeoboseyo_!" Yesung berdesis jengkel pada ponselnya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Saat ia berniat kembali menghubungi Kyuhyun, telepon masuk mendahului niatnya. Lagi-lagi mengernyit saat melihat _ID caller_ yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Yesung sambil menekan ponselnya. "_Yeoboseyo ajjuma_."

'Yesung-_ah_! Di mana kau? Apa kau bersama Kyuhyun?'

Untuk beberapa saat Yesung terlihat diam, berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi.

'Yesung-_ah_, Kyuhyun membawa mobil sendiri. Tak biasanya dia menginjak gas sekeras tadi, ajjuma hanya takut terjadi sesuatu,' Yesung terlihat diam. Masih berusaha mencerna situasi. 'Yesungie kau masih di sana?'

"Ah _ne_," sahutnya tersadar. "Kyuhyun bersamaku _ajjuma_," kilahnya.

'Ah syukurlah, terimakasih Yesungie,' ujar Heechul sambil mendesah lega.

Yesung hanya bergumam pelan kemudian memutus panggilan dan bergegas menghubungi Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari restroom.

'Ya halo?'

"Di mana kau?"

'_Hyung_, apa kau melihat Zhoumi di sekolah?'

"Bukan urusanku Zhoumi berada di mana! Katakan di mana kau sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun!"

'_Aish hyung-ah_, kau benar-benar tak bisa membantuku rupanya. Baiklah tidak apa-apa dan berhenti bertanya aku berada di mana.'

"_YA! Eodiega shikkeu-ya_!"

'Lihat. Bahkan kau mengumpat padaku. Jangan menghubungiku lagi.'

"Cho Kyu-"

Tuuttt tuuttt tuuutt.

"_YA!_ CHO KYUHYUN!" teriaknya.

"_Haksaeng!_ Bel sudah berbunyi. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar kelas dengan tas dipunggungmu?" teriak seseorang di belakangnya. Yesung hanya mendesah kesal kemudian berlari cepat menuju menuju pintu belakang sekolahnya.

Ia sendiri tak tahu Kyuhyun berada di mana tapi yang pasti sekarang ia harus pergi dari sekolah. "_Aish_! Cho Kyuhyun kau pasti sudah gila!" umpatnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Senyum seolah tak bisa lepas dari bibir Zhoumi. Matanya yang setajam elang sesekali melirik pada seseorang yang tengah duduk diam di jok sebelahnya. Sungmin. Dengan alasan agar Sungmin tak terus bersedih, Zhoumi berhasil membujuk sosok manis yang akan segera menjadi tunangannya itu untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Namun, ekspresi Zhoumi berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu hanya diam sambil meremas kedua tangannya sesekali. "Kau yakin ingin pergi ke sekolah? Jika tidak, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," tanya Zhoumi yang menyadari gelagat tak nyaman dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya pelan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa tenang, pikirannya sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah," ucap Zhoumi sambil mengusap pelan jemari Sungmin. Jika tidak mengingat ucapan ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkin Sungmin sudah menampik kasar tangan itu.

_**Percayalah pada eomma, Zhoumi adalah pria yang baik dan sangat mencintaimu. Bahagiakan dia karena itu sama halnya dengan kau membahagiakan eomma.**_

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut merasakan semuanya. Saat terlalu fokus memikirkan kata-kata ibunya, Sungmin meringis pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau pucat sekali. Apa kepalamu terasa pusing?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin yang tampak meringis memegangi kepalanya.

* * *

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak duduk diam di mobilnya, mengabaikan beberapa pejalan kaki yang bersusah payah berhenti untuk memperingatkan dirinya. Ia tahu betul kesahannya. Pertama, ia berhenti di tempat yang jelas-jelas dilarang untuk parkir. Kedua, ia berhenti di jalur yang seharusnya digunakan untuk jalur satu arah sementara posisi mobilnya dengan mesin yang masih menyala bisa kapan saja bergerak melawan jalur.

Bersiap saja mendapat surat tilang!

Itu kata beberapa orang yang jengkel karena Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan peringatannya.

Ini jalan yang biasa di lewati siapapun untuk menuju ke sekolahnya. Sekitar satu kilometer meter dari sekolahnya dan ia sudah berada di sini sejak tadi. Menunggu—entah apa—dengan sabar.

Matanya sesekali bergerak mengamati sekitarnya dan saat apa yang ditunggunya sudah terlihat dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Tak lagi peduli dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di belakangnya, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya melawan arah. Beberapa pengemudi terlihat kaget bahkan refleks berhenti saat melihat mobil yang di kemudikan Kyuhyun.

"Orang gila mana yang sedang mengemudikan mobil itu?"

"YA! KAU GILA YA!"

* * *

Mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Zhoumi yang tengah memperhatikan Sungmin tak menyadari kehadiran mobil gila yang bersiap mengancam nyawanya.

"Habis kau Choi," desisi Kyuhyun makin menginjak dalam gasnya. Sungmin yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi terlihat mengangkat kepalanya, namun matanya langsung membulat saat menyadari datangnya sebuah mobil yang bersiap menghantam mobil Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi awas!" teriaknya. Zhoumi yang terkejut langsung mengalihkan fokusnya ke jalan raya, matanya refleks membulat panik.

Seringai yang semula tak lepas dari bibir Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang dan berganti raut panik saat melihat Sungmin berada di sana, menatapnya. Satu mobil dengan Zhoumi dan ini di luar perkiraannya.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun secepat kilat membanting setir mobilnya ke arah lain dan itu berimbas pada mobil lain. Beberapa mobil bersenggolan keras dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Deru dan decit beberapa mobil seolah tak terkontrol sementara Kyuhyun berusaha keras menghentikan mobilnya.

Mobil itu terlihat berputar beberapa saat sebelum berhenti setelah bertabrakan dengan mobil lain dan merobohkan pembatas jalan.

Kejadiaan naas itu membuat kondisi jalan amburadul. Hampir semua pengendara yang berada di sekitar lokasi kejadian keluar dari mobil masing-masing dan berlarian menghampiri mobil Kyuhyun.

Bukan hanya bemper mobil yang terlihat rusak parah, kaca mobil Kyuhyun juga pecah, membuat orang-orang langsung berseru heboh saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya kepalanya yang mengucurkan darah, beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terluka akibat pecahan kaca.

"Siapapun cepat hubungi _ambulans_!"

"Astaga, pengemudinya seorang pelajar. Apa dia mabuk?"

Kyuhyun masih membuka matanya walau kesadarannya berada di ambang batas. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana raut ketakutan Sungmin saat melihatnya tadi. Sepertinya ia berubah menjadi sesosok monster hingga sikapnya begitu menakutkan bagi Sungmin.

"_**Apa yang menjadi milikku, akan selamanya menjadi milikku,"**_

"_**Sekalipun.."**_

"_**Aku harus mati."**_

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya di antara sejuta rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, Kyuhyun memikirkan kata-katanya. 'Apa aku akan mati?'

Suara yang semula samar-samar terdengar di telinganya, perlahan menjauh, semakin menjauh, dan saat ia berusaha menangkap suara itu, gelap tiba-tiba menyergap seluruh kesadarannya.

Sementara itu, Zhoumi masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Sungmin-_ah gwaenchana_?" tanyanya. Tapi Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab, matanya masih terpejam dengan tangan menggenggam erat _seatbelt_nya.

"Maaf aku tidak konsentrasi," ucap Zhoumi yang merasa bersalah atas keteledorannya. Sungmin masih tak menjawab. Matanya terlihat perlahan membuka, seiring dengan gemetar yang semakin melanda tubuhnya.

Pandangannya tidak akan salah, dia mengenal betul mobil dan siapa yang pengemudi mobil yang tadi hendak menghantam mobil Zhoumi.

"Sungmin, jangan membuatku panik. Katakan sesuatu!" kali ini Zhoumi bergerak tak sabaran dengan mengguncang bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa meneguk ludah sebelum menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Kerumunan orang terlihat mengelilingi mobil malang berwarna gelap itu. Dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah pucat pasi, Sungmin menunjuk ke arah mobil yang menjadi obyek kerumunan.

"Kyuhyun."

Zhoumi membulatkan mata, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ya Tuhan.." gumamnya tak percaya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Seorang wanita terlihat menangis histeris sambil memukuli tubuh seorang _namja_ yang tak menunjukkan perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Kau bilang Kyuhyun bersamamu! Tapi apa ini?" teriak Heechul sambil memukuli Yesung dengan tas yang digunakanannya. "Maaf _ajjuma_," hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari sekian banyak kata yang ingin Yesung ucapkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini! Seharusnya kau jujur padaku, Kim Jongwoon!"

Yesung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, bukan hanya terkejut, ia juga tak percaya hal seperti ini akan menimpa Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tak ingin membuat _ajjuma_ khawatir, aku pikir Kyuhyun mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi.." Yesung terlihat meneguk ludahnya. Matanya bergerak menatap segala arah, berusaha menghalau tumpukan air di matanya.

"Dia tak mengatakan apapun padaku," lanjutnya kemudian menundukkan kepala tak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Heechul yang merasa bersalah karena telah menyalahkan Yesung langsung memeluk teman dekat kedua putranya. "Maaf Yesung-_ah_.."

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku gagal menjaga Kyuhyun," ujar Yesung.

Zhoumi terlihat berdiri diam di sekitar pintu ruang _emergency_. Pikirannya benar-benar masih sulit mencerna situasi yang terjadi. Zhoumi paham betul jika Kyuhyun tak menyukainya sedikitpun, hanya saja ia tak berpikir Kyuhyun akan senekat ini.

Berbeda dengan Heechul yang tak henti menangis, Hankyung terlihat duduk diam di kursi tunggu. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, memikirkan banyak hal. Bukan hanya terkejut, Hankyung bahkan sempat merasakan hilang keseimbangan saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan parah. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sungmin juga terbaring di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan dan sekarang putra bungsunya, Kyuhyun.

Walaupun banyak hal yang tengah dipikirkannya, satu hal yang menjadi fokusnya.

Apa yang tengah terjadi pada putranya?

Sedetik kemudian tatapan Hankyung beralih pada sosok yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Terlihat duduk tenang sambil menatap lurus ke depan walaupun tidak jelas apa yang tengah ditatapnya. Sungmin sepertinya telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menangis, terlihat dari kondisi matanya yang semakin memburuk dari yang diamatinya tadi pagi.

Sesekali Sungmin terlihat mengerjabkan matanya dengan pelan, tapi ekspresinya tak berubah sedikitpun. Datar dan terlalu tenang hingga tak ada yang tahu berapa banyak luka yang tengah ditanggungnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggilnya pelan. Sungmin tak seperti orang melamun, kepalanya langsung menoleh dan tatapannya bertemu dengan sang ayah. Hankyung bahkan bisa kapan saja meneteskan air mata saat melihat tatapan putranya, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Bagaimana bisa putranya yang ceria berubah seperti ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hankyung dengan hati-hati. Sungmin hanya menatap ayahnya untuk beberapa saat, Hankyung berusaha menerka apa yang akan Sungmin katakan, namun sampai ia melihat setetes air menetes dari mata putranya, Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun.

Hankyung berusaha tersenyum. "Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir ya?" ucapnya seperti seorang ayah yang tengah membujuk putra kecilnya. Sungmin hanya menatap ayahnya, mengamati dengan teliti bagaimana garis-garis keriput mulai membayang di wajah ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat menyayanginya, akan semakin menua, dan mungkin suatu saat tak lagi bisa menemaninya seperti dulu. Tak lagi bisa menenangkannya seperti sekarang. Tak lagi bisa mengulurkan lengannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Hankyung bergerak menghampiri Sungmin, berusaha mengusap air mata putranya. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat hingga saat Hankyung kembali mengulurkan lengannya untuk menepuk bahu Sungmin, sebuah kalimat terlontar.

"Tolong aku, _appa._"

"_Ne_?"

"Keluarga pasien Cho Kyuhyun?" suara dokter terdengar menginterupsi usaha Hankyung untuk membuat Sungmin bicara lebih banyak. "Tunggu sebentar, _ne_?" ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam di posisinya.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Jadi, tolong aku untuk membuat kekasihku baik-baik saja," gumam Sungmin.

Suara dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sungmin. "Saya tidak bisa mengatakan pasien koma. Sejauh ini pasien memang tak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah dan tekanan darahnya sangat rendah. Cukup banyak pecahan kaca yang menancap di tubuhnya, jadi kami melakukan operasi. Melihat memar serius di kepala pasien, setelah ini kami akan melakukan rontgen untuk melihat apakah kepalanya mengalami masalah serius dan jika kondisi pasien sudah stabil kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan."

Heechul tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tangisnya semakin kencang saat mendengar kondisi Kyuhyun. Sementara Hankyung terlihat lebih bisa mengontrol diri dengan mengucapkan terimakasih atas kabar yang sudah disampaikan dokter.

"Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik, Tuan Cho."

Lagi. Hankyung hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian membiarkan dokter itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sesaat ia menatap Zhoumi yang masih berdiri di poisisnya dengan wajah terlalu tenang.

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat Sungmin yang berjalan pelan menjauhi ruang _emergency_. Ingin rasanya menyusul Sungmin namun melihat Heechul tak kunjung berhenti menangis, Hankyung akan mengurus Heechul lebih dulu sebelum kembali bicara dengan Sungmin.

Selain Hankyung, satu _namja_ lain terlihat memperhatikan kepergian Sungmin dengan pandangan sendu. Detik selanjutnya pemuda bernama Choi Zhoumi itu terlihat menudukkan kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Langkah Sungmin terus terayun. Ia tak lagi peduli akan ke manakah kakinya melangkah, yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah ia tak berada di sana. Sungmin butuh bernapas lebih baik dan jujur saja, rasanya berada di antara orang-orang terdekatnya adalah hal yang paling paling menyesakkan untuk saat ini.

Sungmin sadar jika kondisinya menjadi perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki. Siapa yang tidak akan menatap seorang pria dengan wajah pucat, mata bengkak, dan hidung memerah tengah berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikan kanan dan kirinya? Sepertinya tak lagi peduli jika langkahnya menghalangi pejalan kaki lain. Alhasil justru pejalan kaki lain yang memberi jalan untuk Sungmin.

"_**Hei Sungmin, ke mana Kyuhyun oppa?"**_

"_**Tidak tahu."**_

"_**Tidak tahu? Seharusnya kau tahu, kau benalu kan? Selalu menempel padanya, kenapa bisa tidak tahu?"**_

"_**Setelah menguasai Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang kau berulah dengan menyebar berita pertunanganmu dengan Choi Zhoumi. Kau pikir aku akan percaya soal itu?"**_

Kejadian demi kejadian menyakitkan tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Sungmin. Kenapa dalam situasi seperti ini manusia justru mengingat rasa sakit yang pernah dialaminya?

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mendengarku?"**_

"_**Kau tahu? Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk percaya padamu, tapi kau tahu jika kepercayaanku padamu selalu berakhir dengan kesialan tak berujung. Tidak bisakah kau hanya mendengarku?"**_

"_**Jadi hyung-ie.. Berbahagialah dengan Zhoumi."**_

Bukan hanya teman-teman satu sekolahnya, bahkan rasa sakitnya juga disebabkan oleh sang kekasih. Belum lagi orang tuanya dan Zhoumi.

"_**Dia tidak mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin. Kau hyungnya dan dia dongsaengmu! Kau pikir apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan sedarah selain kutukan?"**_

"_**Percayalah pada eomma, Zhoumi adalah pria yang baik dan sangat mencintaimu. Bahagiakan dia karena itu sama halnya dengan kau membahagiakan eomma."**_

Sepertinya semua beban terletak pada Sungmin, tanpa sadar mereka menjatuhkan semua permasalahan untuknya. Teman-teman satu sekolah membencinya karena Sungmin terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan kini dikabarkan akan bertunangan dengan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun sepertinya selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas semua masalah yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Orang tuanya dan Zhoumi tanpa sadar seperti tengah berkomplot untuk menekan hidupnya hingga untuk bergerak sedikitpun serasa akan menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Semua berbicara di samping telinganya, meminta Sungmin mendengarkan mereka, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berusaha mendengarnya. Jika terus seperti ini, apa yang bisa Sungmin harapkan dari hidupnya?

"Hei nak!" Sungmin tersentak kaget saat merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya seolah tengah menahan pergerakannya. "Jangan terus berjalan. Sedang lampu hijau untuk pengendara," ujar seorang pria paruh baya sambil menunjuk _traffic lamp_ dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungmin mengikuti arah tangan orang tersebut.

Benar, memang lampu hijau untuk pengendara dan lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki sepertinya.

'Bukankah bagus jika aku melangkah tadi?' batin Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria yang sudah menolongnya. "Tuan," panggilnya.

"_Ne_?"

"Kenapa kau repot-repot menahanku?"

Pria itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahi kemudian memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sungmin. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah tatapan kosong, mungkin jika Sungmin tak menggunakan kata tanya dalam kalimatnya, orang tersebut akan sulit mengartikan arah ucapan Sungmin.

"Masa depanmu masih panjang," sahut pria itu kemudian. Senyumnya tulusnya terlukis hingga garis keriput di sekitar matanya terlihat. "Ayo," Sungmin hanya bisa melangkah setengah dibimbing oleh sang pria paruh baya.

Setelah berada di seberang jalan sosok yang sudah menolongnya terlihat menunjuk sebuah bangunan kemudian melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk Sungmin. "Istirahatlah di sana."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Matanya bergerak menatap sosok yang sudah menolongnya kemudian kembali menatap bangunan di depannya. Perlahan kaki Sungmin terayun, matanya menatap bangunan yang tak terlalu besar di hadapannya. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar denting lonceng yang menenangkan hati.

Sudah berapa lama ia melupakan hal ini?

Saat tubuhnya sudah memasuki ruangan, bangku-bangku panjang dan mimbar di depan sanalah yang menyapa pandangannya. Masih pantaskah ia berada di sini? Di sebuah kapel yang suci. Tempat yang tidak seharusnya dihuni manusia seperti dirinya.

"Masuklah," suara lembut seseorang wanita menyapa gendang telinga Sungmin. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari jika ada orang lain di dalam ruangan. Seorang wanita dengan garis wajah lembut berpakaian seperti biarawati pada umumnya terlihat menatap Sungmin dengan senyum tulus. Mau tak mau Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku panjang yang ditempati sang biarawati. Menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin sekalipun mereka duduk dalam satu bangku.

"Apa kau ke mari untuk berdoa?" pertanyaan yang rasanya sudah jelas namun tidak langsung bisa dijawab oleh Sungmin, untuk beberapa saat pria manis itu terlihat diam kemudian menjawab pelan. "Saya hanya masuk ke mari, tidak tahu untuk apa."

Senyum seolah tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik sang biarawati. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin, Cho Sungmin."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Aku Kang Minkyung," Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan. Aku bisa mengambilkan air dan meninggalkanmu untuk beristirahat."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya membiarkan wanita itu beranjak pergi. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tak berniat menatap apapun selain lantai tempatnya berpijak. "Suster Kang," panggilnya di waktu yang tepat.

Perempuan cantik yang hampir keluar pintu itu berhenti kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

"Apakah suster memiliki waktu untuk.." Sungmin meneguk ludahnya sejenak kemudian menatap wanita yang tak jauh darinya. "Mendengarkanku?"

Kembali, senyum lembut menenangkan terlukis di wajah cantik sang suster. "Tentu."

* * *

Mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan hujatan adalah hal yang Sungmin persiapkan setelah menceritakan masalahnya pada suster Kang. Mulai masalah yang ia dapatkan di sekolah, masalah tekanan yang ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya, dan masalah hubungan—abnormalnya—dengan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi,

"Kau pasti merasa hidupmu sangat sulit," walaupun tak menjawab Sungmin membenarkan hal tersebut dalam hati. Rasanya sulit, bahkan benar-benar sulit. "Dalam hidup Tuhan pasti memberikan ujian untuk kita, tapi ujian tersebut tidak akan melebihi batas kemampuan manusia. Kau masih di sini, duduk tenang menceritakan masalahmu dalam kondisi tubuh yang tak kurang apapun adalah bukti jika sejauh ini kau bisa melewatinya."

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil suster Kang. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau mencintai adikmu?"

"_Ne_."

"Apa kau mencintai orang tuamu?"

"Tentu.'

"Apa kau mencintai Zhoumi dan teman-temanmu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin terlihat diam, bola matanya bergerak seolah menunjukkan jika pria manis itu tengah berpikir. "Aku berpikir Zhoumi bisa menjadi temanku," suster Kang kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Kau memang pria berhati lembut, pantas saja mereka menyukaimu."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Sungmin hanya terdiam sementara suster Kang terlihat menatap Sungmin dan kembali bicara. "Secara teori tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan cinta terhadap sesama manusia. Kita bisa mencintai siapapun, mencintai ayah, ibu, adik, kakak, teman, dan siapapun di dunia ini tetapi ada batas tersendiri untuk cinta yang kita miliki."

"Benar."

"Sungmin-_ah_, dalam agama apapun, tidak akan ada yang menyetujui hubungan pria dengan pria maupun wanita dengan wanita. Kau pasti tahu itu kan?" tanya suster Kang hati-hati. Sungmin terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, kembali pada diri manusia masing-masing.."

"Suster, aku juga tak pernah berharap berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku yang seorang pria justru mencintai adik kandungku sendiri yang faktanya juga seorang pria dan sekarang harus dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak kusukai. Aku pernah berpikir untuk berhenti dengan Kyuhyun, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Aku tidak bisa. Semakin berusaha lepas dari Kyuhyun, aku semakin tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Tidak bisakah semua orang diam dan membiarkanku bersama Kyuhyun? Mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi biarkan aku bersama Kyuhyun dan aku sendiri yang akan menanggung dosanya."

Suster Kang tampak terhenyak untuk beberapa saat, melihat Sungmin bicara sebanyak itu seolah memperlihatkan jika banyak sekali kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada orang lain namun tak pernah tersalurkan dengan baik. Semakin terlihat jelas saat pemuda manis yang semula menampakkan _stoic face_ itu mulai menampakkan raut kesedihan mendalam di wajahnya.

"Tidak baik bicara seperti itu Sungmin-_ah_. Dosa bukanlah perihal kecil yang dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah. Sekalipun kau bertobat, Tuhan juga akan menilai kesungguhanmu. Mungkin aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu."

Walaupun tak ada respon secara _verbal_, tatapan Sungmin seolah mengizinkan suster Kang untuk bicara. "Manusia bukan malaikat Sungmin-_ah_, malaikat akan selalu patuh dan tidak akan berubah sampai akhir. Tapi manusia berbeda, tidak ada yang tahu isi hati manusia kecuali Tuhan. Perasaan manusia manapun bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu dan kau, Kyuhyun, maupun Zhoumi tidak akan selamanya menjadi seperti saat ini. Menjadi anak yang berbakti adalah hal yang sangat mulia. Walaupun rasanya seperti tak bisa bernapas dengan baik, aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat mencintai orang tuamu dan aku benar-benar bangga akan sikapmu."

"Sungmin-_ah_, Tidak ada yang tahu rencana Tuhan, tapi percayalah, rencana Tuhan akan selalu indah pada waktunya. Mungkin saat ini kau merasa hidupmu sangat sulit, tapi suatu saat semuanya akan menemukan titik terang yang disebut kebahagiaan. Apapun yang menjadi harapanmu akan terwujud bila saatnya tiba, aku hanya bisa mendoakan semoga hal itu adalah jalan terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan."

Memang benar, tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimat suster Kang dan Sungmin menyadari betul akan hal itu. Jauh sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat suci ini, Sungmin sudah menyadari dengan baik jika dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pendosa. Dan memang sudah menjadi tugas hamba Tuhan yang baik untuk mengingatkan sesama manusia akan dosanya. Sungmin tidak tersinggung sedikitpun karena tindakan suster Kang adalah tindakan yang memang seharusnya dilakukan oleh manusia pada umunya.

"Terimakasih, suster."

"Sama-sama, aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk beristirahat."

Tapi..

Tak ada siapapun yang secara tulus mendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung pengeculian mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati manusia kecuali Sang Pencipta.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Lima hari telah berlalu. Sungmin masih melakukan hal yang sama seperti empat hari sebelumnya, duduk diam di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Meskipun dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun mengatakan jika kondisi Kyuhyun sudah stabil, tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda berkulit pucat itu akan membuka kelopak matanya. Apa Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang dengan terpejam seperti itu daripada membuka mata dan melihat dirinya.

"_**Walaupun pasien tidak sadarkan diri, saya rasa Kyuhyun-ssi bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, pasien berada dalam fase antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Otak dan tubuhnya tidak memberikan respon secara normal."**_

Dokter sudah dua kali mengatakan ini dan karena itulah Heechul selalu menghabiskan waktu saat menjaga Kyuhyun dengan membicarakan banyak hal—walau faktanya hanya Heechul yang bicara.

Ditatapnya wajah sang adik. Terlihat pucat, menyedihkan, dan semakin menyedihkan saat menatap perban besar yang membalut kepala dan alat penyangga di leher jenjangnya. Tubuh atas Kyuhyun hanya dilapisi selimut, banyak perban dan luka-luka kecil di sana. Dada yang biasanya terasa hangat itu tampak dingin dan terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Baru empat hari, akan seperti apa Kyuhyunnya jika ini berlangsung lama?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak keras pemikiran bodohnya. Seharusnya ia mendoakan Kyuhyun untuk segera sadar dan kembali sehat. Perlahan Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha agar selang infusnya tak tertarik kemudian meletakkan tangan dingin itu di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Sungmin akhirnya. Satu suara setelah empat hari berturut-turut diam membisu. Namun, itulah yang menjadi awal kehancuran pertahanannya. Janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk lagi menangis seolah langsung dilibas habis saat merasakan dinginnya tangan sang kekasih.

"Aku sedang menangis, tidak maukah kau bangun untuk mengusap air mataku?" Sungmin menggunakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengusap air matanya. "Bangun Kyu dan katakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menangis."

Sesosok _namja_ tinggi yang berniat memasuki ruangan terlihat berdiri mematung di depan pintu. "Terakhir kali kita bicara, kau memintaku untuk bahagia bersama Zhoumi. Akan kulakukan asal kau bangun dan memelukku satu kali saja," sosok yang disebut namanya terlihat menghela napas lelah di pintu sana. "Rasanya pasti lelah memiliki hubungan denganku. Kau lelah menjagaku, lelah mengurusku, dan lelah berjuang untukku. Mungkin benar.. manusia akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu."

Kali ini Sungmin beralih mencium tangan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tau? Hubungan kita terlalu jauh dan akan menyakiti banyak pihak, terutama orang tua kita," sengguk tangis Sungmin mulai terdengar. "Rasanya sangat sulit mengatakan ini Kyuhyun-_ah_.. tapi aku rasa seharusnya kita tak meneruskan hubungan ini," imbuhnya dengan gemetar.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Sungmin di sela senggukan tangisnya.

Zhoumi terlihat menguatkan hatinya kemudian membuka pintu. "Sungmin, aku hanya mengabarkan jika dokter akan memeriksa Kyuhyun sebentar lagi."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, namun kepalanya mengangguk berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya Zhoumi menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk erat pemuda manis itu. Namun, tangannya justru bergerak menutup pintu seolah membiarkan Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

Setengah tidak rela Sungmin kembali menyamankan lengan Kyuhyun, perlahan tubuhnya bangkit, mengamati dengan detail bagaimana tampannya Kyuhyun walau dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ya, Kyuhyunnya memang tampan dan karena ketampanannya itu Kyuhyun akan mudah mendapatkan wanita manapun nantinya.

"Mungkin aku setuju untuk bersama Zhoumi, tapi kau harus tahu. Sampai kapanpun, aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun," ungkap Sungmin dengan lirih. Tak peduli apakah Zhoumi atau siapapun tengah mengamatinya, Sungmin bergerak membungkukkan tubuhnya, merendahkan kepalanya di depan kepala Kyuhyun sebelum menautkan bibir gemetarnya dengan bibir pucat Kyuhyun.

"Cepat bangun Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Saranghae_," itulah yang terakhir Sungmin ucapkan sebelum pemuda kelahiran Januari itu melangkah pelan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, mata sekelam malam itu terbuka, menjatuhkan setetes air bening di setiap sudutnya. "Aku menunggu berhari-hari untuk mendengar suaramu, dan kau mengatakan itu, Ming?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit ruangannya. "Kau bukan menyakitiku Cho Sungmin, kau benar-benar menghancurkanku."

Saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun segera memejamkan matanya. kembali dalam kepura-puraannya. Dalam diamnya Kyuhyun menangis. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengepalkan tangan apalagi berteriak.

Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun untuk Cho Sungmin?

'Termasuk memaksamu tetap menjadi pendosa dengan berdiri di sampingku!'

**TBC**

* * *

Aloha~~~ Aloha~~~

Jumpa lagi chingudeul #lambailambai Oke! Ternyata banyak yang dilema dengan situasi yang kian memanas #laugh Ahhh, sama sih! Aku juga dilema sekali dengan situasi yang terjadi, seperti chingudeul yang kasihan sama Sungmin, kasihan sama Kyuhyun, juga kasihan sama Zhoumi. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang *bahasa balas review ala Yesung* Siapa yang kasihan sama saya? #bruagh

Mengenai FF saya kali ini, saya berusaha sangat keras untuk membuat situasinya se-rasional mungkin. Saya mengerti kalau beberapa orang mungkin gak suka dengan genre yang saya buat kali ini, gak papa saya mengerti. Temanya memang cukup berat, rumit, dan beberapa orang memang sejak awal menyadari resiko baca FF tema incest—nyesek dan sad ending kemungkinan terburuknya. Jadi, beberapa teman memang sudah mengatakan tidak bisa mengikuti FF saya kali ini dan lagi-lagi saya mengerti.

Incest memang berat. Jangankan chingudeul yang baca, saya ngetik aja juga—jujur—berusaha sangat keras untuk membuat alur sedemikian rupa. Incest bukan hal mudah, walaupun hanya fanfiksi, saya berusaha berkaca pada kehidupan nyata, kenapa? Biar saya gak dikatain asal-asalan nulis. Gak ada ceritanya incest berakhir dengan happy ending. Memang, orang yang menjalani merasa bahagia, tapi faktanya di kehidupan nyata mereka dikucillkan. Bukan cuma pemuka agama, di luar sana malah pemerintahnya meminta pasangan incest diasingkan. Saat ditanyapun pasangan incest mengakui sikap seperti itu bikin mereka sedih, sulit bersosialisasi. Kalau ada teman-teman yang mengatakan saya kehilangan karakter menulis seperti FF saya yang ringan dan penuh cinta seperti biasanya, saya mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Jadi, saya berterimakasih sekali untuk chingudeul yang sejauh ini sudah memberi masukan, kritik, saran, dan support buat saya :D *peluk satu-satu*

Oke, chapter ini siapa ya yang balas review? *tengok request* Dan ternyata~~~

Hankyung 1 request, Yesung 1 request, Sungmin 6 request, dan Kyuhyun memimpin dengan 10 request. Nah, karena sudah jelas Kyuhyun yang memimpin, jadi Kyuhyun yang balas review sekarang. Silahkan ChoKyu~~ *kasihskrip*

ChoKyu: *ngomong sama yang request* Ya! Kalian benar-benar merepotkan! Kalian sengaja melakukan ini kan? Aish, ada-ada saja! *bolak-balik skrip* || ChoKyu, please jangan galak-galak T_T || ChoKyu: Diamlah bocah!

**R: Nyesek banget Kyuhyun bilang gitu T_T**

ChoKyu: Hei, kau percaya saja aku bicara seperti itu? Ck, ck, ck! Apa kau mengenalku dengan baik? Sepertinya tidak *lirik sinis*

**R: Tetap mengutuk keberadaan Zhoumi daripada mengutuk incest!**

ChoKyu: Kau mengutuk Zhoumi? Walaupun aku berteman baik dengannya di luar FF ini, tapi baguslah! Kalau perlu ajak teman-temanmu untuk mengutuknya ramai-ramai, siapa tahu dia jadi batu! Menyebalkan sekali tiang listrik satu itu *grumble*

**R: Serius Kyuhyun melepas Sungmin? Masak KyuMin harus pisah? T_T**

ChoKyu: Justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu? Kau ingin aku dan Sungmin berpisah? Kalau iya kemarikan lehermu *ngasah parang*

**R: Ini FF terumit yang pernah dibuat Park Min Rin.**

ChoKyu: Hahahahaha. Kau pasti teman yang sangat baik sampai tahu betul. Silahkan lihat bocah satu itu, hampir seluruh wajahnya dihiasi kerutan-kerutan. Asal kalian tahu saja, walaupun dia membuat kalian menangis saat membaca FF ini, dia lebih dulu menghabiskan banyak tisu saat mengetiknya. Dasar bocah cengeng *smrik*

**R: Tumben gak ada Sungjin?**

ChoKyu: Hahahaahahah. Pertanyaan kalian! Hahaahhaha. Aku tidak akan repot-repot menanyakan jawabannya pada bocah tengik satu itu. Sudah jelas yang mengharapkan Sungjin setengah mati dia padahal adik iparku tidak pernah tertarik sedikitpun dengan yeoja yang memiliki tinggi tubuh 150 cm *evil laugh* || *nangis di pojokan*

**R: Kasihan mereka bertiga. Bingung mau nyalahin siapa -_-**

ChoKyu: Bingung? Itu berarti bisa saja kau menyalahkanku! Hei, cepat buat keputusan siapa yang akan kau salahkan. Jangan sampai aku tahu kau menyalahkanku diam-diam *siapin sniper*

**R: Kyuhyun Sungmin bukan saudara kandung, please T_T**

ChoKyu: Haish, makhluk satu itu benar-benar merepotkan *grumble again* YA! Tidak bisakah kau belajar menerima kenyataan di FF ini? Belajar lah! Jika sudah pintar baru kau boleh kembali review *tampang apatis* || Elaaaahh, alamat kabur semua reviewer kalo yang balas ChoKyu.

**R: Pendek banget!**

ChoKyu: Haaahh, kenapa saat aku yang membalas review ucapan-ucapan kalian terasa sangat menyebalkan ya? Kau pikir jika FFnya sepanjang rel kereta api siapa yang susah? Siapa lagi jika bukan aku dan Sungminnie? Kau pikir mudah menghafal script? Jadi, berhenti merengek masalah panjang dan pendek, arra? *pelototin yang review* || Chingu maaf ya TTT_TTT

**R: Aku dukung Sungmin poligami(?)**

ChoKyu: Kau tidak sedang bosan hidup kan? Tarik kata-katamu sebelum aku melayangkan roket Israel ke tempatmu *sigh*

**R: Chapter 7 sama dengan cucuran air mata.**

ChoKyu: Katakan saja menyedihkan, kenapa kau harus menggunakan persamaan seperti itu? Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Tapi jangan terlalu senang, cintaku tetap untuk Sungmin. Nanti kau besar kepala *rolling eyes* || Jahatnya~ O/O

**R: NC mana NC?**

ChoKyu: Bulan puasa tidak baik membicarakan itu, harusnya.. YA! Apa kalian menertawakanku? Baiklah aku memang evil tapi hatiku tetap angel—untuk-Sungmin-tidak-untuk-yang-lain—Tapi.. cepat bujuk bocah itu untuk menulis NC! Aku benar-benar merindukan Sungmin di ranjangku *frustasi*

**R: Jangan terlalu drama dong.**

ChoKyu: Tidak lihat tulisan drama di bagian genre? Baca lagi, jika tidak ada baru kau boleh protes. Ck!

**R: Nbnya boleh gak dibaca?**

ChoKyu: Terserah padamu, aku tidak ikut urusan seperti itu. Kau baca iya, tidak dibaca ya sudah *angkat bahu*

**R: Apa KyuMin gak sedarah? Kenapa Zhoumi menyebalkan?**

ChoKyu: Kau bertanya padaku? Lalu aku bertanya pada siapa? Jelas-jelas aku malas bicara dengan bocah satu itu. Tapi jika kau memaksa, baiklah.. Apa Sungmin dan aku sedarah? Jawabannya tidak, karena aku lahir eommaku dan Sungmin lahir Lee eommonim. Tapi di FF ini kami sedarah, putra Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul. Dan untuk pertanyaan mengapa Zhoumi menyebalkan, itu bukan urusanku. Jadi, jangan tanya padaku.

**R: Cho, cinta harus diperjuangkan, jangan lepas cintamu karena dia belum tentu bahagia**

ChoKyu: *pasang tampang malas* Sepertinya kau menulis review ini khusus untukku. Hei, apa kau lebih tua dariku? Memangnya siapa kau sampai berani mengajariku seperti itu? Kau tidak lihat chapter ini? Apa aku terlihat akan menyerah? Aku tahu kebahagian Sungmin terletak padaku karena itu aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengajariku, arra?  
*bolak-balik script* Baiklah, karena sudah selesai aku akan pergi sekarang juga. Terserah kalian mau review atau tidak. Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kalian merepotkanku. || Ya ampun Kyuhyu tega banget TTT_TTT

Oke deh chingudeul. Saya bisa pasrah pas tahu yang request pada minta Kyuhyun edisi galak nyablak TTT_TTT Tinggalin jejak untuk chapter ini ya, jangan dengerin omongannya ChoKyu, dia lagi sensitif soalnya. Sampai jumpa next chap. Saranghae...

Mian for Typos!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****9**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Walaupun sinar terus menghujam seluruh tubuh, hal itu tak berarti apa-apa saat hanya kegelapan yang tergambar dalam pandangan obyek yang mendapat sinar paling terang sekalipun. Ketika malam tiba dan bulan tak menampakkan dirinya, langit diam-diam akan menggerutu karena manusia di bawah sana hanya mendonggakkan kepala untuk mendesah tak suka. Ketika bulan tak menampakkan diri maka taburan bintang yang menjadi kegemaran manusia juga ikut tak menampakkan diri.

Seperti itulah Kyuhyun saat ini. Sosok yang menjadi penerang dalam kegelapan hidupnya tak menampakkan diri, hal itu membuat taburan kebahagian dalam hidupnya benar-benar tenggelam bersama dengan hilangnya sosok itu.

Dalam kondisi terbaring lemah seperti sekarang ini harusnya Sungmin berada di sisinya, menggenggam kuat tangannya agar Kyuhyun bisa kembali berdiri dengan dua kakiknya, tapi apa? Sungmin bahkan melepasnya di saat yang benar-benar tepat. Sejenak Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, membuat aliran air matanya menetes di masing-masing sudut matanya.

Sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Berpura tak sadarkan diri hanya untuk mendengar Sungmin bicara padanya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan dari kepura-puraannya? Kata-kata yang paling tak ingin di dengarnya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada luar jendela yang menampakkan gelapnya malam. Inilah yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini, membuka mata saat tak ada siapapun di sisinya dan kembali terpejam saat seseorang berada di sekitarnya.

Bohong jika Kyuhyun tahan berpura tak sadarkan diri, ada kalanya Kyuhyun berharap ia benar-benar terlelap dalam kepura-purannya dan sejauh ini ia berhasil mengelabuhi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sampai kapan?

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang menghampiri kepala Kyuhyun. Jujur saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit jika ia berpikir terlalu keras. Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukan saat ia tengah sendiri dalam gelapnya malam selain memikirkan banyak hal pelik dalam hidupnya.

"Sungmin.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengatupkan giginya, berusaha menahan desah keras napasnya. "Jika kau benar-benar berpikir untuk melepasku.." jeda sejenak. "Biar aku yang memaksamu untuk kembali meraihku."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin terus berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, Zhoumi dan Yesung terlihat setengah berlari menyusul di belakangnya. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, dalam hati ia tengah berseru senang sambil mengucapkan syukur tak henti-henti.

Semula ia berniat pergi ke sekolah bersama Zhoumi yang akhir-akhir ini sudah seperti _bodyguard_nya, setia 24 jam menemani di manapun Sungmin berada. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, Yesung yang juga dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah menghubungi Zhoumi dan mengabarkan jika Kyuhyun sudah siuman.

Jadilah mereka di sana, berlarian di koridor rumah sakit mengabaikan tatapan protes beberapa para medis yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Dalam hati, Sungmin mengutuk tindakan bodohnya. Hanya karena ingin sendiri, ia mematikan ponselnya. Dan sekarang ia harus bernasib menjadi orang yang—mungkin— terakhir mengetahui kabar tentang Kyuhyun, padahal ia selalu berharap menjadi orang pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat saat adiknya itu sadar.

Derak pintu yang terdengar keras membuat penghuni dalam ruangan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala bersamaan. Sambil mengatur napasnya, Sungmin memperhatikan satu persatu sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Zhoumi yang kemungkinan datang untuk menjenguk.

Sedetik kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Kyuhyun yang setengah duduk di atas ranjang. Perban besar masih menghiasi kepalanya, alat penyangga juga masih setia mengelilingi lehernya, demikian pula dengan beberapa perban lain yang berada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tidak, Sungmin tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyayangkan luka di tubuh Kyuhyun, yang terpenting sekarang pemuda tampan itu sadar dan membuka mata untuk menatapnya. Matanya mengerjab dengan cepat saat air mata mulai menggenang.

Sapuan udara di belakang tubuhnya membuat Sungmin tahu jika Yesung dan Zhoumi sudah menyusul di kedalam ruangan. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Yesung dan Zhoumi juga beralih menatap Kyuhyun setelah menatap orang tua Kyuhyun dan orang tua Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun terlihat menatap Yesung dan Zhoumi bergantian. Tatapannya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun membuat dua pria itu balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Pada detik selanjutnya, tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin. Tatapan polosnya perlahan berubah menjadi binar kebahagiaan diiringi dengan terlukisnya sebuah senyum lebar yang rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak Sungmin lihat.

'Kyuhyunnie,' sebut Sungmin dalam hati. Jika sudah seperti ini, dorongan untuk memeluk erat kekasihnya semakin tak tertahankan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Melambai ke arah Sungmin. "Ke marilah," suruhnya dengan nada halus. Tanpa meminta persetujuan siapapun, Sungmin melangkah ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun, berdiri dengan gugup walau tatapapnnya tak beralih sedikitpun dari wajah pucat adiknya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat dua tangannya, kembali tersenyum, kemudian berucap. "Tidakkah kau ingin memelukku?" Tanpa menganggukkan kepalanya, Sungmin bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati, memeluk Kyuhyun seperti keinginannya. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan bibir hangat Kyuhyun di pelipisnya.

'Ya Tuhan, jika ini terus berlangsung, aku tidak yakin bisa melepas Kyuhyun,' batin Sungmin berpikir untuk menarik diri perlahan. Namun, pelukan Kyuhyun yang semakin erat seolah menahannya untuk tetap menikmati romansa sesaat mereka.

"Kupikir kau yang akan kulihat pertama kali saat aku bangun, ternyata bukan. Kekasih macam apa kau ini."

Tubuh Sungmin langsung menegang saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, itu bukan gumaman, melainkan ucapan dengan suara _bass_ merdunya. Sementara itu, penghuni lainnya terlihat membulatkan mata tak terkecuali Zhoumi.

'Apa Kyuhyun sedang menggali kuburannya?' batin Zhoumi saat melihat tatapan _shock_ orang tua Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya.

"K-kyuhyun-_ah_?" panggil Heechul ragu-ragu.

Mendengar panggilan ibunya, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan tatapan polosnya pada sang ibu. "_Ne_?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kyuhyun terlihat mengernyit sesaat. "Yang mana eomma?" tanyanya dengan nada kebingungan. "Memangnya aku bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu hanya diam membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengernyitkan kening diiringi dengan ringisan pelan.

"Kepalamu sakit? Apa kau pusing?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Kyuhyun berusaha menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya terasa nyeri, padahal aku hanya berusaha mengingat ucapanku beberapa saat yang lalu."

Heechul terlihat mengerutkan alis khawatir. Khawatir untuk dua hal, khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun dan khawatir dengan kalimat putranya yang sepertinya tengah melantur. Lengannya perlahan terulur memegang lengan Hankyung. "Kyuhyun-_ah_ tadi kau mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah kekasihmu."

Tatapan polos Kyuhyun kembali tertuju pada ibunya. "Memang benar, apa yang salah _eomma_?"

Semua orang dalam ruangan terlihat diam. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tampak menatap mereka sambil bergumam seolah bertanya apa yang salah pada dirinya.

"Apa dokter mengatakan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon. Hankyung menatap Siwon kemudian menggeleng. "Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun belum tiba, tadi asistennya hanya mengatakan jika kondisinya sudah stabil."

Kibum beralih menatap Zhoumi, putranya terlihat berdiri diam dengan ekspresi yang menurut Kibum merasa tak senang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Tentu saja, siapa yang merasa senang saat calon tunangan justru diakui kekasih oleh adik calon tunangannya. Apakah itu masuk akal?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, siapa aku?" tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun masih melemparkan tatapan polosnya, terlihat mengamati Kibum dengan kening berkerut, kemudian berujar dengan ragu. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku pernah melihat _ajjuma_ di rumahku, benar kan _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian bertanya pada Yesung yang hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

Batin pemuda bermata sipit itu bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum kemudian beralih pada Siwon. "Kalau yang ini?" tatapan Kyuhyun ikut beralih, mengamati Siwon dengan seksama kemudian meringis pelan. "Aku.. tidak ingat."

"_Ne_?" tanya Hankyung berusaha menegaskan. "Aku tidak ingat, _appa_."

"Kau ingat padaku 'kan, Kyu?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempol karena alat penyangga membatasi gerak kepalanya. "Tentu saja _hyung_. Kau teman dan satu-satunya _hyung_ yang kumiliki di dunia ini."

Mulut Sungmin terbuka, napasnya berderu membuat mulutnya terasa kering. 'Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa yang terjadi padamu?' batinnya sambil mundur selangkah dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, berusaha menemukan setitik kebohongan di sana, namun nihil yang didapatinya hanya tatapan polos dan ekspresi kebingungan. "Aku tidak ingat, apa kau temanku? Atau teman Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Matanya bergerak dengan cepat seiring dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat berusaha mengingat dengan baik.

"Aduh," ringis Kyuhyun lagi sambil memegangi kepala dengan tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus.

"Satu lagi!" Yesung kembali dengan sikap tiba-tibanya, kali ini pemuda berjari pendek itu berseru cukup keras kemudian menunjuk Sungmin. "Dia. Siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengomel pada Yesung. "Kau apa-apaan _hyung_? Menurutmu dia siapa? Tentu saja kekasihku, Lee Sungmin."

"_YE_?"

* * *

"Bagaimana dokter?"

Pria pertengahan abad dengan jubah putih khas para medis terlihat mendesah pelan, tatapannya tak beralih sedikitpun dari hasil _scan_ yang sudah dilakukan pada kepala Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan ini tak berbeda jauh dengan hasil _scan_ yang diambil saat pertama kali.

"Di sini memang terlihat memar kecil akibat benturan, hanya saja saya berpikir jika ini hanya memar biasa yang tak berefek apapun terhadap ingatan Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Tapi sepertinya hal ini luput dari perhatian saya."

"Jadi? Apa Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia?" tanya Heechul tak sabaran.

"Bisa jadi seperti itu. seperti yang sudah tuan dan nyonya ketahui, putra Anda memang kehilangan daya ingat walaupun tidak sepenuhnya," Hankyung dalam diamnya membenarkan penuturan dokter tersebut. "Situasi yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-_ssi_ memang kerap kali terjadi. Saya pernah mengangani kasus serupa. Sebelum mengalami kecelakaan, pasien umumnya mendapat tekanan batin yang sangat kuat dari orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Tekanan batin?" ulang Heechul seolah menegaskan penjelasan sang dokter. Pria pertengahan abad itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mendengar kronologis kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun-_ssi_, saya jadi semakin yakin. Bukankah Kyuhyun-_ssi_ berkendara di jalur yang salah? Tidak mungkin itu dilakukan tanpa alasan."

Kepala keluarga Cho terlihat mengerjabkan matanya kemudian menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan menyetujui. "Begini saja, saya akan merekomendasikan seorang psikolog untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Anak itu memang sedikit pemarah, tapi kami tahu Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu jika ia tak suka dengan sesuatu. Selebihnya hubungan kami baik-baik saja," kembali Heechul yang bersuara.

Sang dokter menganggukkan kepala kemudian meletakkan hasil _scan_ Kyuhyun di mejanya. "Saya setuju jika Anda mengatakan seperti itu. Pasien yang mengalami amnesia seperti Kyuhyun-_ssi_ biasanya melupakan orang-orang dan hal-hal yang menekannya akhir-akhir ini."

Hankyung langsung bicara. "Kyuhyun tidak mengingat putra pertama kami. Dia melupakan Sungmin sebagai kakaknya dan menganggap Sungmin sebagai Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya."

Sang dokter kembali mendesah kemudian membuka kacamatanya. Jujur saja ia merasa aneh dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak sesuai dengan diagnosa awalnya.

"_**Apa yang salah? Bukankah Lee Sungmin itu kekasihku? Kami selalu bersama, bahkan dalam tidurku aku merasa kami selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama."**_

Pernyataan polos Kyuhyun berkelebatan di dalam kepala sang dokter. Diagnosanya tentang Kyuhyun yang mengalami amnesia karena tekanan batin semakin kuat setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Bahkan di bawah alam sadarnya, Kyuhyun menganggap sosok Lee Sungmin itu nyata, ini berarti alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun berusaha melupakan sosok Sungmin yang lama dan menggantinya dengan Sungmin yang baru.

"Dokter?"

"Ehm," sang dokter berdehem pelan sebelum memulai ucapannya. "Sedikit sulit mengatakan ini. Tapi memang seperti itu. Kyuhyun-_ssi_ memang mengalami amnesia. Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan sejauh ini."

Heechul terlihat mengerutkan alis dengan sedih kemudian menatap suaminya, Hankyung hanya menganggukkan kepala, kemudian mengisyaratkan Heechul untuk keluar lebih dulu. Tanpa banyak tanya—karena ia juga ingin segera mengunjungi Kyuhyun—Heechul berlalu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Hankyung berdua dengan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Dokter, seperti yang Anda katakan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun melupakan segala sesuatu yang menekannya akhir-akhir ini. Selain melupakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga tidak mengingat Zhoumi dan ayahnya. Apakah ini berarti Kyuhyun mendapat tekanan dari Sungmin, Zhoumi, ayah Zhoumi?" tanya Hankyung.

"Saya tidak bisa membenarkan hal itu secara gamblang, tapi sejauh ini saya masih menduganya seperti itu," ujar sang dokter setengah tak yakin. Hankyung hanya kembali mengangguk. "Tuan Cho, pasien amnesia seperti Kyuhyun-_ssi_ pasti bisa kembali normal, hanya saja dibutuhkan keinginan dari pasien dan dukungan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Yang terpenting jangan terlalu memaksanya."

Gurat sedih tak dapat ditutupi dari wajah tampan Hankyung, jujur ia tak mengerti kenapa harus putranya yang mengalami ini? Ia tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang sudah ia keluarkan untuk biaya ganti rugi dan santunan untuk orang-orang yang terlibat dalam insiden kecelakaan Kyuhyun, yang terpenting saat ini sang putra bungsu masih bersamanya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Yesung dan Sungmin terlihat duduk berhadapan di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Keduanya sesekali saling melirik saat mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat bersemangat. Sementara Zhoumi terlihat duduk diam di sofa sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah mengoceh dengan ekspresi ceria. Ekspresi yang bahkan tak pernah dilihatnya sama sekali.

"_Hyung_, apa kau berniat pergi sekolah tadinya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung membulatkan matanya. "Dari mana kau tahu?" pertanyaan Yesung mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening kemudian mengurai tawa pelan. "Kau ini bagaimana _hyung_? Tentu saja karena kau mengenakan seragam itu, kau lupa ya? Kita 'kan satu sekolah."

Mau tak mau Yesung menyunggingkan cengiran bodohnya. Kenapa jalan pikirnya jauh sekali, hanya karena Kyuhyun bertanya tentang sekolah, ia berpikir Kyuhyun akan mengingat Sungmin. Selanjutnya tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin. Senyum tampannya kembali terulas membuat Sungmin ikut mengulas senyum yang sangat manis. "Maaf karena aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi sepertinya kita juga satu sekolah ya?"

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di bibirnya. "Jangan marah karena aku hanya mengingat nama dan wajahmu. Walaupun aku tidak ingat hal-hal yang sudah kita lalui, tapi kau harus percaya jika aku sangat mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku, Sungmin-ah."

Lagi. Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Lengannya perlahan terulur menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada Kyuhyunnya? Apa ini akibat yang harus ia terima karena telah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Walaupun salah, janji tetaplah janji. Mereka berjanji untuk bersama sampai kapanpun.

"Ah, sepertinya kau diam saja sejak tadi," kali ini Kyuhyun beralih menatap Zhoumi. "Siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau datang bersama Yesung _hyung_ tadi, apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Lewat bulu matanya, samar-samar Sungmin mengintip reaksi Zhoumi. Demikian pula dengan Yesung, bedanya pria itu terang-terangan menatap Zhoumi seolah menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Zhoumi lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat Zhoumi tidak menampakkan minat untuk menjawab Kyuhyun, pemuda tinggi itu masih fokus mengamati Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang 'salah' dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti Zhoumi berpikir untuk membantu kesembuhan Kyuhyun, baginya Kyuhyun tetaplah rival yang memiliki status awas. Entah dirinya yang terlalu parno atau takut atau mungkin terlalu jahat, yang pasti ia sangat sulit untuk percaya pada Kyuhyun walau saat ini kondisi pria itu bisa saja ia remukkan dengan satu kali tendangan

"Aku Choi Zhoumi," ucap Zhoumi setelah menghela napas pelan untuk menetralkan suaranya. "Calon kakak iparmu," imbuhnya dengan cepat.

Sungmin hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan cepat sementara Yesung terlihat melirik reaksi Kyuhyun. Dan sama seperti reaksinya terhadap sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti, Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan kening sambil mendesah pelan. "Calon kakak ipar?" ulang Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kerutan-kerutan dalam menghiasi kening indahnya membuat Sungmin menatap tak tega pada kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, sudah jangan dipikirkan," ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan lengan Kyuhyun. senyum manis yang biasanya ampuh untuk membuat Kyuhyun menuruti kemauannya tak berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. "Tidak, aku pikir Choi Zhoumi akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Bukankah dia calon kakak iparku? Apa aku memiliki kakak? Atau.." Kyuhyun terlihat menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya dengan gelisah, menunjukkan jika pemuda yang didiagnosa mengalami amnesia itu berusaha menemukan jawaban atas kebingungannya. "Choi Zhoumi berpacaran dengan Yesung _hyung_?"

"_YE_?" teriak Yesung keras. Pemuda bermata sipit itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan refleks menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. "Kau pikir aku sudah gila, Cho Kyuhyun! Bukan aku tapi.." semburan Yesung terhenti, pemuda dengan julukan kepala besar itu perlahan menurunkan tangannya sambil mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sekonyol mungkin saat melihat Sungmin melotot ke arahnya. "Tapi yang pasti bukan aku, tentu saja bukan aku," imbuhnya setengah mencicit.

Dengusan samar terdengar dari Zhoumi. "Hei _hyung_, aku hanya menebak. Memangnya aku memiliki kakak selain dirimu? Kalau salah katakan saja salah, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kepalaku sakit."

"Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Sungmin sambil berdiri dari posisinya, merunduk untuk menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun. "Tidak tahu, kepalaku sering nyeri tiba-tiba," keluh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian membimbing Kyuhyun untuk berbaring. "Istirhatlah, aku akan meminta dokter untuk memeriksamu."

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata yang menyerupai mata kelinci itu kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih, Sungminnie."

Sungmin tak melontarkan jawaban apapun, namun keinginan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya terhadap Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa ditahan. Pemuda manis itu semakin merundukkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Kyuhyun kemudian bergumam pelan. "Cepat sembuh, Kyuhyunnie."

Merasa gerah dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Zhoumi segera berdiri dari posisinya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sinis kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata gusarnya dengan nada keras. "Cepatlah sadar dan kembali menjadi dirimu agar kau tahu siapa kakak yang kumaksud."

"Zhoumi!" peringat Sungmin namun pemuda Choi itu melengos marah dan berlalu dengan jengkel keluar ruangan. Debum pintu membuat Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak. Ya sejenak, karena setelahnya pemuda manis itu sudah kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan mencerna ucapan Zhoumi.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. "Jangan dipikirkan, Zhoumi sedang dalam _mood_ buruk, jadi dia bicara seperti itu. Kau istirahatlah," ucapnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengiyakan Sungmin dengan senyuman teduhnya. "Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

Sungmin menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. Pergi? Benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun?

Bayangan dalam kepalanya menggeleng keras dan hatinya membenarkan. Seberapa keras Sungmin berpikir untuk lepas, sekeras itu pula hatinya menolak dan akan selalu di sinilah ia berada. Di sisi Kyuhyunnya.

"Tidak, hanya memanggil dokter sekaligus menyusul _eomma_—ah, maksudku _eomma_..mu," ralat Sungmin dengan ragu. "Hanya memanggil dokter bukan? Jadi, cepatlah kembali," ucap Kyuhyun setengah memohon.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Aku harus bicara sebentar dengan Yesung _hyung_, bolehkah?"

"Tentu."

Setelah mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk mengikutinya ke luar ruangan, hanya Kyuhyun sendirilah yang berada di dalam ruangan, terbaring di ranjang perawatannya. Bola mata yang menunjukkan sinar polos masih tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja menelan senyum cantik Sungminnya.

Detik kelima telah berlalu namun sinar polos yang sama masih terlukis di mata Kyuhyun. Namun, siapapun yang menatapnya saat ini tidak akan sepenuhnya setuju jika sinar poloslah yang terlukis di sana. Walau hanya setitik, terlihat jelas bagaimana kilat jahat menghiasi mata tajam pemuda Cho itu.

Bagai seekor kucing licik yang tengah membiarkan puluhan tikus masuk perangkapnya.

Dengan sinar polos di matanya, Kyuhyun perlahan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. "Amnesia huh?" gumamnya. Pandangan polosnya beralih menatap sofa yang beberapa saat lalu Zhoumi tinggalkan. "Kerja bagus Cho Kyuhyun," pujinya sendiri.

* * *

Diluar ruangan Sungmin melihat Zhoumi tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Ekspresi gusar masih tampak jelas di sana. Yesung yang mengerti niat Sungmin langsung membuka lebar lengannya—isyarat untuk mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk bicara dengan Zhoumi lebih dulu.

Bukannya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, pemuda Choi itu hanya berusaha mengabaikan Sungmin mengingat bagaimanapun kondisinya Sungmin tetap akan membuka mulut untuk mengomel, marah, atau menyalahkannya karena bersikap seperti tadi pada adik konyol sekaligus kekasih amnesianya itu.

"Zhoumi."

"Aku tahu kau ingin bicara apa, jadi bisakah kau selesaikan urusanmu sendiri tanpa repot-repot mengurus hal-hal yang sudah kulakukan?" sahut Zhoumi tidak ramah sedikitpun.

Akhir-akhir ini Zhoumi berada di sekitarnya dengan sikap yang baik dan terlihat berusaha sangat keras untuk bersikap lembut pada Sungmin. Jadi, saat ia mendengar nada bicara Zhoumi yang kembali dingin, pemuda manis itu merasakan setitik kejut mencubit dadanya.

"Kyuhyun sedang sakit-"

"Amnesia. Bukan lagi masalah perban-perban yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya."

"Zhoumi! Apa kau tidak punya rasa simpati sedikitpun?"

Sepoi-sepoi angin yang membawa udara segar tak membuat Zhoumi merasakan sedikit sejuk. Setelah melonggarkan dasi seragam dengan setengah menariknya, Zhoumi langsung berdiri dari posisinya, terlihat menjulang dan begitu marah di depan Sungmin yang sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan pria Choi itu.

"Apa? Kau bicara simpati padaku?" dengusnya. "Bagaimana jika aku yang berusaha menabrak Kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika aku yang terbaring dengan lilitan perban di seluruh tubuh? Bagaimana jika aku yang mengalami amnesia sialan itu? Apa kau akan bersimpati dan langsung setuju untuk bertunangan denganku sekalipun itu hanya karena simpatimu? Kau mencium Kyuhyun di depanku saat aku sepenuhnya membuka mata dan melihat jelas semuanya, bagaimana jika tidak? Kau akan tertawa senang di dalam hati dan semakin merdeka untuk melanjutkan romansa dengan adik kandungmu sendiri," sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Zhoumi tersenyum seolah tengah mengejek Sungmin. "Kau bicara simpati padaku? Terlalu naif Cho Sungmin. Lihat dirimu, apa kau senang dengan nama barumu, Lee Sungmin?"

Walaupun bukan dirinya yang tengah berada dalam posisi Sungmin, entah kenapa Yesung merasa kepalanya benar-benar penuh. "Tidak adakah akhir yang tepat untuk semua ini?" gumamnya sambil menggosok kening. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Sungmin yang berdiri diam menatap punggung Zhoumi. Sudah pastilah pemuda manis itu tengah mencerna ucapan Zhoumi, kata-kata Zhoumi jelas memukul telak batin sensitif Sungmin. Jika sudah begini, niat Sungmin bicara padanya pasti berantakan. "Haaahhh, benar-benar runyam."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ruangan besar yang berada di pertengahan lantai sebuah gedung pecakar langit terlihat tenang walaupun empat sosok pria dengan ekspresi wajah tegang tengah berada di dalamnya. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat berpenampilan mahal, seorang bos besar yang akan mendapatkan apapun dalam hidupnya. Tiga pria dengan setelan serupa—serba hitam—terlihat berdiri menatap sang bos yang tengah mengamati lembar demi lembar hasil kerja mereka.

"Kalian yakin mengenai ini?"

Tiga pria itu menganggukkan kepala bersamaan. Percayalah, walau terlihat tenang, bos mereka memiliki riak mengerikan yang bisa muncul tanpa kapanpun. Senyum miring yang melukiskan ketidakpercayaannya mengembang saat tatapannya tertuju pada lembar demi lembar foto yang berhasil didapatkan oleh pekerjanya.

Selain itu salinan panggilan, e-mail, dan pesan singkat juga berada di sana. "Oh Tuhan, ini menjijikkan sekali, apa mereka sedang menjebakku?" gumam pria dengan nada mencela. Desisan pelan lewat sela-sela gigi terdengar pelan, kemudian foto dan lembaran-lembaran itu tergeletak tak beraturan di meja setelah sang bos melemparnya dengan keras.

"Jadi putraku tahu tentang ini?" anggukan serempak menjadi jawaban yang membuat pria itu memutar mulutnya dengan marah. "Kalian bekerja dengan baik walaupun informasi yang kudapatkan tidak pernah kupikirkan sama sekali. Tapi Zhoumi.. anak itu sudah gila!" gebrakan keras di meja membuat ketiga pria itu memasang alarm peringatan di kepala mereka.

Bos besar mereka—Choi Siwon tengah marah besar.

"Aku sudah membiarkannya mencintai pria dan tak bersusah payah memikirkan penerus keluargaku asal anak itu bahagia, tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?" gumamnya lagi. "Mencintai pria yang berhubungan dengan adik kandungnya sendiri. Keluarga sialan itu benar-benar mempermainkanku!"

Siwon kembali menatap foto-foto di mejanya. "Apa istriku tahu mengenai ini?" kali ini gelengan yang menjadi jawaban. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus. Jangan sampai dia tahu. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."

Tiga pria dalam setelan serba hitam itu terlihat mengangguk sopan kemudian membungkukkan tubuh bersamaan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Choi Siwon di dalam ruangannya. "Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun berniat mencelakainya dan Zhoumi masih bersikap seperti itu? Haaahh! Sejak kapan aku membesarkan seorang pengecut?" erang Siwon sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemas bercampur marah.

Siwon menatap ponselnya beberapa saat kemudian bergerak melakukan panggilan.

'Halo?'

"_Yeobo_, apa kau sedang di rumah?"

'Iya, ada apa?'

Siwon mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengambil selembar foto yang memperlihatkan sosok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Tidak, aku hanya menanyakan persiapan untuk pertunangan Zhoumi dan Sungmin."

'_Yeobo-ya_, keluarga Cho sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, kau tahu sendiri Kyuhyun mengalami masalah serius dan aku merasa tidak nyaman jika harus membicarakan masalah pertunangan dalam kondisi seperti ini.'

Kibum memang sangat baik dan terlalu peduli pada orang lain, karena itulah Siwon mencintai istrinya. Tapi untuk saat ini, sikap seperti itu tak lagi diperlukan. "Kibum-_ah_, aku khawatir dengan Zhoumi. Dia terlihat sedih sekali tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah calon tunangan Zhoumi."

Hening beberapa saat. Siwon yakin Kibum tengah memikirkan ucapannya. Ia tahu betul Kibum sangat menyayangi Zhoumi begitu pula dengan dirinya, karena itulah ia menginginkan segala hal yang terbaik untuk Zhoumi. Pendidikan, pergaulan, pasangan, dan apapun dalam hidupnya.

'Aku pikir juga seperti itu. Baiklah, nanti aku usahakan untuk bicara dengan Heechul _eonnie_.'

Siwon tersenyum samar. Senyum yang bahkan tidak menaikkan pipinya. "Aku ingin pertunangan tetap seperti rencana awal, jika mereka meminta diundur, dengan sangat menyesal sebaiknya kita batalkan pertunangannya."

'Siwonnie, jangan seperti itu. Zhoumi akan terpukul dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu. Kau sudah berjanji bukan?'

Tawa hambar terdengar. "Aku hanya bercanda, _yeobo_. Jadi, selesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu."

'_Ne, nado_.'

Panggilan terputus.

Siwon meletakkan ponsel di meja kemudian menatap foto di tangannya, mengamati dengan seksama sebelum meremasnya dalam satu kepalan tangan. Mata setajam elangnya yang juga dimiliki Zhoumi terlihat menatap apapun di depannya dengan kilat jahat. "Ingin main-main denganku, huh? Kita lihat saja Cho."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Salah satu hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini adalah menikmati waktu berdua dengan orang yang kita cintai. Mengesampingkan segala hal yang mungkin terjadi di belakang kebohongannya, Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati hubungan dan kontak fisik terang-terangan yang ia lakukan dengan Sungmin.

'Hanya bermodal tatapan polos dan akting kebingungan. Dunia seolah dalam genggamanmu, Cho,' batin jahat Kyuhyun terkadang mengejek di sela-sela tawa cerianya bersama Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun yang bagai tak lagi memiliki hati mengabaikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hati nuraninya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin karena alasan semua tindakannya saat ini adalah pemuda manis yang berstatus kekasih sekaligus kakak kandungnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _eomma_ senang melihatmu makan seperti itu," ucap Heechul yang sejak tadi memang menemani Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin. Wanita Cho itu sebenarnya merasa sedih dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Putra bungsunya menganggap putra sulungnya sebagai kekasih. Masalah apa yang Kyuhyun miliki bersama Sungmin sebelum kecelakaan terjadi? Seingat Heechul dua putranya yang tampan dan manis itu sangat dekat dan tak pernah memiliki cekcok serius.

"Apa _eomma_ yang membuat ini? Rasanya enak sekali," ucap Kyuhyun setelah menelan buburnya. "_Haish_, tentu saja bukan. _Eomma_ membeli di toko seberang," sahut Heechul sambil mengulurkan kotak _tissue_ pada Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa makanan toko terasa enak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya beralih menatap pada Sungmin yang tengah mengusap lelehan bubur di sudut bibirnya. Terlihat fokus pada pekerjaannya hingga tak menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa ini karena Sungmin yang sedang menyuapiku."

Walaupun berusaha fokus, Sungmin tetap tak bisa menutupi raut salah tingkahnya. Putra sulung keluarga Cho itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengintip Kyuhyun lewat bulu matanya. "_Ya_~ kau ini pandai sekali menggoda orang lain," gerutu Heechul sambil mencubit main-main lengan Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja ia sangat suka saat melihat Sungmin tersipu dengan wajah merona, namun di dalam kepalanya dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Sungmin tersipu karena digoda adik laki-lakinya?

Beberapa saat yang lalu Kibum menghubunginya dan membicarakan masalah pertunangan Zhoumi dan Sungmin. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengumpat pada nyonya besar Choi yang tumben-tumbennya tidak tahu situasi. Tapi dengan tarikan dan hembusan napas perlahan, ia berhasil menahan diri dan hanya bisa mengiyakan dan menyanggupi permintaan keluarga Zhoumi tanpa menunjukkan rasa tak nyamannya.

Pikiran tentang awal niat perjodohan Zhoumi dan Sungmin tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Tatapan perempuan berpostur ramping itu tertuju pada Sungmin yang tengah tertawa pelan saat Kyuhyun menggodanya dengan pura-pura menolak suapan bubur dari Sungmin.

Selama ini ia menyadari jika Sungmin tertekan dengan perjodohannya, hanya saja ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu hanya karena putranya belum terbiasa dengan Zhoumi. Tapi faktanya itu berlangsung hingga akhir-akhir ini. Baru kali ini ia kembali melihat senyum dan tawa ceria Sungminnya.

'Maafkan _eomma_ Sungmin-_ah_,' batin Heechul saat sengatan rasa bersalah tiba-tiba mencubit dadanya. Bukan hanya mengacaukan senyum Sungmin, ia sadar betul jika Kyuhyun berubah tempramental sejak Sungmin dikabarkan akan bertunangan dengan Zhoumi. Untuk hal itu, ia hanya berpikir jika sikap Kyuhyun tak lebih dari sikap protektif seorang adik pada kakak satu-satunya.

Sejenak Heechul berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap Sungmin. "Kyuhyun-_ah_," panggilnya. Putranya hanya menolehkan kepala dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. "Bagaimana jika Sungmin adalah kakak kandungmu?"

Lengkungan bibir tebal Kyuhyun perlahan mengendur hingga membentuk satu garis lurus. "Kakak kandung?" Heechul terlihat meneguk ludah dalam-dalam saat melihat tatapan cerah putranya berubah datar melukiskan ketidaksukaan dan kebingungan di waktu bersamaan. "Kyuhyun maaf, _eomma_ hanya memisalkan.." Heechul tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin, _eomma_. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi _hyung_ku, jelas-jelas Lee Sungmin adalah kekasihku."

Melihat jemari Kyuhyun menaut erat jemari Sungmin, Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. "_Ne_, cepat sembuh Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Eomma_ merindukan Kyuhyun yang nakal."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu kembali menatap Sungmin dengan senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat sedih di mata Sungmin. "Rasanya lebih menyenangkan seperti ini. Sungmin akan terus bersamaku, menjaga dan merawatku seterusnya. Aku rasa terluka seumur hidup tidak masalah asal Sungmin yang merawat dan menemaniku."

Walaupun tatapan polos Kyuhyun terlukis dengan baik, Sungmin bisa menangkap setitik kesakitan dan kelelahan tak terkira di dalam matanya. Dengan gerakan samar Sungmin mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Salivanya refleks tertelan saat Sungmin berusaha melegakan jalan pernapasannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu.." Heechul menatap Sungmin saat mendengar getar suara putranya. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca saat melihat lapisan kaca menghiasi mata bulat Sungmin. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin menangis di hadapannya.

Mangkuk bubur Kyuhyun tergeletak pangkuan Sungmin saat kedua tangan pemuda manis itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau.. harus sembuh Kyuhyun-_ah_," dengan hati-hati Sungmin membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke wajahnya, menempelkan telapak tangan hangat itu di pipinya. "Aku akan terus bersamamu, sampai... kapanpun," satu senggukan yang sejak awal tertahan tak lagi dapat di tahannya. Suaranya pecah seiring air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Heechul menutup rapat bibirnya, berusaha menahan isakannya walau air matanya sudah berjatuhan di ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Cepat sembuh dan jadilah kekasih yang baik untukku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya yang memerah karena menahan tangis terlihat menatap sendu pada kekasihnya. Sungmin menangis untuknya, ia yakin kalimat itu bukan sekadar kata-kata penyemangat untuk kesembuhannya melainkan keinginan serius Sungmin untuk hubungan mereka.

Dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Sungmin. "_Uljima_," gumamnya. "Aku akan segera sembuh dan menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu."

Heechul menggigit kuat bibirnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tak menguarkan isakan yang sudah berada di ujung mulutnya. Sementara itu, Hankyung yang sejak awal mengamati diam-diam interaksi istri dan anak-anaknya mulai bergerak menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Matanya mengerjab cepat berusaha mengenyahkan tumpukan air di kelopak mata bawahnya.

Masih abu-abu dalam kepalanya, namun satu kesimpulan terdekat sudah berhasil Hankyung dapatkan. Dia mengenal betul siapa putranya, Kyuhyun adalah bintang utama dalam keluarga mereka dan Sungmin adalah pendukung setia yang selalu berdiri di pihak Kyuhyun. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan semuanya berawal dari putra bungsunya.

Kyuhyun memiliki perasaaan terlarang untuk kakak kandungnya.

Walaupun keinginan untuk marah dan menanyakan langsung pada kedua putranya mengenai kesimpulan konyolnya saat ini, tapi rasa iba terhadap kedua putra tercinta mengalahkan segalanya. Walaupun semuanya benar terjadi, ia hanya akan diam, berpura tak tahu walau dalam hati kecilnya ia menganggap ini sebagai masalah.

Masalah berat yang harus diselesaikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Menghitung hari demi hari yang untuk kesembuhan fisik Kyuhyun sesuai yang dokter katakan adalah hal yang Sungmin lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Senyum lebar Sungmin berganti menjadi uraian tawa pelan saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan dua lengannya dengan bebas. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, pemuda manis itu menghambur dalam rengkuhan hangat kekasihnya.

"Aku merasa ruang bernapasku lebih lega saat ini," gumam Sungmin di sebelah telinga Kyuhyun. Cho bungsu hanya merespon gumaman sang kekasih dengan ciuman hangat di pelipis Sungmin. Lehernya telah bebas dari penyangga, lengannya juga sudah bebas dari selang infus, tubuh atasnya yang selama beberapa hari ini terasa dingin sudah berbalut baju rumah sakit yang lumayan hangat dan terasa semakin hangat saat Sungmin memeluknya seperti sekarang.

"Untuk perban di kepala mungkin beberapa hari ke depan juga akan segera dibuka. Saya rasa kondisi fisik Kyuhyun-_ssi_ akan pulih dengan cepat," ucap pria berjas putih.

"Ini semua karena kau merawatku dengan baik," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai halus Sungmin. Dari posisinya saat ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dokter, Hankyung, Heechul, Yesung, dan Zhoumi menatapnya.

Sudah pasti berbeda-beda dan hanya Yesung seorang yang terlihat melukiskan senyum tulus untuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua, dokter juga melukiskan senyum, hanya saja itu tak lebih dari sebuah senyum atas kemajuan kondisi pasiennya, sementara kedua orang tuanya terlihat menatap sendu walau senyum lebar terlukis di wajah mereka. Lain lagi dengan Zhoumi, pria bertampang datar itu terlihat menatap malas padanya. Terkadang Kyuhyun tak habis pikir untuk apa Zhoumi bersusah payah meluangkan waktu setiap hari di dalam ruangannya, jelas-jelas pemandangan seperti inilah yang akan didapatkannya.

Ah ya..

Tentu saja karena Sungmin berada bersamanya. 'Hmm, aku melupakan bagian itu,' batin Kyuhyun sambil melirik cepat ke arah Zhoumi yang masih setia menatap ia dan Sungmin, bedanya pria tinggi itu menampakkan gurat luka di wajahnya saat menatap punggung Sungmin.

'Bagaimana Choi? Apa kau merasa ingin membunuhku saat melihat ini? Jika iya, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar karena aku juga ingin melakukan itu saat kau berusaha mengambil paksa kekasihku.'

Zhoumi mengerjabkan matanya. Ekspresi datar di wajahnya tampak dihiasi gurat kejut setelah tanpa sengaja ia bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. 'Apa aku salah lihat?' batinnya sambil kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini telah kembali dalam _mode innocent_ amnesianya.

Demi apapun, walau hanya sepersekian detik, ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun—rivalnya—yang menjengkelkan tengah menunjukkan kilat jahat lewat tatapannya, jangan lupakan seringai samar yang terlukis di bibir Cho termuda itu. "Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat," gumam Zhoumi.

Satu _namja_ lain yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Zhoumi terlihat melirikkan ekor matanya pada Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mendengarkan ungkapan kebahagiaan Sungmin atas kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Dibalik tampang andalannya—bodoh dan menjengkelkan—pria bernama Kim Jongwoon itu melukiskan seringai samar. 'Akting yang bagus, _crazy_ Cho.'

"Sungmin-_ah_."

"_Ne_?" sahut Sungmin refleks menolehkan kepala ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" Sungmin menatap Zhoumi sejenak kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun seolah meminta persetujuan. Dengan gaya polosnya, Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya, menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kenapa tidak bicara di sini saja?"

Desahan napas jengkel terdengar cukup keras membuat Heechul melirik khawatir pada Zhoumi. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, mungkin ini pembicaraan tentang sekolah. Zhoumi dan Sungmin kebetulan satu kelas."

Dalam hati Kyuhyun mendengus sinis, mungkin Sungmin menghitung hari demi hari untuk kesembuhannya, tapi Kyuhyun memiliki hal lain untuk dihitung. Hari pertunangan kekasihnya. "Ah, baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Aku ingin berkeliling dengan Sungmin setelah ini."

Zhoumi refleks memutar mata. "Aku tidak janji mengenai lama atau tidak," ujarnya dengan sinis kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan. "Aku rasa dia tidak menyukaiku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap tak mengerti pada Sungmin. "Bukan seperti itu Kyuhyunnie, Zhoumi hanya.."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan apa. Jadi, apa dia berada dalam _mood_ buruk setiap berada di sekitarku?" sela Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang. Sungmin terdiam, hanya bisa melukiskan senyum kaku. "Aku hanya sebentar, setelah ini kita berkeliling."

'Teknik mengalihkan perhatian yang sangat bagus, sayang,' batin Kyuhyun namun kepalanya mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan berteriak jika kau tidak kembali dalam sepuluh menit," ancam Kyuhyun main-main. Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan kemudian menyusul Zhoumi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada satu sosok yang terlihat tenang dalam posisinya. Senyum konyol tak lepas dari bibir Yesung membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul wajah menyebalkan itu. Namun, saat ia melihat isyarat mata dari Yesung, pandangan Kyuhyun mengikuti dan berakhir di dua tangan Yesung yang tengah mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Saat tatapan Kyuhyun kembali ke wajah Yesung, pria sipit itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi kekanakan. Kyuhyun melirik kedua orang tuanya saat balas menaikkan kedua alisnya pada Yesung, sedetik kemudian satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, melukiskan ekspresi yang jauh lebih kekanakan.

"Si bodoh satu itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditipu," gumam Kyuhyun.

* * *

Langkah cepat dan panjang Zhoumi membuat Sungmin setengah berlari untuk menyusul pria tinggi yang semakin menjauh dari ruangan Kyuhyun. "Zhoumi, aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk segera kembali."

"Tapi aku tidak berjanji," sahut Zhoumi sambil menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah elevator dan menekan tombol yang ada di sana, mengabaikan keberadaan calon tunangannya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengamati gerak-gerik Zhoumi dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Kau bilang ingin bicara, tidakkah ini terlalu jauh hanya untuk sebuah pembicaraan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepala ke segala arah. Berusaha menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara—seperti yang dikatakan Zhoumi.

"_Eomma_mu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hari ini?" tanya Zhoumi balik. Sungmin sontak memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat Zhoumi sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan dua tangan di dalam saku celana. Apa dia kembali marah?

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin. "Sama sekali tidak?" kejar Zhoumi. Sungmin kembali menggeleng membuat Zhoumi menggeram tertahan. "Sungmin. _Eomma_ku sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak 3 hari yang lalu tapi _eomma_mu terus mengulur waktu dan aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Kita harus pergi untuk _fitting_ baju, kau pikir kita akan memakai seragam sekolah untuk pertunangan?"

Mulut Sungmin terbuka untuk menyuarakan keterkejutannya namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari sana. Matanya yang melebar jelas memperlihatkan jika pemuda manis itu benar-benar terkejut dan tak tahu apapun. Zhoumi memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Merasa tak tega pada Sungmin tapi egonya jauh memimpin untuk saat ini.

"Sungmin-_ah_, dengar.."

"Keluargamu bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan ini.." lirih Sungmin tanpa menatap Zhoumi. "Apa kalian.. tidak memiliki rasa simpati sedikitpun? Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi buruk.."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" pekik Zhoumi sambil meremas kuat rambutnya. "Kyuhyun kembali mengingatmu atau tidak semuanya tetap sama. Keluargaku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Jadi, berhenti menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai alasanmu mengulur waktu jelas-jelas _eomma_mu setuju untuk tetap melangsungkan pertunangan kita."

Tak lagi bisa mengontrol emosinya, Sungmin bergerak mendorong tubuh Zhoumi. "Kau bilang cinta? Cinta padaku? Omong kosong Choi Zhoumi. Kau yang membuat masalah ini, jadi selesaikan semuanya sendiri!"

Tepat saat pintu elevator terbuka, Sungmin memutar tubuhnya kemudian setengah berlari untuk kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Untuk saat ini ia butuh berteriak pada ibunya, tega-teganya Heechul memutuskan jalan hidupnya seperti memutuskan Sungmin boleh memakan sarapannya atau tidak.

"_Eomma_!" walaupun hanya Heechul merasa terpanggil, semua kepala sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu. Menatap sosok yang memanggil Heechul dengan nada tinggi.

"Sungmin."

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang masih basah dengan air mata, Heechul bergegas menghampiri putranya. "Hei, ada apa? Apa kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Zhoumi?" tanyanya berusaha terlihat tenang walau ekspresinya seolah memohon Sungmin untuk tetap tenang.

Hankyung bergerak menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah berdiri diam menatap Heechul dengan lelehan air mata yang rasanya tidak akan pernah putus. Batinnya seolah teriris melihat putranya dalam kondisi seperti itu. "Sungmin-ah, dengarkan eomma," ucap Heechul berusaha meraih lengan Sungmin namun Sungmin buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya.

"Membunuhku lebih baik daripada eomma menyiksaku seperti ini. Aku sudah lelah. Tolong aku, appa," mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Sungmin terus mengucapkan permohonan di sela isak tangisnya. "Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap datar Sungmin yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan penderitaannya. Jika Yesung tidak menahan bahunya, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah meneriakkan semuanya. Amnesia tololnya tidak membantu banyak, bukannya membuat orang tuanya dan keluarga Zhoumi berubah pikiran, semuanya justru menjadi lebih buruk. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menerjunkan diri dari atap bangunan ini. Melihat Sungmin menyerah untuk hidup sama artinya dengan membunuh dirinya.

Sungmin sudah berani memberontak hingga sejauh ini. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukkan pemberontakan guna memperjelas hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya kemudian menurunkan lengan Yesung dari bahunya.

"Cho Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Jadi benar. Kau 'masih' _hyung_ku?"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Tatapan polos itu seolah lenyap tak berbekas, digantikan dengan tatapan datar khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya melupakan segala hal yang ingin kulupakan, tapi tidak dengan satu hal.." dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, menerka reaksi Sungmin dan menatap Zhoumi yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Satu hal?" ulang Hankyung dengan ragu.

'Dia benar-benar sudah gila!' umpat Zhoumi saat mengenali tatapan nekat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Choi Jomyuk," panggil Kyuhyun. "Kau ingat kata-kataku?" tanya Kyuhyun sengaja menjeda kalimatnya dengan melempar tatapan sinisnya pada Zhoumi. "Langkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin merebut kekasihku."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau ini bicara apa! Zhoumi tidak pernah merebut kekasihmu!" teriak Heechul khawatir.

Tak peduli kemarahan ibunya, Kyuhyun kembali bicara. "Aku serius. Selama aku masih bernapas, jangan sekalipun kau berpikir untuk merebut Cho Sungmin dariku. Sampai mati sekalipun, aku tak akan melepaskannya untuk siapapun."

"MWO?"

**TBC**

* * *

Hai~ Hai~ Hai~

Jumpa lagi chingudeul! Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin *sungkem satu-satu* Hehe. Masih suasana lebaran chingudeul, berapa lama ya kita tidak berjumpa(?)? Kakakakakakkkk. Oke! Kotak review masih dipenuhi dengan gundah gulana hubungan uri Kyuhyun Sungmin. Sedih ya chapter kemarin? Baguslah, soalnya seperti kata ChoKyu kemarin, saya nangis lebih dulu sebelum chingudeul nangis baca chapter kemarin TT_TT *ihiiiirrrr ada temen XD*

Mengenai teman-teman yang mau lanjut baca, bimbang untuk lanjut baca, mau stop baca, tetap membaca, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Fanfict You Are My Destiny, saya serahkan sama teman-teman. Tapi saya minta tolong jangan maksa baca kalau memang tidak suka. Jangan katakan karena saya yang menulis suka gak suka teman-teman harus baca. Itu membuat saya merasa saya menekan teman-teman untuk membaca setiap fanfict yang saya tulis. Jadi, kalau teman-teman tidak suka cukup tinggalkan, jangan meluangkan waktu untuk menengok diam-diam, apalagi meninggalkan jejak. Gampang kan? *kedip-kedip* :D

Oke fix! #plak Setelah chapter sebelumnya berhadapan dengan cast tergalak di semua FF saya *digilas ChoKyu* yang mendapat giliran balas review sekarang~~~ *tengok request*

Suster Kang 1, Yesung 1, Heechul 1, Hankyung 1, Donghae(?) 1, dan Sungmin memimpin dengan 27 request. Whoaaaaa! Sungmin-aaaahhhhh! *teriak* Kamu yang balas review, Minimi! *kasih skrip*

Sungmin: *ngomong sama yang request* Annyeong~~ *lambai tangan* terimakasih sudah memilihku untuk membalas review kali ini *eye smile* Kebetulan aku sudah bicara banyak dengan Park Minrin-ssi, jadi lebih mudah untuk menjawab review kalian. Baiklah, mari mulai balas review~~ || Cuma say hello sudah adem banget :D || ChoKyu: Ya kalian! *tunjuk reviewer satu-satu* Jaga jarak dengan Sungminku! Berani mendekat, awas kau! *acungin parang*

**R: Ini happy ending gak? T_T**

Sungmin: Hai~ terimakasih sudah review. Mengenai happy ending atau tidak, Park Minrin-ssi pasti menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk ending fict ini. Dinikmati saja ya dan jangan lupa review lagi *eye smile*

**R: Gak tahan bacanya. Nyesek. Kasihan Sungmin T_T**

Sungmin: Waaahh, sepertinya kalian menghayati sekali ya? *bunny smile* Kalian juga mengkhawatirkanku, aku berterimakasih sekali untuk itu, tapi sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja dan berjanji akan baik-baik saja #hug Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak untuk chapter sebelumnya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi untuk chapter ini ya~

**R: Gak penting happy ending. Yang penting esensinya.**

Sungmin: Kau benar. Aku setuju denganmu. Tapi percayalah, Minrin-ssi tidak akan tega memisahkan aku dan Kyuhyunnie, percaya padaku *senyum* sebelumnya terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi ya~~

**R: Bikin Kyuhyun atau Zhoumi amnesia.**

Sungmin: Nah, walaupun tidak betul-betul amnesia, Kyuhyunnie sudah memerankan tugasnya dengan baik. Berikan applause untuk Kyuhyunnie. Terimakasih sudah review chapter sebelumnya dan jangan lupa review lagi ya *senyum*

**R: Suka sekali dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun: ****'Termasuk memaksamu tetap menjadi pendosa dengan berdiri di sampingku!'**

Sungmin: Hihi, aku juga suka saat Kyuhyunnie mengatakan itu. Dia melakukan perannya dengan sangat baik. Kalian pasti tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun, aku melakukan itu karena tuntutan peran. Jangan berburuk sangka padaku ya #hug Terimakasih untuk review chapter sebelumnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**R: Elaaaahhh! Kyuhyun galak amat yang balas review! Gak mau dia lagi!**

Sungmin: *liat Kyuhyun* Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya melakukan perannya, uri Kyuhyun adalah pria yang baik dan lembut. Aku suka Kyuhyunnie karena dia baik dan lembut, dan yang pasti dia sangat menyayangiku *blush* Emm.. terimakasih sudah review dan jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**R: Iya sih, gak ada ceritanya incest happy ending.**

Sungmin: Hmmm *mikir* Di luar sana, incest dianggap tindak pidana, jadi aku setuju padamu :D Terimakasih sudah review dan jangan lupa review lagi ya #hug

**R: Kyuhyun cepatlah bangun dan luncurkan rudal Israel buat Zhoumi!**

Sungmin: *ngerjab* Aku harap kau bercanda saat mengatakan itu :D Zhoumi pria yang baik di luar perannya dalam FF ini, dia sering menemaniku saat Kyuhyunnie bersikap menyebalkan, jadi jangan katakan itu. Zhoumi hanya memerankan tugasnya, jika kalian kesal padanya berarti Zhoumi sudah melakukan perannya dengan baik #laugh Tepuk tangan untuk uri Zhoumi~~ Jangan lupa review lagi dan terimkasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya.

**R: Kyuhyun coba bunuh diri lagi, Sungmin minum racun, terus Zhoumi hilang dibawa doraemon.**

Sungmin: Hahahahaha, usulanmu menyeramkan sekaligus lucu. Kenapa kau mengatakan Zhoumi hilang dibawa doraemon? Walaupun kesal pada Zhoumi sepertinya kalian menyayanginya. Tapi aku sedikit sedih karena aku disarankan meminum racun. Hihi, tidak masalah, aku tahu kalian hanya bercanda. || ChoKyu: *ngunyah karet* Sungminnie, kau terlalu baik pada makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan itu sayang. Harusnya kau gigit saja mereka *snort*

**R: Ini pertama kali baca incest yang komplit sekali tekanan batinnya. Salut. Pasti pembuatannya lebih sulit dari Devangel ya?**

Sungmin: Ah, sepertinya kau mengamati betul kesulitan Minrin-ssi. Ya, dia memang mengalami banyak kesulitan dalam penulisan Devangel, tapi menulis You Are My Destiny jauh lebih sulit menurutnya. Tetap berikan dukungan untuk Minrin-ssi ya~~ terimakasih untuk reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagi. || Oh Sungminnie.. betapa mulianya hatimu~~

**R: Kyuhyun keren banget! Segitu cintanya sama Sungmin.**

Sungmin: *lirik ChoKyu* *blushing* Aku tahu. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya *makin blushing* Jangan lupa review lagi *blushing parah*

**R: Zhoumi ngalah please T_T**

Sungmin: Suatu saat pasti ada jalan keluar untuk hubungan kami semua :D Ditunggu saja ya, Zhoumi mengalah atau tidak :D Terimakasih sudah review dan jangan lupa review lagi ya #flykiss

**R: Mau baca nyesek T_T Gak baca penasaran T_T**

Sungmin: Seperti yang sudah Minrin-ssi katakan di atas, itu terserah padamu. Terimakasih sudah review dan jangan lupa review lagi ya~~ #hug

**R: Perjuangan mereka TT_TT**

Sungmin: Perjuanganku dengan Kyuhyunnie kah? Jika iya, doakan yang terbaik untuk kami ne? Kami juga akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyenangkan kalian. Saranghae~~~

**R: Serius FF ini bikin kebawa pikiran T_T**

Sungmin: Waaahhh, sepertinya kau terlalu menghayati fict ini. Aku rasa sebaiknya jangan sampai seperti itu, biar bagaimanapun ini hanya fiksi. Dalam kehidupan nyata aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja bersama Kyuhyunnie. Jangan khawatirkan kami ne? #hug

**R: Siapa yang tanggung jawab buat kesedihan di FF ini? T_T**

Sungmin: Mungkin Park Minrin-ssi *innocet face*  
Baiklah karena tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus segera pergi untuk mempelajari skrip chapter selanjutnya. Terimakasih sudah review dan jangan lupa review lagi. Saranghae~~~~

Baiklah, tugas saya sudah dilakukan dengan sangat baik oleh istrinya ChoKyu, oke bye! *lurusin punggung*

Maaf untuk Typo(s) yang bertebaran!

* * *

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**You are My Destiny**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), Incest KyuMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****10**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Gebrakan gusar terdengar keras dari sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah mewah. Seorang pria dengan julukan '_big head_' terlihat melempar kesal tas sekolah ke arah lantai. Satu pria lain yang berada dalam ruangan terlihat menolehkan kepala setelah menutup laptopnya dengan tenang.

"Kau datang lagi _hyung_?"

Pria yang dipanggil _hyung_ melirik sosok yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Terlihat sangat tenang, walaupun ketenangan yang terlihat di sana bukanlah ketenangan yang wajar. Terlalu tenang hingga dihiperbolis bisa meledakkan apapun jika saatnya tiba.

"Jangan datang ke sini lagi."

Pria yang masih bersandar di pintu terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya, menempelkan tubuh sepenuhnya ke daun pintu sebelum merosot perlahan hingga terduduk di marmer yang dingin. "Oh sial! Sampai kapan mereka akan berlaku seperti petugas bandara," umpatnya sambil mengacak rambut dengan frustasi.

Masih membekas dengan jelas bagaimana para pekerja mansion Cho mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya jika pria ini datang untuk berkunjung. Saat pertama memasuki gerbang mereka akan memeriksa tas dan mengecek pakaiannya. Setelah lolos dari tes konyol yang sangat menyebalkan itu, beberapa orang akan mengawasi saat ia melangkah ke arah sebuah kamar. Sekali saja ia bertindak mencurigakan, nyonya besar di rumah mewah ini tak segan-segan mendampratnya, bahkan mengancam bantuan biaya sekolahnya.

"_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau tak senang melihatku di sini?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak senang melihatmu."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengatakan padaku untuk jangan datang lagi?"

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan ke arah jendela kemudian berdiri di sana. "Aku sering mengamati bagaimana mereka memperlakukanmu seperti teroris yang pantas untuk dicurigai. Pasti rasanya sangat menyebalkan."

"Bagaimana dengan dikurung dalam rumah sendiri? Apa kau pikir itu tidak menyebalkan?"

Untuk beberapa saat tidak terdengar apapun. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap bagaimana lalu lalang mobil dan orang-orang tengah sibuk di halaman rumahnya. Sementara Yesung tampak merutuki ucapannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_**Keluarkan aku dari sini! Kalian tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini! Buka pintunya! Eomma buka pintunya!"**_

Tentu saja menyebalkan. Yesung ingat betul bagaimana Kyuhyun berteriak marah seperti orang gila ketika beberapa pekerjanya atas perintah Heechul tiba-tiba mengurung Kyuhyun tepat saat bungsu Cho itu baru saja tiba di kamarnya pasca dipulangkan secara mendadak dari rumah sakit.

Tak ada yang bisa Yesung lakukan selain menatap iba ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan apa yang Heechul katakan padanya saat itu. Sedikit dari sekian panjang kalimat Heechul yang diingatnya. _**"Aku tahu kau menyayangi putraku, Yesung-ah. Tapi jangan berpikir untuk mendukung hubungan tidak normal mereka. Kau mengerti!"**_

Inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia harus mendapat pemeriksaan khusus saat memasuki mansion Cho. Heechul berpikir Yesung bisa saja menjadi perantara komunikasi antara kedua putranya.

Helaan napas terdengar. "Kadang aku merasa sendiri di dalam sini adalah hal yang cukup baik, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan tidur, tidur, dan tidur," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengamati kesibukan beberapa orang dengan bunga-bunga yang sepertinya akan digunakan sebagai ornamen pesta.

Sedetik kemudian matanya terpejam. Sudah dua hari ia dikurung di kamarnya dan dua hari pula yang tersisa untuk seluruh kesibukan yang terjadi di bawah sana. "Dua hari," gumamnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku bisa mengusahakan agar kau keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini dengan segera."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Yesung, pria yang pernah ia anggap akan merebut perhatian Sungmin darinya justru menjadi pria yang berada di pihaknya sampai saat ini. "Tidak perlu _hyung_, _eomma_ pasti membiarkanku keluar saat pesta nanti. Dia tak akan mau berurusan dengan para tamu karena mendengar kegaduhan yang kulakukan jika ia tak mengizinkanku untuk mengikuti pesta."

Mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa saat, Yesung tampak membulatkan matanya kemudian. "Jadi kau berpikir untuk membuat keributan jika Heechul _ajjuma_ tetap mengurungmu sampai pesta nanti?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yesung sambil mengusap telinganya. Sosok yang ditanya terlihat menolehkan kepalanya kemudian melukiskan satu senyum manis. "Tidak," sahutnya singkat. Setengah tak yakin, Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun kembali menatap kesibukan di luar rumahnya. "Aku rasa dia mengatakan sesuatu," gumam Yesung kembali mengusap telinganya.

Kyuhyun melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah Yesung, satu senyum samar terlukis saat pemuda Cho itu mendengar gumaman teman baiknya. 'Telinga yang bagus, Kim Jongwoon.'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan bagai burung dalam sangkar bukan emas, Sungmin terlihat melangkah bebas di setiap sudut rumahnya tanpa pengawasan Heechul asal Zhoumi berada di sekitar Sungmin. Putra sulung keluarga Cho itu tak terlihat baik dari hari ke hari, garis hitam di bawah matanya menandakan jika pemuda manis itu tak memiliki waktu malam yang bagus beberapa hari terakhir.

"Biar aku yang meminta _maid_ menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ucap Zhoumi menahan calon tunangannya yang bergerak ke arah dapur.

Dengan gerakan halus Sungmin menarik tangannya kemudian bicara tanpa berniat menolehkan kepalanya pada Zhoumi. "Aku ke sini untuk meminta mereka menyiapkan makanan untukmu, bukan untukku. Jika kau tak ingin makan, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku lelah dan ingin pergi tidur."

Zhoumi hanya menatap belakang kepala Sungmin sambil menahan desahan kerasnya, seperti inilah sikap Sungmin padanya akhir-akhir ini. Buruk dan mungkin akan semakin memburuk, Zhoumi berani bertaruh akan hal itu. "Baiklah, ayo ke kamarmu," tukas Zhoumi akhirnya.

Tanpa bantahan, protes, dan hal-hal sejenis penolakan, Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, berniat melangkah saat Zhoumi kembali menahan pergerakannya. Kali ini pemuda tinggi itu bergerak merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, hanya saja wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Aku akan membantumu ke kamar."

Saat Sungmin bergerak untuk mengenyahkan lengan Zhoumi, suara Heechul terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. "Kalian baru saja kembali?" dengan gugup Zhoumi buru-buru menurunkan lengannya sementara Sungmin terlihat memejamkan mata sebelum menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Bagaimana? Apa kali ini sudah pas?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Melihat Sungmin tak berniat menjawab, Zhoumi langsung mengambil inisiatif. "_Ne_. Terimakasih sudah membantu kami, _eommeonim_," mendengar tawa renyah dan tatapan ibunya, membuat Sungmin berusaha sangat keras untuk menarik sudut bibir. "Tidak, aku hanya memilihkan tuksedo yang kurasa cocok untuk kalian berdua, jika benar-benar pas berarti itu bonus. Ah, aku akan meminta _maid_ untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu _eommeonim_. Kami sudah makan di luar sebelum ke mari."

Dalam hati Sungmin bersyukur karena Zhoumi beralih menjadi juru bicara di saat yang tepat. Entah pergi ke mana seluruh keangkuhan putra tunggal Choi itu, akhir-akhir ini Zhoumi bicara lebih sopan dan bertingkah jauh lebih manusiawi dibanding sebelumnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Mungkin kalian ingin melihat beberapa persiapan?" tanya Heechul sambil membuka lengan seolah menunjukkan kesibukan yang terjadi di rumahnya. "Tidak _eomma_. Aku lelah," sahut Sungmin cepat. Tanpa mempedulikan raut terkejut ibunya, Sungmin berlalu. Zhoumi buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian bergerak menyusul Sungmin.

Tepat saat pemuda Choi itu tiba di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, sang pemilik kamar justru bergerak cepat membanting pintu. Mengangkat lengannya, Zhoumi berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Namun, saat mendengar pukulan yang cukup keras di pintu Zhoumi membiarkan lengannya tergantung di udara dengan tatapan tak lepas dari pintu.

Sejenak Zhoumi meneguk ludah sebelum bergerak perlahan menurunkan lengannya. Tatapannya masih tak lepas dari pintu kamar Sungmin seolah benda itu transparan dan memperlihatkan sosok Sungmin yang mungkin tengah meringkuk dalam kesedihan mendalam di balik sana. "Sungmin-_ah_," panggilnya kemudian. Untuk beberapa saat kalimat 'Ayo batalkan pertunangan kita' melintas di dalam kepala Zhoumi. Namun, setan egoisnya kembali muncul saat mengingat waktu dua hari tidaklah lama dan tidak sebanding dengan rasa malu yang akan ditanggung keluarganya jika ia berpikir konyol untuk membatalkan pesta pertunangan yang sudah disiapkan semewah ini. "Aku pergi sekarang," akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu kamar tampak Sungmin tengah bersandar penuh pada daun pintu. Kepalan tangannya sekali lagi membentur pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi pukulan di sana. Perlahan tubuh yang semakin kurus dari ke hari itu merosot, membiarkan dinginnya lantai menemani rasa sakitnya.

Tak peduli jika matanya benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan untuk terlihat lebih baik, Sungmin kembali meneteskan air mata yang tak akan berhenti untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Lusa adalah neraka pertama sepanjang hidupnya, waktu yang biasanya berlalu dengan sangat lambat entah kenapa terasa sangat cepat akhir-akhir ini. Sangat cepat dan sebanding dengan tekanan yang didapatnya.

Waktu yang ia pikir akan menjadi babak baru membahagiakan dalam hidupnya justru berakhir menjadi senjata makan tuan untuknya. Semua kata yang ia katakan langsung menjadi mimpi buruk saat Heechul mengutarakan alasan perjodohannya dengan Zhoumi.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Aku serius. Selama aku masih bernapas, jangan sekalipun kau berpikir untuk merebut Cho Sungmin dariku. Sampai mati sekalipun, aku tak akan melepaskannya untuk siapapun."

"_MWO_?"

Walaupun secara tiba-tiba dunianya terasa berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, mengabaikan gemetar yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Nada tercekik yang terdengar dari ibunya membuat Sungmin menatap Heechul dan mendapati ibunya tengah menatap ia dan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Begitu banyak kata yang terlukis di sana, mulut yang sudah terbuka tak cukup membantu Heechul untuk menyuarakan rasa terkejutnya. Hingga akhirnya yang terdengar hanyalah tawa pelan Heechul dengan gestur tubuh yang mengisyaratkan rasa tak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi.

"_Eomma_, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan.." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti tepat saat Heechul mengangkat tangannya. Giginya bermeletuk menunjukkan kemarahan saat tatapannya tertuju pada sang putra bungsu. "Kau. Diam!" suruhnya. Kyuhyun yang tak ingin kalah berniat menyuarakan pendapatnya namun jeritan marah Heechul langsung menghentikan semuanya. "Kau diam dan tutup mulutmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku yang akan bicara dengan Sungmin!"

Hankyung hanya bisa berdiri diam saat Heechul bergerak setengah menyeret Sungmin untuk menjauh dari ruang perawatan Kyuhyun. "_Eomma_!" teriak Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan ibunya, usaha yang sia-sia karena pemuda Cho itu tak mendengar sahutan apapun dari Heechul maupun dari Sungmin.

Kemarahan yang selama ini Zhoumi tahan langsung meluap saat tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau puas? Sudah merasa menang karena berhasil menggali kuburanmu sendiri?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Choi Zhoumi!" bentak Yesung tak terima.

Mengabaikan Yesung, Zhoumi justru bergerak dengan marah menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tatapan tajamnya menunjukkan betapa marahnya pemuda Choi itu pada si bungsu Cho. "Kau pikir dengan kau mengatakan semuanya aku akan berubah pikiran? Akan ada keberuntungan yang jatuh dari langit hingga kau berpikir dunia akan mendukung hubungan menjijikkan kalian? Dengar Cho Kyuhyun," gertak Zhoumi sambil menudingkan telunjuknya. "Anak kecil seperti dirimu tahu apa soal cinta? Kau pikir cinta tololmu itu bisa membuat hidup Sungmin jauh lebih baik? Kau pikir kekacauan sialan yang selama ini kau perbuat akan selesai dengan kau mengatakan semuanya?"

"Aku. Tidak. Membutuhkan. Omong kosongmu."

Tawa sinis mengalun dari mulut Zhoumi saat mendengar geraman Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kau lihat setelah ini. Kau atau aku yang mengatakan omong kosong. Dasar brengsek," maki Zhoumi sebelum berlalu dengan langkah cepat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, otot-otot wajahnya yang terlihat menegang semakin terlihat jelas saat urat-urat kemarahan tergambar di mata kemerahannya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-_ah_, _appa_ tidak bisa melakukan apapun," suara Hankyung tiba-tiba terdengar. Kyuhyun dan Yesung terkejut bukan main saat menyadari kepala keluarga Cho itu masih berada dalam ruangan yang sama dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun duga.

"_Appa_?"

Hankyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tak berniat mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya. Rasa marah yang menguasai Kyuhyun sontak menguap, berganti menjadi rasa haru saat melihat sang ayah menangis untuk dirinya. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun melihat Hankyung dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Memang mengecewakan.." suara gemetar Hankyung terdengar membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru menundukkan kepala dan mengatur jalan pernapasannya. "Tapi _appa_ hanya memiliki kalian berdua."

Yesung hanya berdiri diam di posisinya, merapatkan bibirnya saat melihat bahu Kyuhyun perlahan bergetar, desah napas yang terdengar putus-putus menjelaskan jika pemuda Cho itu tengah menangis dalam diamnya. "Maaf _appa_. Maafkan aku."

* * *

Segala sesuatu pasti memiliki konsekuensi dan Sungmin menyadari hal itu. Walaupun tindakannya terlalu tiba-tiba tapi Sungmin sudah menyiapkan diri untuk semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Sungmin dengarkan _eomma_," ucap Heechul sambil memegang kedua bahu putranya. "Tidak, untuk kali ini saja _eomma_ yang harus mendengarku," sanggah Sungmin secepat mungkin. Heechul terlihat memejamkan matanya, terlihat jelas jika satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga Cho itu berusaha menahan segala emosinya. "Tidak, _eomma_ tidak akan mendengarkan apapun."

"Kenapa? Apa _eomma_ malu dengan semuanya? Malu karena aku menjalin hubungan dengan adikku sendiri?"

"Sungmin, hentikan!" bentakan terdengar seiring dengan bunyi tamparan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan. Tangan dua sosok yang tengah berhadapan itu tampak gemetar untuk dua hal yang berbeda. Sungmin terlihat mengangkat tangan gemetarnya untuk mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas sementara Heechul tampak mengamati tangan gemetarnya yang memerah dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sesaat kemudian tatapannya beralih pada wajah putra sulungnya. "Sungmin-_ah_.." panggil Heechul berusaha mendekati Sungmin, putranya justru menunjukkan reaksi sebaliknya dengan memundurkan tubuh.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Sungmin tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Heechul perlahan mengepalkan tangannya, perasaan bersalah langsung memenuhi rongga dadanya. Namun, ia sadar akan situasi. Tidak banyak waktu yang ia miliki untuk meluruskan semuanya. Jika bukan sekarang, ia tak yakin memiliki waktu yang sama dilain kesempatan.

"Sungmin-_ah_, _eomma_ tidak peduli apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun. _Eomma_ rasa Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu hanya karena ia sempat hilang ingatan dan-"

"Tidak, dia mengatakan semuanya dengan benar! Kenapa _eomma_ tidak bisa menerima itu?"

"Jangan gila Sungmin. Tidak ada orang tua yang bisa menerima hubungan seperti itu!" kemarahan kembali menguasai Heechul. "Jika aku keluar dari keluarga Cho apa _eomma_ akan menyetujui hubungan kami?"

"Cho Sungmin itu tidak akan terjadi, sampai kapanpun _eomma_ tidak akan menyetujui hubungan seperti itu! Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong."

"Aku tidak mengatakan omong kosong _eomma_, dengarkan aku sekali saja," pinta Sungmin berusaha meraih lengan ibunya tapi Heechul bergerak cepat membelakangi tubuh Sungmin. Wanita Cho itu terlihat menghembuskan napas berat dari mulutnya, tangan cantiknya terlihat menekan kuat dadanya seolah berusaha menekan segala rasa sakit di sana. "Kau yang harus mendengarkan _eomma_."

Hening beberapa saat, hanya semilir angin yang terdengar di telinga. Sungmin berdiri diam mengamati punggung ibunya sambil berpikir kenapa ibunya sangat sulit memahami semuanya.

"Kau dan Kyuhyun ingin kuliah di London bukan? Kau ingin menjadi seniman dan Kyuhyun bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Tidakkah kalian mengingat itu?" suara Heechul memecah keheningan. Sungmin tentu mengingat hal itu. "_Eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kalian. Semua yang terbaik untuk kau dan Kyuhyun," cicit Heechul.

Semuanya yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapatkan dari Hankyung dan Heechul adalah yang terbaik, Sungmin mengakui hal itu. Namun, untuk kali ini Sungmin tak berpikir perjodohannya dengan Zhoumi adalah yang terbaik.

"_Eomma_ dan _appa_ bekerja sangat keras untuk hidup keluarga kita, Sungmin-_ah_. Tapi ada saat-saat di mana usaha keras kami hanya menghasilkan tetesan keringat dan hanya Zhoumi yang bisa membantu kita saat ini."

Mulut Sungmin terbuka saat menyadari arah pembicaraan ibunya. "Apa _eomma_ berusaha menjualku hidupku demi harta?" Heechul langsung memutar tubuhnya dan bergerak menggenggam kedua tangan putranya, tatapan sendunya memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana terpukulnya wanita Cho itu akan situasi yang terjadi. "Tidak nak, ini bukan hanya sekadar harta, kau tahu.."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu," sergah Sungmin dengan cepat. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi seniman, tidak ingin kuliah di London, Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin menjadi dokter. Jadi, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk itu."

"Sungmin-_ah_ jangan bicara seperti itu. _Eomma_ minta maaf karena semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah kesalahan _eomma_ dan _appa_ sebagai orang tua, kami terlalu sibuk dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan kalian berdua. Jadi.." tatapan memohon Heechul membuat Sungmin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap melancarkan pemberontakannya. "_Eomma_ tidak akan menyalahkan kau ataupun Kyuhyun karena kalian melakukan semua ini. _Eomma_ mengerti kalian bersikap seperti itu karena kalian terbiasa hidup berdua.."

"Tidak! Aku mencintai Kyuhyun bukan karena aku terbiasa hidup berdua dengannya, aku hidup bersama _butler_ Ahn dan semua _maid_ di rumah tapi aku tidak mencintai mereka seperti aku mencintai Kyuhyun, _eomma_! Tidakkah _eomma_ mengerti hal itu?"

Heechul menghentakkan lengan Sungmin dari pegangannya. "Tidak _eomma_ tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti. Kyuhyun itu adik kandungmu dan tidak ada hubungan seperti ini, Cho Sungmin. _Eomma_ yakin kau hanya membuat lelucon agar _eomma_ dan _appa_ berpikir untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Zhoumi."

Tak terdengar tanggapan apapun dari Sungmin, pemuda manis itu hanya terdiam menatap ibunya yang tampak sangat kacau. "Demi Tuhan! Zhoumi berada di sana saat kau dan Kyuhyun..."

"Dia tahu semua sejak awal."

Mulut Heechul langsung terbuka lebar, matanya refleks mengikuti saat mendengar penuturan putranya. "A-apa?" cicitnya tak percaya. Sungmin mengentalkan tatapan keras kepalanya kemudian menjawab dengan tenang. "Zhoumi tahu semuanya sejak awal, dia tahu jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia justru diam seperti orang tak tahu apapun."

"Dan itu sudah menjadi cukup bukti jika Zhoumi benar-benar menyukaimu Sungmin-_ah_. Dengar nak, saat ini hanya Choi Zhoumi yang bisa membantu kita. Kau tahu _appa_mu membangun semuanya dari nol dan kau dengan teganya menghancurkan semua ini hanya karena menuruti egomu."

Ratusan paku terasa menusuk seluruh tubuh Sungmin, membuat genangan darah terbentuk di bawah kakinya.

Ego?

Sungmin bisa mengingat dengan baik jika seumur hidupnya, tak pernah sekalipun pria manis itu membantah kedua orang tuanya dan saat ia berpikir untuk menyuarakan apa yang menyangkut perasaannya, Heechul sebagai sosok ibu yang harusnya mendengar keluh kesahnya justru menganggap perasaannya tak lebih dari sebuah egoisme remaja yang akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. "Jadi menurut _eomma_ aku egois?"

"Ya, jika kau berpikir untuk menghancurkan apa yang sudah _appa_mu bangun dengan susah payah," jawab Heechul dengan tegas. Tatapan menuntutnya tak luntur sedikitpun walaupun air mata mengalir di pipinya.

'Jadi aku tak pernah memiliki hak untuk mengeluhkan rasa sakitku?' batin Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan tetesan air matanya berjatuhan, membasahi tanah berumput di bawahnya.

"Kau harus tahu nak.. semua yang _appa_ dan _eomma_ lakukan seumur hidup adalah untuk kebaikan kalian, semua yang terbaik untuk kalian. Jika ini balasanmu dan Kyuhyun, itu sama halnya dengan kalian menginginkan _eomma_ mati!"

Heechul menatap sendu pucuk kepala putranya, rasa tak tega jelas memenuhi relung hatinya, namun Heechul enggan menunjukkan semua itu. Posisinya benar-benar sulit, ia mencintai kedua putranya namun itu tidak berarti Heechul harus mendukung semua yang menjadi keinginan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Orang tua mana yang berpikir untuk menyetujui sesuatu yang salah dengan putranya dan Heechul rasa ia harus meluruskan ketidaknormalan yang terjadi saat ini.

Sungmin masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata dengan perasaan hancur. Heechul tidak akan mendengarkannya, jadi sebanyak apapun kata-kata yang ia lontarkan, semuanya hanya akan menjadi omong kosong tak berharga. Hidupnya memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi anak baik, anak yang harus dan selalu mendengarkan kata-kata orang tua tanpa harus bersusah payah menyuarakan keinginannya.

Walaupun tubuhnya sudah dibalut ratusan luka, tak ada ruang sedikitpun untuk mengeluhkan hal itu. Hidupnya seperti ditakdirkan untuk menghuni neraka dunia. "Baiklah," ucap Sungmin akhirnya. "Semua keputusan aku serahkan pada _eomma_, aku hanya akan menjadi anak baik asal _eomma_ tidak meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun."

Tertegun. Heechul hanya terdiam, menatap putranya yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "_Eomma_ jangan bicara seperti itu, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan _eomma_ meninggalkan kami, biar bagaimanapun kami hanya memiliki _appa_ dan _eomma_," kali ini senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manis putra sulung Cho itu.

Heechul merapatkan tangannya di dada, menahan nyeri yang semakin menusuk di dalam sana. "Aku harus menjenguk Kyuhyun, _eomma_ jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang Zhoumi yang akan menemaniku," untaian kalimat dengan nada khas seorang Cho Sungmin kembali terdengar. Heechul tak menganggukkan kepala atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengiyakan putranya, namun ia membiarkan Sungmin berlalu meninggalkannya.

Satu sosok tinggi yang sejak tadi mengamati percakapan ibu dan anak itu tampak bergerak dari posisi berdiri diamnya. Perlahan sosok bermarga Choi itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, membiarkan tetesan air matanya mengalir di pipi.

Dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Sungmin berusaha sangat kuat untuk tetap berjalan dengan normal walau seluruh tubuhnya terlihat gemetar menahan isak tangis. "Sungmin-_ah_," sebut Zhoumi saat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya. Tak lagi mempedulikan kemungkinan yang terjadi selanjutnya, pria tinggi itu berjalan cepat ke arah Sungmin kemudian merengkuh sosok rapuh itu dalam satu pelukan erat. "Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf."

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sungmin, luka dalam yang kembali ditorehkan ibunya membuat Sungmin mungkin akan memuntahkan banyak darah jika ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Zhoumi dan menangis tersedu-sedu di sana.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

"Tuan muda," ketukan pintu terdengar seiring dengan panggilan halus dari luar kamar. Sosok yang masih meringkuk di balik pintu tampak membuka matanya perlahan, keremangan ruangan adalah hal yang pertama kali tertangkap indera pengelihatannya.

Sambil bangun dari posisinya, Sungmin meraih ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Angka sembilan tertera di sana menunjukkan jam diikuti angka lain yang menunjukkan menit. Sedikit sakit yang Sungmin rasakan di punggungnya seolah menjelaskan jika pemuda manis itu tertidur cukup lama di balik pintu.

"Tuan muda Sungmin," suara itu kembali terdengar. Sungmin mendesah pelan dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada ponselnya. Ada beberapa panggilan dan pesan yang ia terima, sudah jelas itu dari Zhoumi.

Hm, jangan mengharap nama Kyuhyun akan ada di antara riwayat telepon atapun pesan. Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang dikurung, tidak ada telepon, pesan, internet atau apapun untuknya. Hanya sebuah laptop yang sengaja Heechul biarkan berada di sana dan benda-benda portable karena ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyukai _game_.

Walaupun kamar mereka berjarak tak lebih dari 50 meter tapi Heechul benar-benar tahu cara membuat mereka terasa sangat jauh. Mereka benar-benar kehilangan kontak bahkan saat Sungmin memohon pada dua orang pria yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, yang ia dapatkan adalah penolakan dan usiran secara fisik yang memang Heechul berlakukan jika Sungmin memaksa.

Hubungan mereka benar-benar buruk sejak Kyuhyun dipulangkan dari rumah sakit dan berakhir dengan dikurung di kamarnya sendiri. Yesung juga tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya—kecuali di sekolah. Itupun hanya sekadar bertatapan karena sejak hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbongkar, Heechul benar-benar mengawasi dengan ketat bagaimana perilaku kedua putranya. Kyuhyun yang masih dikabarkan sedang dalam perawatan pihak rumah sakit tidak diizinkan pergi sekolah sementara Sungmin tetap diharuskan pergi sekolah dengan syarat Zhoumi harus berada di sekitarnya dan inilah yang menyebabkan Yesung juga menjadi sosok yang harus dijauhkan dari Sungmin. Mereka tidak lagi duduk di bangku yang sama dan tak pernah mengobrol sedikitpun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," panggil Sungmin sambil mengusap layar ponsel yang menampakkan potretnya bersama Kyuhyun. "Sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar ponselnya kemudian menempatkan bibirnya tepat di atas potret Kyuhyun.

Genangan air bening kembali menghiasi matanya saat menit terasa berlalu dengan cepat hingga berhasil mengubah angka sembilan menjadi sepuluh. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Dua jam lagi hari yang baru akan segera dimulai. "Satu hari lagi, Kyuhyunnie."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Gelapnya langit malam tak membuat sosok jangkung dengan kulit pucat itu tak berhenti dari kegiatannya, Kyuhyun masih duduk tenang di meja belajarnya ditemani sebuah laptop yang selalu menjadi teman setianya beberapa hari terakhir. Sambil mengamati gambar dan percakapan yang tertera di sana, Kyuhyun terlihat mengetikkan beberapa kata sebelum menekan tombol _enter_ untuk mengirim balasan.

Keheningan di dalam dan di luar ruangan membuat suara ketukan _keyboard_ terdengar sangat jelas. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk mengurangi frekuensi kecepatan mengetiknya, tapi saat dirasa hal itu tak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, si bungsu Cho itu terus tenggelam dalam kegiatannya.

Setelah hampir satu menit menunggu, sebuah gambar tampak muncul di layar laptop. Pria kelahiran Februari itu mengarahkan kursor ke arah gambar yang baru saja diterimanya, mengamati untuk beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepala dengan samar. Tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengirim balasannya, bunyi kunci diputar membuat pria tampan itu bergegas menekan _close_ untuk semua layar yang dibukanya kemudian menutup laptopnya dengan sedikit bantingan.

Pada detik terakhir, dengan gerakan sedikit terburu Kyuhyun menarik lepas sebuah benda dari laptopnya, menyimpan benda tersebut di dalam saku celana kemudian setengah melompat untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

KLEK!

Pintu terbuka tepat saat Kyuhyun sudah berbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas kasurnya. Sesosok perempuan yang berdiri di ambang pintu tampak menutup perlahan pintu di belakangnya sebelum berjalan pelan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Sejenak pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan terhenti pada meja kecil di sebelah ranjang, nampan yang masih penuh dengan makanan menunjukkan jika Kyuhyun kembali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan wanita bermarga Cho itu merundukkan tubuhnya, menempatkan satu ciuman hangat di kening putranya. "Maafkan _eomma_, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Berusaha untuk tak mengepalkan tangannya, Kyuhyun justru memilih untuk berpura mengernyit terganggu. Menyadari Kyuhyun mungkin akan terbangun—dari tidur pura-puranya—Heechul bergegas meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan setengah berlari. Jika ia berada di sana saat Kyuhyun membuka mata tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dirinya sendiri yang membuat kekacauan. Heechul tahu betul siapa dirinya, walaupun sikapnya sedikit kasar pada Kyuhyun, ia tak pernah bisa menolak segala sesuatu yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Jadi, sebelum ia kalah dan membuat kekonyolan dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri, satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga Cho itu memilih tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

Bunyi yang kembali terdengar dari pintu membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata, tubuhnya yang telentang dan menguarkan aura mengerikan semakin terasa mengerikan saat dua mata tajamnya menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya seolah bisa memusnahkan apapun yang berada di sana.

Lengan pucatnya terangkat saat benda yang ia sembunyikan di dalam kantong celana seolah menggantung dari tangannya. Satu sudut bibirnya refleks tertarik saat pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada gantungan berbentu kura-kura dengan warna pink. Mengingat pemiliki awal benda sedikit aneh itu membuat senyum Kyuhyun terlukis lebih lebar. Ia mengingat betul bagaimana Sungmin dengan jengkel mencari-cari benda yang berhasil dicuri Yesung itu. Namun, untuk saat ini bukan gantungan kunci yang menjadi topik utama munculnya seringai Kyuhyun di awal tadi.

Pria Cho itu menatap benda yang berada dalam genggamannya kemudian bergumam. "Terimakasih Yesung _hyung_," sama seperti yang Yesung lakukan yaitu mengambil barang milik Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, pemuda Cho itu juga mengambil sesuatu yang mungkin saat ini sedang dicari-cari Yesung.

Benda kecil yang berarti sangat besar untuk kehidupan manusia. Benda yang menghubungkan manusia dengan internet itu berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, menyimpan benda itu ke dalam saku celananya kemudian mulai memejamkan mata. "Satu hari lagi," gumamnya pelan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Satu hari yang melelahkan telah berlalu dengan kesibukan tak terkendali. Dekorasi ruangan dan segala persiapan untuk pesta pertunangan putra sulung keluarga Cho dengan satu-satunya putra keluarga Choi telah selesai dan tinggal menghitung jam untuk pesta besar malam nanti. Yesung berdiri di undakan teratas tangga, menatap lalu lalang para _maid_ yang menyiapkan gelas di meja-meja tamu. Dua tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik saku celananya mengepal dengan keras walau ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun.

Sedetik kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada Choi Siwon dan Cho Hankyung yang tengah bercakap-cakap sambil mengamati kesibukan di lantai bawah. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, pria bermata sipit itu tentu tak mendengar apapun dari tempatnya. Di sisi lain ia melihat Choi Kibum dan Cho Heechul tengah duduk santai sambil tertawa mengobrolkan sesuatu. "Benar-benar seperti inikah akhirnya?" gumam Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

Tepat saat Yesung berniat memutar tubuh untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun, sosok Sungmin yang berjalan gontai menaiki tangga menarik perhatiannya. Jujur ia merindukan saat-saat mereka berdua dan bercerita banyak hal tentang Kyuhyun.

Entah Sungmin yang sengaja menulikan telinganya atau memang pemuda manis itu tak mendengar tapi yang pasti panggilan yang dilakukan Heechul tak mendapatkan respon sedikitpun. Pemuda manis itu terus menaiki tangga tak mempedulikan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Bahkan jika Yesung tak memanggil namanya, mungkin Sungmin tidak sadar jika pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandung itu sudah berdiri di sana menunggunya.

"_Hyung_?" Yesung hanya membalas dengan senyumnya. "Sudah lama di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Yesung kembali hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis di bibirnya. Ia tahu betul suaranya akan terdengar sangat berantakan jika ia bicara dengan Sungmin. Perasaan tersiksa terlukis jelas di wajah manis Sungmin, mata yang mendapat julukan _magical eyes_ itu seolah kehilangan daya tariknya, hanya jutaan rasa sakit yang tergambar di sana dan hal itu jelas menyengat hati Yesung.

Cho Sungmin yang manis telah menghilang.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus. Jaga kesehatanmu," pesan Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menatap sendu punggung Yesung. "Yesung _hyung_," panggilnya kemudian. Beberapa orang yang sejak tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik kedua pemuda itu mulai menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing. "Apa Kyuhyun makan dengan baik?" tanya Sungmin saat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya.

Yesung berusaha melukiskan senyumnya namun gemeletuk gigi seolah menahan bibirnya untuk tetap mengatup dalam satu garis lurus. Melihat Yesung yang justru sibuk menahan air matanya, Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menelan makananku karena aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak makan dengan baik."

"_Ya_, pergi ke kamarmu. _Ppalliwa_," suruh Yesung sambil mengusir Sungmin main-main. Senyum konyol yang terlukis di wajahnya tak membuat genangan air matanya berhasil ditutupi. Setengah tersandung Sungmin bergerak menjauh, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia tahu betul jika Yesung menyuruhnya menangis di dalam kamar, bukan di depan semua orang yang tengah mengamati mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, satu pria yang semula menjadi perhatian Yesung terlihat memutar bola matanya. Pria dengan julukan konglomerat nomor satu Korea Selatan itu mendecih pelan saat melihat interaksi Sungmin dan Yesung. Walaupun telinganya berusaha mendengarkan Hankyung, namun pikirannya tetap tertuju pada hal-hal yang menurutnya mengganggu.

'Jadi mereka benar-benar ingin bermain denganku,' batin Siwon sambil menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya dengan samar. Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada dekorasi ruangan. "Pesta ini akan menjadi pesta yang sangat mewah," ucap Siwon membuat Hankyung yang semula bicara langsung berhenti dan menatap penuh tanya pada Siwon.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya mereka berhasil menyulap ruangan menjadi semenakjubkan ini," ucap Siwon mengklarifikasi kalimatnya. Hankyung melukiskan senyum kecil. "Istrimu yang mengatur semuanya, seleranya sangat bagus," pujinya. Siwon mengurai tawa pelan. "Ya, dia memang menomorsatukan Zhoumi, apapun yang terbaik untuk Zhoumi, dan Sungmin sepertinya.. yang terbaik juga untuk Zhoumi."

Kembali hanya senyum yang mampu Hankyung lukiskan. Siwon tidak bodoh, mata-matanya jelas sudah melaporkan kejadian di rumah sakit yang berhubungan dengan terbongkarnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hankyung dan Heechul jelas sudah tahu ketidaknormalan putranya, tapi mereka berusaha menutupi semua itu dengan menggunakan Zhoumi.

'Mereka memanfaatkan kebaikan putraku.'

Pemikiran seperti itulah yang melintas pertama kali di kepala Siwon.

Siapapun yang berusaha bermain api dengannya harus bersiap terbakar di saat yang tepat. Seperti yang tengah Siwon persiapkan. Jika keluarga Cho masih bersikap tidak tahu malu, bersiap saja memilih dibakar atau membakar diri. Dipermalukan atau mempermalukan diri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Malam terburuk sepanjang hidup Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah tiba. Sesuai dugaannya, Heechul muncul di pintu kamar Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu dan meminta seseorang untuk menyiapkan putra bungsunya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Tidak ada bantahan yang terdengar, Kyuhyun hanya menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan ibunya. Pergi ke kamar mandi, mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan, dan bersedia mendapatkan sedikit riasan untuk menyegarkan wajah masamnya.

Jadilah ia di sini. Berdiri di antara ratusan tamu yang mulai memenuhi rumahnya. Untuk malam ini Kyuhyun merasa lebih bebas, Heechul melonggarkan penjagaan untuknya dan lebih fokus mengetatkan pengawasan untuk pesta malam ini. Yesung dengan setelan yang tak kalah mewah dari Kyuhyun terlihat berada di sampingnya, bergerak mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun bergerak.

"Aku harus ke toilet _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung masih membuntutinya seperti anak ayam. Pria bermata sipit itu hanya menganggukkan kepala kemudian mengambil jarak dengan Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu ke sebuah meja. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung sejenak kemudian menatap jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya," gumam Kyuhyun kemudian benar-benar berlalu ke toilet.

Seorang pria dalam setelah pelayan terlihat mengamati Kyuhyun, setelah menawarkan minuman dalam nampannya, pria yang sedikit mencurigakan itu bergerak dengan waspada, menyusul Kyuhyun ke dalam toilet.

Melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sekitar pintu toilet, sosok itu menaikkan alis. "Cho Kyuhyun," sebut Kyuhyun sendiri. Sosok itu mengangguk samar kemudian mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya ke dalam ruangan yang lebih sepi. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan karena terlalu banyak kode-kode yang mereka gunakan.

Saat kedua pria itu nyaris keluar ruangan, Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah kartu. "Pin-nya 0137, kau bisa mengambil semuanya," pria pelayan itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melirikkan ekor matanya ke setiap sudut yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

"Sudah selesai?" senggolan kecil yang Kyuhyun rasakan di bahunya membuat pemuda Cho itu menoleh ke sampingnya dengan terkejut. "Sudah," sahutnya ambigu. Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepala kemudian menyesap minumannya. "Kudengar Zhoumi sudah datang."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Benarkah? Kupikir dia tidak akan datang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda. Pemuda Cho itu meraih gelas Yesung kemudian meneguk isinya dalam satu kali tegukan. "Aku pergi ke kamar sebentar _hyung_."

Yesung hanya menatap gelas yang disodorkan Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Jika kau tidak bisa, jangan kembali ke sini," ucap Yesung. Kyuhyun berdecih pelan "Kau bercanda," ucapnya dengan santai sebelum berlalu.

* * *

Tak jauh dengan kesibukan di luar sana, situasi di kamar Sungmin juga tampak sibuk walaupun hanya dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Desahan yang tertahan sejak tadi mulai terdengar saat kesekian kalinya Sungmin mengalirkan _liquid_ bening yang jelas merusak tampilannya. Sosok yang ditugaskan untuk menyiapkan Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengompres mata Sungmin dan membubuhkan banyak polesan untuk menutupi lingkar hitam di bawah mata cantik itu.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, saya harus bagaimana? Pestanya sebentar lagi dimulai," akhirnya perias berwajah manis menyuarakan penyerahannya.

Senggukan yang sejak tadi Sungmin tahan mulai terdengar bersahutan setelah mendengar suara halus sosok yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Merasa tak tega, pria manis itu bergerak menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin untuk sedikit menenangkan. "Sungmin-_ssi_, jangan menangis di hari bahagia Anda."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan, pria yang ditugaskan merias Sungmin jelas tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi. Ia sungguh bingung dan tahu harus melakukan apa. "Bagaimana kalau saya panggilkan Zhoumi-_ssi _atau nyonya Cho?"

"Jangan, kumohon jangan," sergah Sungmin dengan cepat. Bahkan tangannya bergerak menahan gerakan pria di hadapannya. Perias yang mulai frustasi itu kembali mendesah kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, saya harus pergi sebentar untuk mengambil minuman sekaligus menyampaikan jika Anda membutuhkan persiapan lebih. Selagi saya pergi, mohon tenangkan hati Anda," tutur perias itu kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang perlahan menambah _volume_ tangisnya. Suasana meriah di bawah sana sudah pasti menelan lagu kesedihan Sungmin.

Yesung yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri diam, menatap iba ke arah adiknya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu seorang diri.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua _hyung_," bisik seseorang di belakang tubuhnya. Tersentak dari posisinya, Yesung menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan kemudian menjauh dari ruangan yang rasa-rasanya menjelma sebagai rumah duka meningat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mungkin tak akan berhenti menangis untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap miris kekasih manisnya yang tengah duduk memunggunginya dengan tubuh bergetar karena tangis. Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah terbatuk-batuk. Rintihan pelan terdengar saat Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan tubuh Sungmin.

Sakit.

Pasti itu yang dirasakan dua pria ini. Satu pihak dipaksa meninggalkan sedangkan pihak yang lain harus ditinggalkan.

"Hei," Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara _bass_ itu, tangisnya refleks mengeras saat merasakan lengan Kyuhyun di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Jangan menangis sayang, ini hari bahagiamu," Sungmin langsung menggeleng cepat. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan itu padahal Sungmin mendengar jelas getar suara Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hei lihatlah," seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk cermin besar yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sungmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun dan menangkap pantulan tubuhnya tengah di peluk Kyuhyun, sangat romantis jika mereka melakukan ini tanpa bayang-bayang rasa sakit di detik berikutnya.

"Kita seperti pasangan yang akan menikah."

Miris. Air mata Kyuhyun langsung meleleh saat ia menyadari betapa menyedihkan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berbohong, mereka memang terlihat serasi dengan tuksedo yang sama-sama berwarna putih. "Ming, kau harus tertawa. Bukankah kita terlihat serasi?"

Apa Kyuhyun hanya menghiburnya? Atau kekasih tampannya itu mulai gila?

"Kyuhyunnie," hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Sungmin. "Sayang dengarkan aku. Berhenti menangis dan tertawalah. Kita akan menikah malam ini."

Berdiri dari poisisnya, Sungmin bergerak dengan marah saat melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kita akan menikah sementara Zhoumi sudah menungguku di bawah sana!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan genangan air menatap sendu pada Sungmin. "Kau punya pilihan untuk menolak Ming, kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu dari awal?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesakitan. "Kau takut menyakiti _eomma_ yang jelas-jelas sudah mengorbankan hidupku dan hidupmu hanya karena harta?" terka Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, berondongan pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun berikan ia benarkan dalam hati. "Batalkan semua ini," tukas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sontak melebarkan matanya. "Batalkan Sungmin-_ah_, kumohon," pinta Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin.

"Tidak semudah itu, Kyu.." cicit Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tercekat, tak percaya jika Sungmin secara tak langsung menolaknya. "Kau bilang tidak semudah itu?" geram Kyuhyun. Menyadari Kyuhyun tengah marah, Sungmin hanya berani menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkanku semudah ini, Cho Sungmin!" teriakan marah Kyuhyun langsung membuat Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. Kyuhyun tak pernah semarah ini padanya.

Paham jika Sungmin tengah ketakutan, Kyuhyun mengerang penuh sesal kemudian membawa tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Maaf, maafkan aku," sesal Kyuhyun sambil mencium rambut Sungmin. "Maaf. Kumohon jangan lanjutkan ini."

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan ini. Menghancurkan nama keluarganya.

Berlawanan arah pemikiran dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terlihat menarik napas dalam saat memahami penolakan Sungmin. "Kau mencintaiku, Ming?" kepala Sungmin bergerak mengiyakan dengan gerakan berulang. "Sangat," sahutnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian kembali mencium rambut halus kekasihnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat!" mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tau Ming? Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau.." Kyuhyun membuat jarak di antara tubuh mereka untuk menatap wajah manis kekasihnya. Telapak tangan hangatnya bergerak menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin kemudian mengusapnya dengan pelan.

Satu tangannya menunjuk dada Sungmin. "Di dalam sini.. selamanya hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun," beralih menunjuk dadanya sendiri, Kyuhyun kembali berucap. "Dan di sini.."

"Selalu ada aku, Sungminmu.." lanjut Sungmin dengan di sela senggukannya. "Sekalipun Zhoumi berhasil mengikat tubuhku, selamanya hanya kau yang memiliki hatiku."

Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin, mencium ringan ujung hidung kekasihnya saat Sungmin tak kunjung berhenti menangis. "Seandainya boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini Kyuhyun-_ah_.."

Senyum penuh makna terlukis di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Seperti yang selalu kukatakan. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan kau untuk siapapun. Percayalah padaku, kita bisa memilih Cho Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun lalu menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sebelah tangannya bergerak merogoh saku jasnya, meraih sebuah benda dan mendekatkannya ke tubuh Sungmin sebelum menggerakkannya.

Foxy eyes Sungmin terpejam saat hembusan napas Kyuhyun terasa hangat di bibirnya. "Kau takdirku, Cho Sungmin.." sentakan kecil terasa jelas dari tubuh Sungmin, pemuda manis itu mengeratkan pejaman matanya saat Kyuhyun meraup bibirnya.

"Kyu.." Sungmin hanya bisa menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun, usahanya untuk membalas ciuman Kyuhyun terasa sia-sia saat sang adik tak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan. Tubuh Sungmin kembali tersentak membuat Kyuhyun setengah tak rela memisahkan tubuh mereka. "Kita bisa memilih sayang, percaya padaku.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajah Sungmin yang memucat, mata kekasihnya masih terpejam walau desah napasnya mulai memberat.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, perlahan membuka mata saat tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Tuksedo putih itu tak lagi sepenuhnya putih.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan gemetarnya, memperlihatkan senjata bermerk FN-57.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Zhoumi berdiri dengan gelisah di posisinya. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti menengok ke arah lantai dua menjelaskan jika pemuda tinggi itu menunggu kehadiran Sungmin. Siwon dan Kibum yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Zhoumi—lebih tepatnya hanya Kibum yang tersenyum karena Siwon tak sepenuhnya tersenyum.

Hankyung hanya menatap Zhoumi sementara Heechul berusaha tersenyum senatural mungkin walau sejujurnya ia juga tengah gelisah.

"Tidak sabaran sekali, Sungmin masih bersiap," goda Kibum sambil mengerling ke arah putranya. Zhoumi tak tertarik untuk tersenyum. Pria tampan itu justru semakin gelisah dalam posisinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin, Zhoumi berpikir dengan sangat keras tentang apakah perjodohan ini harus tetap dilanjutkan atau tidak. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apapun, seberapa keras sosok manis itu memberontak, tetap ia yang menentukan keputusan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Siwon. Kibum tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan suaminya pada Zhoumi. "Putra kita sedang gugup, seperti tidak pernah berada di posisinya saja," tukas Kibum namun hal itu tak bisa membuat Zhoumi lebih baik.

Sungmin berubah sangat buruk sejak ia muncul sebagai calon tunangannya. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada tawa, tidak ada tatapan hangat, hanya ada tangis dan kesedihan setiap Sungmin berada di sekitarnya. Rasanya istilah cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu tidak akan berhasil untuk dia dan Sungmin mengingat Zhoumi sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin, namun hanya Kyuhyun yang menempati hati pemuda manis itu.

"_Appa_," panggil Zhoumi. Siwon yang sepertinya menunggu saat-saat ini hanya bisa tersenyum. "Katakan saja," suruhnya. Zhoumi meneguk ludah, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kemudian melemparkan kotak cincin pertunganan yang ia ambil dari saku jasnya. "Aku tidak bisa!" teriak Zhoumi dengan keras.

Heechul dan Kibum membulatkan mata bersamaan sementara Hankyung masih dengan tatapan tenangnya. Hanya Siwon seoranglah yang tengah menganggukkan kepala kemudian menepuk pelan bahu putranya. Mengabaikan keterkejutan para tamu, Siwon berucap. "Bagus, kau sudah mengambil tindakan yang sangat bagus."

"Yeobo-_ya_!" teriak Kibum marah.

Tangan Siwon terangkat, mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk diam. "Putra kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik," puji Siwon pada Zhoumi. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan putra kita memiliki tunangan yang mencintai adiknya sendiri."

"A-apa?"

Hankyung sontak memejamkan mata saat mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon, sementara Heechul langsung meneguk ludah sebanyak mungkin untuk mengurangi pucat di wajahnya. Riuh suara para tamu mulai terdengar menanyakan keributan yang mungkin terjadi antara dua pihak keluarga. "Aku membatalkan ini karena aku mencintai Sungmin, tidak peduli Sungmin mencintai siapapun, yang terpenting bagiku adalah melihatnya bahagia," tegas Zhoumi saat menyadari arah pemikiran Siwon. Ayahnya pasti berpikir Zhoumi membatalkan pertungangan karena Zhoumi membenci Sungmin yang tetap berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dua tangan Sungmin yang semula menekan sakit di dadanya kini bergerak meraih wajah tampan kekasihnya. Hal itu langsung membuat wajah putih Kyuhyun berlumur dengan darah Sungmin.

Yesung yang tadinya hendak menyusul Kyuhyun terdiam kaku di ambang pintu, menatap datar kejadian tragis di depannya.

"Aku.." Sungmin berusaha bicara di sela-sela engahan napasnya. "Ingin bersamamu.."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat air matanya berjatuhan. Dengan gerakan terburu, Cho bungsu itu menyibukkan diri dengan pistolnya kemudian menyerahkan senjata api itu ke tangan Sungmin. "Ayo pergi bersama," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegang pistol menuju dada sebelah kirinya.

Satu senyum manis terlukis di bibir Sungmin walau hal itu justru membuat luapan darah keluar dari mulutnya. "Dasar bodoh," gumamnya. Kyuhyun tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Tak peduli darah yang mungkin memenuhi mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

Walaupun gemetar, Kyuhyun merasakan dengan jelas jika Sungmin berusaha sangat keras untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Saat sentakan kuat Kyuhyun rasakan di tubuhnya, ia tahu Sungmin sudah berhasil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, merasakan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya mulai berantakan dan meneriakkan kesakitan tak terkira. Inikah yang Sungmin rasakan saat Kyuhyun menyarangkan timah panas di dadanya? Perasaan menyesal kembali menguasai Kyuhyun, tegannya ia menyakiti Sungmin seperti ini.

"Maaf.. sudah menyakitimu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan napas terengah. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk ke lantai karena tak kuat menahan berat tubuh mereka. "_Gwaenchana_.." sahut Sungmin berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya.

Langkah Yesung terayun pelan ke arah tubuh dua adiknya yang terkapar tak berdaya, kepala keduanya terlihat berdekatan hingga mereka bisa menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan Yesung membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Hei Kyuhyun-_ah_!" panggilnya dengan suara gemetar. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan senjata sekeren itu? Apa dari pelayan yang kau temui tadi?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk sebuah pistol yang tergeletak di tak jauh dari tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berusaha melukiskan senyumnya saat melihat Yesung berusaha bicara padahal wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan aliran air mata. "Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara tembakan? Apa kau menggunakan peredam seperti di film-film pembunuhan yang sering kita tonton bertiga?" terdengar sangat konyol namun Yesung tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sungmin-_ah_, kenapa kau tidak berteriak kesakitan seperti korban tertembak? Dasar tidak asik!" kali ini Yesung beralih mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

Tak ada jawaban apapun karena Sungmin juga berjuang sekuat mungkin untuk tetap membuka matanya. Walaupun berusaha untuk tak memperlihatkan kekacauannya Yesung tak bisa menutupi rasa marahnya akan situasi yang terjadi. "Kalian bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kalian pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri? Hei _maknae_ nakal! Cepat bangun dan tembak aku! _Ya_!"

Yesung bergerak tak sabaran, meraih jemari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian menyatukan keduanya. "Kalau ingin menikah harus bertautan tangan seperti ini! Dasar kalian tidak romantis!" nada konyol Yesung kembali terdengar di sela tangisnya. "Hei, walaupun aku bukan pastur. Aku resmikan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan suami istri."

"Jangan menangis, Sungmin-_ah_. Pengantin tidak boleh menangis," ucap Yesung sambil mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin.

"_Hyung-ah_.."

"_Ne?_" sahut Yesung sambil menatap Sungmin. Tidak terdengar jelas suara Sungmin namun Yesung bisa melihat jika bibir Sungmin bergerak mengatakan '_gomawo_'.

"_Gomawo hyung-ah_.." suara lemah Kyuhyun terdengar mewakili. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mencium bergantian kening dua adiknya. "Kalian harus bahagia, sekalipun ini satu-satunya jalan."

Untuk beberapa saat hanya isak tangis Yesung yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Kepala pemuda Kim masih setia tertunduk, mengamati detik-detik terakhir sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar memejamkan mata.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Yesung beranjak, hendak memberitahu Heechul namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat perias Sungmin berdiri dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata, tubuh pria manis itu terlihat membeku akan keterkejutan.

"Apa kau berada di sana sejak awal?" pertanyaan yang Yesung ajukan membuat sosok itu menggerakkan bola matanya. Beralih menatap Yesung.

Dengan langkah santai, Yesung menghampiri sosok itu kemudian meraih sebuah dompet dari genggaman pria itu. Mengamati kartu tanda penduduk yang berada di sana kemudian kembali menatap sosok di depannya. "Ah, Ryeowook-_ssi_.. bukankah itu kisah cinta yang manis?" ungkap Yesung kemudian berlalu dengan santai.

Ryeowook hanya bisa melemas, tubuhya seolah diloloskan dari tulangnya. Setelah mendengarkan penuturan Yesung, pertanyaan 'Mengapa mereka saling membunuh?' langsung terjawab.

Tragis. Dia tahu bahwa keluarga Cho memiliki satu putra lagi, bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika pria yang terkapar di sebelah Sungminlah sosok yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

'Cinta terlarang,' batinnya sambil berusaha meraih apapun untuk berpegangan. Dia tak bergeming sedikitpun sekalipun orang-orang mulai berdatangan memenuhi kamar Sungmin.

Raungan histeris langsung meledak saat Heechul dan Zhoumi tiba di sana.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kenapa begini?" jeritan Heechul terdengar. "Maafkan _eomma_!"

"Sungmin-_ah_! Sungmin-_ah_!" Zhoumi berteriak keras sambil memeluk kuat tubuh Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah_ bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku sudah membatalkan perjodohan itu jadi bangunlah dan tetap hidup untukku," racau Zhoumi sambil mengguncang kuat tubuh dalam rengkuhannya. "Sungmin kumohon.. Sungmin!"

Kibum hanya bisa menatap ngeri ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bersimbah darah. Sementara Siwon terlihat mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali, semarah apapun ia, sebenci apapun ia pada keluarga Cho, tidak sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk melihat situasi seperti ini. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Hankyung hanya bisa terdiam, menatap tubuh Sungmin yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan Zhoumi kemudian beralih menatap tubuh dalam rengkuhan Heechul. Putra bungsu kebanggaannya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jeritan pilu Heechul tidak akan mengembalikan putra mereka. 'Kyuhyun-_ah_,' sebut Hankyung dalam hati. Air matanya mengalir saat kenangan tentang putra keras kepalanya berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya.

'_Appa_ aku ingin itu!'

'_Appa_ kenapa harus pergi lagi?'

'_Appa_ ayo main bersama Kyuhyunnie.'

Selanjutnya kenangan tentang Sungmin kecil yang sangat penurut dan sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun ikut mengisi pikirannya.

'_Appa_ aku sudah menemani Kyuhyunnie bermain.'

'_Appa_ aku sudah menemani Kyuhyunnie belajar.'

'_Appa_ dan _eomma_ tenang saja, biar aku yang menemani Kyuhyunnie.'

"Kyuhyunnie, Sungminnie.." gumam Hankyung kemudian jatuh bersimpuh. Terisak-isak sambil menggenggam kedua tangan putranya. "Waktu yang akan mempertemukan kalian kembali," lirih Hankyung namun Yesung yang berdiri di sebelahnya jelas mendengar hal itu. Hanya senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya walau dalam hatinya ia mengamini apa yang diucapkan Hankyung.

Lemparkanlah seorang yang bahagia dalam bercinta ke dalam laut lepas, pasti ia akan kembali dengan membawa seekor ikan. Lemparkan pula seorang yang gagal dalam bercinta ke dalam gudang roti, pasti ia akan mati kelaparan.

Yesung menganggukkan kepala saat kata-kata itu melintas di kepalanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hidup dengan baik saat rasa bahagia yang kecil mengisi hari-hari mereka, ke manapun mereka pergi dan di manapun mereka berada, hanya senyum dan rona kebahagiaan yang tampak di sana. Namun, saat setitik kebahagiaan yang mereka miliki diusik dengan segumpal kesedihan, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Berada di antara ribuan manusia yang tengah melukiskan senyum dan tawa bahagia tidak akan membuat himpitan rasa sakit memudar, yang terasa hanya penderitaan dan duka mendalam.

Tuhan memberikan kita dua kaki untuk berjalan, dua tangan untuk memegang, dua telinga untuk mendengar, dan dua mata untuk melihat. Tetapi mengapa Tuhan hanya menganugerahkan sekeping hati pada kita? Karena Tuhan telah memberikan sekeping hati lagi pada seseorang untuk kita mencarinya. Itulah cinta..

Mereka terlahir dengan memiliki hal yang sama. Memiliki kaki, tangan, telinga, mata, dan sekeping hati.

Kyuhyun mencari sekeping hatinya yang lain menemukan Sungmin sebagai pemilikinya. Demikian pula dengan Sungmin, sekeping hatinya yang lain dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. 'Tuhan.. apakah itu cinta?'

"Ya, jika bukan mereka tidak akan menemukan satu sama lain," gumaman pelan Yesung atas pertanyaan hatinya membuat pemuda Kim itu memejamkan mata, merasakan gelak tawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam kepalanya. "Sampai jumpa.. _dongsaeng-ah_."

Dalam cinta, tidak ada istilah berakhir. Perasaan itu akan terus tumbuh, berkembang, dan mekar dengan warna yang indah pada saat yang tepat. Mungkin sosok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah pergi, namun kisah pencarian sekeping hati mereka berdua yang saling menemukan tidak akan pernah hilang ditelan waktu.

'Kyuhyun-_ah_..'

'Hm?'

'Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?'

'Jika untuk kembali menemukan Sungminku, aku percaya.'

'Baiklah, ayo bertemu lagi dan berjuang bersamaku.'

'Dengan senang hati.'

_This is end for story, but and for Kyuhyun Sungmin.._

**FIN**

* * *

YOSH! Perjuangan saya TT_TT #elap ingus

Jumpa lagi teman-teman :D Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi ya untuk chapter ini *edisi plagiat Sungmin style*

OKE! OKE! OKE! Kotak review tiba-tiba banting stir #plak Habis fokus kesal sama Zhou, langsung terpecah belah. Ada yang kesal sama Heechul, sama Siwon, sama keluarga Choi, sama yang nulis juga ada T_T

Tenang.. tenang.. Saya mengerti teman-teman kesal karena kesesakan(?) di FF ini, jadi tolong bantu saya geser Shindong(?) oppa dari FF ini || GAK ADA SHINDONG KELEUUUSSS! *digebukin Shinfriends* || Ah jinjja? O.O *Kyuhyun amnesia mode on* Gak ada Shindong oppa kok nyesek(?) ya FFnya? O.o *digencet Dongie oppa*

Hahahaha, sudahlah! Maklumi ketidaknormalan saya rasanya gak bakal bisa sembuh ini -_-

Baiklah, sekarang masuk ke sesi balas review. Hmm, untuk chapter ini tidak berdasar polling request tertinggi. Hasilnya.. untuk Sungmin 6, untuk Heechul 6, Yesung 3, Kyuhyun 3, Siwon 2, Hankyung 2, Dokter(?) 1, Sungjin(?) 1, Sandeul(?) 1, Ddangkoma(?) 1, dan uri Kyumin 1 request.

Persaingan(?) untuk request cukup menegangkan(?) dan karena ini chapter akhir.. jadi saya putuskan yang balas review semua cast termasuk saya, biar adil! Bagus kan, castdeul? || Allcast: Aniyo *tampang datar*

Ahahahahaha! Abaikan hal-hal yang terjadi di belakang, yang terpenting sekarang kalian semua harus balas review *eye smile* *bagi skrip review*

**R: Kyuhyuuuunnn! Keren banget kamuuuuhhh! Sumpah!**

Kyuhyun: Apa aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah memujiku? #tampangsengak

**R: TBC! Yang nulis tau banget! Asdfghjkl!**

PMR: Muehehehehe, habis saya bingung mau nempatin TBC di mana(?), jadi saya tempatin di tempat yang strategis(?) -_-

**R: Zhoumi jutek, Yesung GJ, Kyuhyun galak. Adem ya kalau Sungmin yang balas review #lirikKyuhyun**

Kyuhyun: YA! Kenapa kau harus melirikku? Belum pernah berhadapan dengan jariku? *bikin gerakan nyongkel mata* Dan dengar.. berhenti memuji Sungminku, hanya aku yang boleh memujinya, arra?

**R: KyuMin bunuh diri aja.**

Kyuhyun: Great idea baby-ya! *peluk yang kasih usul*

Sungmin: Usulan yang memang Minrin-ssi siapkan untuk ending. Terimakasih sudah review, jangan lupa review lagi *eyesmile*

**R: Kenapa FF yang sekarang lama update? Apa karena sebelumnya banyak yang bilang kecepetan jadi yang sekarang dilambatin?**

PMR: Gak ada alasan untuk memperlambat update-an chingu-ya. Saya punya kesibukan yang gak bisa ditinggalkan, kemarin juga sempat sakit, pas sudah mendingan langsung saya sempatkan buat mengetik. Jadi, saya sudah mengusahakan update sesuai kemampuan saya. Maaf ya jika tidak sesuai harapan #hug

**R: Gimana reaksi Hankyung dan Heechul :O**

Hankyung: Aku terkejut, tapi tetap mendukung mereka. Bukankah kalian senang jika aku menjadi ayah yang baik? #laugh

Heechul: Tidak, aku tidak terkejut. Jelas-jelas aku sudah membaca skrip sebelumnya *ngikir kuku*

**R: HeroYesung aku padamuuuu!**

Yesung: Hmmm, aku senang kalian masih mendukungku sampai sejauh ini. Tapi maaf, aku bukan pemeran utama. Tapi.. walaupun bukan pemeran utama, aku masih hidup *senyum konyol*

**R: Like father like son. Siwooonnn! Zhoumiiii! Argghhh! Kibum juga!**

Zhoumi: Aku salut kalian masih jengkel kepadaku sampai saat ini. Biar bagaimanapun komentar pedas kalian menjelaskan bahwa kemampuan beraktingku sangat bagus :D

Siwon: Ya Tuhan maafkan sikapku yang sudah membuat kalian jengkel. Demi Tuhan aku hanya menjalankan peranku #sungkem

Kibum: Memang apa yang kulakukan? #natap datar

**R: Masih berharap KyuMin bukan adek-kakak T_T**

Kyuhyun: YA! Kau sudah lihat endingnya bukan? Apakah kau masih berharap seperti itu?

Sungmin: Dalam cerita ini kami memang mendapat peran sebagai kakak beradik. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Terimakasih dan jangan lupa review lagi.

**R: Gak ngarep happy ending, tapi jangan pisahkan KyuMin.**

PMR: Errrr- itu endingnya sesuai harapan gak chingu? KyuMinnya gak pisah loh *wink*

**R: Karakter tiap cast, sumpah keren banget!**

Castdeul: Aaaaaahhhh jangan terlalu memuji, tapi kami memang bekerja keras untuk FF ini. Terimakasih ya :D :D :D

**R: Semoga yang nulis FF ini gak stress buat lanjutin FF ini! Semangaaattt!**

PMR: Nyahahaha, terimakasih supportnya chingu :D Iya stress berat nulis FF ini, mana mesti pusing gara-gara kebanyakan nangis *mandi es batu*

**R: Kyuhyun semangat! Semangat! SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT! Rebut Sungmin!**

Kyuhyun: *rolling eyes* Jika urusan Sungmin sepertinya kalian semangat sekali mendukungku. Hmm, baguslah. Tapi jangan berharap pelukan dariku, arra?

**R: Mau gak mau baca next chap. Takuuuttt!**

PMR: Yah, yah, yah.. nanti gak tau endingnya loh *terus?* #plak

**R: Kasihan orang tua KyuMin.**

Heechul: ORANG TUA yang mana maksudmu? #natapsinis Aku masih muda(?) dan cantik(?) Jangan sampai aku yang kau maksud ORANG TUA!

**R: Tema incest! Tapi genre komplit banget! Drama, Romance, Family, Brothhership, Hurt, Littlefluffy, takut Angst TT_TT**

PMR: Itu angst bukan endingnya? Kayaknya bukan deh *dikeroyok*

**R: Nama FB?**

PMR: Nama FB saya **Dhienhie Fujoyerelf**. Di bio ada kok chingu, cek aja :D

Oke terimakasih untuk semua yang mengikuti FF ini. Dari awal saya memang menargetkan FF ini tidak lebih dari 10 chapter. Jadi, seperti inilah ending yang bisa saya berikan. Semoga suka walaupun mungkin mengecewakan. Gak papa, memang seperti ini ending yang saya siapkan sejak awal. Tidak happy ending tapi Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak dimiliki siapapun :D

Sekali lagi terimakasih, untuk teman-teman pembaca, reviewer, juga teman-teman yang sudah follow dan fav FF ini. Terimakasih juga untuk siders yang tidak saya tahu keberadaannya :D Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti **You are My Destiny.**

Maaf untuk Typo(s)!

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. KyuMin is REAL! Saranghae~~~

**13ELIEVE IN 7OVE**

* * *

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
